Breaking The Silence
by chika1345
Summary: Kagome's returned quiet from the past. What's happened to make her so? A chance run in at the market brings back an old friend and new ones to help her rebuild her future. Will she be able to raise her voice for a new love? Rating M.
1. Chapter 1 Honey Help Me

**A/N: I promised myself to put this up when I was up to chapter 9 or 10 of Timeless Flower. So this is for the Kyoya/Kagome fans. I'm writing a lot this week & intend to finish 1 of my many fanfics very soon.**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Ouran or Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Kagome quietly strolled down the street heading for the supermarket. She swung her little straw bag on her arm this way and that way idly. Grocery shopping was one of the few chores she'd been given since she'd returned from the Feudal Era that she honestly enjoyed. Shopping in the grocery store oddly enough reminded her of the market in the past, people trying to barter for deals and the noisy hubbub of gossip in between aisles. If she closed her eyes she could imagine herself surrounded by little wooden huts with women hawking their items from their shops five hundred years ago. Instead she heard the sound of cars whizzing by and grocery buggies bumping along to get into the store.<p>

Sota was accompanying her on their journey. "Kags what do you feel like eating tonight?" Sota asked her as he held open the grocery door. Kagome tapped her chin deep in thought and gave a quick shrug that she didn't have a clue.

Sota rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go browse the junk food while you think of something to cook for us." Kagome cast him a glare for putting the chore on her. He just chuckled. "You're the best cook in the family sis." She stuck out her tongue as her brother darted away.

The priestess walked over to the meat department and her eyes caught of someone she hadn't seen in quite a long time surrounded by a bunch of guys. The girl was holding up two packages in her hands trying to figure out what to get while the boisterous group around her argued over what they wanted her to cook. They were so distracted that they almost didn't notice Kagome approaching them. Kagome walked right through their group, causing a bit of a silence as she placed her chin companionably on Haruhi's shoulder and reached around to point out which meat was better. Haruhi looked up immediately upon noticing that little girly finger. Haruhi remembered that hand checking over her math mistakes when she was younger. "KAGOME!" Haruhi spun around and hugged onto the priestess tightly. Kagome gave her a quick smile that showed how delighted she was to see Haruhi. "What're you doing here?" Kagome lifted up her own shopping basket in a sheepish reply, jingling it in her hands. She raised a brow and pointed at all of the guys, her smug face saying it all. "No! They're just classmates!" Haruhi then began making hasty introductions, "The two playing with the grocery carts are Mori-sempai and Honey."

"I'm Hikaru-"

"And I'm Kaoru," the twins introduced. Kagome shook her head and pointed at one twin and than the other as if to say they were lying.

Haruhi began chuckling. "I don't think you guys can pull something over Kagome. She's the sharpest priestess I know. We've been friends since middle school."

Kagome ducked her head at the compliment before finding her hands taken by a flamboyant young man with bright violet eyes, his hands taking her own much like Kouga had. Kagome almost leaned in to stare at those eyes had he not spoken so loudly. They were such a startling color, reminding her of someone from the Feudal Era. "Oh my dear sweet beauty! Any friend of Haruhi's is a friend of ours! My name is Tamaki, but you can call me king!" She rolled her eyes and pulled her fingers out of his hands making Tamaki's little bubble of happiness burst at how his charms hadn't affected her. Mori pushed the buggy closer to the group so he and Honey could see what was happening.

Kagome turned her head expectantly waiting for the last person to introduce himself. Instead he pushed his sharp looking glasses up on his nose and peered down at her for all he was worth, the question in his eyes soon being voiced. "Are you mute Kagome or do you just prefer not being social?" Kyoya could be rude when he pleased, most of the time he wasn't so with women, but this was probably another commoner and to be honest Kyoya didn't enjoy being in this grocery store when he could've been sitting in the luxury of his home finishing school assignments or better yet sleeping in. The club members had woken him far too early and there was hell to pay. There was a brief silence.

"He does have a point-"

"You haven't spoken at all," Kaoru finished Hikaru's sentence. Kagome glanced around and looked at Haruhi for help.

"Kagome is your throat sore?" Haruhi asked and Kagome shook her head. This was so embarrassing for her. She was angry at that guy who was looking at her faintly amused with the scene. Why had he brought that up? She was very used to people mentioning it, but she'd never been openly gawked at like this. Her right hand trailed up to her neck and tapped at it faintly hoping they'd understand. Kagome's eyes met the golden colored eyes of Honey who was leaning out of his buggy to look at her. If anyone could speak to someone who was silent it was that little guy, though Kagome had no idea that he understood everything perfectly. Kagome's eyes began to rim with unshed tears at not being able to explain herself, she seemed to buckle at the sight of Honey's brightly colored eyes that reminded her of another pair of eyes she'd once been familiar with. Her best friend, Inuyasha, had eyes that same color.

"You can't talk can you Gome-chan?" Honey asked. Kagome shook her head making a silence fall over the group. She reached up to wipe at her eyes only to have Tamaki hand her a frilly lace handkerchief of the softest and most expensive fabrics. She gratefully took it and dabbed at the corners of her sapphire blue eyes.

"When did this happen Kagome?" Haruhi asked, her face full of concern. Kagome needed to go to the bathroom now; she could feel the tears coming. Often times breaking out in tears like this didn't happen, but sometimes people brought up things that affected her. Kagome's voice was her Achilles' heel.

Kagome rose her water filled eyes up to the man who'd caused all of this. Deciding to amend things lest the others of the group got onto him, Kyoya casually said, "I'm sorry to have-" But his words were lost when Kagome lifted up a dainty foot and brought it down on his shiny expensive shoe stomping as hard as she could and crushing his toes under her heel. This little commoner was far stronger than she appeared. Kagome hadn't traveled in the Feudal Era and battled demons for nothing… meaning Kyoya's foot was in a seventh hell of its own.


	2. Chapter 2 My Sister's Keeper

**A/N: I'm having so much fun with all my fanfictions. I have to rest all week, doc's orders since my muscles are all stiff, but yay writing.**

**Disclaimer: I down own Ouran or Inuyasha... d##1+!**

* * *

><p>All niceties that Kyoya held in regards to charming people were lost on Kagome after she'd stepped upon his foot in such a brisk manner. He probably warranted it though. Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing their asses off, wiping tears from their eyes as Kagome left Kyoya in her dust for the nearest bathroom. Kyoya actually was biting back the ability to curse as he refrained from waving his foot up and down. He merely let all see he was irritated. That girl had some strength behind that little foot! Was her foot made of metal or something?<p>

"That could've gone better," tutted Tamaki at Kyoya's bad manners. His friend was too quick to let his mood temper with his judgment sometimes.

"Think she'd like Usa-chan to cheer her up?" The lolita asked his tall cousin who merely patted his head at the childish offer. Haruhi caught sight of Sota and flagged him down. "Hey Sota!"

Sota's face lit up at recognizing Haruhi. She was a year or two older than him and he clearly remembered her trailing after Kagome like a little shadow. "Heya slim!" He glanced around the aisles as if looking for someone, he was trying to be cordial while at the same time scoping out for his sister. If he lost her again his mother would never let him hear the end of it. It was hard being his sister's keeper, but he felt he owed it to her. Like a knight honoring fealty to someone who'd saved his life too many times. His big sis had always been there for him and now he was there for her. "Have you seen-"

"Your sister, yeah," nodded Haruhi. Not one for pussyfooting around an issue Haruhi was straight to the point with her curiosity. "Sota… how'd Kagome lose her voice?"

Sota sighed. Explaining that Kagome missed school because of 'illnesses' was one thing and saying outright that she went jewel hunting with demons was another. He scratched the back of his head as he came up with a lie on the spot, then again, he was used to telling lies in regards towards his big sis. Say one thing while thinking of another. "Kagome was in and out of school for a whole two years." On a quest to gather shards and getting hitched to the man she loved. "She went traveling abroad with some friends." Preparing themselves for battle and carnage. "But about a year ago she fell really ill," he stated. In his mind he didn't see a sister sitting in a sick bed in the hospital though. In Sota's mind he remembered Kagome crawling out of the well gasping and clutching onto something red and furry close to her chest. She was bruised and hurt with animalistic scratches on her side, but she had a winning smile on her face like she'd accomplished an impossible feat. It was like she'd stolen something from the very bowels of hell and gotten out of it alive. She'd looked like she'd been dragged through hell itself. Kagome's triumph was bringing over that little red haired fox demon through the well when only one other had been able to do so. Shippo had explained everything he could to them while they tended to Kagome who'd slumbered on for what seemed forever from exhaustion. For days she was asleep. They hadn't been able to take her to the hospital because of those scratches and they were scared to move her. Besides, her powers were acting up which would've been hard to explain at a hospital had a patient been glowing a luminescent pink hue. In the past a human with powers was accepted, here they were studied as an oddity of science. No one could go on blind faith anymore without wanting to dissect its cause.

"Kagome woke up and she stopped speaking." Stopped eating for a while too, caught in distress and every time they mentioned her husband's name she'd burst out in tears. "We don't know if she's mute, if her vocal chords aren't working, or if she just chooses not to talk." Sota feared she was cursed or something. Shippo couldn't even answer them because he hadn't been with Kagome when she'd lost her voice. She'd rescued him in complete silence from the danger that had kept him locked up in a metal cage as bait with Rin.

"Have you not taken her to a doctor?" Kyoya primly asked, bringing out the simplest of solutions. Really he wanted to take off his shoe and get a good look at his throbbing foot.

"Of course we tried that," griped Sota, glaring hotly at Kyoya. Hell, they were lucky they'd been able to find someone to coach their family on sign language cheap. "But unlike some rich brats we can't afford the tests that the doctors need to get done. And if something really is wrong with her we can't afford surgery." They ran a poor shrine and money was hard to come by. Him and his sister were already doing all they could.

"Is Kagome still in high school?" Haruhi asked. If she remembered correctly Kagome was close to around Tamaki and Kyoya's age. She should be a junior about now.

Sota shook his head and shoved his hands in his pocket. "As smart as she is she withdrew. I think it's because of people." A scowl marred his features like he'd swallowed a handful of lemon drops. "When she's around them and they're trying to get her to talk it's like they're teasing her." It was horrible for Sota to know that his sister was able to fight demons, save the entire world, and yet people were the beings that drove her away now that she was mute. Sota firmly believed that everyone who met his sister should take a knee down in her honor and let her pass by them while they kowtowed and proclaimed how unworthy they were. She'd saved the world and no one was the wiser about it. No one knew how much of her life she'd sacrificed for their world's current existence. And no one ever would. She had to go on living a normal existence without getting a single thank you of gratitude. It pissed Sota off.

"She's smarter than me though," piped Haruhi. That statement alone was worthy of Kyoya making note. "When I was in middle school I looked up to her with those grades! And Kagome was so nice. She tutored me for the longest time!" And Kagome was part of the reason why Haruhi had decided to go to Ouran. Haruhi had wanted to go to a school to be a lawyer like her mother, but Haruhi had picked Ouran because she'd remembered Kagome getting starry eyed as she described it. Kagome was the one to put a brochure on Haruhi's study papers saying she should look into it. At the time Kagome had seriously been wanting to transfer, but gradually Kagome stopped coming to tutor Haruhi… something happened and now Haruhi knew what.

"Yeah, you were pretty slow stretch," chuckled Sota, earning a punch in the shoulder from Haruhi.

"I was surprised when I didn't see her at Ouran. It was her dream school," Haruhi said, just as Kagome headed towards them with her pink rimmed eyes now dry. Kagome was so sensitive to things now that her voice was gone.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya with eyes that said he needed to fix this and it was an order from the host king that shouldn't be denied. Kyoya shook his head, but the puppy dog eyes soon made him regret ever befriending this guy as he sighed in defeat. As a boon to help things along, Tamaki was all sunshine and friendship when Kagome came back. Stars were practically bursting from his eyes. "Oh Kagome! You should enroll to our school! Ouran Academy-"

Kagome shot him a look that said he was heavily doped up on drugs. Kagome looked to Haruhi and Sota as if speaking to them and rubbed the fingers of one hand together making the universal sign for something costing an awful bit of money. Sota started laughing. "What'd she say?"

"It's too expensive," answered Sota.

"Tuition is free if you pass the tests as a scholarship student," said Tamaki.

Kagome got this deer in headlights look at those words. Ouran had been her dream school before she'd fallen through the well. The very year she'd been filling out the transfer papers to Ouran she'd fallen into the Feudal Era. Kagome stroked her chin deep in thought, but shook her head and tapped her watch and opened her hands like a book. Honey was the one who translated this time. "It's too late for her to study since the entrance exams are over." How the blond had gotten that much information out of such small gestures was a shock, but then again he was cousins with the quietest man the Host Club had acquired.

"I'm the superintendent's son. I'll ask daddy and you can probably take the test," beamed Tamaki. "We can help you study and get in! Nothings impossible!" Kagome's eyes went wide and no one needed a translation that said 'You've-got-to-be-kidding-me.' Tamaki slapped a hand on Kyoya's back so hard it made Kyoya flinch and reach out his hands to steady his spectacles from falling. Was everyone wanting to do him physical harm today? "Also, Kyoya has volunteered to allow you be part of a study at his family's hospital." Oh no, his conscience was to be harmed as well it appeared.

Kagome's eyes went wide at first and then she started moving her hands about this way and that way angrily. Tamaki's eyes widened when an unmistakable fingered gesture that had originated from the French and English, that lone middle digit, popped up directed solely at Kyoya. Hikaru and Kaoru were beyond the point of no return with hysterics at how Kagome was 'cursing' Kyoya out with her hands. Mori was covering Honey's eyes so he wouldn't learn a few ways to insult someone with his fingers. Kyoya just raised a single brow. Sota snickered. Just because his sister couldn't speak didn't mean she couldn't hold her own in an argument as she did when she could speak. Instead of words though Kagome just used fast flying fingers.

Haruhi touched Kagome's shoulder snapping Kagome out of her tirade. "I know these rich bastards are hard to put up with. Believe me," she let out a long sigh that said befriending them was a punishment in its own way. "But I'll help you study. Do you want to?"

Kagome chewed on her plump bottom lip a bit before tapping her head. "She wants to think about it," offered Sota. She gave Haruhi a faint smile and moved her hands, Sota's eyes watching as they tumbled about in what were simple gestures for the others, but words for him. "She wants to visit it and make sure her heart is still in it."

"You still want to study for nursing?" Haruhi asked with a smirk glad to see Kagome was smiling a bit. Kagome nodded her head furiously with a wide smile on her lips.

Her hands were moving faster now and Sota was having a hard time keeping up. "She wants to give back to the community. She healed a lot of people on her… travels." Sota knew that to be a fact and he reached out to touch Kagome's hands stopping them. Brother and sister shared a look of understanding. "I know you did. A lot of people wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you." He ruffled her hair and she smiled at her brother looping an arm around his shoulders lovingly, and not in the twincest type of love that sold to fangirls.

"So cute," cried out Tamaki with little hearts dancing about his head. He clutched a handkerchief and blew his nose out dramatically.

Even Hikaru and Kaoru were crying into the sleeves of their jackets alongside their king at such a touching scene before them of sibling bonding. Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled away. She sheepishly ducked her head before looking up at Mori and Honey for help. "Hnn," agreed Mori. Kagome's face dimpled at that one little word that sent a flood of memories to her. Already Mori and Honey were the ones she was beginning to warm up to. Far nicer than that icy shadow king.

"We're going to pick her up tomorrow morning," sang Honey. The golden haired lolita looked to Haruhi for a piece of paper. "Do you have something we can write her address with Haru-chan?"

* * *

><p>That night Kyoya's fingers typed furiously across the keyboards for any information regarding Kagome Higurashi. He winced when he moved his foot that was wrapped up and had a bag of ice sitting over it. The swelling had gone down and thankfully he'd been able to get his shoe off far before it had swelled into bigger proportions. A faint bruise had blossomed over his feet and his toe was red as a pepper. Though he was mildly irritated at what happened he recognized it as his own fault. That didn't stop him from investigating about her though.<p>

Kagome had missed a lot of school due to 'illness.' He could smell a lie a mile away; after all, Kyoya was the one who was used to wearing the mask all the time and bluffing his way through things. Then again, the brother had basically admitted that her school record had all been lies. She'd been traveling abroad during that time period. Kyoya looked at the time when Kagome dropped out completely. It was about a year and a half ago when she disappeared from school. She might've fallen ill around that time and was probably recuperating. There were no medical records. Nothing at all. Mr. Higurashi had died when she was young. She had a single brother. One mother. And a grandfather who was the only one in the entire family being checked in and out of the hospital due to heart problems.

There was an interesting tidbit. She was bringing in customers now even despite her lack of speech. Kagome and Sota paired together to perform exorcisms and blessings. She was a priestess at her family shrine and supposedly more people were flocking to it because of her capabilities. He didn't put much store in mumbo jumbo, not when you could rely on hard facts, but he wondered if her 'powers' had anything to do with her disappearance during school.

He tapped a finger on the side of the keyboard. There were so many blanks regarding her. She really was a challenge. But like all good mysteries it was something to placate his boredom and eventually he would solve it. He also wanted to find out exactly how the hell someone that small could cause so much damn pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's right. Sota is her awesome brother! _ I always wanted to see more with those two. Hope I left enough plot-bunnies to keep your minds wondering.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Son Will Rise

**A/N: Writing, writing, writing... OMG! TRUEBLOOD!... -limps away from computer, Kyoya steps in- I can't believe this woman is writing about me. =_=**

**Disclaimer from Kyoya: Chika1345 doesn't own Inuyasha or Ouran... I on the other hand... well, that's a different matter. Is it for sell?**

* * *

><p>If a hummingbird could fly around Kagome's room as fast as she was moving it would be quite an accomplished feat. The last time she'd dressed up this much had been for enrolling Shippo into the elementary school and even then she'd had her mother go with her since she couldn't communicate with others. And this was just a visit of all things... a visit though to a school she'd been daydreaming about as a child but had long since taken off the board of things she could do with her life.<p>

Kagome was going all out to look exceptionally nice with a plain button up blouse, a black skirt, tights, and some comfortable black flats. A little bit of lip gloss dabbed on, pearly white earrings, and her hair let loose framing her face. Kagome took off out the door barefoot, hopping along the way into her shoes. Shippo hopped after Kagome, jumping up and down with a little bag in his hands. He was using his fox magic to make his tail disappear and his ears to curve in a human manner. It was a lucky thing that he was a fox demon who could transform into his humanoid form. Kagome was so happy she'd remembered him pretending to be Kouga when she'd brought Shippo to the future, his gift at illusions was perfect to mask himself in this time period. The effort was taxing to one so young, but because he was using it so often his powers were flexing and adapting so much faster to that of an older fox demon. Then again, Inuyasha had never been able to hide his ears so that said something about how skilled Shippo truly was. He rivaled any demon his age, if they still existed that is. Foxes weren't the only ones gifted with that power though. Kagome could still remember the time she'd asked Sesshomaru if he could appear as a normal human… he'd stuffily replied that a child could do it and so he'd done it knowing his ego would be stroked in the process. Oh had he done it! And it had startled her and Sango beyond imagination at how beautiful Sesshomaru was as an ordinary man with lush black hair and rounded ears. She and Sango had desired nothing more than to braid his hair, but both had feared letting him know that they'd wanted to turn him into their plaything. After having witnessed that it had brought out quite the many discussions about Lord Fluffy between the two women in the steamy hot springs. There had been much admiring over him in his human form, not that there hadn't been when he was in his demon form, but wowzah... he'd appeared gentler as a normal guy and far less intimidating.

"Mama," Shippo called out, gunning after Kagome. He made his way hopping down the steps towards the Jaguar that she'd already come to stop beside. It was so hard for Shippo to run on two legs instead of what had been natural to him as a child, four were so much easier, but he needed to adapt like older demons and stand tall like Sesshomaru and Kouga had in the past. "Mama! Mama! Don't forget your lunch." The little boy slowed down and bestowed a little pink bento of food that he'd help make with his grandmother for her. Kagome bent down and retrieved the lunch, hands deftly picking up her son as well, and kissed his cheek with a loud smacking sound. "I love you too," the child giggled, trying to push away the loving sliding kiss she was purposefully planting along his face. With a pat on his bottom and a ruffle to his bushy hair Kagome hopped into the expensive car leaving Shippo to wave farewell. She blew a kiss at him as they departed and didn't turn around to face Mori or Honey until her house was gone. Her eyes had remained on her son until the shrine had disappeared from her vision.

Kagome spun around to find their eyes watching her intently and she crossed her ankles sitting up straighter to give off an attitude that she was more than ready for today. She could take it on. She used to be the girl who would jump into a well every other day or fight a demon without worry or trepidation so why was it a little school was causing her nerves to go into overdrive? This was just one more day. She would get through it no matter how much excitement was bubbling in her tummy. She'd barely gotten to eat because she was so excited, which was why Shippo had made her a brim filled bento.

"Did he call you mama?" Honey asked quietly. Kagome's eyes widened at the slip of her son's tongue and she looked down at her little homemade lunch before nodding her head. Were they going to kick her out of the car and call her names? No one ever gave her time in this day and age to explain, not that she could anyway. Besides, it shouldn't matter whether Shippo were adopted or was a child out of wedlock or any of those things. A child was a gift no matter who had it or how it came to be.

Mori ruffled her hair though and gave her a kind little nod of his own. She looked up at beaming faces didn't feel either of them looking at her with accusing eyes.

Kagome reached into her bento and pulled out something sweet Shippo had baked with her the night before. "A cupcake," squealed Honey. Kagome handed the iced treat to him as a thank you gift. It wasn't every day she was accepted without questions by people and yet here she had two beings who already knew a secret about her, obviously had questions, and yet they didn't pester her like others had.

* * *

><p>When Kagome arrived Mori opened the door for her. Both martial artists stood on either side of Kagome as if protecting her. They remembered the scene at the market and knew she would be nervous around people for the fact that she was mute. Honey held tight onto her hand giving her his full support. Mori stood close to her, just a step in front, as he led Kagome to the front of the school where Tamaki was standing beside his father waiting, bouncing seemed to more like it. Glancing up at the intimidating glass windows and brick built school of bright colors. It seemed more like a small town or a religious place of worship than a school. Kagome could spot the occasional student or two pausing to glance out curiously at her from the windows. No one in the history of Ouran had received such a reception with all of the Host Club members taking such particular interest in her. Though Kagome didn't know it, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya were readying the Host Club room with treats. They even had a huge banner that said: Welcome to Ouran Kagome!<p>

Many a student was a tizzy with wonder at who this girl was. She was being escorted by Mori and Honey! Was she the fiancée of one of them? Honey was clutching her hand and kept stealing glances at her. Oh my! Did the lolita have a girlfriend? Or maybe she was Mori's sister, she was walking a bit like him and they had similar features. But the prince was meeting her with his father! Maybe she was a new professor! Maybe a French one! And so the rumors flew through the school threw text messaging, emails, phone calls, whispers in the halls, and anything else a nosy person could get a hold of to get the word out.

As soon as Kagome came up to Tamaki, he threw his arms out wide to engulf her in a hug but someone beat him to it… his overzealous father. "Oh! We always welcome a new student! I know you're not new here yet, but please refer to me as King!" And Tamaki was glowering at his father for stealing his limelight. But he would rise once more with the thrilling way they set up the Host Club room. They were determined to woo Kagome into falling madly in love with the school so that she'd joined. None of the Host Club members could quite place one exact reason as to why they were so determined to adopt Kagome, there were a myriad of reasons to collect her.

For the twins it was because she was one of the few who could tell them apart and she had the balls to stand up to the ice king while giving them something to laugh at. They wanted to make her one of their new toys and add her to their mischief. Also… they knew what it was like trying to stay in your own world and not let anyone else in. It was obvious the only ones she let in were her family, mostly her brother.

Tamaki thought she'd be a great addition to their school… and the way he'd seen Haruhi's eyes light up at seeing her friend had amazed him! He wanted Kagome to have a second chance in life, something that he wanted desperately with his grandmother.

Haruhi wanted an actual friend who knew her gender and understood her want of sanity. If Kagome came to the school than Haruhi would have at least one person to latch onto while the waves of insanity from the Host Club tried to drag her under.

Honey and Mori… well, they were already bosom buddies with her.

For Kyoya though… Kagome was an enigma. That and Tamaki would endlessly bother him about making things up to her for how he slighted Kagome.

* * *

><p>Kagome felt like a yo-yo being ushered this way and that. It was a good thing she was wearing flats, if she'd been wearing heels she knew by now she'd have blisters the size of pebbles on her feet. Tamaki led the way with his father. She didn't so much like the stares being directed towards her, but most of the time the people would scurry off. That might've been on part due to Mori sending them a reprimanding look. He reminded her very much of Sesshomaru. Tall, quiet, and intimidating unless he had a small joy following him around. Rin had been such a precious thing. Kagome often wondered whatever became of the little girl, no doubt spoiled to death by her old friends.<p>

"Kagome! Have you seen a ninja?" Tamaki asked, spinning around to look at her. Kagome stared dumbly at Tamaki while his father coughed to hide a laugh. "I saw one as soon as I came here! It was hiding in a limo!" Kagome nodded her head, thinking of Sango and Kohakku. They counted as ninjas right? "Ha! I knew someone else had to have seen them," chirped Tamaki, throwing a triumphant fist in the air.

"So you want to study nursing?" Mr. Suoh asked, he'd already been briefed by his son not to mention the fact that she couldn't speak. He was trying to tread as carefully as he could. Kagome nodded, biting nervously on her forefinger, but cast him a quick shy smile. Mr. Suoh had to restrain himself from reaching out to hug her; she looked just so darn adorable! He wasn't the only one, Tamaki had to hug himself from throwing his arms out wide and carrying her across the school in a hug. They were heading towards the wing where all the kids who wanted to pursue nursing in college studied. Kagome's eyes lit up as she peeked in on a classroom and saw they were actually studying how to place a broken leg with a dummy. She knew how to do that! How often had Yasha been into a scrap or someone gotten hurt? She had tended broken arms to missing limbs. Scratches and bruises. Ailments and broken souls. Countless people had been healed by her hands. She'd learned fast how to do all of those things. Her eyes were practically glowing at something she knew she could do that didn't require speaking.

Noticing the shine that was positively clouding around Kagome, Honey giggled. "I think Gome-chan still wants to do nursing," he crowed. Kagome looked down at Honey and her smile was huge as she imagined how ahead of the classes she would be. Obviously she'd have to do some studying when it came to the technical names and such, but when it came to in-the-moment decisions to make she'd excel.

"I've looked over your records from your other school. Your grades were relatively high before you took to traveling. I'm sure we can extend the date for you to try the entrance exams. But you have to show initiative," said Mr. Suoh. Kagome rejoined his side as they were lead up a flight of stairs. She tugged on his arm sleeve, a bit like a child would, and this time it was Tamaki who had the extra effort of restraining himself to keep to… except he didn't. Tamaki was hugging her so tight she could hardly breathe. She looked to Mori to help her and he quickly came to pry away the adoring prince. Honey and Kagome shared a knowing look before Honey chirped, "Kagome can do it!"

Mr. Suoh reached out to shake Kagome's hand eagerly. "Then I hope to say very soon welcome to Ouran High School!" He turned to look at Tamaki and they both began whispering and wondering if he couldn't just create a scholarship to welcome her. Those two really came from the same family tree. Kagome wondered what Tamaki's mother was like. Was she as bubbly as father and son?

Honey tugged on Kagome's hand as Tamaki threw open the Host Club door, his father running off to look through scholarships for Kagome to try for. At once she was sneezing from the stench of flowers. It wasn't that she was allergic; there were just so damn many she thought she'd walked into a botany class at first. Kyoya quickly hit a button that made the flower petals stop raining down from the ceiling. It appeared not all girls enjoyed the effect of drifting flowers. He'd never taken into account that someone might actually become red eyed over it than starry eyed. Well, it appeared that commoner was actually serving a purpose to visiting this school as he jotted down this note in his book.

"Welcome to the Host Club Kagome," Hikaru and Kaoru shouted. Haruhi ran over to grab Kagome's hand and tug her away from those pesky twins. Haruhi did **not** want Kagome molested on her first day visiting. The whole purpose of Kagome being here was to convince her to stay, not leave!

Kyoya gave that winning smile that normally brought guests in as he handed her a bouquet of colorful flowers. "We had these especially made from the rarest of flowers to apologize for the other day!"

Kagome pointedly stared at the flowers that he was prompting her to take. An absolute illusion that camouflaged the fact that this pompous and egotistical Kyoya Ootori guy had yet to say 'sorry' personally. She didn't care if he didn't mean it, just so long as she heard the words. Kagome took the tasteful blossoms with all the show of a beauty pageant winner and looked up at him from sooty eyelashes. Just as Kyoya was about to reevaluate his views on her being just another commoner with a short temper, Kagome raised the bouquet high in her hand and whacked Kyoya over the head with them. Kyoya was frozen was shock as he was assaulted by pricey petals whacking at him again and again. He'd never taken into consideration that a guy could be attacked by flowers. A trail of petals floated through the air and caught hold in his onyx hair.

_**Take that you rich bastard! Get over yourself,**_ Kagome was arguing in her head since she couldn't yell out loud. Mori actually had a small smile and Honey was attempting to smother his giggles by burrowing his face in his cousin's leg.

"Oh my, Kyoya must've overstepped a commoner culture exchange," said Tamaki with a hand to his mouth. The ways of commoners amazed him. Did Kyoya perform an insult that required her to beat him with flowers? Or perhaps this was the commoner way of saying hello... Maybe that was why he was having a such a hard time getting through to Haruhi! He hadn't even told her 'hello' in the commoner way! Tamaki victoriously raised a pink rose in his hand and looked to Haruhi who pointedly told him with narrowed eyes that scared him off into a dark corner, "Don't even think about it sempai."

A few more whacks to Kyoya's shoulder and Kagome handed him the stems, not one single flower had all of its petals intact. Kagome brightened and walked away from him while Hikaru was pounding the floor laughing and Kaoru was videotaping it on his cell phone. This would go down in history as the first time a woman rejected Kyoya! And if they were keeping count well than it was Kyoya 1 for the mute comment and Kagome 2. The girls within the Host Club were in shock, but assumed it must have been some sort of inside joke of the sorts. Kyoya merely stared at her, his bent brows the only show of his aggravation, and began sweeping the petals off his uniform. **_Am I to be physically abused as well? Why does she seem to dislike me? I have the second highest request rate within the club! _**He was so put off it wasn't even funny how easily Kagome had gotten under his skin.

A huge banner swung up from the ceiling inviting her in. Haruhi led her around from person to person getting acquainted. She could feel a specific pair of steel colored eyes on her the entire time and it made her fidget. When she swung a glare in his direction he was merely taking notes with no eye on her at all. "Don't mind him Kagome," confided Haruhi. "He makes it his duty to find the background on everyone in his boredom." So that was it! She felt the faint twinge of anger at the fact that he would rather run checks on people's personal lives than actually become acquainted with them. Well, she'd throw him for a loop on his search.

Kagome slowly edged her way towards him. She wasn't really trying to be sneaky, if she had then Kyoya would've never noticed her. Of that Kagome was postive! Though she did suspect he had eyes in the back of the head with how quick he knew she was behind him. "Anything you need Kagome?" Kyoya asked without even looking up from his book. He never looked up; it just wasn't in him to give people the attention they desired unless it could benefit him. Kagome reached over and slipped the pencil out of his hand, their fingers briefly touched and Kyoya felt a little jolt. Probably static electricity. He wouldn't put it past Kagome to actually be a demon incarnate with the ability to summon electricity just to shock him. She wrote a little note on the side of his notebook so he could understand her. It threw him for a loop since he wasn't used to people coming so close to him unless they were a paying host and even then they kept their distance with him being the 'cool' type. But Kagome needed to be that close to communicate since he didn't know sign language. What she wrote was to see if he would take the bait. She wondered how far he would go for information. Would he jump at the bait?

_Promise to lower Haruhi's debt by a quarter and I'll tell you where I went._

So she was onto him. His eyes narrowed for all of a second before he turned his back on her, promptly brushing her off. "I'll think about it."

_**Meaning no. Hmm. **_Her hand flew across the paper again, getting right in his way and forcing herself not to be brushed off so easily. then again, a Kagome wanting attention was never missed.

_How about a bet? Figure out where I went and I'll do whatever you want within reason. Be it a favor or making me in your debt for a couple of months._

Solemn eyes scanned over her bet thinking over the benefits. It would be nice to break her pride considering she'd injured his. He wasn't going to soon forget being thrashed at with a bouquet of flowers. He was just as cocky as she was as his smooth voice rolled sweetly out, "You sound confident I won't find out." Kagome leaned over to write again, her black hair falling over her shoulders to show off her pretty little neck. She smelled like flowers, not store bought, but actual flowers, earth, and rainwater. It was quite a heady scent that Kyoya was unfamiliar with. He had to credit her with that and the fact that she cleaned up nice in prim business clothes. He could almost forget her poor pedigree.

Kagome leaned back and slid the pencil into his pocket, patting her hand over it to keep it safe. At least she wasn't stomping on his foot or hitting him with something.

_I know you won't find it. If I win and you can't find out by the end of the school year, I want you to eliminate Haruhi's debt completely._

If it was a fight she wanted then it was a fight she would get. Normally Kyoya was given to reason and would much prefer to push at someone's pride by pretending they weren't important to him. Kagome however, she was a different story. "Deal." That smug smile like he knew what he was doing! Kagome was ready to see a pair of sharp incisors of a demon poking over his lips considering how pompously he acted like one. She stole the pencil one last time and wrote another message to convey her feelings before purposefully pushing his pencil over the hook of his ear. She was purposefully getting more personal just to unnerve him because she knew men like him. She'd known Sesshomaru and whenever someone had merely brushed against Sesshomaru in what he deemed was too inappropriate for his liking he'd threatened to sever their limbs. This man was no Sesshomaru. With as easily as Sesshomaru was tamed, Kagome knew she could take Kyoya down.

_Good luck. Hope your foot feels better by then._

Kyoya's lips fell into a scowl as she bounced away, her carefree innocence just fueling this new vendetta.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know why but I love the idea of Kyoya getting hurt all the time XD Plot bunnies are running rampant everywhere. Quick catch one! -Honey is trying his hardest-**


	4. Chapter 4 Playing for the Dead

**A/N: Wahoo! Anyone lately addicted to any cartoons? *has gotten hooked on Xmen Evolution* Also, a shamisen is basically what they play in Memoirs of a Geisha -like a little guitar-, I happily had the opportunity to hear one played a few months back.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ouran or Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>She'd only been at the school for a few hours observing and already Kagome was learning what poor Haruhi went through day in and day out five times a week at school as she stood alongside Kyoya watching the events within the Host Club. The visiting girls who visited were as eccentric as the males who hosted the club. And Haruhi had to keep her gender a secret from everyone masquerading as a boy. It seemed incredibly unfair, though Haruhi played the part well as any Viola amass a group of men could. Why couldn't she have just told the truth and asked the principal to let her dress as a boy though? Surely she could've won the hearts o the guys at the school, but of course everyone within this school was bonkers and out of their minds if they even had them.<p>

Kagome's eyes trailed away from where Haruhi was making instant coffee for Tamaki… for the fourth time that day. It appeared the king of the club had a caffeine addiction. And then Kagome saw _it_! Sitting in a corner behind the piano of the once used music room. Her fingers itched to run over the simple strings. It was something _he'd _taught her in the past when they'd had what seemed all the time in the world. If she listened real closely she could hear the faint music, a ghost of her past that was so inviting. She could even see the ghosts of her past walking in the room, dancing sweetly and not so promiscuously as people did today. No head banging music, she could even hear his voice asking for her to take her rightful place at the instrument in question. She could feel Kirara ghosting across her ankles and purring.

Like a woman in a trance Kagome got up and was driven by an instant need, a need to touch something so familiar to her that she'd spent countless hours playing. Would this school really have a shamisen? It was so much more complicated than a regular guitar, fewer strings to play by to inspire music with. "What's up Kagome?" Hikaru asked as she strode right past the twins towards the instrument, sat down at the piano bench, and lifted the beautiful wood into her lap. A few testing plucks stirred up images of the geishas in the Feudal Era who had strummed at this instrument enticing such music to anyone who'd listen. She remembered the longing looks she'd sent the instruments until _he'd_ quietly mentioned if she wished to learn to play he'd teach her. Kagome briefly tightened the instrument's chords with her tuned ears that listened to see if the strings were taught enough. Unlike other instruments the shamisen was tuned to the person. To Kyoya it looked like she was fiddling around with it.

Kyoya had trailed after Kagome, but then again he didn't want another commoner breaking something overly expensive and so far she had a track record of damaging his pride as well as his person. It was only a matter of time before she damaged his wallet. "Ah, I see you like the shamisen. It's as rare as it's _expensive_." She rolled her eyes at the man of greed. "This room originally used to be a music room before we took it over," said Kyoya as Kagome positioned it. Her fingers plucked a string or two. He thought it mere interest in the instrument when she was really checking to see if it were perfectly tuned now. "It's deftly _expensive-_" That seemed to be his favorite word. Why couldn't his droning shut up for a moment? "-for its age, but sadly we haven't a single student here who knows how to play-" And Kagome shut him up by drowning him out.

Pouring from her fingers swam a beautiful melody of music that you would associate with chivalry and warriors. The girls within the room leaned in on their chairs, walked over, and some even sat near on the floor to be near Kagome as she played. Kagome's eyes were closed in bliss and a soft smile played about her lips as she remembered whom she'd played this very song for. She imagined her former family.

To everyone she looked very cozy, situated playing for them on the piano bench. Kagome was so lost in her own world that she attracted others for how ethereal she appeared. Kyoya took in the number of girls that had begun to float in from outside of the halls, even a few guys hung around outside. Nekozawa was actually drawn out of his dark room to peer out like a beast tamed by music. People were flocking in like butterflies to a flower. His lips twitched as he wrote this down and did an estimate for how many people they might attract to the Host Club just if they added her. He'd never thought to add a female host, one that was out and the open about her gender. Now the idea could prove to be interesting. It would be a good idea to expand to the males in the school, but they'd have to run a test and she could very well be there test trial.

The music swelled and dipped gracefully as Kagome thought of those haunting eyes that would stare at her while she played. He'd always did it on purpose just to try and scare her into nerves. It amused him greatly no matter how he hid it when she would slip up just because she'd catch a wink from him. She could almost feel his gentle and nimble fingers that subtly caressed her own as he taught her how to pluck the strings. Hands so soft, but firm and knowing exactly what they were doing as they led her fingers to the right positions. The heat from his body as he sat near her and every so often the faint whiff of him when he leaned in to instruct her. His smell was so comforting of candles, ink, and herbs. She could see him so clearly leaning in, his lips precariously close to her face as if tempting her into the first move. It was funny because she had initially made the first move, something that a man of his stature hadn't been used to. She could practically taste his soft lips… Their courtship had blossomed with the help of this very instrument.

Once she'd finished, thunderous applause yanked Kagome out of the memory she'd been reliving. A frown marred her face for a brief moment wishing she could go back in time rather than revive a memory.

People clapped, compliments were given, and some asked where she'd learned to play it but since she couldn't answer they threw out questions. It became a quick game on who could guess the answer with Kagome and the girls. People were actually getting excited by the game.

"Did you learn how to play from your father?" She silently shook her head no.

Haruhi came to lean over her couch to pop in, "Kagome lost her father when she was young." Kagome nodded as Haruhi out and squeezed her shoulder as if to say 'just bear with these rich bastards.' That was another thing that Haruhi and Kagome had bonded over when they were younger. As Haruhi idolized Kagome she'd realized that they'd both lost their parents. But Kagome had more responsibilities than Haruhi had, which had made Kagome a superhero in Haruhi's eyes.

Another guess was thrown out. "Your mom." Again a simple shake of the head. Kagome was actually having fun with this game. It was the first time she'd been part of a group in a while where people were actually being nice to her when they asked questions. These girls were keenly interested in her.

"A boyfriend." Kagome's face lit up pink and she ducked her head as a chorus of 'oo's' went around. Girls were eagerly leaning in waiting to 'guess' more about the situation.

"Are you still together?" She shook her head, her features getting a tad bit sadder with the questions that were now being brought up. She chewed on her bottom lip. "What happened? Did he break up with you?" She shook her head, took a deep shuddering breath before taking a quick significant glance upwards. "He died?" She nodded her head and tapped on the chain that ended under her shirt to hide from the world her greatest treasure. It wasn't a locket, no, not such a trifling item. It was something of greater value that the world couldn't see. "He gave you that. What's at the end of it?" Kagome shook her head and placed both hands over the area, her face was flushed now. "Oh! A secret," Renge squealed. Not that Kagome noticed, but many of the Host Club members were eagerly listening in to the guessing game. They wanted to know about Kagome's life too. For one who was so quiet she was a complete mystery to the boisterous young men.

"Was he nice?" Kagome's brow wrinkled and she tapped her chin trying to figure out a way to 'explain' it to the girls. "Which host was he like?" "Does he look like one of them?" Kagome looked at all the host members, realizing they were just as avidly listening. She gently set aside the instrument and stood up going towards the hosts, a hand on her chin. It was hard to tell which guy was like the man she'd loved for he'd had many faces that suited him at different times. She reached out and aligned all of the hosts up. She went down them like a general inspecting the cadets one by one.

When she'd finally had an idea Kagome went over to touch Hikaru's shoulder, urging him to step forward. He was the more mischievous of the twins. Then she walked over towards Tamaki and pulled him up next to Hikaru since her love had definitely had a few Tamaki moments. She then walked over to Kyoya and pulled him forward as well. Kagome then separated Tamaki and Hikaru from Kyoya.

"So which one was he like?" Kagome pointed over to Tamaki and Hikaru. "Then why bring Kyoya up?" Kagome raised a finger to silence the crowd. She reached out and gave Kyoya's notebook a little tug, at first he wouldn't release it, but she tugged a bit more and gave him a look that said she wouldn't do anything with it. She set that aside forcing his always busy hands to stray to his sides as she inspected him. She tilted his face a bit and brushed aside some of his hair like an artist trying to peer down under a painting and see what was really there. Kyoya allowed her to do so; no doubt more girls were flocking to the room by now to see the great ice lord under heavy scrutiny. Hikaru and Kaoru were freaking out beside Tamaki, the three of them scared shitless that Kyoya might blow up at any moment and freeze Kagome into a quiet statue for all of time.

_**Their eyebrows are similar. And their lips. **_Kagome admitted to herself. _**Not their bone structure though. The hair if you fixed it a certain way, but Kyoya's hair is shorter.**_

Kagome's fingers slowly and gingerly reached out, as if waiting for Kyoya to smack her digits away at any moment, and lifted up his glasses to hook them in his pocket. Kyoya was holding his breath. This was the most intimate thing that had ever happened to him and it was in a room full of people with all eyes on him. Despite how aloof Kyoya appeared to the others, his heart was pounding in his chest at the proximity. He was on unfamiliar territory for once. But Kyoya couldn't move himself to stop her inspection. While she was analyzing him, he was analyzing her. She had dark blue eyes, like sapphires that had been made from the deepest and bluest ocean. Those eye, he felt a pain in his heart as he noticed, for a brief moment when she looked at him without his glasses she'd appeared somber. He also discovered the outline of a necklace under Kagome's shirt as it bounced against the fabric underneath. What was it her love had given her exactly?

When Kagome focused on those beautiful dazzling grey eyes staring back at her, she had to take a step back as she felt her heart thump in her chest. She'd never seen eyes like that, like grey coal with a light shade of brown, and when the light hit it just right it appeared a different color… "He looked like Kyoya!" Kagome gave a little nod and actually patted his shoulder as a sign of gratitude as she went back to sit down, her hand going to touch her throat in a nervous gesture.

It was odd. The guy she'd figured as an ass was actually incredibly handsome behind those glasses. Those eyes had shaken her though. When the light him them just right they appeared like a different color. Not exactly grey. They'd looked a bit like _his_ eyes. And for a moment Kagome had almost forgotten herself and cupped his face. But she'd noticed something different in Kyoya's eyes. He'd been hesitant when she'd gone to pull off his glasses. She got the feeling that he was trying to hide himself behind those glasses as she was doing with her silence.

Kyoya slid his glasses back on to see Honey crawling up on the couch to sit in Kagome's lap. She clutched onto him like a safety blanket while she smiled and numbly nodded at some of the chattering females. He could tell she really wasn't listening to them. Something had thrown her off about his appearance. Did he really look like her deceased love? If so, why wasn't she friendlier to him? Or maybe that's what drove her away from him.

* * *

><p>When it came time to end the club Kyoya looked up from his book and said, "You know it would benefit us if you made it into this school. You could join the Host Club." Was he actually offering an olive branch of peace? It was surprising that he'd want her around him more considering the wrong foot they'd gotten off.<p>

"A female host," cried out Renge in sheer awe at the idea. "She could be there for female bonding for us to talk to! A shoulder to cry on! The bonds of female love can be just as lasting as any man!"

"You promise to become a host and we'll help you study for the test. We'll also deduct costs from Haruhi's debt," spoke Kyoya. Kagome nodded in agreement. This was where she wanted to be. She wanted to finish her education. Her past family would've wanted her to continue too now that she was home and had spent her time mourning. It was time to come out from the darkness and sadness, she'd spent enough time in grief. Kagome was ready to start over now.

"Wait, how old are you?" Kaoru asked.

"There's only one person per grade who can be granted a scholarship," explained Hikaru. Kagome walked over towards the board in the room where the club members often drew out their outrageous plans for things. She scribbled across her age and what year she should be in. She was seventeen and a junior, a few years older than Haruhi so their other commoner should be safe.

Kyoya thought for a moment and pushed up his glasses, a flash of light that made him look scary with the action as he said, "I'm sure after a persuasive meeting with that current scholarship student, he will vacate his position and promise not to test after you should you exceed his score."

"Persuasive meaning threatening," grumbled Haruhi.

"Hnn," answered Mori. It was odd how the lovable giant was unfazed by how Kyoya did business. Even Honey took it in stride as a normal occurrence while eating on his twelfth piece of cake that day. Was this really how the rich did business?

"That guys rich anyway," replied Hikaru with a shrug. "He doesn't need the scholarship," finished Kaoru.

"And if she doesn't get a scholarship for that maybe Kagome could get a music scholarship," voiced Tamaki. Stars shone in his eyes as he began to daydream of him and Kagome playing together, piano and shamisen, while Haruhi watched on with awed eyes.

Kagome balled up her fist and punched Kyoya in the arm, not so hard this time, just to get her attention. _**Will there ever be a moment when she isn't physically abusing me? Maybe I can start charging her for medical bills...**_ There was a thought! It was definitely an odd feeling since normally Tamaki got hurt, though his pain was more in part to being a klutz or from annoying Haruhi. Kyoya pushed his glasses down a bit. "You don't want me to persuade him?" She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Fine, I wont. I'll alert him that you're going to try to take his scholarship." Playing fair and square, by the rules, would be so boring... Then again, he said _he_ would play fair and square. That didn't mean anything for the other members of the club.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm pretty sure that some of you can take a guess at the guy Kagome loved. I left more than enough clues. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5 Riddles

**A/N:** **I'd like to make a quick shout out to purduepup. You're awesome. Deal with it. Also my beta, Ayasherbear13. I'm so lucky you live right down my road so I can harass you into editing while I eat all the food & steal your manga. Heehee just imagine that empty fridge when we live together. Ah, I can smell the school term coming roomie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Inuyasha. I do bake and own exploding cakes... No joke. That's what happens when I bake with Ayasherbear13.**

* * *

><p>It was a drizzling Saturday. One on which you expected to be able to sleep in and toss and turn to your heart's content chasing whatever hapless dreams followed. Normally on such days she slept until late in the evening when she eventually mustered the energy to wake up and get stuff done. Sadly Kagome was unable to do such because she'd been kidnapped that very morning due to a group of sadistic monsters who she was sure lacked hearts.<p>

Instead of sleeping in and watching cartoons, Kagome was studying her eyes out against her will. It was bad enough that her mother, grandfather, Shippo, and Sota were pressuring her to return to school for a normal life. It was worse with Haruhi breathing down her neck and forcing her to study too, her large pleading eyes aimed at Kagome as Haruhi innocently said she would help after all the hours Kagome had put into tutoring Haruhi in the past. But it was downright hell that the_ entire_ Host Club had decided to help her! So at seven in the fucking morning she wasn't greeted with eggs and toast and a bacon smile on her plate. No! She was greeted with an oatmeal bar thrown at her as Shippo pushed her into Honey's car. Somehow Honey had gotten her home number and was now buddy-buddy with her son who was in on forcing his mother back to her education. If she had a voice she'd be cursing them left and right with crass words she'd learned from Inuyasha. She'd rather try to do things on her own time.

And as soon as she'd arrived at the quiet dojo that belonged to Mori's family she'd been tugged into a quiet room where Haruhi was cursing for all she was worth at Tamaki for waking her up this damn early. She was just as happy as Kagome for this whole situation. "I'm sorry Kags," grumbled Haruhi when she caught sight of an irritated Kagome nibbling on an oatmeal bar. "These rich bastards don't understand the word **no**!"

Kyoya suddenly appeared in front of an owl eyed Kagome and threw a practice test booklet into her arms. "You have three hours to complete this. Once you finish you will return it to me so we can see where your strengths and weaknesses lay."

"We promise to fix you breakfast," began Kaoru, leading Kagome towards a room where there was just a desk, a chair, a pencil, and a calculator. She was so angry Kagome was tempted to bite Kaoru if she couldn't use her priestess powers on him.

"After you finish your practice test of course," finished Hikaru, coming up on her other side to push her with Kaoru into the room and shut the door behind her. "Nothing says motivation-"

"Like a plate of food," chirped Kaoru. They shouldn't really be saying anything since all of the club members had eaten breakfast that morning unlike the commoners. Kagome had smelt the syrup on their mouths before she'd been forced into that dismal room.

Kagome stared mutely at the door wondering what the hell they'd all eaten for breakfast. Pure sugar? Her stomach grumbled at the thought of food, something better than an oatmeal bar. "You have 2 hours and 57 minutes now. I suggest you begin at some point," came Kyoya's voice. Was there a camera in the room? Kagome glared at the door and stuck out her tongue just in case there was a camera, for good measure she flicked up the middle finger too. Damn them. Damn them all!

* * *

><p>Kyoya was busy typing away at his computer while the other hosts entertained themselves. It seemed Kagome's father hadn't died of any illness. He'd been the ideal image of health, but he'd been a doctor so it was expected of him to be as fit as a horse. Touga Higruashi had died of a car wreck driving home from working at the hospital. Records showed that he'd pulled an extra shift, coincidentally at the Ootori Hospital, before leaving. He'd been hit by a teen driver, though Kyoya briefly wondered if Touga would've been able to avoid that teen driver had he more rest. He made a note to look back at the videos from that night otherwise he might actually begin to feel guilt at the thought of her father's death. Kyoya would like to know that his family business hadn't been the cause of a death that could've been prevented. It was a possibility that he would like to rule out.<p>

Aside from checking on the entirety of Kagome's family, Kyoya was currently checking the status on one of the many admirers Kagome had during high school. Hojo. The son of a pharmacist who helped supply Kyoya's family. The right calls had confirmed that the boy had been head over heels over Kagome, possibly still was, but she'd never really given him a chance. Kyoya sifted through about an hour's worth of suitors and sadly all of his main candidates were alive. No boys close to Kagome had perished therefore no candidate for the guy she'd been in love with. Kyoya almost growled out in anger. Could finding information on someone really be so hard? He picked up the phone and resorted to an underhanded tactic that he'd used on Haruhi as well. He called Kagome's mother.

* * *

><p>Haruhi and Kagome were wolfing down the breakfast buffet that rested in front of them. It should've been lunch but Kagome had been craving breakfast since she'd missed it. It was downright cruel of them to keep not only her, but Haruhi as well from eating.<p>

Meanwhile, Kyoya was finishing up grading her practice test. "Not bad," he muttered, peering up at her from under his glasses. "You just barely make it as an idiot in Ouran. You should be proud of yourself, that's just one step ahead of Hikaru."

Kagome paused and threateningly swerved her eyes from her spoon of eggs to his face, back and forth, wondering if she hit him with the food now would they stop pestering her? Hikaru was glaring at Kyoya too and was silently urging Kagome with his eyes to do it. "You do that and I'll add more to Haruhi's debt for you dirtying my clothes. And don't think I don't know what you're doing behind my back Hikaru." The twin peered hard at Kyoya's head looking for an extra pair of eyes. Kagome spooned the eggs into her mouth, deciding not to waste them on such a prim guy. One day she'd get him back. She vowed it. Stupid ice prince. He gave Sesshomaru a run for his money.

* * *

><p>The Host Club members whispered amongst themselves, breaking down into groups from their best subjects. Tamaki and Kaoru were great at literature. Kyoya excelled at math and he informed the club members that Haruhi, who was currently gorging her bottomless stomach, was prominent in that area as well. Honey and Hikaru were science whizzes. And Mori was a history buff… when he actually chose to speak. "Not that she needs any help with the history," commented Kyoya. He was surprised since there were even a few art artifacts and pictures in the booklet and she'd answered what dynasty they were from just by looking at them. Normal entrance exams never had such questions, but entering the prestige Ouran High School you had to be prepared for everything. That had thrown him off for a bit. However, it made sense since she'd supposedly traveled a lot of places that she would get to take in art from around the world. "She received a perfect score in that area. I've never seen someone answer every single question correctly." He was the only other student who'd come so close to perfection on in that department. He'd missed just two answers.<p>

"We're going to take turns tutoring you," chirped Tamaki, coming to sit between Kagome and Haruhi who were almost through eating their grub. "As soon as you're done eating you're going to be tutored with Kaoru and me first! Oh, fret not little princess! Your future is in our capable hands!" Kagome looked at Haruhi with eyes that said to kill her now and take her out of her misery be it death by chopsticks, spoons, or a pencil. Haruhi gave her a look that said she'd kill Kagome if she could somehow return the favor.

"Bossy rich bastards," Haruhi grumbled to which Kagome nodded in agreement with those sentiments.

* * *

><p>Kagome was shut up in a room with Kaoru and Tamaki.<p>

Kaoru was actually a great tutor. He was going over words with Kagome and their definitions, giving her little odd clues to remember them. He'd actually created a matching game with a bunch of the top hardest words and their definitions. It definitely had a twin flare to it as Kagome flipped over cards from memory to match them. When she'd flip up cards that didn't match Kaoru would ask which definition did that word belong to and Kagome would scribble away on a piece of paper her answer. It was repetitive, but got things through to her. Tamaki was having a fun time sitting beside her playing the game too, he was really getting competitive. "Boss this is for Kagome's help not you," reminded Kaoru. He was easier to get along with than Hikaru, though it was odd seeing him without his other half even if said twin was just in the other room.

"I know, but she needs competition to get her motivated," replied Tamaki. She gave a roll of her eyes to Kaoru. Tamaki was just a big kid at heart.

As easy as pie as it was with Kaoru doing the definitions Tamaki though was harder when it came to tutoring her. He was flamboyant and insisted on acting out stories and reading in dynamic voices that half the time Kagome forgot what the questions were after the excerpts. Kaoru would have Tamaki slow down. But the duo never stopped acting out the excerpts just because when Kagome laughed it was adorable. She didn't make a sound, but she ducked her face so cutely with her hands covering her mouth as two dimples popped up on the sides of her pink cheeks.

Kagome was practically dancing when they stopped studying for her thirty minute break. During that time the hosts found that Kagome was like Honey in one aspect… she had a sweet tooth and went straight for a piece of triple layered chocolate cake. Four pieces of cake later and she was ready to go again all hyped up and bouncy.

* * *

><p>Round two: Mori.<p>

Kagome had left the door open because the silence was killing her for that's what they did. They sat in complete silence. It wasn't a bad thing necessarily. Kyoya was leaning against the couch outside of the room watching them with interest and taking notes. It was like Mori and Kagome were telepathic. She'd skip over the things she knew by heart and went to the subjects that weren't so familiar. Mori paused to point to something on the paper that he was sure was incorrect, Kagome swatted his hand away and opened up a history book that sat near them to correct him instead. Safe to say that Kagome didn't really need tutoring with history. They were over in under fifteen minutes.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Tamaki were playing video games while Karou cheered them on and Honey ate his twelfth slice of cake. Haruhi was snoozing in an armchair.

* * *

><p>Round three included the sweetest host and the most bipolar. Honey and Hikaru. Where one twin had all the sentimentalities of a sweetheart, the other one was gruff and huffed about. Hikaru kind of reminded her of an irritated Inuyasha riled at the world for no reason. Did he ever show a soft side to anyone aside from Kaoru?<p>

"Okay Gome-chan, do you understand why those protons cancel out?" Kagome nodded. "Yay! Now we eat cake as a reward," cheered Honey, he pulled out a cupcake from out of nowhere. Kagome's eyes widened and Hikaru slumped in his seat. Without Kaoru he was off balanced and it was hard for Hikaru to work kindly beside Honey whose solution to every problem was sweets, sweets, Usa-chan, and more sweets.

Hikaru's fist hit the table and you could practically see the vein in his head throbbing. "We can't keep stopping for cake every time we explain something to her Honey! It'll take forever!"

The little Lolita looked up with big wide teary eyes at Hikaru. "But Hika-chan its cake. There's always time to stop for cake." Spoken like a true lolita.

"But not after _every_ problem. That'd be about fifty cakes," complained Hikaru as he scanned the problems they had ahead of them. They were still on problem seven.

"Just fifty," pouted Honey depressed at the lack of sweets. Hikaru and Kagome shared a look full of disbelief. Kagome wrote on a piece of paper and discreetly slid it to Hikaru.

_Since we're learning science, is it possible that Honey has a black hole for a stomach and therefore isn't able to gain any weight because weight doesn't exist in black holes? Or is there another field of gravity around Honey that makes him seem lighter? Maybe he's an alien..._

Hikaru actually sighed and his features seemed to soften just the slightest towards her. "I don't think even Einstein could solve that Kagome." Hikaru face palmed his forehead and scratched his hair as he came up with a plausible solution to their problem. "Honey, how about _you_ eat a cake for every time_ I_ explain things to Kagome?"

* * *

><p>Kagome expected to hear the words 'Fatality' echo around her when it came to the last round. Math. She detested math with a passion that rivaled the distaste Haruhi had for Kyoya's charging her for every blasted thing whenever he could. And she was up against a rock and a hard place because her lovely tutors had two different styles of instructing. Haruhi was the sweet and nurturing tutor who would placate Kagome when she got something wrong. Kyoya would straight up irk her with a demeaning comment.<p>

"You forgot something Kagome. Again." She looked up at him wishing she could tell him off. If anyone came close to making Kagome open her mouth and speak up it was this guy here. He irritated her in ways even Inuyasha hadn't been able to. You see with Inuyasha she could handle him fuming like a baby. When someone was being straight up blatantly mean to you and yelling it didn't take much to yell back. This guy reprimanded you as nicely as he could! Kyoya was like a snake disguised as a kitten and she half expected him to sing his poisonous fangs into her and end it all. Kagome brought down the eraser and furiously scribbled away the work she'd just done, all the while glaring at him. "Oh, you didn't have to erase **all** of it." Damn him if he didn't sound amused at her antics!

"Kyoya, if she's going to learn you should be gentler," huffed Haruhi. She glanced back and forth between the two really wanting to escape the tension in the room. Haruhi half expected one of them to shoot the other with laser beams with their eyes. "I'm going to go get some tea." And Haruhi left the two to their own devices. Kagome scribbled away on a bit of paper and passed it to Kyoya with an attitude that was apparent to anyone who looked at her. Kyoya never even thought that Kagome could be considered 'talkative' with the fact that she never spoke, but her note said otherwise. It also said that she was peeved at him… then again, aside from the note, she **was** giving him the stink eye.

_I'm not completely incompetent. Maybe if you treated me like I wasn't an idiot and actually explained things I'd get them right. Nobody's perfect and I'm not going to understand things if you just point out my mistakes._

He cut a glance at her. "I know you're not useless. If you were I wouldn't be helping you." Was that an actual compliment from him? It sounded like a compliment, at least one in his manner of speaking. Ah, she'd take what she could get. "You just rush too quickly through your math problems trying to get them over with. If you actually take the time-" He was cut off when she raised a finger in front of him to give her a moment as she hastily wrote away.

_I go quick because I hate it. Especially when my tutor isn't explaining things to me. Explain how to do them slowly and I'll give you a clue about myself. Otherwise I'm running out of this room ASAP._

She was challenging him. And making demands. Normally this didn't fly with him and he'd tell the person in his own way to take a hike. "Fine. I will. I would have believed you to have preferred Haruhi explaining things to you though." Kyoya scooted over until he sat right beside her. He was intimidating to most people; to her she didn't even scoot away. Her sapphire eyes met his straight on, never wavering just to show that she was not going to back down no matter what he did. "Your threats to run from this room are empty," he pointed out. "Clearly this is something _you_ want, otherwise you wouldn't have consented to all of this."

_True. But it isn't an empty threat. Consider this, if you hadn't changed your tutoring ways I could go in there and ask Haruhi or one of the other members. Tell them you're useless as a tutor. There goes your reputation._

"You wouldn't do that, you're too nice."

_I could try._

He smirked at the determination on her face.

_Haruhi's great at explaining things, but she babies too much._

"I agree completely Kagome."

And so Kagome gave him a clue. It was something her father had taught her when she was a child. A riddle to solve. She was good with riddles, her life had been one huge riddle to begin with. But she reworded it to suit the many riddles surrounding her for Kyoya.

_Everything about me is in this riddle. Where I went. What happened… everything._

That caught Kyoya's interest upon seeing those words. His strength was in everyday riddles with the events that happened around him. How hard could cracking a riddle on paper be?

_Open it **after** you've finished teaching me. I need incentive first._

He nodded his head to acknowledge that he agreed to her terms. Then Kyoya reached out, brushing arms with her for the calculator, and began to show her step by step how to solve the problem. "You keep forgetting to add the two exponents not multiply them. And for the next problem on the monthly mortgage you forgot to move the decimal points with the accumulated interest." Kagome quickly went to fix her mistakes as she began to comprehend things. "How you go about your solutions are correct, but you leave out the smallest errors." He leaned on his knuckles quite lazily for his reputation and yet still maintained a frigid air about him. How could such a handsome face hide such coldness? Kyoya began to proceed explaining in slower terms how to do certain problems that had appeared as a foreign language to her. He even made up problems for her to do on the side just to check and see if she was paying attention. She was. And Kagome was catching on way quicker now that they were set at a good pace. She took the pencil from him at one point, their hands briefly brushing in a contact that made Kyoya's breath hitch, and corrected a problem before he even explained it.

And that was how Haruhi found them when she peeked on them through a crack in the door. Kagome and Kyoya's shoulders were comradely brushing against each other as their heads were ducked in serious studying mode. Haruhi silently backed away deciding that they were getting further in their studies without her. Besides, Kyoya was actually spending time with someone and he actually looked normal for once.

Kagome clapped her hands when she finally understood one of the harder equations and tossed Kyoya a dazzling smile of gratitude that left him momentarily frozen. His heart actually skipped a beat and he'd lost track of his words. Kyoya quickly cleared his throat before he continued on with his demonstration. She brushed back a strand of onyx hair behind her ear to reveal a smooth arched neck. For a moment Kyoya just stared at the expanse of it and couldn't stop himself from noting the light smell of flowers that clung to her. Kyoya had to admit it, Kagome was far prettier than any of Ouran's girls. She had an unnatural beauty and he was finding himself increasingly attracted to her. The deep color of her hair that didn't come from boxed hair dye, the eyes that didn't need contacts, her curvy figure that didn't diet or have a personal trainer. She was a young woman in all senses of the word just looking at her. But where she had looks, brains, and irresistible charm the other girls had wealth and social standing… two things his father would prefer any girl brought into their family to be in possession of. Catching his own thoughts Kyoya wondered exactly when he'd been thinking of bringing her to his house.

"I don't understand it," he murmured. Kagome's deep blue eyes snapped up to him, seeming to twinkle in confusion. Those eyes really were something peering at him in a creamy light face. Normally you had to have some foreign genes in you to get such astounding features, but not her. He'd done research on her and her family had been in Japan for hundreds of years in the very same area she was from. Ironically enough she may live at a shrine, but myths said she was descended from a demon marrying a priestess. Poppycock and fairy tales. There probably was indeed a priestess, but the demon was undoubtedly a wanderer, a drifter of the sorts thus the term 'demon' was given to him.

"You were very active in school." Kagome shouldn't have been shocked that he'd looked up information on her. "You were part of the debate team, you sang in the school choir, and often went to school games to cheer." All activities required speech which is what led the confusion to Kyoya.

Kagome did wonder how Kyoya had been able to get all this information on her without breaking some laws... and then she remembered his family owned their own police force. It was uncomfortable to say the least that someone so close to her age could so easily do a personal background check on her whenever he wished. "And yet you can no longer speak…" He stared at her for a long moment and she chewed on her bottom lip, fingers fidgeting with her pencil. "Can you speak Kagome?" Kagome took a deep breath before looking up at him and gave a small shrug. It wasn't that she knew if she could or not… she honestly hadn't a clue because she hadn't tried since the incident and she wasn't about to try any time soon. She wasn't particularly close to anyone and she'd already lived this long outside of school without opening her mouth so now she was used to it.

Honestly… a huge part of Kagome was scared. If she opened her mouth what would happen? Would she wail out her grief for days on end? Would she scream at the Fates for what happened? Would she curse Naraku? Begin chanting a spell to keep her powers in check? Would she be able to stop calling out for his name hoping he'd return to her? Would her voice croak and show her that she really had become a mute? So many questions that she couldn't answer and she feared all of them…

The last time she'd spoken had been for _him_.

* * *

><p><em>This thing all things devours:<em>

_Dragons, demons, maiden's hearts, flowers;_

_Gnaws swords, bites steel;_

_Grinds the legendary stone to meal;_

_Slays cursed beings, ruins town,_

_And beats wells on hills down._

The answer was time. Most would be stumped by this riddle but he'd solved the overall riddle after sitting down for a good twenty minutes. But what did time have to do with where Kagome went? The way she wrote things would make you assume that she was taken by time. But everyone was taken by time.

And all the words she'd replaced in the riddle, obvious clues as to what had happened to her. He had a feeling she was given him everything, that it was staring him in the face and he couldn't solve it. Kyoya began typing away on his computer. He was going to look at the replaced bits individually before connecting any of them together. Dragons and demons. Then he would look at the next pieces until he could connect them. Maybe she had been part in a traveling expedition locating all mythological places in Japan with important legends. It sounded like an odd job for someone to have but he'd seen quite the many odd jobs.


	6. Chapter 6 Hell Apparently Delivers

**A/N: So yeah, writing, writing, writing. Desperately trying to update as fast as I can while my aunty and cousin both stay here. Got a new car, whoop whoop. Hope all is well with you wonderful readers you! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran or Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>This week was the one in which she was supposed to get her scores back in the mail. Kagome was frightened out of her wits at the prospect of her hopes being sunk because she didn't pass. She'd honestly been skittish all week, rushing towards the mailbox and scanning over the letters to see if there was one for her. And the thing was the week had barely started, it was only Tuesday!<p>

Well, if she didn't pass it wouldn't be so bad. She'd just remain here at the shrine running it since it would fall to her hands eventually. If they could keep up with payments that is. Kagome needed to get another job to help keep this place running if they didn't attract more customers soon. Souta and her were powerful enough in their gifted powers to attract customers. The fact that their charms and wards worked was enough to have a slight peak in customers. Sadly it wasn't enough. Kagome was the more powerful of the two and she couldn't even chant. This shrine had been in her family forever, hundreds of years. It had once been the fields she would sit in talking to her friends just before she left through the well to her original time period. She couldn't give up this land whether she passed and went to school or failed and had to work an extra job. It was part of her past, present, and future.

Kagome fixed herself some instant coffee. She was so glad for the peaceful silence in her house. Sota had left early hours before school even started so he could take a makeup test. He was as determined to bring his grades up and try for Ouran one day. His dreams were as large as his sister's. Kagome's grandfather was sweeping the back porch. It was mornings like this that she absolutely relished. The tranquility reminded her of the past and her little breaks next to hot springs with Sango or sitting around the campfire with her buddies. "Oh Kagome, not getting the mail _yet_?" Her mother asked as she came into the kitchen fully dressed. Kagome was still wearing a short pink bathrobe that came just above her knees and bunny slippers. "That's odd, normally you're running the door-" And the door flew open at that moment as the Host Club made their appearance with Haruhi in tow decked out in their brilliant robin's egg blue uniforms.

"KAGOME YOU MADE IT," sang Tamaki at the top of his lungs. Kagome's eye twitched as she set her coffee cup down. It was too damn early in the morning for this. She should've stayed in bed. No, strike that! She should've bought a bolt for that door for her family's safety months ago. If she'd known six psychopathic rich bastards would be knocking down her door Kagome would've endorsed that whole 'have a safe neighborhood' sale at the supermarket. Kyoya was the one holding her letter and it was already ripped open in his hands. So much for the privacy of a person's mail. Honey was bouncing around and dragging Mori in to sit on one of the plump comfy sofas in the den. Why not? The rest of the club was making themselves comfortable.

"We knew instantly before this showed up in your mailbox," stated Kyoya as he strode into the room, his eyes swept over the quaint decor of the place. Her home was meant for comfort not extravagance. A hand-made quilt lay over the futons of the couch, made by her grandmother before she'd died. Some shabby furniture that was meant for use not decoration.

Her eyes slanted as she glared at them. Those spoiled rich brats no doubt had their ways at finding out before she did. Probably Tamaki's father! His lips had surely been the ones to call everyone and tell them to come and greet the new student. Unknown to Kagome, Tamaki had been harassing his dad for days about whether or not she'd passed. Mr. Suoh would cover his face dramatically and shout out 'I can't tell you,' before taking off running away from his son all teary eyed from keeping secrets. Such theatrics the club members were used to seeing between father and son at school.

"You get to start next week-" Began Hikaru as he came on beside Kagome and place an arm around her shoulder.

"Or this week if you want to," proclaimed Kaoru coming up to his other side.

"Oh my, what beauty is this that graces the kitchen? Kagome's sister perhaps, but not her mother," cried out Tamaki! He was coating on the princely charm thick as he miraculously appeared out of nowhere before Mrs. Higurashi's hand and kissed it.

"I like your new friends," Mrs. Higurashi chirped, heart all a flutter and cheeks blushing from the compliment. No. Damn them! Those fast wastrels had gotten to her mother! "Hello Kyoya! I hope you found the place easy-" Kagome swung her gaze around to stare in astonishment at Kyoya. That dark prince smirking high on his pedestal at having slipped past her security blanket. Oh she wanted to knock him off it. How did her mother know him? When did this happen? Wouldn't she have mentioned it? 'Oh Kagome I met that dark character who oozes evil.' Nope, her mother had never mentioned him.

"Of course we did Mrs. Higurashi." Kyoya wore his mask, the one where you couldn't tell if he was honestly glad to see you even if it just appeared he was. "And you were right, that shop down the street does sell the best sweets I've sampled," said Kyoya. No doubt he'd done a background check on her entire family. Kagome's hand clenched. Kyoya made people accept him to get information! That two faced shadow king! She did not want her mother being brought over on account of false affections. "I'm so glad to have talked to you on the phone." He smiled brightly. _**Demons usually smile too before they eat you,**_ thought Kagome wryly. "You've no idea how much money you helped us save. The patrons at our club love those sweets much better than what we usually give them."

It all suddenly made sense to Kagome why she was on her toes around Kyoya. She was a priestess who was used to warding off evil and Kyoya was apparently an evil incarnate sent from the underworld. Maybe he was Naraku's reincarnation! Clearly he'd infiltrated her house without her knowing it and had bewitched her mother. Kyoya would definitely be the one to make friends with everyone before supreme conquest. A truly Machiavellian man of tactics.

Haruhi sat in front of Kagome, looking apologetic for the scene, and Kagome pushed her coffee cup towards a grateful Haruhi who drank it like it was her life force.

And then amidst all the commotion a little voice cried out, having been stirred from bed by all of the noise. A little angry voice directed at the twins who were dangling on Kagome. "Hey! Get off my mama!"

All eyes swung down to the red haired child who'd done well to mask his demon features so early in the morning. This was a little outlier in the whole family that Kyoya had absolutely no information on and hadn't known existed until the child had come into the room. Tamaki let go of Mrs. Higurashi's hand, "I'm sorry for-"

"No. Not you," squeaked Shippo, padding over towards Kagome and pushing Hikaru away from her before hopping up into her lap. He was slowly becoming heavier in her lap now a days. "Them," he stuck his tongue out at Hikaru and Kaoru before wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist territorially. The little boy waved over at Honey and Mori, "Hey Honey-chan!"

"Hey Shippo," chirped Honey as he went to raid the fridge for cupcakes. Mori was silently hovering behind him in case he made a mess in his quest for sweets. By now those two teenage boys were considered family.

There was a hushed silence as Kagome looked down at Shippo and squeezed him close to her. She waited for it. Waited for those rich snooty bastards to leave. Waited for them to accuse her of getting knocked up at such an age with some foreigner and call her a tramp or worse. She didn't want them to call her son something. She'd heard the term one time directed at Shippo when the duo had run into one of her old classmates on the streets. _Bastard._ That day Kagome had thrown herself into such a fit of rage at the person who'd dared called Shippo that word. Sota had to pry Kagome away before she had a chance to place a cursed sutra on them. It was stupid how people didn't think children understood what they said. Kagome bit her lips waiting for the moment her mother would kindly show them out the door. She was quietly anticipating them immediately refusing her from the school for a 'sordid past' that no one took the time to learn about when they jumped to conclusions.

Kagome _didn't_ expect Tamaki to squeal, "He's so adorable!"

"He looks like-"

"Us," finished Hikaru with a wide smirk as Kaoru reached out to touch a strand of bright colored hair. Shippo didn't push the curious twins away this time now that the focus was on him. Fox children always loved being the center of attention and Shippo felt a comradeship with those two. He could smell a trickster a mile away. "Maybe he belongs to one of us," snickered Hikaru.

"Get your hands off him," spouted Tamaki! The prince ran to swat Hikaru and Kaoru's hands away from Shippo. "You will not corrupt my grandchild! And neither one of you has ever soiled our pure Kagome!"

"So how old are you?" Haruhi asked, a bright smile on her face as she spoke to Shippo. The little fox demon couldn't tell the truth, after all demons aged far differently than humans. He was at least eighty years old but appeared around eight. He held up eight little fingers to illustrate his age since his mother had raised him not to lie, in this way he wouldn't technically be telling a falsehood. Shippo was gradually getting leaner and losing his baby fat. He was skinny as a weed and slowly growing. Shippo was almost at mother's hips now in height.

Kyoya wrote in his notebook and came to sit at the table as well. "I wondered why she took to Honey so well," he commented offhandedly. His grey eyes regarded her for a long moment, eyes flashing between mother and son as he found the answer to the unbidden question in his head. Red spiky hair. Black luscious curls. Sharp green eyes. Captivating blues. Tanned skin from head to toe. White and creamy expanse of skin. He came to his conclusion. Kagome had a big heart so who was she to turn away orphans? Some slight worry had peaked in Kyoya's head when he'd been trying to figure out the connection between the two. If she had a son than she could possibly have a lover… there was no wedding ring on her finger. Kagome was also graciously endowed with beauty even if her lips couldn't speak and wouldn't want for many suitors. Kyoya found himself oddly relieved when he'd found no traces of familiar genetics between the two. The ice king steeled himself from his train of thoughts, which still feared she could have a lover, and looked away. Hadn't she already declared her love had died? But that didn't mean you couldn't love anew. And Kyoya's fingers clenched. He was becoming far too close in his thoughts with this pretty puzzle.

Shippo decided to speak up and clear out the question that everyone was probably wondering without asking it because they were so kind. "Kagome found me and adopted me when she was fifteen," he crowed. _Found_ meaning that Kyoya wouldn't likely find any adoption papers on the little boy to give further insight to this family. Shippo proudly puffed up his chest. "I've been taking care of her ever since." Kagome pulled her son to her chest and just hugged him, happy little tears filled up her eyes as she kissed his head. He hopped off from her laugh and if he'd been in his normal form his bushy tail would've been wagging. Kagome was so unbelievably happy. These people didn't once regard her any differently than she was. "Mama what's wrong?" He tugged on her robe and Kagome's smile just brimmed to bursting as she glanced around at the other club members. She had to hug someone. She just had to. So Kagome leaned over hugged the person she disliked the most because even though she disliked him he had a hand in making everything so perfect. He was a friend to be considered too, despite how evil she thought he was. Kagome hugged Kyoya. And another silence fell over the club members. Haruhi decided she was going to need a second cup of coffee because she was sure she was dreaming. Kyoya numbly patted a euphoric Kagome's back as she hugged him in pure delight. And Kyoya's thoughts fell to the gutter as one thing registered in his head proving that no matter how smart a guy was he was essentially still a normal guy. Kagome wasn't wearing a bra through that robe.

"Mama we need to fix breakfast before I go to school," the fox announced as he padded over to the fridge.

* * *

><p>Kagome heaved a sigh as she sat eyeing herself in from of her vanity mirror. Her friends were gone to school and she had her acceptance letter from Ouran taped on the side of her mirror with its golden emblem sparkling in the light of the sunshine coming from outside her window. Shippo had happily forgone his mother picking him up for the club members to drop him off at the elementary school. It was far out of the way, but they'd done it wanting nothing more than to throw questions at Shippo who was eager to make friends. That and Shippo preferred the idea of traveling with them in a rich and fancy car instead of having Kagome walk him down the street to the bus. Whenever he missed the bus Kagome would go out of her way to bike him to school, but most of the time Sota and him trekked it on foot.<p>

Honey had waved Kagome off when she'd made to follow after them, stating:_ 'Gome-chan we've got this covered. You go relax Mama Gome. We'll bring him home too for you!' _So Kagome had gratefully packed Shippo's lunch, checked to make sure his homework was in his backpack, and gone down the steps to kiss him on the cheek with the rest of the Host Club eager about them. Tamaki had gone crazy with taking pictures, where the hell he'd pulled out a camera she hadn't a clue. Kyoya regarded her with some scrutiny as she patted Shippo on the head and gave him a long look until he sighed like an embarrassed kid in front of his friends and muttered: _'I love you too mom.'_

Now Kagome actually had some spare time to herself before she began on shrine chores. She watched her lips, open and close trying to form their names silently. Not a single sound rolled off her tongue. She wasn't really trying though. She was still scared to do it. After all, so long had passed since she'd even used her voice and she still didn't know if she could. Was _it _still in effect? So scared. So many worries and fears that controlled her. Kagome balled up her fist with fury. No! She was taking her life back! She was going to Ouran Academy and life was going to continue and get better dammit! She opened her mouth for another attempt as if to defy the dead one who'd cursed her. "Ahh," her voice cracked in anger and it wasn't a pretty sound that came out, but it was a sound nevertheless. She'd heard it! Kagome's hands covered her cheeks as she looked around waiting for someone to come in and triumphantly congratulate her for making a noise with her mouth. It was a start. She went to retrieve a glass of water and for the next hour practiced mouthing words without sound. At the very end of her little experiment she tried again making a sound or two. They weren't the best results, but they were results regardless.

_**Maybe the curse is finally breaking,**_ Kagome thought elatedly.


	7. Chapter 7 Are You Afraid of the Dark

**A/N: You guys really enjoy Kyoya abuse. Now I wonder how all of you are on dates? O.o lol Eh, who am I kidding? I love it! Lol By the way Kyoya and Kagome get to bond in this chapter. -gasp- Oh yeah, most of you have accurately guessed who Kagome loved. Another hint in here to those in the dark. Thanks for all the input I love reading each one and picking up on what more you guys want to see ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran nor Inuyasha... I do own... *pulls out Hetalia costume* You know you're a cosplayer when you debate on what's more imporant: costumes or college text books?**

* * *

><p>To all of the students that passed by her, Kagome was a vision in yellow. The dress swayed with every step like an upside-down buttercup making soft rustling noises. Her long black raven hair and bright blue eyes just stood out with that yellow dress. For everyone she was a beauty to behold. For Kagome it was a living hell. The dress was made strictly for style and it was hot and sweaty with those damn petticoats underneath. She planned on slipping them off as soon as she found the nearest bathroom. Who wore petticoats in this day and age anyway? Were none of the other girls bothered by them? Why had she not just taken them off when she'd first worn them? Oh, that's right she wanted to try and give them a go. <em><strong>Stupid, <strong>_she admonished herself._** I let myself get caught up in hearing Tamaki say 'When in Rome…'**_ Aside from the problems with the dress she was grateful there was air condition in this high class place.

Kagome tossed the petticoats in her backpack with all purposes of hawking them later for grocery money. She didn't feel the least bit ashamed for not wearing it. The money was coming out of the Host Club's pockets since they were making her a host so she had to wear 'proper' attire now as Kyoya put it. Not that she hadn't felt a pauper before, but going into the bathroom she realized it even more when she saw an attendant in there waiting should she require anything. Hell, the soft folds of toilet paper were even monogrammed.

Though she wasn't up in the social class it honestly felt like she belonged there. People were nice to her even if she couldn't open her mouth to speak; her facial expressions were more than enough considering she was very animated. And she'd been lucky to have been placed in the same class as Kyoya and Tamaki so she had them to help her. Kagome was almost always paired up with one of them.

She slipped out of the bathroom and quickly strode to her next class. It was her fourth day back into schooling and she was trying to catch up, but she was sure if she hit the books this week she'd be able to understand everything. It helped that as soon as she took her seat on that first day that Kyoya had set a binder in front of her of his copied notes. It just went to prove to her that there was a kind person under all of that stoic bravado. It just sucked that she knew she'd be drinking coffee this week studying on her first school weekend.

At the moment Kagome was noticing from her seat beside Kyoya that his agenda seemed really booked even from just glancing at it. How could he stand day in and day out with things following one after the other like that? Kagome reached over and peered at his agenda. She had a theory that she'd yet to test. Kagome believed all of the Host Club members needed help. The past few days Kagome had gleaned information that most wouldn't have been able to. It was easy considering that she was so quiet, though people loved her sometimes it was easy to forget that she wasn't deaf as she was silent. Privy information was at her disposal.

They all needed help. Hikaru and Kaoru still had problems being comfortable without each other. Tamaki wasn't accepted by his grandmother and did all that he could to please her as an illegitimate child. Kyoya was rarely accepted by his father as the third born so he had a lot to prove to him. Honey had problems getting along with his brother. Mori… well, he didn't have any problems per se, but if she could name one it would be opening up more to someone aside from Honey. Like the twins, those two cousins were stuck to one another. Haruhi was just trying to get by in this school without being ostracized for her lack of bank account.

And so she decided she'd help them because maybe in helping them she could finally help herself. Already she was doing great, at least in her opinion, since she was out of the shrine. Every once in a while she would want to run back home and bury herself in shrine work… but nothing could be accomplished doing that and so she'd hold onto that necklace around her neck and take a deep steady breath. _He'd _want her to move on. If hisghost were there now he would honestly be pushing her out the door with a warm smile telling her it was time to go on with life and not dwell with thoughts of him. And then he would selfishly add to take that back and think a bit on him every once in a while… particularly the fun parts. Like all men he was a lecher.

Kagome vowed to work on helping all of them, but she might as well start on the ice king. If anyone was going to take long in thawing it would be him.

All her attempts at stealing his glasses these last few days hadn't helped, he always mysteriously had a spare somewhere. She glanced over Kyoya's agenda wondering when he ever made time for himself. The answer was that there was no time to make. Back to back he had every hour scheduled for something, he even had hours written down for sleep, eating, and studying! As if you needed to be programmed for those things that should come naturally. First thing she was going to teach him, how to loosen up. Kagome peeked to see that Kyoya was still talking with Tamaki before class began about a new theme to do the Host Club up in. She pulled out her pencil and with a quick scribble made time for him. She erased his study break for today that lasted two hours before dinner with his family and replaced it.

_Appointment:_ _Meet Kagome at the Shrine._

_Time: However long it takes to relax and maybe even get a laugh out of you._

Feeling like she'd done him a favor without him realizing it Kagome replaced the notebook on his desk as it had been just before Kyoya returned to his desk. She felt like laughing all morning waiting for him to spot what she'd done. She just hoped he would go for the bait. Kagome secretly had a soft spot for him even if he irked her. He reminded her of Sesshomaru with how he acted and it had taken Kagome forever to see that demonic friend actually open up.

* * *

><p>The hosts were all pretending to be on an abandoned tropical island in the room to escape the fact that it was raining outside. The curtains had been drawn and in its place the lights of the room flooded around brightly with sand scattered all over the floor. It appeared Kyoya didn't mind a repeat of the beach theme, he just made things a little bit more like Hawaii. Mori was carrying a spear and Honey was doing the hula with his own hosts. Huarhi still adamently insisted on wearing her uniform while Kagome opted for the straw skirted hula look with a cute orange tube top and leis littering her neck. A bright white flower was attached in her hair and she was carting a tray of coconut drinks towards some customers.<p>

And all too suddenly a weird whirring noise filed the air and Kagome's head was cocking this way and that vainly searching for the noise. Could it be coming from below her? The tiles were shaking beneath her feet. Just as the floor beneath her began to open up and gravitate upwards, Kagome standing on the precipice of the moving tiles jumped backwards landing in a fighting position. Maniacal laughter came from under it. Was someone trying to attack the school? That meant the students were in danger!

Kagome reached out and stole the spear in Mori's hand, twirling it deftly until she held it in a strong grip. Kagome instinctively jumped into the air onto the platform that had risen out and would've killed the assailant had not the yellow uniform given it away to be just another eccentric student at the school. Thankfully all of her training with Sesshomaru had allowed every detail of her movement to fall under her scrutiny. She might be a klutz in everyday life, but when it came to fighting she was deadly.

"EEP!" Was all Renge could mutter when she found the sharp blade of the very much real spear resting against the skin of her neck. "Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Don't kill me," wailed Renge. "I help the Host Club!" Kagome lowered the weapon and bashfully leapt down to find all eyes on her. Kagome dropped the spear to the ground with a clatter. She was profoundly embarrassed now and went to leave the room for the bathroom. She hated when all eyes were on her, though this time she deserved it. But just as she passed Kyoya, he reached out and gently grabbed her by the wrist… and the power went out in the clubroom due to Renge's platform soaking up so much electricity. They were encased in darkness since the curtains were drawn to keep out the not so lovely image of pouring rain outside.

Smothering inky darkness filled the room making Kagome's heart skip a beat. Kagome lurched her arm away from Kyoya and took off. For a time she ran into people and finally she fell to her knees crawling and scrambling like a bug past knobby legs, like she'd done five hundred years ago, trying to find somewhere safe. A few more shrieks hit the air every time she ghosted past someone's leg until she bumped into a chair. Not knowing what to do she stayed there on the floor, pulling her legs up to her chest. She shook. She'd never seen a room so dark. And with the cries of the female guests and shrieks it made her think back to an entirely different situation. Black holes and darkness eating at everything. Oh she** loathed** the dark! She covered her eyes and swiped at the tears that were pouring. Since everyone else was making a commotion in the dark she didn't restrain herself from the soft sobs as her heart pounded in her chest in fear. It brought back so many memories. The last time she'd seen _him_ was when he was being sucked into that whirling pit of black. It had taken him away from her.

The lights flickered back on and Kyoya was caught arguing with Renge over who was going to pay the electric bill. Tamaki was petting a disgruntled Haruhi who was trying to get him to let go of her. Honey was still eating cake while Mori seemed unphased. Only two though noticed Kagome because they were sitting in the couch she'd crumbled in front of and they'd been close enough to hear her sobs. They'd seen her tear stricken face as she'd looked up at them when the lights flickered back on. Hikaru gave a nod to Kaoru and the other twin led Kagome away to the bathroom while Hikaru went to keep the others from noticing that Kagome had left for a moment.

Kaoru gently ushered Kagome to sit on a couch in the club bathroom and sat beside her, handing her a tissue to wipe at her face with and erase all evidence of tears. "Which was it? Everyone staring at you because of the spear or the dark?" Kagome's face was shameful and flushed as she looked at her hands. "Both?" She nodded. Kaoru reached up and began to refasten the flower in her hair that had gotten loose, a light touch and brush of her hair that helped steady her. It was nice when people were so kind to you, it reminded her of her former pack. Belonging to a group of people you became used to each other like family and she missed having so many people to tend to. "It's okay to be scared of things you know. Being fearless makes a boring person," he said, moving his hand to patting her own. Kagome gazed up at Kaoru with sudden interest. It really was weird getting him away from his brother. Ironically enough, Kaoru was the more confident of the two when it came to being separated.

It so happened a spider scuttled across the wall and Kagome grabbed the tissue box on reflex and tossed it with quite some accuracy squishing the bug. Kaoru burst out laughing and couldn't stop when he glanced over to see what she'd killed. Just the serious expression across her face, like she was defeating a threatening enemy, had been too much. Kagome made a face and began to scratch the back of her head. Today was becoming quite the day for her to be thrown off balance with things.

"I thought it was pretty cool the way you used that spear," smirked Kaoru before snickering at the memory. He was treating her so kindly, reminded her a bit of Miroku in how he acted, minus the whole lecher thing... well, when he wasn't with his brother he wasn't so much a lecher. "The look on Renge's face was priceless! It's about time she realizes that thing is a hazard in the middle of the floor! If it wasn't your spear it might've been someone breaking a leg or something." Kagome's face cracked a smile as she remembered how shocked that guest had been. And she found herself shaking with quiet laughter… until a small puff of air came out of her, "Kah!" A little laugh. Kagome covered her mouth in shock and looked to Kaoru. Had she been imagining it?

His gentle honeyed eyes widened in amazement at their little discovery. "Kagome! You just made a noise," cried out Kaoru, throwing his arms around her confirming her joy. "I didn't know you could do that!" She nodded her head and hugged him back just as the door creaked open. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all. Especially for Kaoru since he'd just realized her flesh smelled like mangos and flowers when he hugged her with nothing but designer trunks, a hula skirt over them, and fake tattoos littered all over his arms.

And that was how double trouble twin number 2 found him. "I'm not interrupting anything am I Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, mirth in his voice as Kaoru immediately let go of Kagome and stood up, his face as red as the tide at sunset. "You h'okay Kagome?" She nodded and brushed aside the last of her tears as she stood up like a soldier and went to throw her arms around both of them hugging tightly in gratitude. With her head buried in their chests she completely missed Hikaru wiggling his brows at a bashful Kaoru who ducked his head in answer to his brother's silent accusation. His face had turned brighter than his orange hair.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was suddenly self-conscious at all of the glances Kagome was stealing as he typed away at his computer in the Host Club. He'd already fulfilled his duties, cutting short the girls he would host today because he needed to balance their portfolio on the revenues coming in with what they had to deduct with the food supply. It was almost time for the club to be over and Kagome looked like she belonged there. Adding her to the club was panning out nicely. Kagome was quiet and had actually become a very good attraction, for boys were coming to the club now and requesting her! Young men would sit there and talk to her, some would ask for advice while others would prattle on, and she listened to each of them. When she would give advice she would write it down on a slip of paper and then write beside it a charm like the ones she issued at her shrine. The guys who just talked to her would blush and always look at her to find a sweet expression on her face as she eagerly waited for him to finish talking.<p>

Kagome had a sweet air about her and she was attentive. Actually that day Kagome had showed off a skill that people admired. They'd gradually chalked up her mysterious ability to defend up on all the qualities that made Kagome who she was. But her attentiveness glowed today. Kagome had appeared next to a certain girl sitting at the twins' table and placed a little card and a cupcake in front of her. Eyes at Hikaru and Kaoru's table were focused on the hostess who smiled at the girl. "Oh Kagome! Thank you," gushed the hostess looking at the card and the sweet message Kagome had scribbled on it inside. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

Kagome gave a little shrug and let the girl hug her before she departed. No one could hold a candle to Kagome's torch because the girls and boys who visited the club knew that there was a difference between the hosts and this single hostess. Well, aside from Tamaki who was a bit like her in this sense, though she wasn't such an airhead about it like he was. Kagome cared. About everyone she met and she didn't mind showing it. He did keep a note on how she'd moved when Renge had appeared, though it had been forgotten by the club and just chalked up as another trait to their sweet Kagome. She wasn't just sweet, but protective. Renge had brushed it off as the inner fan had gone crazy over Kagome's awesome reflexes.

At that instant Kagome came up behind Kyoya. She stood there deliberating on whether or not to tell him. Finally she sighed and patted him on the head before placing a little snack beside him and some tea. He hadn't even touched lunch today at the cafeteria focusing on homework so she knew he was probably hungry about now. She was raising a little boy after all and she had travelled with a pack of men excluding Sango. A small note was folded under his plate. Kyoya reached out to open it. _Do you ever get tired of serving people Kyoya? You should make time for yourself._

He stared blankly at the note and wondered if she honestly wanted him to answer that. It was true, he hated serving people but it was the role he had to work with. He had to serve his father's wishes. He had to serve his teacher's with exceptional grades. Making time for himself was rarely unheard of. He mildly wondered when was the last time he had a day to himself. He curiously opened up his schedule when it flashed in front of him. Apparently he would have time to himself today. He looked up at Kagome with a raised brow as he found the answer to why she'd been glancing his way today. She gave a little wave before ducking her head and continuing on with her work. It seemed not only did Kagome cater to their guests, but the hosts as well.

* * *

><p>His parents would disown him if he found out that Kyoya was spending his precious free time in a destitute shrine. Then again, maybe he was doing this out of spite. Maybe he wanted to rebel against his father. It wouldn't be the first time he took things into his own hands and acted accordingly against Mr. Ootori's wishes.<p>

Kyoya made his way up the long steps until he was standing at the door with a bag in his hands from the sweet shop Mrs. Higurashi had mentioned. "Are you going to knock or wait around?" Shippo asked from where he was standing beside Kagome, they'd been watching him stand in front of her door for the past five minutes. Kagome had a broom in her hand that she'd been using to sweep. She wore a bright pair of red priestess pants and a white shirt. Kyoya noted that the effect was overall very picturesque and exceedingly beautiful with her black hair untidily curling around her face. Shippo wore a blue bandana over his ginger head to hide his pointy ears. The little boy also adorned what appeared to be a tail… did he like to cosplay or did he pretend to be a 'demon' for the shrine to bring in tourism? They looked like they'd stepped right out of a Edo history and myth book.

"I didn't know whether or not you'd be home," he said to which Kagome rolled her eyes. Why was he trying to cover himself? He knew she'd written it so he had to know she'd be there. She could feel his aura like she could feel the wind and it threw her off. The great shadow lord on his high pedestal of doom was nervous.

"Mama look! He brought sweets! Éclairs and sticky buns," crowed Shippo crowding around Kyoya and trying to steal a glimpse inside the bag. Kyoya did notice one small detail. Shippo had noticed that Kyoya was carrying sweets in the brown paper bag before glancing in. And he knew exactly what Kyoya had brought. Was the smell of the buns that strong for Shippo to have guessed the goodies?

"Shippo, what're you wearing?" Kyoya eyed the tail. He couldn't see the paws because that was the one thing Shippo had to fake as often as he could, hands. It was simple though to change paws to hands considering that most demons went around with fingers, take Sesshomaru for instance.

"Cosplay. It's a costume that people wear when they want to role play their favorite fantasy," said Shippo as if well versed on the matter and spouting out a definition. "I'm a fox!" His tail gave a little wag. That was something Kyoya hadn't seen a costume prop do before. He couldn't see any strings pulling the little thing and of course a shrine like this wouldn't be able to afford something mechanical… Before Kyoya could get a better look, Shippo took the bag from him and went to take off. However, Kagome reached out and grabbed Shippo's shoulder not too rough. Shippo looked up at her wondering what he did or didn't do. "Oh!" Shippo, having forgotten his manners, sprung up to give Kyoya a little bow and say, "Thank you Mister Kyoya!" He then took off with the bag to show his grandmother inside the house what Kyoya had brought. Kagome gave Kyoya a look that said 'Kids, what're you going to do about them?' She really looked like a mom with that half hearty smile.

Kagome reached out and gave the cuff of Kyoya's jacket a little tug until he obediently followed her into the house. "So what are we going to do?" He asked.

Kagome spun around and waved at Sota, who was doing homework in the kitchen, and she began signing to him. "She says, 'Whatever you want to do. This time is for you to relax and be yourself. Working is forbidden though.' Yeah, she's also telling me to hide that folder first chance you look away." Kagome cut Sota a glare as Kyoya clutched his notebook to him. Mrs. Higurashi was already fixing a cup of tea for Kyoya which she pushed towards him in a cup that was mismatched from the others. At least they had cups.

"Kagome told us that you rarely have time for yourself," tutted Mrs. Higurashi.

* * *

><p>Kagome pushed him away from the seats in the kitchen and towards the comfy couch after he'd had a nice conversation with Mrs. Higurashi, Shippo, and Sota while drinking his tea. Throughout the interaction he'd made note of how quickly Sota and Shippo were to sign or translate with Kagome to include her in the conversation. She was actually very 'talkative.'<p>

She sat on the floor crossed legged and very comfortable whie he was swallowed by their old couch. "What do you have-" Before he could finish she held up a movie with eyes asking if he wanted to watch it. He shrugged. He could care less. He was just curious about what exactly they'd do. Kagome signed to her brother who signed right back. Sota wiggled his brows and began signing and Kagome tossed a pillow at him making Sota laugh. Now this was interesting. "What-?"

"I was just teasing her about a guy being in the house. Asking if she wanted alone time," sniggered Sota.

Kyoya's hand itched towards his notebook conveniently sitting beside his knee, but Kagome smacked his hand. He pushed his glasses up, something she found meant he was mildly irritated, and flat out asked what was on his mind. "How did you learn to sign?"

Kagome and Sota both looked up at Kyoya whose interest was honestly peaked at their secret language. This was a language that was used universally by people. There were actual patients in his family hospitals that were deaf, mute, or blind. He mildly wondered how many people they had on staff that could actually 'speak' to them. How many other businesses didn't have help for people who couldn't speak? How much revenue would that open? Another thing… would students at Ouran like to learn it? It could count as a foreign language elective. First he had to see if he could get Tamaki's dad to agree to it. "We paid someone to teach all of us. It cost per month so we tried to learn as fast as we could. Kagome even checked out library books so we could communicate."

Kagome scooted over until she was sitting in front of Kyoya. She tapped on his knees until he was looking down at her. Kagome signed very slowly while Sota murmured what she was trying to say, "If you want, I can teach you." She did the next letters very slowly for his name and Sota let him know it. "K-y-o-y-a. Kyoya."

* * *

><p>He could've left at any moment. Could've gone in pursuit of doing something actually useful. But this was actually interesting to him and for once it had nothing to do with business. An hour and a half had passed and Kagome had taught him the barest of the basics. She drilled him. Slowly spelling out questions with her hands instead of simply signing them like she usually did with the easier hand motions for single words. Kyoya was quick to pick it up. And for once Kagome was having a conversation with someone outside of her family. Sure, it wasn't as fast and he didn't know the single word signs, but the alphabet helped and she was happy that someone was actually taking the time to 'talk' to her in a way that she could talk back. Kyoya could see the joy shining on her face at this prospect and he wondered how thrilled others like her were when they found someone who could sign so they didn't feel left out. Though the den had been incredibly quiet a conversation had been going on since Kyoya had gotten there be it learning the language or actually using it. Sota had long since left a notepad beside her with a pen if she needed to explain anything to him.<p>

"You honestly look becoming in it," Kyoya voiced after Kagome had been signing how horrible the yellow dress looked. Said yellow dress was hanging in the kitchen to dry after her mother had washed it for her. Mrs. Higurashi had already gone to bed. The two teenagers sat on the floor comfortably, a pillow lying in Kagome's lap and Kyoya leaning his back against the bottom of the couch. She'd never thought Kyoya would look at home in her house but it was like he could be placed anywhere and fit in.

**'Like a banana.'** Though they were only using the alphabet and Kyoya sometimes had to watch her hands and write out the letters on his notebook, they were doing relatively fine passing the time together.

**'A pretty banana.'** He signed back.

She punched him in the arm, making him wince just slightly, before she signed back.** 'It's tacky.'**

**'Unique.'** He rebutted.

Her eyes flickered from the dress to Kyoya and she waved a hand at the dress while signing with her free one. **'You wear it.'**

A small flick of the lips. Could that be a small smile on Kyoya's face? **'… Ok. It's tacky.'**

Kagome spared a glance to the television screen realizing that they'd had the volume down so low this entire time that you could barely hear it. **'Do you like the movie?'**

"I didn't even notice it," he said, not being able to spell out quite so many letters. He was definitely going to go over the alphabet once more in front of a mirror tonight, though he was sure he'd caught on quick enough. If he learned this fast enough he hoped to learn the actual words to hand gestures to make this even faster.

**'What do you do for fun?'**

**'Bills.'** Kyoya signed back. Kagome's face contorted up and he could almost hear the giggle that would come out of her mouth if she had a voice. She repeated the question waiting for him to actually reveal something about himself. **'Swimming.'** He rarely did it but Kyoya enjoyed it in his spare time. They had an indoor pool at his house that no one ever used and often times he went there for peace and quiet.** 'You?'**

**'Telling stories.'** Her eyes lit up.

Shippo piped up from his spot on the couch eating the jelly sweets Kyoya had brought. "Mama can tell the best stories Kyoya! She could and she still can, though she tells them different now. She loves campfires!"

Kyoya glanced down at his watch and realized the time, quickly standing up to bow to Kagome and Shippo. He made a similar motion to her mother who was coming from doing the clothes in the laundry room. "If you'll excuse me I have to be leaving." He still had dinner with his family. Every night. Half the time most of them weren't there and the other half he had to deal with his father's critical comments. It wasn't as if he wanted to leave for it appeared that Kagome had done what she'd hoped to accomplished. Kyoya had felt relaxed here the entire time. The little priestess trailed after him towards the door.

**'See you at school Kyoya. Stop by anytime.'**

"Come back soon Kyoya," Shippo sang, tugging on Kyoya's pants leg so he'd look down at him. Kyoya's eyes swung back up at Kagome. Those pretty grey eyes and Kagome could actually see past those glasses for once. The sharp grey seemed a bit softer… and then they sharpened right back.

"Don't forget to do your homework Kagome," he instructed before spinning around and leaving.

Kagome watched him through the window to make sure that he got down the long shrine steps to his expensive car that pulled up for him. Maybe he wasn't like frostbite. Maybe there was a bit of warmth somewhere in there. Upon stepping away from her doorsteps he'd reverted back to what he was used to being. A boy with all the worries of the world on his shoulders. Though he didn't act like he cared about the opinion of others she knew if the whispers were true he did. Surely from the dual personalities he had to have cared about people's opinions if he couldn't let up and be free. Shippo looked up at his mother as she peeked out of the curtains. Shippo looked back and forth. His mother hadn't made any guy friends since _he_ passed away. As if to help her along Shippo proclaimed, "I like him. He seems misunderstood like Sesshomaru was," peeped Shippo. Kagome nodded and patted Shippo's head, remembering the great demonic giant who'd secretly been harboring what he thought was unrequited feelings for her best friend. She pulled away from the curtains. If she'd chanced a second glance she would've seen Kyoya turn around and cast a long wistful look at the shrine before sliding into the car while his servant held the door open for him.

Not knowing why he did it… actually, knowing exactly why and ignoring it, Kyoya dialed a number on his cell phone and made an appointment for Kagome to see his family hospital. _Free of charge._ Kagome hadn't stomped on him, beaten him with a bouquet of flowers, but she'd just unknowingly struck a small hole in his finances.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In one corner, standing at 5' 9," we have the much abused shadow king and reigning champ over all the fangirls Kyoya Ootori! And in the other corner we have the challenger standing at 5' 9" the red haired mischievous Kaoru Hitachinn! Yes we know the winner of this fight, but Kaoru will not go down without a tussle! Lets get ready to ruuuuumbleeeeeee! *brother walks in and pointedly stares: Are you watching reruns of the Rock wrestling? -nods- Scoot over.***


	8. Chapter 8 Haunts and Scares

**A/N: I wanted Nekozawa like a chocoholic wants a double fudge brownie with whip cream, chocolate chips, and Hershey syrup drizzled over it. Also, the terms I use describing the fight are from karate class. And some of this chapter is based on manga.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran or Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>She was paralyzed from moving another inch. For years she hadn't been in a hospital as an actual patient. The last time Kagome had been was when she was about twelve and had broken her arm from rescuing a kitten out of a tree, said kitten she'd ended up adopting and naming Buyo. She'd never had the time to stop into the hospital when she was seriously hurt and tossed about in the past. With her awoken priestess powers she'd been healed in a matter of days. Illnesses came and went; Kagome could deal with those without the hospitals and just a nice warm broth from Kaede with herbs.<p>

Standing at a hospital though unnerved her considering there was something wrong that her priestess powers couldn't fix. Sota stood beside Kagome, his hand was fisted with her own. He was going to be there for her like he'd always been. He'd been young and had idolized Kagome with no ability to help her. The only thing he'd been able to done as a child was help pack a first aid kit with his mother and cheer up Kagome when she was down. Now he was trying to get her to idolize herself and strut around courageously as she'd done years ago. He was going to take every step he could to help his sister return to herself.

_**This is another step forward**_, thought Kagome. How many times had her husband told her that her voice dispelled all darkness? Her sweetheart would murmur that he longed to wake up from dreams just to hear her chime 'Good morning!' It was about damn time to move on and take control of her life once more. You always heard about victims who kept to themselves and never ventured out again, who allowed certain things to hinder their everyday life because they wouldn't cross them for fear. She wasn't going to be one of those people.

* * *

><p>He wasn't a big brother, but Sota was certainly a protective brother now that he'd advanced into his early teens. Sota pulled Kyoya to the side as Kagome was being examined in the room behind them. Kyoya had appeared right as their names had been called. They hadn't even had to wait, as soon as the duo had gotten through the doors attendants had flocked to them as if the only reason they were working today was for Kagome.<p>

Sota's eyes bounced from the room where Kagome was sitting with her mouth open, not making a sound as the doctor checked her over, back to Kyoya. "Listen, we can't tell people what exactly happened to Kagome."

Kyoya actually didn't have his notebook on him today and his arms felt empty without it. "It would help if you did," said Kyoya rudely. He wondered exactly what were they trying to hide? Here he was paying for all the treatments and they'd yet to reveal anything. Not a single clue to what had happened. And he'd been spending all of his time breaking down that riddle. He had a few theories, but nothing he was 100% sure about.

"Look, I can't tell you much, but I can tell you a little," Sota sighed, just because he was exasperated with lying didn't mean he wouldn't stick up for his sister. The young teen eyed Kyoya angrily. He'd covered his sister for so long and this guy was doing a kind service to her, but she deserved more. She didn't need to explain herself. Sota though… he knew what happened vaguely. She'd hinted with sign language only to Sota at what had happened to her and had dropped it after that. "Someone _made_ her mute. They damaged her throat."

It clicked for Kyoya. He didn't see Kagome as the type of person who would remain silent after the death of a loved one. She would be the one to want to talk it over with people. Blind fury swamped over him and for a moment a fist clenched rigidly. It was a good thing he didn't have his notebook on him otherwise it might've been damaged by his hands that just wanted to grab something. Kagome was an innocent frail girl with nothing but care towards those around her. Someone did this to Kagome. They'd crippled a flower that bloomed for all. _Purposefully._ Thoughts flooding Kyoya's analytic mind with possible scenarios at how this happened and he gave each scene their weighted credit to possibly being true. Dark thoughts of Kagome being strangled popped up. He imagined her gasping for air. Maybe someone had hit her windpipe instead. Such thoughts wouldn't keep him focused and he was beginning to develop a mind like Tamaki's. No! He needed legit facts before he assumed things. That didn't stop the anger Kyoya was feeling as he decided he needed to go do something and keep himself from breaking things. If he only knew who the perpetrator was of this than he'd be able to unleash his police force on them and let the person suffer a thousand hells for it before dumping them in a remote location.

"I understand," he said coolly, not a crinkle in his calm face, before leaving Sota to inform the doctor to look for specific things. When someone intentionally tried to damage a person's throat there were areas that were often targeted.

* * *

><p>Throughout the tests Kyoya stood outside. He prided himself on data and so it was expected that he was right there when results came; his eyes saw before anyone else. Now that Kyoya knew what happened he needed to know how to fix it. Most people were mute from birth, had problems with their throat such as their vocal chords or their tongue, but things were different with Kagome. She'd become mute after something traumatic happened to her and someone had hurt her. He just didn't know what exactly happened, but Kyoya had a feeling it had to do with her boyfriend's death. It seemed too coincidental to not be linked. Maybe someone had ganged up on Kagome and her boyfriend, killed him and injured her. Surely it would've been reported in the papers unless they'd gone somewhere rural where news was low key, which narrowed down places immensely for him to research.<p>

Kyoya followed the doctor to the room where Kagome was waiting and when she caught his eye she waved him in. He was willing to bet that she was as nervous as a cat on a tin roof. Kyoya paused for a moment, not wanting to go in and associate himself because that would deepen his connection to her. However, if Kyoya were really trying to stay away from her than he should've never looked in her large doe wide blue eyes. Damn! Those pretty orbs were just as bad as Tamaki's puppy eyes. They reeled him in like a fresh catch.

"She wants you to tell her," said Sota, cutting to the chase. The doctor shared a glance with Kyoya before passing him the manila folder with the results in it. Kyoya was studying to be a doctor and he was the top of his class… and his family _owned_ the hospital.

He skimmed over the paper for a moment, peering through his glasses as if he didn't already know what was there. Kyoya knew that what was on that paper was extraordinary. It was a real find in science. "Your voice box was damaged Kagome." Obvious statement considering the lack of speech. He placed up a picture against the screen so she could see the zoomed in spot where part of her throat looked quite a mess. With the latest hospital technology at Kyoya's disposal it had been easy to get an insight to her throat. Kagome was just tired of being in a hospital since they'd been there for a few hours. "We can clearly see where you were hurt." Red marks, obvious signs of scarring. She feared the worst just looking at it. Kagome's hand reached out for Sota's whose hand was there ready for her to hold onto. Kyoya's eyes locked onto their shared fingers and for a moment he wondered what it would've been like to have close siblings like that. He was only close to his elder sister, his brothers didn't want anything to dow tih them since Mr. Ootori had made a competition out of everything they did between each other. Kyoya wished he were as close to his sister as those two though.

"But something remarkable happened." Kyoya looked up from their hands. His pretty grays were steadily situated on her face. He wanted to see if there was a reaction. If she might _know _why the unique happened in her case when he explained it. "Somehow your voice box has healed over. There are faint scars in the throat, but tissue has repaired itself in drastic ways that we've never seen before. It's impossible for someone with your damage to heal without surgery." There it was. That brief flash of knowledge in her cerulean eyes, Kagome's grip to Sota's hand, and the faint tugging smile on her peachy lips. She knew why. And Kyoya didn't. And didn't it irritate him to hell and back? How could she know how to heal her throat like that? A miracle discovery in the medical field and she knew exactly why!

"Since your voice box has healed over that means nothing's wrong with your throat aside from lack of use and a little bit of strain. The fact that you haven't used it means the muscles are lax and speaking will be a trial, but you can go to speaking therapy to remedy that-"

"We can't afford that," grumbled Sota. He was already standing in front of his sister now taking the dominant role in fighting off anyone who wanted them to initial and sign the rest of their funds away. It wasn't like Sota didn't want her to speak, he missed hearing her nag him to pick up his clothes or stop bothering her, but he knew their funds were insufficient. They were barely making ends meet as it was.

Kagome's eyes were downcast at the stumbling block that kept popping up in her family's way. Money. It didn't make the world go round, but it definitely made things happen. Looked like she'd be trying to get her voice back herself. Maybe she could take out a loan, she was almost old enough… or she could wait a little longer until after high school and save some money up… She certainly didn't take having a voice for granted and now she would give almost anything to say a full sentence.

And it happened again for Kyoya to do something shocking. He was positive he was doing it for the fact that by doing such he could possibly guilt Kagome's family into telling him the riddle's answer, but some small part of him simply wanted to help just because it was her. He was becoming far too attached to the priestess. Especially when he saw that solemn face that said she was used to putting things off because of finances. It struck a chord in his heart and normally Kyoya wasn't one to give in concerning such matters that involved the lives of someone else. Kyoya felt the need to prove to Kagome that he could do something nice. "I'll pay expenses." _**Again,**_ he thought wryly. Well, most people spent money on items, he'd just have to cut a few things in the Host Club. It wasn't like the hosts would notice if he cut a few extravagant things. It wasn't too big of a deal considering just how wealthy he was.

_**This has to be a trick,**_ thought Kagome instantly. She expected him to dole out a list of things he wanted her to do for him. Kyoya was reading Kagome better and better with everyday because it was like he could read her thoughts on her face. "Nothing is needed in return." _**Hell has definitely frozen over, **_she vowed and the only thing she could do was stare in shock. Sota nudged her with his elbow.

And Kagome stood up and went up to Kyoya, she looked at him nervously and for the second time… Kagome hugged him, clipboard and all. Her face pressed against his chest considering he had nine inches on her in height. Those archer arms gripped his waist and she felt his clipboard poke her in the shoulder. Kyoya raised one hand to wrap around her shoulder and for a brief moment returned the hug. He was becoming more prone to accepting moments like this from her. It didn't exactly feel wrong, it felt right and if her brother hadn't been in the room Kyoya would've honestly lingered in the moment. Instead, he let go of Kagome with a pat to her head. The gratitude welling in those ocean blues was more than enough. However, for Kagome she was beginning to wonder the worst… Was she a charity case for Kyoya Ootori?

* * *

><p>Aiding and abiding in kidnapping. She should've seen those charges coming a mile away. Of course they'd never get in trouble for it. The rich and prestigious always got away with felony. Kagome and Haruhi were hauled off in a limo to a private beach for vacation that Kyoya had apparently gotten permission to use. Her bags had even been packed by her traitorous mother and son. Apparently their help had been bought easily. Honey had opened up and decided to take on an apprentice just for Shippo. Honey had agreed to teach Shippo if he got his mother's bags packed for a vacation. They'd had Shippo's full support and blessings. Just when Kagome had been excited and looking forward to speech classes too. That wasn't the only thing, though Kyoya was helping her family significantly with taking her to the doctor and paying for her voice coach that she'd be learning from when they got back from vacation… the shrine was in severe decline. They had the few devout customers and every once in a while a random one, but the shrine was old and breaking. When she and Sota had time off from school and homework they were both putting elbow grease and man hours into fixing up the shrine. Kagome knew it would take a lot of tender love and care to get the shrine to what it looked like in its prime.<p>

The others were busy around her. Tamaki was trying to learn the license plate game from Haruhi. The twins were playing on their consoles. Mori was snoozing while Honey ate cake beside him and watched the portable television in the limo. Kyoya was scribbling away at that notebook like always so she was free to her own thoughts.

Now that she had an education to maintain Kagome was allowed less time to help customers leaving her grandfather and mother to attend to those matters. She'd barely been a trickle of extra money when her talents surfaced and she brought in customers. All of this was why Kagome had several newspapers in her yellow backpack that she'd snagged from neighbors and vendors. She was determined to look through the ads, hopefully someone would have an email address since she couldn't talk on a phone, and hopefully there would be a job that didn't require much communication. It was so hard to find a job in the economy when your ability to speak was gone. Kagome pulled the yellow backpack closer to her chest and felt beady eyes upon her. When she looked up Kyoya glanced out at the sky. He had a new mystery. Why had Kagome looked so worried?

* * *

><p>"Wuh-wut is he doing here?" Tamaki cried out with his arm waving back and forth pointing an accusing finger at a figure in a dark cloak. Tamaki was hiding behind Mori while at the same time shielding an annoyed Haruhi behind him. Umehito Nekozawa, known by his last name at the school, had come to greet them in front of the mansion. Kagome had yet to meet him, she'd seen rare appearances in the Host Club as he walked to his dark arts room, but she'd never made his acquaintance. Now she had his full attention aimed at her. Ever since he'd greeted them he hadn't been able to look away from Kagome. There was a dark power in Nekozawa that was an attraction as well as a hazard. He was a creature of darkness and she was a being of illumination. Both of them were of the same origin though.<p>

"It's obvious that Nekozawa has graciously allowed us to stay on his family's private beach," Kyoya commented. This had been a way merely to cement a deal between he and Nekozawa. The dark arts president had requested that Kyoya allow him to provoke Tamaki when he wished as well as garnered an artifact that Kyoya had in his possession. The item in question was a trifle really that the Ootori family didn't want, but had accepted because of a business associate gifting it to them. A staff with two mummified heads. Kyoya would've given it away freely had he the will to do so, but he'd waited for the opportune moment for the staff to benefit him. And it had come. A weekend at Nekozawa's prime real estate beach seemed worthy of a trade of some old cane with two dusty heads on it.

Nekozawa tilted his head when he caught Kagome staring back at him and he drifted to her unconsciously by the purity that radiated from her aura. It was expected that he would be fascinated by something so forbidden. Two opposites and he was pulled to her. "What is your name priestess?" He dared to ask.

Kagome looked to the others for help since she couldn't speak. Instead Hiikaru and Kaoru siddled up to either side of her as intimidating as they could. "Kagome has no interest in dark arts-" Began Hikaru.

The younger twin wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders protectively. "So you can take a hi-" Kagome covered Kaoru's mouth with her hands and shook her head at the hasty speaking of her friends. The twin blushed at the touch of her fingers over his lips and Kyoya was mildly irritated to discover this little development. Kagome pulled away to bow respectively to Nekozawa in apology.

His hand reached out and touched her chin to tilt it as if getting a better look at her face. Kaoru was instantly steaming behind his brother when Kagome didn't bat the weirdo's hand away. "Mommy! He's touching her," cried Tamaki fearfully. Tamaki was almost certain that Kagome was about to be cursed by Nekozawa.

The cloaked figure ignored the hysteric Frenchman and pulled his hand away from her face to grasp her fingertips in a gentlemanly way that none suspected Nekozawa possessed. "Kagome is a very nice name. In fact, I've heard that name a time or two even in my dark scrolls." The way he said it gave no doubts that Nekozawa knew something of her. Looked like there was someone she'd need to 'talk' to if she had the chance. "Silent one, I'm Umehito Nekozawa and I graciously open my house to you. It's not often a dark priest meets a light priestess of such power and reputation. I am at your service." Kyoya reached out and plucked Nekozawa's hand right off of Kagome, finding that he couldn't stop himself in the matter. To watch her being so freely pawed with reverence. Oh, he'd seen it enough in the club, but those were customers who were paying to be kept company by her and it was within school grounds. Nekozawa was doing so outside of school grounds so things seemed a bit more personal.

"I believe it is customary to be shown to our rooms by now," Kyoya mustered in a chilling voice. He was unnaturally more sinister than usual and Tamaki was the only one to notice though he didn't say anything. In fact, his mind was reeling now as to why Kyoya was so irritable. Did he not get enough sleep that morning?

Kyoya offered his arm to Kagome and led her towards the mansion without giving Nekozawa the chance to escort them.

* * *

><p>She snuffed her nose up at the bathing suits that were blatantly displayed on the rack in the changing room. Obvious choices made by Kaoru and Hikaru from their mother's designs. Those twins were as subtle as an elephant dancing on its hind legs in an eccentric feathered headdress. It was a good thing she'd brought her own bathing suit. Those things were so flashy and she'd feel so bad if she ripped up one of them since just looking at the price tags she knew she couldn't afford them. Heck, about five of those bathing suits would pay over a month's bills.<p>

Kagome reached into her own backpack for a bathing suit, but found her hands came up empty in the spot where she'd placed it. She forged through the bag, taking out everything just to check and see… but the bathing suit was nowhere to be found. She'd remembered packing it though! How'd that happen? She'd only set her backpack down for a minute… **_Damn those twins!_** One of her small fist hit the wall leaving a little crack in the paint.

It was either wear a bathing suit or sweat it out the entire day like poor Haruhi was going to do. The twins probably thought she wouldn't wear the bathing suit either. She tapped her foot deliberating on whether or not to go out there. She had two choices. Don't wear the bathing suit, sweat it out, and have the twins tease her. Or wear the scanty designer bathing suit knowing it could pay for a week's meal at home all the while giving quite an eyeful. Oh to hell with it! She was a grown woman and it wouldn't be the first time someone gawked at her. The guys were wearing trunks anyway and at least the twins wouldn't charge her for this. Besides, every once in a while it was great to spoil yourself and these bathing suits were free and spoil worthy.

* * *

><p>A nosebleed. Kyoya could actually feel himself developing a nosebleed as Kagome played tag in the enticing bikini that Hikaru and Kaoru had left as a gift for her among a rack of many. Luckily, Kyoya happened to have the innate ability of hiding his emotions… meaning he got lucky to have found a tissue tucked in his notebook and pretended to sneeze, safely covering up where his thoughts had wandered. Kaoru had completely lost it and held no restraint whatsoever. Kaoru had thought she'd be too stubborn to wear one of their bathing suits. The twins had actually put those in her changing room as a joke after taking that dowdy modest one piece she'd had from her backpack.<p>

Hikaru hit the volleyball over towards Kaoru who was paralyzed in his spot, the ball bouncing right off his ginger head, his face was burnt red, and his nose was profusely bleeding when he caught sight of her. "Yo, Kaoru, you okay?" Hikaru said, waving a hand in front of his brother's dazed golden pupils. Kaoru was visiting his own version of Tamaki's theater in his mind with drool accompanying him. It was a downright disgrace to the Hitachiin name, but Hikaru wouldn't let that take away this opportune moment to record Kaoru's embarrassment on his cellphone camera.

If there was any doubt that Kagome was gifted with feminine attributes those thoughts were eradicated forever. She had very nice ass… ets. She was a scrumptious dainty looking figure, a curvy sweetheart, a full bloomed flower, a radiant... okay, she was hotter than hell.

Kagome wore a halter bright sailor blue bikini top and white bottoms with a blue ribbon across it banded in the waist, a little bow tied at one hip. All that blue offset her dazzling sapphire eyes and added an innocent feature to her. She ran this way and that, playing chase with the broadest smile on her face with her guests. Kyoya noticed something else, aside from her curves; Kagome was as fast as Mori and Honey. She could duck and dive away from searching hands trying to tag her like a skilled martial artist. Now this was curious indeed. He could find no information whatsoever on Kagome. No plane tickets, no passports, no train schedules… and yet supposedly she'd traveled. Had it been on foot? And if so where had she learned to move like that?

* * *

><p>Kyoya was not a silly nervous teenage boy. He could speak to her. It had just taken him over half an hour to get up the nerve to, but at least he wasn't as transparent as Kaoru. That ginger tripped every time Kagome passed him and Kyoya had a strong inclination to believe that she was being put up to passing Kaoru on purpose by her own giggling mass of fans. Kyoya hadn't allowed any of the boys from Ouran to come on this trip and that proved to be a great choice considering how dangerous it already was with Kagome running around in a scanty two piece showing skin. He was taking bets on how long it would take for Kaoru to trip and break something. Besides, Kyoya's own mind was distracted by the pretty visual and that was dangerous enough.<p>

She'd just finished building a sand castle beside Kyoya with her female guests who were thrilled at playing with her something that was free and didn't cost a penny, they attributed this to pretending to be commoners. "Why don't you want to compete with the others? Perhaps you already know Haruhi's fear?" Kagome nodded her head at Kyoya's guess as she brushed the sand off her knees and left with Tamaki trailing after her begging her to at least write Haruhi's fear in the sand for him.

"I'll let you have teddy for a full hour if you tell me," whined Tamaki in the sand as Kagome blatantly ignored him. Renge was chasing after Kagome, wanting her opinion on a new cosplay outfit she was thinking of buying.

"I wonder what _her _fear is," mused Kyoya aloud, not knowing that two gingers were actually paying attention to him. One of said gingers had drifted closer for not-so-subtle reasons, trying to show off and build his own sand castle with his elder twin… said sand castle looking more like a mound of nothing compared to the pretty little thing Kagome had constructed.

"Oh, that's easy," shrugged Hikaru.

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" Kaoru stated.

The two were staring at Kyoya's poker face. You could never tell whether that guy was going to give you an inch and admit that he didn't know something. "Remember that day the power went out in the Host Club?" Hikaru said. Renge's machine did use far too much electricity. He could recall quite clearly now that they mentioned the situation how Kagome had seemingly disappeared from his side. Now that he reflected on it she had appeared like she'd been huddled in a ball on the ground and not merely sitting cross legged. "Kagome's scared-"

"Of the dark," finished Kaoru. It was irrational for her to be scared of the dark, but for some reason it was her own fear. And the gentler twin added something that even his brother hadn't been there to notice. "And she hates spiders. Can't tolerate those little guys. Kagome flipped and took her shoe to one when we were alone." Kyoya was speechless that they knew something about her he hadn't noticed, not that he was going to let on that he was irritated at that fact. He jotted down a note. He would be requesting a nightlight in all of the rooms now just in case. Despite the fact that he was higher in social class than Kagome, Kyoya was also a little peeved that Kaoru had been alone with her at some point.

* * *

><p>While all the male members of the club were going around trying to scare Haruhi, Kagome was checking ads with actual emails attached to them. She highlighted each one. Kyoya had noticed her furiously engrossed in her work, but he hadn't a foggy idea what it was until one of the clients mentioned it.<p>

"Job listings? What's that Kagome?" "Are you looking for another place to work?" "Oh no! Are you leaving the Host Club?"

Sometimes it really was a trial to have female fans whose mouths ran faster than she could give answers. Kagome waved her arms in the air to quell the tears that were beginning to flow from her own private fans. Margie, Yula, and Renge were always her top three girls who came to her with their little problems. Kagome hastily wrote in the sand to voice her answers. "Oh, just a part time job to help your family," sighed Margie. A few seconds passed until Yula voiced a question that made Kagome wonder just how sheltered they were. "What's a part time job?"

Kyoya walked over and snatched the paper out of Kagome's hands, lifting it up so he could peer down at the black ink letters. Not a single one. None of them were good enough for her. He ripped the newspaper up and quick as a flash Kagome had risen up with unbridled fury. She had been used to Inuyasha pushing her around, but she'd put him in his place. "I've got a job for you," he pleasantly offered her snapping eyes. She stomped and bent down to retrieve the ripped up pieces of paper. The wind began blowing a few scraps, but that didn't deter her. "Aren't you even interested in what it is?" Kagome huffed and wrote across a rip of the newspaper. All her preconceived notions about Kyoya taking her on to appease his wicked soul as charity were in the forefront of her mind. She couldn't help thinking it considering she was so... so... common! Kagome had never worried about social standing, but it was hard not feeling it around this group of teens who didn't really have to try for their futures.

**I will not be your errand girl! Or your charity case!**

Did Kyoya actually just roll his eyes? She could've sworn she'd seen that behind those glasses. "I neither want you as an errand girl nor a charity case. I'm merely looking out for a friend."

Now there was a word Kagome had rarely, if ever, heard Kyoya use. They matched each other's stare for a long moment before she finally sighed and tapped her foot waiting for him to explain. Kyoya held up his phone and dialed a number real quick. She stood there, eyes unwavering from his form as she waited. You know, in a pair of trunks he was a bit less intimidating than normal. And he wasn't exactly bad looking. Actually, on a scale of one to ten Kyoya was pretty much a certifiable hunk. Just because he was wearing a blouse that was barely even cracked at the top did nothing to stymie the effect of the little bit of chest showing. If she could fathom a guess it would be that Kyoya was very fit under that shirt given the brief glances of his rustling shirt. Brown trunks suited those tall legs of his. Kagome's face flushed remembering how he appeared without glasses over those eyes and she tried to quell her thoughts. But damn, she'd been with a pervert and now she was turning into a pervert.

"Yes, this is Kyoya Ootori," he answered the person who picked up the phone. Kyoya had straightened up a bit when he realized he was under an oblivious Kagome's scrutiny. He prided himself a bit on keeping fit with his own private gym. "I wanted to ask about what we discussed this week and if you've come to a decision." Kyoya made a humming noise as he nodded his head. He may not have been smiling but she could tell he was pleased with whatever was being said on the phone. "Yes, she's here. I'll ask Kagome and get right back to you sir. Thank you Mr. Suoh."

Kyoya deftly snapped the phone shut and slid it into his pocket. He smiled like she owed him big time for what he'd just done. "I've managed to speak to Tamaki's father about having a signing teacher. He's willing to hire you during your usual study hall period. I know you've been using that time to catch up, but if you wish I can tutor you given that you agree to help me out with sign language whenever I wish." He had his own purposes that he needed to prove to his father over and he was going to use Kagome to do it. If he could get one over his father by using her he would and he had a plan in the makings regarding the little priestess.

Kagome knew he wanted a final answer right there and then. She'd be a fool to refuse him considering how much she knew professors at Ouran were paid. "Oh you'll be a professor," cooed Margie giddily. "I'm going to sign up for that class! What about you Renge?"

"Count me in! We can learn how to speak to Kagome," giggled the French heiress. All these girls had was time on their hands to do what they liked. They really didn't have to worry about classes to take considering they'd marry an heir or be given their family's company.

Kagome gave a nod of her head. She didn't like it when Kyoya held so much over her. Sure he wasn't extorting her, but she felt indebted to him regardless. Kagome wasn't used to being given so much. Maybe he just saw her as a pet project or something. He was rich and powerful, maybe this was to make his conscience feel better for the evil lurking within. Did Kyoya have a conscience? Well, he'd done so much for her. And he was showing a kind side that she'd heard was rare to see.

Kaoru was exceedingly tempted to beg Nekozawa for a curse on Kyoya with what happened next. Kagome bashfully stood up on her tip toes, hand touching Kyoya's shoulder briefly for balance, and placed a light peck on his cheek. Immediately she walked away, a bounce in her step as she headed towards the cliff where she'd seen Haruhi walking towards. Kaoru stomped away with his chuckling twin behind him. The girls tittered. Kyoya had to ball up his fingers to keep from touching his cheek. A scarlet blush couldn't be stopped no matter how hard he tried to suppress his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Why was she always pulled to danger? Who was she kidding? Kagome always had impeccable timing when something perilous was going on. As soon as she'd caught sight of the girls running for help for Haruhi, Kagome had flown like a bullet for her friend, Tamaki running ahead of her. The twins ran from the back and Kyoya was… actually walking rather quickly. Normally he took his time with everything, but this time his strides were longer than usual. Haruhi was pushed into the water just as Kagome crowned the roof of rocks. All she saw was Tamaki's trunks flaring out as he dove after Haruhi.<p>

Kagome, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya were left with the two punks. Before any of the young men could move, Kagome had already delivered retribution. Her hand had flattened out and she'd gifted one with a swift palm fist, breaking his nose on impact. The other guy ran up behind her and she sent two sidekicks with her leg turned and toes pointed connecting first at his shin and then his ribs making him double over. The guy with the bleeding nose didn't have enough of the fight and charged towards her throwing out a punch that Kagome used an inside center block, moving her arm outwards to block him, to escape before jabbing him twice in the gut.

She stepped away and spat at them. Anger glowed in her eyes and for a moment Kyoya actually feared for the safety of the two delinquents. Kagome looked like she was ready to push them off the cliff, rocks be damned. However, instead of ending their lives, her fingers flexed a bit and she stepped back letting the two men limp off leaning on each other. Men who took advantage of women, who pushed people off of cliffs, they held no place of mercy in her heart. Hikaru broke the silence. "Where the hell-"

"Did that come from?" Kaoru finished. He and his twin were dumbfounded with a moon eyed expression. Kyoya was speechless. Skills like that people would pay heavy money for with how swift she'd moved and defended. Kagome obviously didn't have the money to learn any of that. So where had she picked it up? It posed the question; if Kagome had learned martial arts like that, something that couldn't be learned in months but years, then why had she needed to know it? The damage to her throat had been only a year ago, so what was it that made her take up defense lessons before that?

Kyoya's mind did remember to call his security guards to see to the two injured trespassers. They probably hadn't gotten far considering the state Kagome had put them in.

* * *

><p>Kagome glanced at the red tinged bandage wrapped around Haruhi's leg where she'd scraped it, sitting in her bedroom where she'd changed into something dry. Kagome could heal that if she wished. What was keeping her from it? Exposure. In the past people had thought Kagome was a blessing. Here people would ostracize or study her like an experiment. People just couldn't go on blind faith anymore without needing science to back it up. She was determined though to use her powers on people with a sleight of hand if she could… but she could trust Haruhi. They'd grown up together, two 'commoners' who'd both lost their parents and been there for each other. Kagome slumped her shoulders. Kaede would instruct her that no matter what the cost there was a greater good to be given. Kagome unwound the bandage, raising a hand and placed her hands on either side of the nasty injury. It had been cleaned, but it still shone open and red. "Kagome what are you-"<p>

Kagome looked both ways to make sure she was safe and her fingers lit up a rich pink color. Warmth glided over Haruhi's wound and the skin began to heal over with a shiny gloss of new skin left behind. Instinctively Haruhi jerked back quite startled. "Oh my god! How did that-" Kagome reached up and placed a hand over Haruhi's mouth shaking her head for Haruhi to keep the noise down. Haruhi reached up to retract Kagome's fingers from her lips and whispered. "What did you do?"

The priestess simply pulled away the rest of the bandage from Haruhi's creamy leg. "But how?" Kagome mouthed the word 'priestess.'

"Can all priestesses do that?" A shake of the head and then Kagome pointed to herself. "Just you?" A modest dip of the head in a nod. Kagome held Haruhi's hands for a long moment, trying to get her to understand. The blues pleaded with Haruhi's caramel. She brought a finger across her lips like she was zipping them together before a light hit the scholarship student's eyes. "I'll keep it a secret Kagome." The two commoners stared at one another for a good moment. "I'm glad you're back Kagome," confided Haruhi. It was nice having someone else who was so similar to you in the school. No matter how the rich prattled and made them feel inferior just by standing in their presence, these two knew that they were at Ouran for something more than looks unlike the other students. The priestess's face swelled with gratitude for Haruhi and she got up to sit beside her, looping an arm over Haruhi's shoulders companionably. Actions spoke louder than words and Kagome conveyed perfectly how mutual the feeling was.

* * *

><p>Tamaki's illusion of females being frail and damsels in distress was shattered upon watching Kagome. "Girls are supposed to be delicate," he whimpered. He'd just argued with Haruhi and was sulking because she wasn't speaking to him. Nope, she was perched on a bench in the garden just below them, looking at the flowers around the Nekozawa beach estate.<p>

"Apparently boss, Kagome can kick ass," commented Hikaru. That was the day's understatement. They were watching an interesting view from the outside patio that overlooked not just a garden, but a nice grassy yard that lead to a white picketed fence where the sandy beach met the grass. Just ahead of Haruhi was a sparring match going on between Kagome and the most dangerous weapon on earth. Honey. She was keeping up with him too and the little fair haired lolita was beyond impressed. Kagome was like water in her movements. Limbs moved as fast as the wind as she blocked half of his moves and knocked him off his feet with a swipe of the leg.

Mori even took notice wondering if she could spar with weapons. The giant of a host got out the spear he'd used trying to scare Haruhi earlier that day and held up one identical to it tossing it to Kagome. The priestess caught and wielded the weapon like she knew how to use it. Apparently she did when she blocked Mori's attack as Honey stepped out of the sparring to watch them go at it. She was supposed to be cute and innocent! Innocent, a pretty word that gave false pretense as it was wrapped over a dangerous package.

"Yeah, but why would she need to know martial arts?" Kaoru asked, leaning his chin on his hand. None of them could really make out any of Kagome's past. It was a bit unfair considering she was worming her way into their hearts as easily as Haruhi had. She seemed to understand them too, as if she knew everything about them. Of course none of the members knew that being quiet had left her the advantage of being forgotten sometimes, meaning she had actually indeed found out everything about them. "Yo Kyoya, do you know where-"

"-Kagome was all that time out of school?" finished Hikaru.

And for once Kyoya astounded them with his blasphemous answer. "I haven't a clue." As much as it bothered them that even Kyoya didn't know they could tell it bothered him even more. Kyoya was pissed that he couldn't dig up anything.

Kyoya's eyes trailed down to Haruhi who'd stood up when Mori had begun dueling Kagome. The wind blew a soft breeze that stirred her dress like the grass and he noticed something peculiar. As her skirt blew up a bit to show her two thin legs he saw where the bandage had been wrapped earlier. There was no bandage. Not a single scratch marred her flesh. How could that be? He'd seen that long jagged mark himself and had patched it up before leaving and letting Kagome into the room… It clicked. It was beyond logical, but it was the only way Haruhi could've healed so fast from that scrape. He knew Kagome was a priestess; he'd just disbelieved any notion regarding the original reasons for priestesses. Apparently she wasn't an ordinary one. Nekozawa's words echoed back to him. _"It's not often a dark priest meets a light priestess of such power and reputation." _He'd thought it odd that Nekozawa had heard of Kagome's powers since she was just a shrine priestess from a pauper's temple. But it made sense now. Nekozawa knew Kagome's abilities in a way Kyoya didn't. Now how would he get a hand on those scrolls? Kyoya could sniff out a clue when presented and Nekozawa was wafting with the odor that said he knew what exactly had happened to Kagome.

* * *

><p>He felt like some petty thief and yet he had garnered full permission to access this room dreary candle lit room. Kyoya had casually strolled, snuck more like it, into the library searching for the scrolls. Nekozawa wasn't a simpleton; they wouldn't be sitting out for everyone to see considering they were ancient scrolls worth a hefty penny. They wouldn't be placed in any of the casings, but there were a few very old trunks lined up that Kyoya began popping open to find rolled up pieces of parchment wrapped in a plastic covering to preserve them. There had to be about sixty scrolls in every trunk. He went to reach for one when the jiggling of the door handle caught his attention. Kyoya shut the trunk and dodged into a corner of the room under a twirling staircase, he had his knees pulled up to his chest. This was humiliating, but before he could even consider standing up to merely tell whomever it was that he was visiting the library they came striding in.<p>

"Kagome, I think you'll be interested in seeing something I acquired," boasted Nekozawa. Now it was Kyoya's priority to keep his location a secret. He stayed right where he was and made himself comfy. Curiosity may have killed the cat but he was Kyoya Ootori, he was the man who was good at capturing said cat without anyone finding out.

Nekozawa opened weapon cabinet. Kyoya prepared himself to jump should something happen. How far would this creeper go? Kyoya had thought Nekozawa to be a trifling matter, nothing more than a head case like most of the eccentric students running around the school. Would he hurt Kagome though? And out came the staff with two heads. **_Just that useless staff, _**thought Kyoya with a roll of his eyes as he leaned back where he hid completely relaxed now. If anything Kagome would be disgusted…

Immediately Kagome stole the staff from Nekozawa and held it to her chest like a lost treasure. Fingers stroked the ancient wood reverently with countless memories playing about in her mind. She may not have been able to exclaim properly over this gift Nekozawa had shown her, but the expressions on her face and the hand movements were enough thanks that the dark magic follower knew she appreciated this gesture. What had Kyoya missed that was important about that bit of wood and dried heads he'd forked over?

Kyoya spared a peek to see Kagome's eyes swimming with questions. Nekozawa pushed back his cloak, his black wig shielding him well, but there was scant light in the library to begin with, just a few flickering candles that the servants checked on constantly for fear of them catching fire to something. "This originally belonged to a great canine demon lord, of which I'm sure you know. Lord Sesshomaru. He was aided by a kappa and a dragon." Pieces of a riddle Kyoya instantly recognized.

"My family only knows because we have some scrolls-" He walked over towards the very trunk that Kyoya had been snooping around in. Kyoya edged backwards a bit to remain out of sight, eyes watching Nekozawa's sweeping cloak and feet. "The Nekozawa's have worshipped cats for centuries. Supposedly we're descended from a cat demon." Nekozawa plucked his wig off and sat it on a desk so Kagome could see the shining threads of straw colored hair. He had lighter hair than Tamaki and it looked so soft it reminded her of a cat demon she'd known in her lifetime. "One by the name of Kirara was gifted the ability to turn human upon the fall of Naraku so that she could live companionably with those she'd protected. It was after the lady who traveled through time, one named Kagome, disappeared upon the conclusion of the fight."

_**Time travel?**_ Kyoya questioned. It certainly fit the riddle. He shook his head and continued to be nosy, it was what he excelled at.

Nekozawa flared out his energy just light enough for Kagome to feel. The warmth of a fire demon. It wasn't much considering he was mixed. He wasn't full, but it was enough to get a reaction from her. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat and Nekozawa cast her a smile upon finding that his words weren't falling on deaf ears. So this really was the same Kagome. He hadn't been honestly sure, just something in his genes were drawing him to her side like an obedient feline. Maybe it was something about Kirara wanting Kagome to know that no matter how timed passed there were still demons, or at least hybrids, in the world with her. That and her aura had been thriving with a power far off the charts of what he was used to feeling around priestesses and priests in this day and age. He couldn't pick up on most people's auras, his strengths were more in the dark priest area than the demonic, but because she was like him he'd known. Nekozawa had his family tree to rely on for his strengths. Although light was his one weakness, he could create fire from his fingers should he choose. Nekozawa had followed after Kohakku's genes. Kohakku had been drawn to the darkness, learning dark magic to use for good. A trade had been made, Kohakku sacrificed his ability to see the light of day for the gift of being able to use dark magic for good.

"Kirara had some demonic features, despite that she married a human. One named Kohakku. She did pass on when he died since they were bound. He'd died fighting off demons raiding a village…" Kagome placed the cane down, leaning it against the wall, and strode over towards Nekozawa, her hands trembling as she reached out to touch his face. In the faint light in the room his hair was reminiscent to Kirara's hair when caught in the right light it appeared a blend of blonde and white. "You're Kagome, the one from fables aren't you? My ancestors fought with you." She chewed on her bottom lip and nodded. His eyes lit up. "I knew you didn't die! You couldn't die." _**She just went home,**_ Nekozawa thought. And because of what he was, Nekozawa could see exactly what was wrong with Kagome. _**She's cursed.**_

Of course Kyoya could see none of this since the duo were now out of his range, but he could hear. And it was confirmed that whatever lay in that chest contained vital news that he'd been seeking about myths… though these two treated myths like they were real. Normally he'd question a person's sanity with what they were spouting off… but Kagome was too sane in the mind. Nekozawa may be a little off his rocker with that dark arts stuff, but he didn't show any signs of a lack of intelligence. _**Then again, sometimes the craziest are the smartest, **_thought Kyoya. Could he really believe in demons though? And if this was all true that meant Kagome travelled in time just as the riddle said. Applying this new direction to the riddle, everything fit perfectly. He was just missing the legendary stone, the swords, and the cursed beings.

Kagome could see in Nekozawa's eyes Kohakku's linage as well as the facial features. She wondered what a beauty Kirara must've been as a human. "I delve in black arts so I'll try to help you priestess. My family owes you that much." He wiped at her face and she realized she'd been crying. It was just so nice to know what happened to two of her past friends. She felt nothing but friendship towards Nekozawa now. "I will excuse myself and leave you to this trunk. Everything in my home is at your disposal. I believe I'm going to begin working on finding a cure for you now." She caught his meaning. With a bow Nekozawa walked out of the room in search for his special books that might give a clue as to how to fix Kagome.

A breath of relief whooshed out of her.

Kyoya heard light footsteps and then quiet. He waited about 10 minutes before he crawled out from his hiding spot. When he looked up he froze to find the patient Kagome waiting for him from where she sat on top of the trunk. She'd known he was in the room the moment Nekozawa had led her in here. Kyoya brushed himself off. No use in pretending he hadn't heard a word now. "There are stories about you?" She saw the disbelief in his face before she heard it in his voice. Great! Another person to shun her. She should've just left him and pretended she didn't know he was in the room. Kagome walked over to the trunk instead, popped it open with a click, and gestured her arm towards the trunk with a 'here you are' look. Then she left him to his damn research without a second glance back. Sometimes silence had the loudest voice and her silence was yelling at him that if dare judge her for anything, such as insanity, she would make him regret it. That... and she'd been glowing -_literally glowing!_- pink on the way out of the room. He'd wanted proof and there it was beaming back at him as she left.

* * *

><p>When Kagome and Haruhi arrived to dinner it wasn't just Tamaki's blood that had him pinken because of their cute outfits. Haruhi was wearing a frilly light pink dress her father had forced into her bag and Kagome was wearing a light blue dress that brought out her darker blue eyes with dainty sleeves and a lacy trim on the bodice that covered but hinted subtly at her hidden chest. Without meaning to Kyoya stood up as they entered, this was something a gentleman normally did when a lady was in attendance… but both girls were commoners. It went unnoticed though as the other hosts jumped up to admire the pretty confections the girls were wearing.<p>

Soon it was found that Haruhi wasn't the only one holding a grudge. Kagome sat right across from Kyoya, beside Kaoru, as if to dare Kyoya throughout the dinner to say something like a smartass. The truth was, Kyoya had read the scrolls and snapped pictures of them with his camera, not knowing when he'd get to glimpse them again. Apparently, at the end of the battle for the world in Japan between an evil demon known as Naraku, the Shikon priestess had disappeared completely along with a cursed monk who'd been swallowed by his wind tunnel. The scrolls went onto describe what happened afterwards, how the lord of the west married a demon slayer. Nekozawa's ancestor was mentioned with her marriage, then again the documents were initialed by her husband. There was even the marriage of Kagome's ancestors, that priestess he'd read about and the demon... well, according to the scrolls he'd been a half demon. The lord of the west had rekindled his relationship with his brother not just because of the war, but because his ward had married Inuyasha. Though all of it didn't seem logical Kyoya had a hard time ruling it out. He had no other leads for the riddle and this remained his most defining lead. No matter how improbable it had to be the truth.

The meal progressed with Haruhi diving into her meal and Kagome being… well silent. She was always silent, but if anything she was more silent than usual. Her actions were frigid as she ate at the salad on the side of her plate. Truthfully, she wasn't hungry. "I think Gome-chan's maaaaad," sang Honey. "You okay Gome-chan?" She just shrugged and went on eating.

Kaoru nudged her elbow with his own and she looked up at him. Kaoru didn't even _have_ to ask like the boisterous Hikaru did who questioned her in between bites while his younger brother stared at her waiting for a reply. "What's got you all angry Kagome?" The sweeter of the twins was concerned over her; you could see it in his eyes. She patted Kaoru's cheek with her hand and her face dimpled up in a soft smile as if to tell him that it wasn't anything important. Kyoya's grey eyes watched the exchange through somber eyes and a tight lipped mouth. When she looked up at Kyoya over the table he looked apologetic. She came close to forgiving him right there and would've had not Tamaki asked Kyoya to escort him back to his room. Kagome got up and threw down her napkin, going to take Tamaki's arm as an invite to let her walk with him. She waved Kyoya back down to his seat and he reluctantly sat back in his place. But the small gesture didn't go unnoticed by him. This was her silently accepting his unspoken apology.

And Kaoru got up to follow after, remembering that Kagome didn't like the dark. Kyoya was left to glare at the shut door while Hikaru snickered, much the wiser by now. "Missed that chance Kyoya."

Kyoya cast the elder twin a venomous look of the eyes while maintaining a cool front. "Did you say something?"

"Not a word," responded Hikaru, knowing full well that a tight trap would benefit him when it came to facing a man whose family owned a police force. He enjoyed life far too much to further provoke Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I'll never get to speak to her ever again?" Tamaki crooned pathetically, weeping dramatically as Kaoru and Kagome walked on one side of him. She was in the middle so as to be protected should anything happen, though Kagome was probably the most lethal of the three.<p>

"Give it time boss," replied Kaoru. Kagome nodded and tugged on Tamaki's sleeve.

Tamaki was cheered by her expression since she knew Haruhi better than any of them did. "You think so too Kagome?" She nodded and lifted up a pinky finger in something that all children had learned whether rich or poor. "You pinky promise?" Tamaki went all starry eyed as he latched his pinky onto hers. "Thank you Kagome," he chirped, wandering into his room that they'd led him safely to.

The priestess shook her head with a cute lopsided smile. Tamaki really was something. She was waiting for the moment when his brains and heart would crash and he'd realized he was mooning over Haruhi. "I highly doubt he's going to figure out any time soon," yawned Kaoru as if reading her mind. He wrapped an arm comfortably around Kagome's shoulders. "I can't believe he forgot where we're all sleeping. We're on the same hall," he said exasperatedly. Tamaki's ditzy moments just made him more likable because he really was a pure soul, albeit a bit conceited at times. Kagome's room was in between Kyoya's and Haruhi's. Tamaki's was right next to Kyoya's, in this case 'next' meant a good distance considering the room size. Across was Mori's room, Honey's, and the twin's. Kagome stared at Kaoru's door with a raised brow. "What?"

Her two pointer fingers pressed side by side like a pair of identical twins and then she split them. "We've never slept in separate rooms," explained Kaoru. "I know most people might not understand, but its hard to break away from something you're so used to." Kagome caught Kaoru's wrist that hung over her shoulder and nodded. She understood completely. Shippo always slept in her bed and before him she'd shared pallets with her pack. It was hard being alone when you were used to having people around. "You understand?" Kagome pulled out her wallet to show a picture of Shippo. "Oh." And Kaoru knew then that she never slept alone either. Kagome ruffled his hair before inching out from under his arm and heading towards her own room. Her wallet was clutched tight in her fingers as she offered him a sweet bob of the head and a soft smile. "Night Kagome," he called sheepishly. She waved back and disappeared into her room.

Kaoru fumbled for the doorknob behind him and muttered to himself, "I've got to step up my A-game."

* * *

><p>No, she didn't carry lotion to help with sunburns. You'd think 'Little-miss-fix-it' would have a medical kit on her like in the past, but Kagome's family had packed her bags strictly for vacation and she wasn't exactly about to let anyone other than Haruhi in on her gifts. The priestess padded over in her pink pajama bottoms and white tank top to Tamaki, she wasn't about to let him wander the halls alone considering this was the guy who easily forgot where his room was. So Kagome escorted Tamaki to the one man who was always prepared for anything, Kyoya.<p>

Tamaki was prattling on about how it was a shame the beautiful people in the world could be burnt when he opened Kyoya's door. His words died in his throat and Kagome's eyes widened considerably. The duo found Kyoya standing by the bed without a shirt, the sheets rustled around, and Haruhi sitting on the bed in a vulnerable position. Kagome was the one who noticed how the covers looked like Haruhi had been lying on it. She hated it, but she knew him and she knew how he did things to his benefit so her mind jumped like Tamaki's to the worst possible conclusion.

"You bastard-" Began the crazed host king, but Kagome strode right into the room, feeling her heart clench at the sight and knowing the cause for it. She actually cared for that prick!

As Kyoya casually got up, pretending that this was an everyday occurrence, Kagome raised a slender hand and slapped him right across the face. Kyoya could ignore slaps of disdain and could normally carry the slap without any regard. But this was different. His cheek burned and he felt gnawing fear creep in the pit of his stomach. Kyoya looked up and in the light of the storm outside could make out the hurt etched over her face. Her luminous blue eyes brimmed with tears right before she turned on her heel and fled out of the room. Kyoya stood there for a moment before he followed after her, his feet quickening when he got out of the room leaving Tamaki and Haruhi behind, turning into a run by the time.

* * *

><p>Lightning forked across the inky sky outside as Kyoya chased after Kagome down the hall. He caught up to her and grabbed Kagome's wrist, tugging her back to him. No one was around and it was just they two. She was shaking in the darkness of the mansion, only a few candles were lit and he was well aware of her fears of the dark. Though she was giving him no gesture of kindness, he led her to a small comfy bench where it was brightest in the hallway with three candles. "It wasn't as it seemed," he said. Kagome turned her head away from him in disbelief. "You remember earlier today when Haruhi was tossed off the cliff?" She nodded her head, but her gaze never met his. Kyoya reached out and led her chin towards him with a finger. He needed her to see him telling the truth. In the past Kyoya cared for no one's opinion, but now it seemed there was one person with whose opinion mattered most to him. "I needed Haruhi to realize her vulnerability." Kyoya knew why he was explaining himself when to most people he'd remain silent on matters. "That was all Kagome; I swear it was nothing more. I'm sorry if it appeared otherwise." He liked her. More than he wished he did. And though he remained quiet while speaking to her, his voice strained a bit and she knew he really was trying to explain himself to her. "It wouldn't benefit us if Haruhi kept on throwing herself into danger…"<p>

His voice trailed off when Kagome's fingers took off his glasses making him feel naked under her gaze. She held his face in her hands staring at him and those eyes looking for the truth. When she saw that he wasn't lying, she patted his cheek gently before her hand trailed down his smooth chest. Her palm rested over where his heart was beating quickly. He'd forgotten to put a shirt on when he'd taken off after her. Kagome was nothing but a blur to his vision. She creaked open her mouth, though he couldn't see the lips that moved, he heard the voice. If Kyoya could see he would see the surprise that was clear as day across her own face when she heard the sounds.

"Ky…" She was really struggling to say it, "oh-ah," Kagome spoke his name as she'd tried mouthing it for days. This time the sounds actually came out, but it was rather hoarse. "It's oh…kay." Such a soft voice that hadn't been used in a long time. He could hear the raspy strain, but underneath it he could hear the sweet lilt that was a woman's voice. She slid his glasses back on and smiled bashfully at him as he stared at her for a long awed moment.

"You can speak." She nodded and placed her hand down on the bench next to his. It felt odd hearing her own voice even to her ears. His fingers inched a bit closer to her thin archer's hand. "You have a lovely voice Kagome." She snorted at that and then she moved her hand to slide under his. He laced his fingers with her's and their hands remained joined as they sat out in the hallway basked by the candles on the wall and the moonlight coming in through the window. At some point Kagome scooted over and lay her head on his shoulder against his chest and his arm pulled her against him. The teasing scent of flowers caught his nose. Kyoya didn't have the will power to move her head because he wanted nothing more than to keep her pressed against his side. "Are you tired?" She nodded lazily against his shoulder, her hair sliding over his chest and gently tickling him. Kyoya's arm wrapped gently around her waist. He really didn't want Kagome falling asleep and getting a crick in the neck for leaning on him. The shadow king of the host club tenderly scooped Kagome up, with no protests from the lethargic young woman, and she snuggled her head against him. She was sleepy, but awake, and cast a sweet dimpled smile at him that shook Kyoya to the core. In the soft moonlight she seemed ethereal and he had no doubts about those myths. Kyoya also held no doubts over the feelings he'd developed for her.

He carried her to her fancy schmancy bedroom with all the luxuries of modern furniture for catering to the rich. Kyoya even took the liberty of setting her in the snug large bed, switching on the night light he'd ordered for her room, walking back towards the door, switching off the light, and was going to leave when he caught her faint voice. "Don't." Kyoya was startled, but nevertheless glanced back at her, catching sight of her wide eyes even in the dark of the room as she sat up on her bed. She bit her bottom lip and patted the bed. His heart thudded in his chest and his palms felt sweaty.

"Do you want me to stay?"

She nodded nervously and he slowly approached her bed as if trying not to frighten off a baby deer. Kagome scooted over and opened up the blanket for him to slide in. She knew he couldn't understand her. She was never alone. "Plee-ez." It hurt a bit to try speech, but she wanted him to know how uncomfortable she was without someone by her. Hell, it wasn't like she was letting a stranger into her bed. Kagome knew he was devious, she knew he could be evil, and that he had a skill at underhanded abilities. He'd been all of those things with her.

But he also knew her, paid for her medical bills, had just gotten her a high paying job, sincerely cared about their friendship... though it really didn't help her hormones that she was highly attracted to him in the ear-nibbling-lets-cuddle-way. She didn't know what type of shame she'd feel if he refused and thought she meant something else instead of sleep.

The bed dipped under his weight, shocking Kagome as Kyoya made himself at home right next to her. He eased his long legs under the covers, set his glasses on the nightstand next to it, and he even let her force her freezing feet against his warm legs. Despite how uncomfortable he was lying in his pants, he refrained from taking them off and sleeping in his boxers out of respect towards her. Kyoya rolled over and faced her, looping an arm over her waist, and the blurry vision of Kagome seemed to flash him a smile before her long lashes shut sleepily with a cute yawn. "You really are strange," he commented before closing his own eyes. The storm outside still raged, but they were safe inside under the covers and in good company. The thrumming of the rain on the windows was almost a sweet lullaby despite the cracks of thunder. "Good night Kagome," he whispered in a voice that made Kagome's insides melt.

Her sigh was the sweetest sound he'd heard from her and it lulled his thoughts for a brief moment. At least until he scooted closer so their foreheads were inches apart and Kyoya was hit with something startling. He'd apologized to someone.

**_Shit!_** He wasn't just infatuated, he was in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Romantic enough scene? After writing this chapter **I found out via the character profiles that Kagome apparently is the same blood type as Honey and Kyoya. That ought to make waking up fun. *_* Fufufufu.****


	9. Chapter 9 Speak Low if You Speak Love

**A/N: **You all know someone's going to walk in on the sleeping fest. **Thank you very much for your reviews one and all. ^_^ To all those reading, I hope you're enjoying it. **Oh, to explain blood types. It's in the anime as well as the series, apparently people with Honey/Kyoya/Kagome's blood type are cranky upon waking up. Kind of like how we have horoscopes and such that 'define' people they also have blood types.** Side note: I've gotten Orlando Bloom's autograph sitting in my room hoping it will motivate me to finish Beauty and the Tree... it's working better than expected. Writer's block has left the building...**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Ouran, Inuyasha, or Shakespeare (the quote that's the title of this chapter).**

* * *

><p>Haruhi was giving Tamaki a hard time, thinking him a weird maniac into kinky things like S&amp;M after Hikaru and Kaoru had made an appearance at their door. The Host Club, minus Honey who was still sleeping in his bed, made their way towards Kagome's room ready to wake her up. Tamaki had it in his head that he could make things right between him and Haruhi under the illusion of a lovely breakfast with Kagome there cooking with Haruhi in the kitchen wearing a frilly cute apron. Forget the fact that there were perfectly capable maids and chefs in the mansion, Tamaki wanted a loving home made meal.<p>

_"I forgive you dearest. Those two twins are so cruel to make you out like a bad person," Haruhi said in his daydream._

Tamaki reached for the door, a bounce in his step while an aggravated Haruhi grumbled next to him about it being a vacation and them deserving sleep. Hikaru and Kaoru were having a game of rock, paper, scissors with Mori to determine just who would wake Kyoya up… as soon as they found out where he was sleeping, though he was probably in Tamaki's room since Tamaki had ended up in Kyoya's. Whoever lost woke Kyoya and second place loser woke Honey while the winner got to sit beside Kagome or Haruhi on the way back. The door opened and they all tiptoed into the room towards the bed.

Tamaki was all rays of sunshine as he tugged the silky heavy black curtains open to reveal the bright sunny day. It was a day for wakefulness! A day for adventure! A day for bonding and everyone getting along!

The club members glanced at the bed to find a bushy black mess of hair peeking out from under the plump covers. Astute Haruhi was the one to lift the pair of very recognizable glasses off the nightstand with a cocked brow. "What are these doing here?"

"Those look like-" Began Hikaru.

"Kyoya's," finished Kaoru bitterly. And then Tamaki tugged back the thick blankets that covered the incredibly large lump under the covers. His feminine scream of terror shook the entire household and on the other side of the mansion Nekozawa was cackling with glee that someone sounded as if they were having a frightful morning. Had Tamaki been any louder something horrible might've happened... like Honey waking up from his room to launch an attack on them in his sleepy delirium. Kagome snuggled further into a shirtless Kyoya's neck, burying her head against the soft musky smelling skin to try and block out the hateful light. Kyoya's arm was wrapped possessively around her waist.

Kaoru was beady eyed at the scene and quickly began planning vengeance.

And like in every horror film the monster began to awaken. Kyoya's harsh metalic gray eyes creaked open and he glared at them with the fires of hell blazing in his gaze. "Get out," he ordered with all the malicious edge in his voice of a calm and frightening demon.

"Bwut! What's Kagome doing in here? It's wrong and-" Poor Tamaki's babbling.

"He's corrupting her," began Kaoru. His fist clenched. Mori was already backing out of the room for safety… the towering giant knew what it was like to wake up Honey and Kyoya honestly gave his cousin a run for his money.

And then, like the bride of Frankenstein in a zombie-like trance, Kagome's blue eyes snapped opened with an eerie glaze of sleepiness to them. Such harsh blues froze the blood in all their veins as she raised a hand. Without care or warning, she sent a blast of wind at Tamaki knocking him flat on his ass. No one knew how she did it but they were scared. Maybe Nekozawa had gotten to her and taught her dark black magic. Or worse! Maybe he'd cursed her! Mori quickly lifted up Tamaki, throwing him over his shoulders, and they all retreated out of the room scared out of their wits. Kagome's arm slumped back down and she pulled up the covers, cuddling close to Kyoya with a soft sigh.

Kyoya pressed a button resting on a remote on the dresser that shut the curtains. "Idiots," he murmured, arm content around her waist as his eyes shut once more. The shadow king went back to spooning Kagome. He softly inhaled the sweet scent that soothed his nerves. His lips brushed her cheek unconsciously in a soft peck. Kagome had no knowledge for she'd fallen right back asleep.

* * *

><p>Kyoya's alarm began ringing on his cell phone at the accurate time he preferred to wake to. He reached over and snapped it off before slowly rousing himself from sleep. Something warm was latched onto him creating a wet spot on his chest from where her mouth hung open. Looking down he remembered what had happened earlier that morning and Kyoya made a mental note to lock the doors. Always. Kagome snuggled up to him and not once did he think about pushing her out of the bed and onto the floor as he would've done any other person. It went everything he was not to charge her for his time that was taken by staying the night with her to help her sleep. Kagome blearily blinked open an eye and much in a sleepy state reached up to pat his face. She was still in dream world as she nuzzled her chin against his and then froze when her mind fully awoke. Kyoya meanwhile had been lapping up this little surprising morning routine she had going for nuzzling him. He'd been counting down how long it would take before she realized she was awake. Sadly, not long.<p>

A furious stain of pink dusted her face as she sat up in her night clothes with her hands over her mouth. Kyoya raised a brow as his hands groped for the glasses on the nightstand and he settled them back on his nose. It was time for Kyoya to choose. He could distance himself from this commoner and pretend like none of this ever happened even though it had been the best night of his life just cuddled up next to her. Or… Kyoya could pursue something, rather someone, he desired in his life instead of worry about his proprieties of rising above being a third son. He reached out and a finger ghosted over her shoulder, pulling up the strap that had fallen on her shoulder. For once need outweighed want.

"Are you hungry for breakfast? I can have a maid bring us up some food." Wide eyed shock was on her innocent little face. He was actually being considerate. What all had changed last night? Kagome knew she liked him. She would've been a fool to believe otherwise. But he seemed… so different. In a good way. Like she wasn't seeing a new Kyoya, but one that had always existed underneath it all hidden away where others couldn't see him.

Kyoya didn't make things awkward at all. He wanted to mention to her that he'd solved the riddle, but he'd wait a bit. First he wanted his theory confirmed by her family.

* * *

><p>After the big theatrics at the beach things had seemed to die down to a peaceful lull. Or at least what could constitute for peaceful in regards to the Host Club. Kagome was beginning her work on Tamaki. He needed an intervention if anyone did because he hadn't seen his father in three months from what she'd heard. Apparently he'd had dinner with him but that was about it. She wasn't concerned with the events going around about putting up a festival and the competition between Ouran and the Football club as much as she was with Tamaki. So Kagome had requested an audience with Mr. Suoh. He thought it was to discuss the terms of payment and her employment as a teacher of sign language in Ouran.<p>

The Host Club had just begun, though _mostly everyone_ was preoccupied with the threatening letters to notice as she was heading towards the door to leave. It wasn't like they had anyone to host today. _Mostly everyone_, meaning the twins were without free time and happily coming to bother her before she could make her escape.

"That necklace was from your boyfriend right?" cooed Hikaru, having noticed Kagome's chord around her neck sliding around her neck.

"Was he a lover?" Kaoru was teasing, though he honestly wouldn't mind knowing what this former flame still seemed to hold over her.

Kagome colored prettily under the twins' accusations in a very guilty manner. Her hand went to cover her necklace for she wasn't quite ready for that secret to get out. They knew it was from someone who loved her, but for someone to blatantly suggest she'd had a physical relationship… which she _had_… well, it was embarrassing. Kyoya miraculously appeared like a savior angel behind her, grabbing her by the elbow and smiling at the twins with an obvious frosty demeanor... okay, more like a demon rescuing an angel for his own sport. "If you'll excuse us, Kagome has an appointment that I need to take her to." And he whisked her away like a knight in ominous armor.

Hikaru turned to his brother as soon as the door shut behind Kagome and Kyoya. "Whatcha going to do about this Kaoru?"

"What we always do best Hikaru."

"You were never one for sharing your toys," commented Hikaru as he looped arms with his brother.

"You're worse," he replied.

You never wanted the twins plotting. Too bad they were always plotting.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was right by her side considering that he was the one that had offered the idea of a sign language professor. Talking about her side job wasn't the only thing Kagome planned though.<p>

"Come inside my dear," Mr. Suoh cheerfully sang, gesturing with wide arms for Kagome to make herself at home in his spacious and overly decorated office. She could see where Tamaki got his ostentatious ornamental side from. Kagome plopped down onto the couch and Kyoya took a spot next to her, writing away in his notebook. He was just there in case they needed help communicating. Mr. Suoh scratched the back of his head. "I don't know exactly how we're going to talk, I expect Kyoya-"

Kagome pulled out a notepad and pencil. "Ah, you came prepared little princess!"

Kyoya cut Kagome a glance. "Yes, well, she much prefers speaking for herself." Kyoya gave a small subtle shake of the head. "Stubborn," he carelessly muttered under his breath.

She stuck a tongue at Kyoya and it was the first time Mr. Suoh had actually seen Kyoya lax and easy going. "I have been hoping, should it be a good time for you, that you could start the day after the school competition. Does that sound fine princess?" She nodded her agreement. "As far as payment, this is what I'm ready to offer." He passed her the sheet of paper where he'd written the **moderate** wage for someone working in Ouran and Kagome's eyes nearly popped out. "Is it not enough?" Kyoya glanced at the numbers and didn't see anything at all wrong with the payment until he realized why she was freaking out.

She began shaking her head and waving her hands before she whispered, "Too… much."

Hearing Kagome's voice Mr. Suoh pulled her up out of her seat and began spinning around with her in his arms. "You spoke Kagome! You spoke! You deserve a bonus! A raise!" He paused in swinging her around and set her down. "No, I could get fired for that." Mr. Suoh beamed down at her. "How about you practice saying 'daddy' instead?" Yup. This was Tamaki's father. The apple didn't merely fall from the tree it was ground and rooted right beside the tree making another flamboyant boisterous tree with large gaudy branches.

Kyoya lightly touched her shoulder to ease her jitters. "Kagome, it's a _base_ salary for anyone working here at Ouran. You should accept it. It even includes health benefits." Her eyes lit up. She hated Kyoya paying for her hospital bills so this was a very nice bonus. It gave her some breathing room and didn't make her feel like she owed Kyoya her firstborn child.

Kagome nodded and pulled away to stick out a hand for a deal maker. Mr. Suoh heartily shook her hand. "No,w you must be sure to come and visit and tell me how your students are. I'm sure Tamaki's going to want to learn as well-"

And there was the underhanded reason why she was there. Kagome quickly waved a hand up, an action Kyoya already knew how to interpret. "Kagome's not done talking just yet." He began placing it in more eloquent terms than what Kagome would probably say. "She'd very much like it if you would listen for another minute to something she has to say and consider her words wisely."

Kagome nodded eagerly at Kyoya. He was catching on rather quickly to her line of thoughts when it came to her silent movements. Sometimes he reacted before she even could motion. It had actually become something others were noticing and the twins thought it was kind of creepy considering they'd never seen anyone aside from themselves do something like that. She wrote on the notepad her request and passed it to Kyoya. "She requests: 'At your latest convenience would you please visit my family shrine with Tamaki? We would consider it an honor and would treat you to dinner. I would like you to visit our shrine so that you may approve of it if the Host Club considers taking the students off campus one day for a field trip.'"

Well, Kyoya had to hand it to Kagome. She was a last minute genius when she needed to be and now that he thought about it, the shrine being at their disposal would actually bring in money if they brought the students from Ouran to visit it. The Host Club could play on the theme of the shrine and the Feudal Era to entertain guests, her mother could serve food that would be far cheaper than the usual expensive stuff he purchased, and no doubt Kagome would let Shippo skip school so he would get to spend more time with his mother. Shippo's cute factor combined with Honey's would be a boost to sales. Many of the fans would even raise their devotion for Kagome if they found out how she adopted Shippo. He could see the money soaring for both Ouran and the shrine. Kagome was becoming quite an asset to his sales.

Mr. Suoh considered it for a moment and Kyoya swore he could see the theater in Mr. Suoh's mine, so much like his son's, whirling with the idea of actually being able to spend time with Tamaki outside of the mansion and away from the scrutiny of Tamaki's grandmother. Finally, Mr. Suoh nodded his head enthusiastically. "I'll have my secretary check in the books, but I would be delighted to come and I know Tamaki would. It is my duty for the safety of the students to visit your shrine before they do-" Ah, Kyoya knew that's what Mr. Suoh would state if his mother asked him why he was visiting an old shrine. "-But of course I know everything at your family shrine will be perfect!" Kagome went up to Mr. Suoh and gave him a quick hug; she patted his arm, and walked towards the door where Kyoya was already standing waiting for her.

_**That girl is something else,**_ thought Yazuru Suoh as they departed the room.

Kagome was escorted out by Kyoya and was practically bouncing on happy footsteps when a voice broke through her thoughts. "Oh, Kyoya, I didn't know you were_ missing_ class to have a meeting with Mr. Suoh today." It was the accusing bitter voice of Mr. Ootori who'd been on his way for his own scheduled meeting with Yazuru Suoh. Kagome looked back and forth between the two. Kyoya was the spitting image of a younger version of his father, except Mr. Ootori's eyes were harsh and far harder, like grey steel. His posture was even solid like concrete and every movement calculated to ooze power.

"Actually, I'm currently running an errand for the Host Club that will benefit not just the club but the school as well father," said Kyoya with that fake smile that Kagome knew he put on when facing an adversary. She'd never seen Kyoya smile so hard. The priestess knew tension; she'd seen it between countless demons starting with Inuyasha's possessive streak that ran a mile wide when it came to her and every other male in Edo. Gah, had she been glad when he'd gotten over himself and realized he'd lost her to someone else. But why was someone so... so, meanly geared towards family? Kyoya had instinctively stood a bit in front of Kagome, as if to block her from his father's gaze.

"And who is your friend?" He raised up a hand to his chin as if carefully thinking it over. "Oh, I remember." And like Kyoya, Mr. Ootori had access to all sorts of information. "Kagome Higurashi. Scholarship student who dropped out of her former high school. Heiress to that shabby shrine. This is the same girl whom you've so graciously decided to contribute money to help her voice heal."

Oh. Shit. Kyoya knew he didn't have to look behind himself, but he still managed to do a quick take and… Yup. She was pissed. He was too, but unlike a certain priestess Kyoya knew how to keep his mouth properly shut. She'd never been so keen on learning how to put a foot in her mouth despite the consequences. Kagome wrote something on the notepad for Kyoya's eyes alone.

**Translate to whatever the hell you want that sounds respectable and absolutely charming Kyoya. Please excuse me while I curse your father's ass off.**

He raised a brow and shook his head. Should've expected as much. **_Well this will be interesting,_** he thought. "Kagome wishes for me to translate for you."

"I wasn't aware you could speak mute." Another snap to Kagome's back as she stood straighter smiling as serenely as the angel of death. Oh yeah. For once Kyoya was more than happy that Kagome couldn't speak; otherwise his father would've been yelled into the next room through the brick walls.

Her hands were flying with perfect sign language that Kyoya by now understood to be profanity of the most crudest nature. "Kagome wishes to give her most profound gratitude to you for allowing her to visit our family hospital." Kyoya was having a hard time keeping a straight face as he recognized a few choice words that he'd caught between her and Sota that he'd looked up online. Let's see there was 'greedy S.O.B.' Oh, and there was 'Screw yourself.' 'Asshole' and 'prick' seemed to be appearing many times. And there was a new one! He'd have to look that up later or ask Sota, Sota was more likely to explain hand gestures that were swears than she was. "She's very thankful for our family and has let all who visit the shrine know how much the Ootori family cares for those who need medical help." His father's brows went up at that, he hadn't considered the common folk visiting the hospital as well. Probably because he hadn't thought they could afford it. "Kagome's working her hardest in this school and she enjoys the nature of the rich, however she feels that the people are far more interesting than the school itself. She hopes that Haruhi and her may both be the bridge to the common class and that of the wealthy." Yeah, Kyoya was saying what bullshit he could string together while she was assaulting his father with hand motions, but it was actually pretty funny. She placed her hands at her side, done with her profanity, and bowed a head to Mr. Ootori in the proper manner that Kyoya had instructed her on when she noticed how the upper class did it. "She wishes you a good day and a wonderful evening." Kyoya grabbed Kagome by the arm and hurried her down the hall and around the corner.

Mr. Ootori glanced back at his body guard who was fluent in many languages, one of the few ones being Japanese sign language. The man had been biting his tongue the entire time to refuse from laughing. "Was that honestly what _the girl_ said?"

The security guard was torn between telling the truth just to see Mr. Ootori's face and lying. Ah hell, there was no way Mr. Ootori could find out considering there wasn't a single camera in the hallway and he highly doubted Mr. Ootori could memorize every move she'd made. "Yes sir. She seemed very thrilled to be spending time with your son."

"Well, Kyoya is my third son so I don't see any harm in their association." He shrugged lightly before proceeding towards the office. Truth was, no matter if Kyoya was his third son Mr. Ootori could always use him to gain another company by finding just the right heiress. He'd actually been heavily considering the matter and one suitable candidate fit the bill. She attended Ouran, was rich, already knew his son, and was an only child so Kyoya could come into owning the business. Said heiress was one Renge Houshakuji. In fact, now that he'd seen that little commoner hanging around his son he believed it was time to remind Kyoya of his place in life. He'd call Renge's father this week and begin the negotiations.

* * *

><p>When they were a safe distance away and the coast was clear Kyoya stopped running. Kagome was leaning against the wall for support and was catching her breath when she heard the unmistakable pealing sound of laughter. Wide shocked eyes rose to find Kyoya laughing heartily. His voice sounded so sweet and she realized it was the first time she'd ever heard him actually laugh. Kagome hadn't really thought Kyoya was capable of laughter, but it appeared everyone had their day of surprising people. She wished she could hear him laugh more often like that. His whole expression seemed to change who he was when his lips were turned upwards.<p>

Kyoya raised up and took his classes off so he could wipe away the tears from his eyes. "That was refreshing," he commented, sliding them back over his nose and once more returning to the normalcy that was the shadow king. Kagome took his hand in hers and led him back to the Host Club that they'd ditched to talk to Mr. Suoh. Kyoya's free hand had his book tucked under his arm and he was still walking proper, but he still let Kagome tug him along. The ice around Kyoya was definitely beginning to thaw away.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and things were winding down to the festival. They were taking one small break and having the guests come in for only one day before returning back to the tedious work of finishing plans.<p>

Those boys would be the death of her. It was bad enough she had a fox son to look after, but those twins might as well be foxes with how they were running about in the club room trying to paint _each other _when they were supposed to be helping out with refilling the paints that the girls were using to paint. Today the club was bringing out the creative side of all the girls. Hikaru and Kaoru were in charge of drawing and painting. Tamaki was inspiring music and listening to those who could sing raise their voices. Mori and Honey were showing the girls how to do stage combat. Kyoya was going over writing with the young ladies who were interested in making up stories, like Renge. And Haruhi was showing the girls how to use a camera. Kagome's job was calligraphy since she'd spent years in the Feudal Era mastering how to perfectly write elegant letters. Sesshomaru and Miroku had both been of great help, though Miroku had been the skillful one to spend countless hours showing her since she had to make sutras as a priestess. It was a more hands on experience than usual for the girls they were hosting, but it was meant to get them excited over actually creating something with their own two hands.

Kyoya had been inspired the night before when Shippo had greeted them at the shrine gates and given Kyoya a picture he'd colored of them. Shippo was a little fox, Kagome a pink kitty, and Kyoya was what appeared to be a black cat for some reason. Shippo had explained he was a panther. Kyoya had dramatically offered some flair; he did hang out with Tamaki after all, and placed the gifted picture delicately into his bag. He'd seen pictures like that before littering the house. Some of them he'd seen had other friends. A guy in red who was portrayed as a dog, a guy in brown who was a wolf, a young woman who was a tiger with a giant boomerang, and a guy who was a raccoon with ear piercings and a staff. The raccoon and pink kitty were pictured together quite a lot with the red dog guy making faces.

He was roused out of his thoughts as one of the twins tripped and bumped into Kagome who fell right onto the floor. Glass broke, ink spilt, girly exclamations over Kagome were roused, and apologies quickly made by Kaoru and Hikaru. Kagome though was unmoved by anything. Though people fluttered around her she saw no one, not even Kyoya as he pushed through the worried girls to kneel beside Kagome and make sure she wasn't hurt. An icy glare aimed at the twins sent them scurrying for a mop and bucket. Mori and Honey began clearing the little crowd away. Tamaki distracted the girls with the old comment about water never harming a guy dripping with good looks, turning it around to say that ink couldn't harm such bright a flower as Kagome. Haruhi was soothingly offering tea to them, though if anyone needed soothing it appeared to be the quietest member.

Ink poured onto Kagome's right hand. She froze with mute eyes staring at the odd little sloppy circle it had made on her palm. For some reason Kagome's face became incredibly melancholy and the beginnings of tears appeared on her face. "Are you okay? You don't appear to be harmed." He knew though. This wasn't about a bruise or a cut. "It's just a bit of ink," murmured Kyoya pulling out a napkin and going to wipe away the mark. Kagome pulled her hand out of his own and held it to her chest shaking her head. "No? You don't want me to wipe it away?" Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip. "You know how childish you're being?" He voiced what she was thinking about herself now wishing to keep a black stain on her hand. Kagome nodded her head and offered her hand back up to him. Kyoya began wiping once more at it until the spot disappeared. "There. No black hole to suck you in." Her eyes widened and met his face. For once in his life Kyoya had been trying at humor, but had failed with the attempt. Kagome patted his face in an effort to say thank you, but then she walked past the girls towards the rest room. For the rest of the clubs hour she remained in that bathroom and neither Haruhi nor anyone else could get her to come out.

He at first attributed her attitude as being that for some reason black ink scared her. _**Black… black holes! **_That struck a memory and now Kyoya knew another part of the riddle. It was slowly coming together. She'd seen the cursed monk sucked into his black hole. No wonder she'd be frightened by it. Just as the club ended signaling the others to their time to return homewards, he stalked towards the door without knocking and walked into the bathroom to find Kagome reclining against the little couch in the bathroom. "Are you okay?" He sat down beside her and at once Kagome threw her arms around his waist and held onto him. His hand soothingly rubbed her back. "I'm sorry you saw him die. He must've been a good friend."

Kagome clung to Kyoya thinking,_** You have no idea.**_

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang. Kagome hadn't expected any company today. The priestess daintily fixed at her hair, just in case it was Kyoya popping by, and swept through the kitchen to the door. She opened it to find a bouquet of flowers in front of her face being held by a nervous hand that belonged to someone with bright orange hair and an apologetic face. She tilted her head as if to say<em> 'Kaoru?' <em>A peek this way and that way showed no signs of Hikaru. For once the twins were separated! "I just came to apologize," said Kaoru awkwardly. He wasn't nearly as awkward as his brother would have been. Kaoru had a better way of expressing himself in words than Hikaru did. "Y'know, for running around the room and knocking into you with the paints. Hikaru's sorry too, but you know how he is." She nodded, understanding that Hikaru would probably do something with his actions to apologize to her. Truthfully, Kaoru was sitting in the car at the edge of the shrine waiting for his brother to give him the 4-1-1 on everything that happened. Hikaru may be suffering separation pains and forcing himself to play video games in the car, but he was going to give his brother this moment!

Kagome smiled back at Kaoru and her nose puckered up sniffing the bright orange, of course, lilies he'd gotten her. Kagome moved out of the way and offered him entry. He went to step in before he noticed her odd style of clothing, red and white everywhere. "What're you wearing?"

"Oh, Kagome's a priestess for the shrine," came a lilting voice from the back door as Mrs. Higurashi came in bearing heavy bags of groceries. Shippo was bouncing in and the fox immediately ran towards Kaoru.

"Kao-sempai," he squeaked! Kaoru gave the tyke a high five. "Where's Hikaru?"

"He couldn't come over."

"Oh Kaoru, it's nice to see you again. Normally we're used to Kyoya coming over," said Mrs. Higurashi as she began taking out the groceries to set in the cupboards. Like all mother's her eyes lit up when she saw the flowers in a blushing Kagome's hands. "Did you bring those for Kagome?" Kaoru turned the shade of his hair. "They're so lovely! They're one of Kagome's favorite flowers!" Kagome hastily went to place them in a vase before her mother started bringing out the baby pictures or did something of the embarrassing sort.

Sota walked in, balancing a soccer ball on his hip. One look from Kagome to Kaoru to the flowers and he shook his head. "What's with it and dudes chasing after you sis?" He muttered before heading towards the staircase to go to his room and finish his homework. Grandpa Higurashi was snoozing on the couch completely undisturbed by all of the gawking and noise. He was going deaf so pretty much nothing phased him. You normally had to shout incredibly loud for him to pick up on anything. "Kyoya's going to be peeved," he added under his breath.

"Hey Kaoru, I did that thing you and Hikaru taught me! You know! Sticking clear stuff on the toilets in the boys room. They still haven't found out it was me."

"You taught him that," laughed Mrs. Higurashi hysterically while Kagome sent Kaoru a look that could kill. She was a mother and that was her son he was corrupting. Kagome waltzed over to him with hands over her chest waiting for Kaoru to explain.

"I didn't think he'd actually do it," responded Kaoru a little lamely. Those wide golden eyes reminded her far too much of her old friend that she forgave him instantly. Kagome began signing to Shippo.

"Mama wants to know if you want to stay for dinner. She's cooking." Kaoru actually brightened at the thought of eating a home cooked meal by Kagome.

He leveled Kagome a cat-like smile with his face turned up challengingly. "Sure, as long as she doesn't poison me."

Kagome signed. "Mama says she can't make any promises."

* * *

><p>Kaoru was far too smug as he sat in the plush and shiny car with a full stomach and a charm that Kagome had especially made for him to give him good dreams. "How'd it go?" Hikaru asked amidst controllers and bags of chips. Their driver had finally woken up and began driving them away from the shrine.<p>

"We made dinner together," chirped Kaoru in a pleased tone. Kagome had actually taught him how to chop up the food and wash it. Sure he might not be able to cook, but he'd been there to hover around her and make conversation. It was oddly comforting just talking to Kagome the entire time they prepared dinner and her just listening. Kaoru was so used to it being the other way around and him listening to other people's, well Host Club members, problems. The only one who ever heard his problems was Hikaru so he was glad to have someone else to talk to who could offer fitting advice and such rather than impractical suggestions or ideas for pranks like his brother normally did.

"And?"

"And I have an open invitation to bring you over for dinner any time we please." He reeked of satisfaction. Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome had strolled around the shrine showing him the lay out. Grandfather Higurashi had told him legends at the table. Shippo had been a juvenile kid around him, both earning glares from Kagome every once in a while that told them to behave. And Sota watched with heavy interest, asking if Kaoru like soccer and inviting him to play one day when he was free. They were such a nice family and it wasn't what Kaoru was used to. His mother loved them so much, but she was rarely there. And there father was quiet like him. This boisterous family was far too kind and it made him wonder if other people int he world were like them. Maybe if he opened up his little world a bit they would be.

Hikaru's voice broke through his train of thought. "When do you want to go to their house for supper?"

The younger twin leaned back in the seat and placed his hands over his bursting tummy. "Whenever we find out Kyoya's going there."

* * *

><p>"Just relax Kagome and try again from the top," coached Kyoya. He knew she didn't like the cleanliness and blank look of hospitals so Kyoya had a private doctor come to her home. Obviously Kyoya was keeping a vigil over the interactions wanting to know how she progressed. His schedule had changed drastically to fit in time to do this, but he'd found that Kagome had been right with that unspoken advice he'd gotten from the first time coming to this shrine. You had all the time in the world to make time for things you really wanted. And this bit of time gave him moments to clear his head and just be himself. It was refreshing to drop his guard down and just be sarcastic and overly witty. There was no one to impress here. Hell, half the time Sota and Kagome squabbled in sign language in front of him and ended up wrestling.<p>

Kagome sipped from her water bottle and began again with her voice coach making little noises of the alphabet. She was going quick.

Kyoya stood up and made his way from the den to the kitchen where he fixed himself another cup of tea, already knowing his way around the house. Any moment Shippo should be home from that field trip he'd gone on to the zoo. Sota came in from outside smelling like ink and incense, he'd just finished with the few customers and writing out sutras for them. Kyoya was already planning to tip off a well known heiress who spent a lot of her time wanting her tarot readings and looking to oracles for help. She would eat this stuff at the shrine up and hopefully recommend it to her friends to visit. Little thoughtful things like that he managed to plan out without anyone finding out. Though Sota was onto Kyoya because every time Kyoya came over he brought supper so they didn't have to spend money. "How's she doing?" Sota whispered as Kyoya passed Sota his cup of fresh tea and went to make himself another.

"She seems to be progressing. Then again, priestesses can heal from such accidents."

And that was how Kyoya got his facts solidified. The moment he'd said that Sota got a surprised look of 'what' on his face that was quickly replaced with a cocky grin. "So you know about sis. I knew she wouldn't keep anything from you. Do you want to see the well?"

"The well?" He questioned as if momentarily forgetting something.

"The one she traveled through."

"Oh, that well," he smiled. "I didn't think it would still be around." Lies weaved brilliantly into truths. He'd never suspected a well was how she had traveled. Kyoya cast Kagome and her doctor a glance, they were getting along fine without him and it would be moments before Shippo came back. Her grandfather was thankfully sweeping the front yard and her mother had went to get her hair done. Besides, he had to solve that riddle.

"We'll be back before she misses you," teased Sota.

Kyoya raised a brow. "Who says she'll miss me?"

"Pssh, she cleans the house top to bottom on days she knows you're coming over." Sota rolled his eyes and set his empty cup of tea in the sink. He prodded Kyoya's chest with a finger as they walked out of the kitchen. "And don't think I haven't seen the way you look at her." Diplomatically Kyoya neither denied nor confirmed anything.

Sota's arm grandly gestured towards the item he'd been leading Kyoya to. An obstruction to the peaceful shrine. Those were the first words Kyoya was thinking of when he saw it. The well was covered by a shoddy little shed with crooked steps leading up to it. "Every day she would come here and jump in leaving for the past. I swear sometimes I didn't see her for months." She'd really been lost to time. Demons. Magic. It all existed. Kyoya's thoughts towards the surreal were logical as could be. If there wasn't anything to disprove magic than there wasn't any reason to say it had never been real. His hand touched the well and he swore he could've felt something thrum under his fingers and then it was gone. Sota was watching him as Kyoya peered over the dried well down into the darkness. There was a ladder leaning against its wall where normally there would be water flooding it.

"You let Kagome go? Knowing she might never come back." His look to Sota said all. That he would've argued hoarse with Kagome until she'd seent he light and stayed, or he would force his police to keep her locked in her room rather than risk her life.

Sota made a face. "It's not like _we_ had a choice. She's stubborn. Besides, we knew to accept it when she brought Miroku back one time. One look at their faces and we knew they were in love." Kyoya felt his fingers clench the well at this new bit of information. He had all of the pieces now to every part of the rhyme. Time devoured everything. Dragons and demons had been her friends and fields of flowers she'd once roamed. The swords mentioned were the ones held by the sons of the western lands, a half demon and his elder brother that he'd read in Nekozawa's scrolls. The legendary stone was the Shikon no Tama. Cursed beings was a monk who'd been swallowed by his wind tunnel. Towns had laid in ruins thanks to Naraku's evil before he'd been defeated. This was the well that had been beat on the hill. Now he knew which maiden's heart had been devoured. The next bit of information that fell from Sota's lips managed to rock Kyoya and didn't leave him unphased. "We were thrilled when she married him." Kagome hadn't just lost a boyfriend or a lover. She'd lost a husband. And that was why she still mourned after all this time.

For once Kyoya was going to be frank with someone and open. "I had no idea that she married him."

"I guessed as much."

"Why did you tell me?"

"We both know you love her, Kyoya. The only one who doesn't know is her." It stunned Kyoya. It had taken him almost forever to find out her riddle and yet Sota had discovered the answer to why Kyoya concerned himself with Kagome with brief meetings. Kyoya didn't even ask what he could benefit from the relationship. She was the champion of Japan, though no one knew it and that was the glitch about it. A girl whose reputation deserved to be elevated and no one would touch her for her common background and their lack of knowledge.

"My father would never approve," he said off-handedly, though even to him it sounded like a lame excuse.

Sota shook his head and rolled his eyes._** Rich kids. They never understand what it means to be independent,**_ he thought. "It isn't exactly _his_ life is it? Besides, from what I hear his approval isn't exactly yours anyway." Sota had a point.

Kyoya mildly wondered how Sota had become so intuitive with things like this. He was supposed to be years younger than Kyoya. Well, in for a penny and out for a pound. "Should I tell her?"

Sota shrugged. "If you don't do it than someone else might. Someone like that Kaoru guy who called our shrine this week."

That was new information for Kyoya to digest. It appeared a competition of another sort was underway within the Host Club and this time the stakes were higher.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There. It's confirmed. Yup, it was Miroku all along! Good job one and all for your guesses! Lol.**

**Tune in next time: Kaoru time, arranged marriages, and Nekozawa discovers clues on the curse.**


	10. Chapter 10 Not According to Plan

**A/N: So yeah… Miroku and Kagome. We all know that Kagome is a bit more knowledgeable on a certain field than Kyoya now. The lecher _was_ her husband after all. XD I would like to point out this is a fanfiction, in English, about students who speak Japanese. Undoubtedly many things will fit the English language. Hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Ouran or Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><em>Kagome lay snuggled in his warm and strong bare arms as they lay under the stars on his purple cloak. The musky scent of their love-making wrapped her in a comfortable cocoon. The two had been talking seriously about their future together all the while cuddling with the brisk night air hitting their warm sweaty skin. It was only a week into their wedded blissful life together while chasing after Naraku with their friends. Her sky blue eyes watched him as she rested her chin on his well formed chest she'd gotten to know very well since their courtship. He was idly playing with her hair with the hand that wasn't bound. It was one of his most favorite things to do. The beads of wood that kept his other hand from opening lay against her back in a very enticing way. They were never able to strip down fully, that cloth and string of beads was always a reminder of how little time they had to complete the quest, it made them treasure every coupling together and in many moments made them go for hours just 'treasuring.' Of course Inuyasha stayed far away, complaining over his sensitive ears and Sango made sure to find a cave as well or went hunting for demons with Kirara. It was nice that her friends had finally stopped being angry at them for falling in love.<em>

"_If anything were to happen to me Kagome," spoke Miroku, "I would send someone just as messed up as me for you to fix." A teasing smile lit his face. He'd been trying to broach this subject with her. It was just something they had to talk about at some point because life wasn't always fairy tales and happy endings. Hell, they could die tomorrow. It wasn't just the well sucking her back in and his wind tunnel swallowing him that could take their lives. Demons working for Naraku were increasing with the days, but so were allies against Naraku._

_She made a face at the take on the conversation and her eyes left his to look at the grass beside them. "Miroku, you know I don't like it when you talk like that. And I don't want anyone to fix when I have y-"_

"_It could always happen Kagome." He tugged her head of black hair up until she let him kiss her deeply. For a while he just kissed her anger away, tongues playing and teeth nipping until she was 'mmhing' and 'ahhing' just the way he liked. "Maybe I'll send you someone who doesn't have a good relationship with his father."_

_"As opposed to you who went out drinking with your father when you were eight," she laughed. Kagome scooted up and her chest rubbed against him enticingly. What did she do that didn't entice him? "If something happened to me I could send you a cross-dressing man."_

_He made a face at that. "Maybe I'll send you someone who can't hold down a relationship."_

_"That sounds more like you," she said with a light giggle as she nipped at his chin._

_"Hey! I mended my ways dearest **wife**," he protested. His eyes trailed from her blue eyes down to the heaving chest that was angled oh so perfectly for his view._

_Kagome caught sight of what he was looking at and gave a good little stretch. He eyed her with a smirk. He'd taught her far too well and now the pupil was advancing the teacher in seduction._ "_What? You aren't going to send me a lecher?" She said in mock surprise._

_His hand began dancing down her backside in heavy pursuit of his most favorite spot. "They can't all be as perfect as me."_

"_Miroku," she cried out when he gave her rear a squeeze._

_"You_ c_an't slap me now! I'm married to you," he rolled over on top of her with a sinister laugh. "You're all mine precious damsel! Mwahahahaha!" And like a villian he claimed what he coveted most and unlike the normal damsel in distress she let him with a shameless cry of his name, "Miro-"_

"-KU!" She called out in a rough voice. Kagome didn't want to stir from the memory she was dreaming of, but her annoying as hell phone was vibrating energetically on the table begging for her attention. Couldn't she have slept a little longer to get to the good part? Hot, bothered, and right now irritated that she hadn't gotten to relive that happen ending, she answered the phone and gave a very small grunt. Kagome was so proud of the little bits of noise she could make.

"Kagome. Hope I'm not interrupting any good dreams?"

If she could speak Kagome would give him graphic seedy details of the dream he'd just woken her from as revenge for being a cock block. Instead she snorted. It was unusual to begin with for Kyoya to wake her up earlier on the school day. Most of the time he called punctually an hour before school time to make sure she'd wake up, even though she'd signed to him a million times that she wasn't a kid and could wake up on her own. But damn! It was five in the fucking morning right now! The sun was barely cresting the city outside her window. "Did you forget something this morning Kagome?" Yeah, just why she hadn't turned her phone on silent when slept. "Obviously you have, otherwise you would've remembered you have class today."

She sprung upwards, blanket tossed to the floor as she scrambled to her bright yellow dress. In the background of her hasty dressing Kyoya was still talking as she hopped into a pair of tights towards the bathroom. "Now your classes aren't until later, but you are required to come in and be prepped this morning once more on regulations. The rules bend a bit since you are a student teacher. Now while you're hopping around getting ready…" She pointedly glared at the phone and stopped hopping as she straightened up and quickly strode to the sink to brush her teeth.

"...Keep in mind that I went over your lesson plan and made a few corrections." She snorted. A few in Kyoya's book was anything but a few. She grabbed her book bag and the cellphone as she ran down the stairs, all the while trying to straighten her dress. "Oh, and you can't fix breakfast with the tight schedule you have today. Don't worry. I have muffins." Kagome paused on the last step of the staircase. Wide eyes stared at the phone. "That's right. I'm outside your door waiting for you to get your prim priestess butt in my car. Unlike you, my family may speed without needing to worry about getting a ticket."

Cocky devil. Kagome ran into Shippo's room and placed a quick kiss on his sleeping cherub head and then bolted for the door. Once it opened Kyoya opened snapped his phone shut with a smug crack of a smile. "Chocolate chip, your favorite," he said, handing her the little bag as he escorted Kagome past the shrine gardens. "You've got some toothpaste on your cheek by the way." She purposefully tripped him. He was lucky they hadn't reached the stairs.

* * *

><p>They stood alone outside of the classroom where her students were eagerly awaiting her entrance. Kyoya said a little anticipation would make things better. Of course he'd know all about grand entrances. "Don't worry about anything Kagome. I will assist you for your first day until you get the hang of it," he said. She raised a brow wondering where the price tag to this friendly offer was and how much prodding he'd done to get Mr. Suoh to agree to this deal. "Oh, I require nothing. I just need to remind you of a small important detail." She waited for it. Kagome certainly wasn't expecting Kyoya's hand to hit the side of the wall next to her face and for him to lean in a provocative manner, his lips were a hot puff away from touching her sensitive ears. "I've solved your riddle thanks to those scrolls." He leaned away and suddenly his eyes weren't brittle metal anymore, they were more like hot liquid as he stared her down until she blushed a pretty pink. "I will concede to the fact that you pointed out the right trunk for me, but that doesn't detract that what was offered is still <em>mine<em> to claim."

Her face colored even more and the lecher that had rubbed off on her made her mind sink to the filthy gutter. Her back straightened and she waited for the consequences. Waited for Kyoya to say what he wanted _within reason_. She'd been hoping he would forget all about it since he'd been so nice to her of late, but she'd wished far too soon.

Kyoya had decided the night before what he truly wanted from Kagome. He wanted to go on a date with her, but he also wanted to still have control during it that would play out to his favor. Call it compensation for how much she'd bruised his ego since she met him. Very unfair and totally to his advantage, but he'd be willing to give the reins back to her after his day. It wasn't like he was going to make her do menial chores on their date anyway. "When you are free you shall spend an entire day with me this weekend doing exactly as I tell you." Her shoulders slumped. _**Great, I'm his dog. Well, I knew what I was getting myself into.**_

He guided her by the small of her back into the room and immediately all eyes were upon Kagome. Tamaki was rocking back and forth in his seat. Hikaru was bothering Haruhi while Kaoru actually looked like he was ready to take notes. Honey had a pile of cakes beside him to gift their new teacher and Mori loomed in his seat like a tall oak.

Kagome immediately walked into the classroom. Since this was an elective class the students actually had to get up and visit her. Luckily she'd already prepared her classroom. Kagome tugged at the flap that hid what she'd written behind it. The alphabet. Kyoya glanced at Kagome's hands that were slowly moving so they could link each hand motion with what Kyoya was translating for them. "You must learn how to crawl before you can run. Professor Higurashi will be teaching you the alphabet this week. You will practice spelling things out before you learn a single motion for them." He looked away. "Any questions?"

Hands shot up throughout the classroom and Kagome gulped. There was going to be a long day ahead of them. And this class only lasted less than two hours.

* * *

><p>"That went better than I thought," commented Kyoya. Indeed. If anything it was surprising how determined all of the classmates were to learn. Even more shocking was at how fast Hikaru and Kaoru had picked it up. They were signing to each other in letters quicker than Kyoya was and he made a note in his agenda to spend an extra hour or two tonight practicing. There was no way he'd let someone up him on 'speaking' with Kagome.<p>

Renge tried her best in that class and at every opportunity had tried signing to Kagome, though it was slow. They had print outs of hand gestures to study for tonight and many of her students were cheerful after they'd left her classroom. A long yawn and almost at once a cup of coffee was set on her desk by Kyoya. "It'll pick you up for your next classes. It wouldn't do for any teachers to think you too tired to work _and_ keep up with their classes at the same time." She nodded and her shoulders sagged in relief upon tasting the caramel flavored latte laden with whip cream. It was her carnal sin, something like this that would cost her enough to actually pay for a meal for Shippo. She put money on Shippo ratting this drink out to Kyoya. If the shadow king knew how she cherished this warm brew he would own her pretty little ass. She'd be whipped like the family dog. "If you need help with homework just text me and I'll be right over. We did have an agreement." She nodded, her head feeling like Kyoya was her secretary more than a friend as they padded out of the hallway. He scribbled a note in the margins of his book. She swore he didn't scratch his head without consulting that thing. That book seriously needed to go. Kagome stopped outside of their classroom where Tamaki was waiting for them since they shared the same class. She tugged at his book and he tugged right back. To anyone passing by it would've looked like they were just holding the book in between them.

"No," her little voice warbled with a shake of her head. Her thick black hair bobbed with her head and he'd never seen a cuter face.

"I got you coffee," he stated, peering over his glasses at the cup in her other hand. And then Kagome did something he hadn't quite expected. She leaned forward and pulled a Tamaki. She blew on Kyoya's ear and he was at a loss as the thick black book slid right out of his fingers. Kagome did a little victory dance while he ducked his head to push his glasses up and hide his blush. He stretched his arm out for the book but she danced out of his reach and into the classroom where he would have to pretend all was right and he had a handle on things.

"You look absolutely charming today!" Tamaki squealed swooping Kagome up in a hug and twirling her around. He immediately set her down and pointedly looked at the book in her hand. "Is that?-" She nodded and the duo sported a matching set of dimples as they looked evilly at Kyoya. "It appears your book is missing Kyoya," the king sang.

"I'm not about to accost Kagome for it," he stated. Kyoya silently seethed in his seat as Tamaki and Kagome peered over it, both of them quickly marking things out and rewriting new schedules for Kyoya. "Whatever you write I will simply ignore." That didn't stop them. Kyoya was pretty sure if four horsemen galloped in bringing the end of the earth the duo wouldn't move. He pulled out his secret weapon he'd decided to invest in a while back. His Ipad. He'd upgraded, though he much preferred writing on paper. Kyoya glanced at his schedule and smirked as he slid it in his pocket. No one could ever dupe him unless he wanted to be duped. And so Kagome was the only person he ever allowed that privilige.

* * *

><p>Mr. Ootori sat across from Mr. Houshakuji in Paris, France. They both knew why they were having this private meeting. Renge and Kyoya were on decent terms and Mr. Houshakuji wanted a level headed young man marrying his daughter. It didn't hurt that the Ootori family was among not only the most prestigious families in Japan, but also because with their families united they would not only have the Ootori family who ran hospitals and the law but also the Houshakuji fashion line. They would be able to monopolize almost everything with the wide variety their families controlled. Power was an asset for the rich. "So we are agreed?"<p>

"We will push for the union of our families. I haven't a doubt my daughter will refuse him considering your son is the reason she came to Japan to begin with," said Mr. Houshakuji, signing with a flourish his name on the bottom line. Mr. Ootori wanted everything formalized in writing so he could show Kyoya. Of course he would tell Kyoya to sign it as well and would send a copy to the Houshakuji family. This wedding would happen with all the papers signed, resigned, i's dotted, t's crossed, and the best of wedding arrangements ordered and paid for. It would be a highlight of the social season for the rich with luxery coating it like a thick layer of icing. It might even outshine the marriage his first two sons had.

Mr. Ootori kept his own copy and slid it into a folder while Mr. Houshakuji had his copy of the contract. Mr. Ootori would get both teenagers to sign the paper since they were both in Japan. "Indeed. They seem to get along famously in that little club he runs at the school."

"That club is all mon petite Renge brags about when she calls," chirped Mr. Houshakuji over his cup of tea. "Shall I let her mother begin composing the guest list?"

"As soon as she wishes. I know your wife has many friends she'll want to invite to the wedding, but don't let her forget to add the Ootori family," he joked. Both father's had a little laugh. Things would go as Mr. Ootori planned and Kyoya would finally rise to shine among his two brothers.

* * *

><p>Kaoru was actually helping Haruhi and Kagome with the menial task of putting up the trays they'd used to serve the club. Hikaru brother had run off to the bathroom and so he was left alone for once. Kagome signed to Kaoru a 'thank you' and touched his shoulder as she passed by him to go back into the host room and retrieve the decorations.<p>

"You know if you don't tell her you like her someone else may step up," cut in Haruhi, making Kaoru jump a foot in the air. He quickly looked around to make sure that no one had heard that as his face flushed.

"What makes you think someone's going to step up?"

Haruhi had a great eye for small details. "Uh huh. Those two are bound at the hip like you and Hikaru." There was no doubt who Haruhi was referring to.

"Haruhi, it isn't as simple as that-"

"Do you want the _only_ person in your life to be Hikaru?" Kaoru paused. He'd never thought about it like that. It had never really mattered. When he was younger all he wanted in his life was Hikaru, but now that he was getting older and learning about different feelings and branching out… he wanted to know what it was like to be with someone that wasn't his brother. It wasn't that he wanted to be without Hikaru, just that he would like another to join their intimate grouping. Kaoru selfishly wanted a person he didn't have to share with his brother.

"She's right y'know," interrupted Hikaru. He'd remembered what Kaoru had done for him. How he'd set him up on a date with Haruhi and how much fun he'd had doing it. It was time to repay his younger twin in kind. "The Hitachinn twins are going to have to separate one day." Hikaru was acting grown up for once. He was forcing himself to for his best friend and sibling. Hikaru gripped his brother by the shoulder. "Kaoru, if we're ever going to find love we need to try _looking_ at some point. And I know you care about her." It was the most touching scene Haruhi had seen between the brothers and not a single word was false, scripted, or full of blatant innuendos.

When Kagome returned to the back room both Haruhi and Hikaru made scarce and left. "So Kagome, want to have lunch with me today?"

She wrote on the handy notepad she carried in her pocket and set it down before him before she began signing slowly to Kaoru. This was something she'd introduced to her class. She'd told her students if they tried speaking to her outside of class that she would write down what she was going to say on paper, but sign it before she let them read the notepad to see if they could catch on quicker. "Oh, that's right! We don't have the same lunch." He ducked his head bashfully wondering how he could've forgotten that, but he was a bit proud that he'd figured out her hand motions without resorting to the notepad. "Maybe one day, outside of school we could-"

But Kagome had already reached for one of the shelves in the room and brightly handed him it. Her pink lunch box with little bunnies hopping around the edges of it. "Your lunch box?" She nodded her head. "For me?" She nodded again with a dimpled smile. "What about your lunch?" She pulled out her wallet. He shook his head and pushed the hand with the wallet down. "I have lunch before you so I'll tell the cashier to put it on my tab." Of course the cashier would remember that since all of the faculty lived to serve. He cheerfully looked down at the prized possession in his hands. A homemade lunch by Kagome!

Oh yeah. Kyoya would definitely shit bricks when he found out.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was mildly irritated when he found out that Kaoru had eaten Kagome's lunch that day. A handmade lunch of rice balls, octopus weenies, a chocolate cupcake, and a container of tossed salad with dressing. Kyoya only knew this because Kaoru had taken pictures and sent it to all the members of the club bragging about his delicious meal he wouldn't trade for anything in his life. Of course Kagome saw this text and turned beat red at the embarrassing praise. She couldn't stop smiling though. It was nice being appreciated by someone.<p>

Kyoya hit his pissed point when Kagome went through the lunch line with him and got up to the cashier only for the man to wave her by saying, "Master Hitachinn already paid for your meal miss." He'd been intent on wanting to pay her meal in retaliance to Kaoru being given her lunch.

Tamaki had been on hand with his cell phone to take pictures of her awed face when she chowed down on one of the finest meals she'd ever tasted in her life. Kyoya's hand clenched and it was with a snap that he realized he'd broken the pencil he'd been using to do homework with during lunch. That was it. Kyoya pulled out his Ipad and began clearing his schedule for this Saturday. Kagome was going to go on a date with him and he was going to outline one of the most flattering and charming dates she'd ever had in her life.

Game set. Objective: Win the girl. The contender may have a point on him, but there was still time in this tournament of affection for Kyoya to wni.

* * *

><p>The weekend hadn't come soon enough for Kagome. She was sitting on her bed in her room, scheduling the plans for next week with her fuzzy pink robe loosely around her waist and a cup of coffee sitting on her nightstand when the phone rang. "Today you will finish our deal," began Kyoya. And so was to begin their day as servant and master. She slumped against her pillow and sipped at her coffee while she dutifully awaited orders. So much for a lazy day. "You will dress cute today. I believe there's a blue dress in your closet that will suit today's purpose." Before she could even protest at how cold it was outside he interrupted her. "I have a jacket for you that will look nice with it and rest assured you won't get sick on my watch. Don't forget your purse." She was up and moving now with the phone balanced between her ear and shoulder as she got ready.<p>

Kagome opened her mouth and tried speaking at least two words. It was hard communicating to someone on a phone now especially when she wanted to. "Ooh heh-ere?" She still couldn't pronuonce the 'y' in 'you'.

There was a moment's pause and Kagome was worried she'd have to try again, but he answered her. "Yes, I'm already here. In your den. Take your time though Kagome." With a click he turned off the phone. Well, that was a surprise. She _owed **him**_ and he was telling her to take her time today. Kagome drained the rest of her coffee and set about looking cute.

* * *

><p>Kyoya reclined against the plump couch. He'd set the bouquet on the dining table waiting for her to come down while he relaxed next to a box. Why hadn't his father bought a couch like this? The couches at his house were as hard as rocks and cost ten more than this one. He could hear Kagome's grandfather teasing Mrs. Higurashi just outside the house in regards to her gardening skills. They worked on their hands and knees and yet they laughed and smiled all the time. Shippo was sleeping in and Sota was spending the night at someone's house.<p>

Kyoya sprawled out comfily with his legs stretched out, but it unnerved him to no end how others could be so happy and so destitute. It was quite something to think about. He'd heard it mentioned before that those who didn't know what they were missing lived happily, ignorance was bliss as the saying went. But Kagome knew _exactly_ what she was missing and she was so much happier for it. He closed his eyes as he waited. Kyoya had expectations that Kagome would take forever getting dressed since she was a woman. By now though he should know that she rarely met his expectations.

He sighed. He wasn't going to sleep, he was just going to rest.

In minutes Kyoya was heavy asleep and Kagome was lighting down the stairs, a quicker dresser due to her time in the past. She paused when she caught sight of the sleeping prince of darkness lying at ease on her couch. Her eyes lit upon the bouquet of daisies and sunflowers tied with a silky sky blue ribbon. Underneath them lay a package with a similar ribbon wrapped around it's perfect white box. Kagome silently reached down and hefted the flowers up to sniff. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd brought these for her. But why? Today she owed him and yet here he was treating it more like a...

And the light bulb went off in her head as her face transformed a pretty shade of pink. Oh, she knew! She'd been married to the lady's man and there could only be one explanation for this. Kyoya wanted a date. Meaning Kyoya was interested in her of all people! Bottom of the rungs Kagome!

As she began to muse on this Kagome went to place the flowers in a pretty vase and admired them for a moment, burying her face in them again before she returned to the den where the sleeping dragon lay. The priestess hadn't the heart to wake him. So she fetched her homework and brought it to the den where she worked on it while waiting for him to wake up... after she took a souvenir picture of him that is. Her hands itched to reach out and touch, but she refrained and pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch to drape over him. And then she let her eyes roam freely while he slept. The voyeur husband had rubbed off on her.

Kyoya wasn't so intimidating when he was sleeping. It brought forth the memories from when she slept all cuddled up beside him at the beach house. How they'd sat in bed sharing breakfast like a honeymooning couple, chatting about what their plans were going to be that day. He'd briefly mentioned to her how he'd met Tamaki and she could still see how he stretched, a taut stomach on display. Her eyes traveled to his lips. Those traitorous flowery word making lips. They weren't too thin nor too supple. She was practically aching to kiss him by now. Kagome had to get a grip on herself. This was Kyoya! So she settled down and began on her homework despite the knots twisting in her stomach and her crazy hormones. **_Well, he started it_**, she inwardly griped, casting the mysterious box a longing look. And she instantly recalled retrieving the jewel shard and trying her hand at a bow to get it back. _**No. I learned the first time I tried something new thank you. I won't be going down that path again without proper assurance. I'm no Pandora.**_

* * *

><p>When Kyoya next opened his eyes he found a pair of bright blues staring out at him from over the edge of the couch. Her pert little nose came out skewed but that might be because his glasses were crooked on his face. He righted them and for a moment just lay there taking her in. Kagome really did look lovely in that aqua blue dress with the white vest over her top. Two white earrings dripped on her ears and she tilted her head inquisitively like a dwarf who'd found Snow White sleeping on the job. "How long have I been asleep?" She glanced up at the clock, her neck gleamed all clean and creamy, and then back down at him. Of course he'd be able to deduce how long it had been that he'd been sleeping, but it was so much nicer with her serving him today. And with her worrying over useless things he was able to just take it in, the enjoyment of being around her. There must be something said for just being in the presence of someone you had affections for. It made your stomach dance and your heart lighten. Kagome held up two fingers and even tried saying it, "T-oo."<p>

Kyoya began to sit up, straightening his white tank top and the black jacket over it that could probably pay for two months electricity for her. "You're getting better." He smoothed out his hair and watched Kagome duck her head in modesty. Great! He'd wasted two hours he could've spent wooing her. He wondered what she'd done in all that time. _**I could've taken her out by now to that restaurant by the lake. I may have to go ahead and cancel reservations if we can't make it in-**_

His thoughts fell through when her questing fingers touched his hair. A comb was in her other hand, one she carried all the time for when Shippo's hair was as unruly as he was, and set about to righting Kyoya. Two months ago she would've scoffed if someone had said the son of the Ootori Corporation would be sitting in her den with her playing with his hair. Now though, it felt right to be running her fingers through his costly kept strands. "Beh-ter."

Was she trying her hardest today to talk? She went to tuck her comb into her pocket when his hand caught hers. "Yes, much," he responded. That little squeeze of the hand sent all types of warm tingles down her spine. It increased when his hand slid to hold her's. "Lets get started with errands and then we can grab a bite to eat. Kagome, I need you to do exactly as I say on these runs." She nodded determinedly. What had she gotten herself into? He let go and she felt the absence immediately. "But first." And he handed her the untouched box. "Your jacket."

He waited with hidden anticipation for her reaction as she undid the bow, reverently folded up the silk, and tore open the box. Kagome pulled out the coat from the tissue paper and her eyes were shining like very well polished emeralds. Midnight blue. Kyoya was definitely letting her know loud and clear what color he thought looked the best on her today. She would've been pissed at his demands any other day, but today she was supposed to be ordered... and she had a strong fancy for this coat. It was so soft to the touch that she was scared to ruin it under her coarse fingers. A hand floated over the cloth and she pulled it up to her face to rub against her cheek. Oh yeah, this would make not only a fitting jacket, but a blanket to cuddle with. The look on her face was assurance enough to Kyoya that the seamstress he'd bought that jacket from would get a bonus. "I expect people to respect you when you're with me today." Kyoya held the coat out for her and Kagome slid her arms into it feeling as if she were slipping into another world. His hands ghosted over her shoulders, patting it in place, and he grabbed her hand to twirl her around to see him, making her skirt and the edge of the coat swish along her long and black tight-clad legs. "Beautiful," he remarked and her cheeks flushed as he tugged her to him and tucked her arm in his own. He could see that she wanted to look at herself in a mirror but he made her refrain by tugging her along. "You will go all day without looking in a mirror," he commanded.

* * *

><p>Nekozawa's nose was buried in scrolls. Ever since the beach Nekozawa had spent what time he could in the family library and the deepest recesses of the mansion pulling out all items on the Feudal Era. The candle wax had dripped far down the table by now and for once Beezlenuff was off of his hand as he required both to peruse these items. Even his black wig lay on the desk considering it was longer than his usual hair and got in the way. His own hair was tied back against his neck. He'd sworn he'd read every single script or piece of literature in his family's house. He knew it had to be here somewhere!<p>

Nekozawa rubbed at his brow and his knuckles brushed the black rimmed eyes he sported. Luckily he didn't need glasses in the dark, his eyes were as sharp as a cat's, or more precisely, as sharp as Kirara's. He set down a glass of water on the scroll. He looked down into that cup, wondering how long it would take for Kagome to recover her voice. With curses you could never tell. Most of them took years to break, but she wasn't your usual weak human. If Kagome was an ounce like what she'd been int he fairy tales he was sure she could beat this despite the toll it had taken on her.

He ran a hand through his shaggy light hair and that's when he noticed through the glass of water the enlarged letter that he'd somehow missed. It was there in his ancient spell scroll that Kohakku had collected written in the margins as if the spell was a rare one that Kohakku hadn't been able to find any writings on so he'd written it down himself. Nekozawa half wondered why Kohakku had turned to dark magic and if he'd had any reason to believe that Kagome had been cursed for her being cursed had **never** been documented in any of the scrolls or texts. No one had known so it had to have happenedwhen she'd left.

_Ill omens can fade and ill will may break,_

_Voices lost that were ripe for the take,_

_Seven years may pass and give away,_

_For lungs to fill and return the voice one day._

Nekozawa glared at the page. Seven years was far too long to wait out the spell to break. But there was hope even as his eyes skimmed the side of the page.

_But much sooner can it be grasped,_

_What once was broke can be reclaimed at last,_

_The strings were cut in exchange for heart's lament,_

_Pain can overrode the voice and make it spent,_

_The songbird must have a new tune to sing,_

_A new reason to take flight and to take wing,_

_In the darkest hour a lark can raise it's voice,_

_Break the curse and there shall be the return to noise._

* * *

><p>The errands were sure as hell not errands. He had taken her shopping and lavishly spent money on her for items she 'needed.' Said items were a few outfits for her job as a teacher that he said would promote the Host Club since she'd be changing in between classes and he would even get into the spirit of dressing up. She could see right through that bold faced lie quicker than Inuyasha's temper could flare. After that though all of Kyoya's meticulous planning fell completely through.<p>

It was hilarious though to see things not going as planned for Kyoya though. He'd grumbled about the restaurant by the lake being cancelled and she'd tugged his hand and made a few hand motions to say that it was okay and that she preferred quick meals instead of long ones. She'd had to take her time explaining things to him in sign language, although he was catching on quickly. They hadn't even made it to the opera because of traffic that had ended up making them pull over and walk. Not that Kagome had minded, she'd dragged Kyoya to the park and made him take in the sights of the koi pond that was ten miles away from the theater where he'd intended to take her. By the time lunch had passed he'd managed to realize nothing was going to go his way today and instead threw it in the air for Kagome to control. Today he was supposed to do things his way, but damn if something involving her always went awry. Then again, maybe that was the thing about love. He'd heard that it was supposed to surprise you and be unsuspecting. Well, he'd definitely gotten that today.

At least he'd managed to make Kagome happy with the coat. As he'd lugged the bags of items he'd purchased for her, he'd watched quite proudly how Kagome languished in her coat and pulled up the hood to protect herself from the harsh wind. It was a bit macho, but he was happy to be providing for her and it felt right to in a way protect her.

And now they stood outside of a confection shop, under the little awning stretching over the street to duck out of a light rainfall that had suddenly occurred. The seller was about to put the **CLOSED** sign out when Kyoya quickly waved a wad of bills at them to stay open. His persistence knew no bounds. He reminded Kagome a bit of Sesshomaru when it came to getting his way with things.

"I'm not going to have you starving," he growled in reply to her snicker. Kyoya pushed the door open and forced his way through. The hood over her head kept Kagome warm as she bent down on her knees to eye the sweets behind the glass waiting for the argument to ensue between the shop owner and Kyoya. She would do her best at doing what she was best at, remaining quiet and unobserved. Besides, she was able to see her reflection now in the glass and had begun righting the stray hairs that poked out from under the cloaked coat. "Pick any sweets you like," Kyoya ordered before he turned, a little ill mannered after the day he'd had, towards the store keeper. "Why may I ask, are you closing so early?"

"My father is in the hospital," snapped the young woman behind the counter. She was the shopkeeper and quite a pregnant one at that. "I really need to close up if you don't mind." Obviously his face wasn't as familiar as he'd thought to anyone in rich or low class. Kyoya knew for a fact that this woman who owned this dowdy shop wasn't poor at all. She was the daughter of the richest man in Japan that Kyoya's father wanted to merge companies with. This treat shop was just a hobby of hers.

Kyoya thought for a moment wondering if Mr. Taisho would be at his family hospital. Knowing that private family he highly doubted it. His mind quickly shifted back to the more important matter. His date. "How about we lock up behind you?" She eyed him for a while wondering if he was a possible thief. "I'll leave a wad of bills on the counter for any possible foods that we get. And I assure you that I would never steal from you. I'm Kyoya Ootori, son of Yoshio Ootori. I have no need to steal anything." She raised a brow at that and for further proof he pulled out his wallet and handed her it so she could look at the license and I.D.

The woman surprised him and tucked the pricey leather wallet into her purse. "What are you-"

"Call it insurance," she remarked. Kagome was biting her lip to hold in the laughter and wanted to peek at this woman, but wouldn't allow herself to. She didn't want Kyoya more irritable than he already was that she'd seen the act even though she'd already heard it loud and clear. Kagome would at least give him that much dignity. "I'll keep this for security sake in case you do break my store and make off with my cash register. If it's all here tomorrow rest assured you'll get it back Mr. Ootori. Leave the keys under the mat outside." The woman left the keys on the counter for him to lock the shop with and took off for outside with an umbrella in hand. As she stepped outside an amused Kagome stood up and pushed back her hood to turn and smirk at Kyoya.

Kyoya managed his way behind the sweets counter and began eyeing the goodies he was intending on wrapping up for Kagome. "Technically speaking she just robbed me so feel free to take everything in the shop." He fully intended on cleaning out the place in revenge for her knocking him down a peg or two. Kyoya crossed his arms over his chest and Kagome walked behind the counter. The brooding Kyoya would've kept on brooding had she not placed a quick kiss on his cheek and turned towards the sweets. His mood may not have been great, but it was no longer as bad as it had been after that little peck.

* * *

><p>As the shopkeeper waited for her husband to pick her up from the store, knowing him he would be there in two minutes, she gave a wistful glance at the couple in her shop with the rain blurring the figures inside. She hadn't caught sight of the young woman, but she looked familiar now as the shopkeeper peered through the glass. Before the woman could lean and get a closer inspection of the figure a sleek car pulled up in front of Sweet Treats and a tall man stepped out with flowing black hair as he rushed over towards his wife. "I seriously don't think it's anything to worry bout. Feh, that old fart should've known when to keep quiet."<p>

"If it weren't for dad we would've had an uprising and you know it. His challenge to the pack master of the east was to protect everyone from war. I'm glad he won, now that meanie won't be able to intimidate any of us _humans." _Her nose wrinkled at that word that was used as a swear word concerning the now former lord of the east. Her doting husband took her umbrella and guided her to the side door.

One of her little hands rested on her baby bump and he gave a smirk before casting a raised brow back at her shop. "Shouldn't you tell them to get out of the store?"

"No worries honey, they're just two teens in love. Besides I've got his wallet if anything happens." She held up the prize in her hand as he opened the car door for her.

And the young man paused. He could smell that the rain was going to get heavier within the hour, but there was something more he could smell. Something did catch his nose making him pause in his actions of reaching out for his wife's hand. A familiar scent that he couldn't rightly place nor could he accurately get a whiff of because the pouring water around them that was beginning to get a bit heavier.

His wife managed to get in the car and cast her husband a worried glance. "Inuyasha, anything wrong honey?"

He shook his hand and gave her a shrug. "No, just thought I smelled something off Rin."

And the duo left with Inuyasha wondering what he'd been smelling. It had to be something from his memories.

* * *

><p>The rain caught them in a downpour and now they had a whole flight of steps to run up. He'd waved off his driver and told him he'd call when he'd need him. Dammit if he hadn't been prepared for an umbrella!<p>

Kyoya held his jacket over them and they took off running up the stairs. Luck would have it that Kagome's klutz factor didn't kick in until they reached the last ten stairs and she tripped. Kyoya scooped her up in his arms and took off running with the coat thrown over her and her hands laden with the bags they had of purchases. The house was a blur through his glasses, but he made it safe enough to the empty house.

He grasped the door and pushed it open and scampered inside, setting her down in front of the door. As he huffed and puffed, slipping his shoes off with his hair plastered against his forehead, something startled him from within the house. The sweet unmistakable sound of laughter. Kagome was actually laughing and not a small laugh either. He could hear her pretty voice in her laughter as she slumped against the wall and her eyes clenched. His jacket fell with a flop to the floor, making a small puddle in his shock. Kyoya's warm chuckles reached her ears and she was in awe as he laughed with her. "Of course you **had** to trip when we finally made it," he scoffed. Kyoya shook his head with a few more chuckles as he walked over to the table where he'd spied a note that had been left presumably for her. He didn't even disturb her privacy by glancing at it first. Instead he waited for her to begin reading it before he peered over her shoulder.

_Kagome,_

_Grandpa and I are going to visit your aunt this weekend_

_with Shippo. __Sota's at a sleepover so mind the shrine._

_Leftovers are __in the fridge if you're hungry. Oh, and if you_

_see Kyoya __tell him to please not forget to pick a day for_

_the shrine._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"What did she fix for dinner?" Like any true man he walked over to the fridge and began poking around for the container full of promised food. "Lasagna tonight. Do you want me to heat up a plate?" He glanced back over his shoulder to feel his glasses slide down his nose when he spotted Kagome sliding her black tights down her legs and over her ankles. He gulped uncharacteristically and quickly forced himself to look away... although he spared one appreciative glance at those legs before he began pulling out plates for food. When Kyoya heard her gasp he immediately left the fridge and ran to her only for Kagome to wave a hand at him. "Your ankle. You reay did a number on it." Even standing up and just glancing down he saw the red marring the skin. Kagome bent down and placed her hands over her ankle before looking up at Kyoya with trusting eyes. He knew everything about her. Now it was time for him to _see _that it was real. The pink glow that lit up the dark room shadowed his glasses so she wasn't able to see his eyes, but there was no doubt he saw the light warm her skin and fade away to reveal a healthy ankle.

"You really are a priestess." He pushed his glasses up to his nose and then began helping her up. "Why can't you do that for your voice?" Kagome bit her lips wishing she could explain. Finally she took off up the stairs to her room leaving Kyoya to heat the food up. When she came down she wasn't carrying a piece of paper, but an old and well worn VHS tape.

He took it from her and read the title. "The Little Mermaid?" She nodded and pointed to the sea witch. "A sea witch." Her hands motioned for shorter. "A witch?" She clapped her hands that he got it. "You made a deal with a witch?" She grumpily made a face and shook her head. "You were cursed by a witch?" She jumped up and down happily. "Who was the witch?" Maybe if he had a name he could find more on how to break the curse that surrounded Kagome.

She tried mouthing the name, but it didn't work. She had grown to hate and be fearful of that name and so for some reason she couldn't even raise her voice to speak. Finally Kagome just grabbed the paper and wrote a name. A name she'd hated from the very beginning, though she'd tried her hardest to befriend this woman. It was a person who loved taking from everyone and who in the end had ultimately abandoned them for better pursuits. Kyoya read the name once, thinking of the strange tale he'd read that name in that involved a priestess falling for a half demon and being tricked to her death. And then Kyoya said it aloud as lightning crackled outside as if sensing the malice behind the name that belonged to the person who'd held it.

"Kikyo."

With saddened eyes Kagome nodded and lifted up her shirt just a bit to reveal the one scar that would never go away. It had been given to her in the middle of her body's awakening as a priestess so there would be no healing it. The place where a jewel had been ripped out of her body because she was the reincarnation of Kikyo. Kagome was lucky though. Unlike what everyone had believed, she'd only been Kikyo's reincarnation in body. Her soul had been her own with a part from Midoriko's that had escaped the jewel. In this way she would always be able to locate the jewel because her soul had called her to it all of those times in the past whenever it was near. It wasn't strictly being a shard detector. Kyoya's finger traced over this scar and he knew how Kagome had gotten this. Words from the scrolls he'd read reverberated back in his head.

_A centipede demon tore her belly and freed the jewel encased within. And that was how the powers of the priestess were awoken in the foreign damsel._

The microwave dinged and Kyoya slid Kagome's shirt back in place, giving it a nervous pat before he turned to go get their food. He had much to chew on.

* * *

><p>Warm conversation with her hands moving and Kyoya's warm voice replying to her, steamy hot chocolate, well made sweets, the soft fragrance of flowers in a vase, sitting in dry pajamas with Kyoya wearing a borrowed pair from Sota's room as their clothes dried in the dryer, and the sound of the rain outside making light tinkling noises on the roof and windows. Her hair was braided and tied taut with the lovely blue ribbon that had graced her bouquet that morning. It had been quite an evening to remember and she felt nothing but content.<p>

Her slipper covered feet bumped with his under the blanket over their legs and their knees brushed comfortably. If she wanted she could take this further. With Miroku for a husband she knew what things to do to make a guy want to kiss you and that was what Kagome wanted at this moment. She felt so at peace and so right at the moment that she wondered if the moment would continue. If she really was past mourning now and ready to move on. It wasn't just to test herself, but to test and see where her feelings stood with Kyoya. It appeared that Kyoya's mind was on the same situation, but he beat her to the punch when he bluntly said, "Kiss me." Her heart caught in her throat and her face flushed. She gave a nod of her head. When he went to take off his glasses, not knowing exactly what to do when it came to kissing her, she stopped him and shook her head having pushed the glasses back on his nose. Kagome leaned in, but Kyoya held her face, cupping it gently and waited as the clock struck midnight signaling that the day was truly over as was her duty to him. "Do as you wish now," he commented.

Her lips tugged up in a smile and she leaned forward, as did he, meeting halfway and capturing each other's lips. She tasted of chocolate and sweetness as he sampled her exquisite lips.

Kyoya was mastered in many things, but for once he felt out-skilled in something as Kagome sucked on his bottom lip and her hands slid over his chest in a very alluringly slow way. Fighting to take back the dominance his hands slid from her face to tangle in her hair, pulling her to him as he nipped at her tasty lips. Her hands uncurled to grip his shoulders and her ankles entwined with his.

Why the hell did she have to challenge him with everything she did? Not that he was complaining with this situation.

His tongue swept through her mouth and when she squeaked in surprise he considered this match was his. At least until her own tongue riskily floated over his and their slow kisses began to heat up. His eyes opened in surprise, but quickly the lids dropped as he found himself hastily draping her long shapely legs over his lap to bring her closer to hold and kiss. Their minds had gone numb by now, dizzied by the kisses, and both of his hands were now firmly planted on her waist. His glasses kept bumping her face, but neither cared. When his lips left her's he was trailing kisses along her jaw. It was when the sudden contact of her biting his exceedingly sensitive ear happened that Kyoya knew he would happily contrive some way to bed her if he didn't leave now. He was going to court her the right way! So, with great regret, Kyoya pulled away in defeat and just stared at her with heavy breaths. Where the hell had she learned to kiss like that?

"Kagome, it's getting late..." Who was he to lie? He was always blunt. Kyoya cut to the truth. "I'm not going to make you do anything so soon." He was actually placing someone's own safety above his own desires. Kagome touched her puffy lips and that simple action sent sheer male pride through him. When had his hands settled on her legs? Kyoya reached down and began to slid her legs off of his before he awkwardly straightened up. Thank god his pants were baggy. Kyoya bent down to gift a soft touch of the lips on her forehead. Both of them were as affected as the other at the kissing, both the make out and this sweet kiss.

"I should leave now. I'll get my clothes from you tomorrow." A promise to see her again. She nodded her head with a soft smile. The inner pervert in her was too strong for her alone to control. She had to get him out of here before she did something too Miroku-ish. She signed 'Sweet dreams' to him. He cast her a rare grin that made her heart thump hard in her chest as he said, "Good night Kagome." Another longing look as he slid into his own shoes and borrowed an umbrella before he left her to her thoughts with her heart swamping with emotions inside her kitchen that was now the coziest it had ever been in her life.

* * *

><p>Kyoya felt that at any moment he should begin whistling, but it would be too out of character with him and so he merely walked with a lighter step as his whole heart and body felt afloat drifting in refreshing water. His coat was thrown casually over his shoulder as he strode over the steps and opened the door to the silent mansion. Kyoya had many things planned now that he'd secured her ardor, the first being taking an extremely cold shower or taking the problem in hand in private. He hadn't gotten to the first step of the staircase when he heard his father's unmistakable clearing of the throat. "Glad to see you've made it home Kyoya." And his blood ran cold as an uneasy foreboding danced through his body. Every meeting with his father was a fight in an exchange of barbed words.<p>

"I didn't think anyone would miss me at dinner." _Considering you rarely make it to dinner yourself,_ Kyoya didn't add.

"Oh, but I have a prospect for you that you'd do well to take." Mr. Ootori wasn't leaving any room for consideration. Kyoya leaned against the stairwell waiting for his father to continue. Mr. Ootori placed the little manila envelope with the unsigned documents on the stand next to the stairway, not even caring to cross the seven feet in between them and hand it to his son. "Mr. Houshakuji and I have come to an agreement that you and Renge should marry. I await your answer in the morning." And Mr. Ootori left his son standing in the cold hallway knowing full well that he wouldn't have to wait for his answer. His answer had already been decided for him. Mr. Ootori wanted Kyoya to marry and therefore he would. Kyoya never questioned things after all.

The be-speckled third son felt all the warm feelings he'd had just moments ago shatter and break inside of him before vanishing away like dust blown by the wind. He took the envelope on his way up the flight of stairs and upon entering his room fell back against the door with his fists clenched and his teeth gritted. Kyoya threw that burning envelope across the ground and hurled his bag across the room until it shattered the glass of the mirror on his wall from the force of impact. Who cared he probably broke the Ipad as well in it!

There had to be something, anything that he could do! He knew this was in response to how close he'd come to Kagome. But damn! Of all nights to jump him with this news his father had picked the night they started dating! Really dating! If he'd gone without ever having experienced that kiss he might've been able to go through with this with a stern upper lip and brushed it aside as a fling, although even then Kyoya would've known he was lying to himself for his feelings for Kagome ran deeper than anything that could ever be classified as a fling. He knew her as well as he knew himself. But going his entire life without that kiss would've been a life deprived.

Kyoya had hoped to have been given time before his father found out so that he could plan something. Anything to give him a chance. There had to be some loophole. He slid down the door and pounded on the cold floor. There was no choice but to agree to this contract now or be disinherited.

It might buy him some time. He would need to look at those papers for a loophole or at least the date so he'd know how long he would have to find some way out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bum bum buuuuuuum! And yup. Inuyasha and Rin. My preferred pairing was Kouga, but Inuyasha won Rin-tin this time.**

**I wonder how Kagome will react to this? And what of Kaoru?**

**Up next, the trip to the shrine and dinner for the Suohs.**

**Also, m**on petite means my little.****


	11. Chapter 11 Everyone Has Their Demons

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Ouran or Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>There was no way around it. He would have to go on with this sham of an engagement until he could find a way out. Kagome had no ties to anyone of class or money. Her family was dirt broke and in his father's eyes she was a charity case. He could always cut himself off from it. Scavenge what money he could and save it, not in a bank of course. His father could easily hack into banks. Talk about invasion of privacy. But if Kyoya was cut off his father would make it a misery for Kagome's family. He would make them go bankrupt for Kyoya to regret his actions and return to the Ootori family. He couldn't risk them. They'd done so much for him. No, he'd have to wait this through and see what came into his hand in this game with his father.<p>

The best thing to do was to tell Kagome. But for once Kyoya was scared of saying the right or wrong words. How could he tell her when he'd just won her over? _**Dammit all! **_Kyoya threw the metal chair in his room at the mirror on the wall just to watch it break. He'd show his father his anger. He'd show him rage. But most of all he'd show him the son he wanted to have and he'd find a way out of this mess to show him the son he'd never had. Kyoya walked towards the doors and glanced outside. Yup, there were guards already outside of his room. He couldn't leave it. And cameras were all along the house, outside his room to give privacy. They weren't the best security in Japan for nothing. The only thing he'd be able to truly rely on, the only time he'd be able to really contact with her would be during the Host hours.

Kyoya texted her, hoping that no matter what happened that he could get through to her and she would realize. No doubt his phone messages would be screened by his father.

_**Kagome, I enjoyed our time together tonight. Hope I'm not waking you.**_

Was she in bed sleeping soundly? Petting Buyo? Practicing speaking in front of the mirror? Getting out of the bath or reading a book under the glow of her bedroom light? He had more fun imagining it than thinking about disturbing her.

_**Sentimental Kyoya? You aren't waking me, I'm just fixing Monday's lesson plans. You okay? Is there anything on your mind?**_

How? How could he let her know how much he cared for her so she wouldn't think he'd toyed with her? He was hoping against hope that he would manage time to tell her himself, but he needed this back up as a just in case. With his father you had to anticipate everything.

_**Sentimental only to you. I wear many faces when I need to, but only around you am I myself. Just promise me something.**_

_**What? Is something wrong Kyoya?**_

_**Don't ever doubt anything I've said this night and the nights prior.**_

_**Kyoya?**_

_**Trust me.**_

…_**I always do.**_

Desperately wishing she wouldn't blow up, Kyoya readied himself for his next defense. But first… he reached for the paper and with the pen signed away his Ootori name for a woman he didn't love hoping to protect the one he did.

* * *

><p>Sunday had passed with two things out of the ordinary. One, he hadn't come to pick up his clothes or return Souta's. And secondly, Kyoya hadn't called or messaged her. Quite surprising. Normally they 'spoke' daily. Her private voice coach had showed up that morning without Kyoya beside her, explaining that Master Ootori had business that morning to attend to. Of course, how could she forget that her boyfriend had a prestigious family? Her boyfriend. Just thinking the words made her blush. He'd treated her so well yesterday.<p>

"Th-ank you," she managed to say to her voice coach, Ms. Souten Electroz. She was a sweet young woman in her mid-twenties with pretty black hair and brown eyes. She seemed oddly familiar to Kagome. In fact, Kagome could've sworn that she'd seen her somewhere.

"It was my pleasure Kagome. It won't be much longer and you'll be able to form full sentences," answered Souten with a smile. "Thank you for the cookies. I'll be sure to share them with my new boyfriend."

Kagome raised a brow as if asking who this new guy was."Oh, he's a bit older," gushed the woman with a flush of the cheeks. "His name is Ginta-"

And it hit Kagome. Just as Shippo burst down the stairs and shouted out, "SOUTEN!" He'd come down there to show Kagome his homework, but his nose had recognized the woman before his eyes could.

"SHIPPO!" cried the woman spotting her first childhood crush. And her eyes flew to Kagome. "You're _that _Kagome!"

"A-a-alive," stuttered Kagome. She was trying her hardest to speak. She signed it even as she took deep breaths to force the words through her sore throat. "Dey-monz… ah-r… ah-live?" The whole while her face was glowing at this news. Demons survived!

"I can't believe it's you! I can't believe it's you! Wait until Ginta hears about this!" Souten was bubbling with questions. "How did you two survive? Shippo why haven't you aged? What happened?"

Between a woman who couldn't stop talking and a woman who was trying to talk, Shippo had no idea what to do. "I think we need more tea," he piped up. "Sit down while I fix it." It was clear enough for both women what he wanted them to do. Kagome and Souten sat down at the table staring at each other. Last time she'd seen Souten she'd been a little girl vowing revenge for her Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten.

"You haven't aged either," muttered Souten, staring long and hard at Kagome and Shippo both in turn. She shook her head and began wiping at tears for the woman who her new boyfriend had long ago considered his pack sister. "I was too young for the fight, but of course tales got around when you defeated Naraku. Everyone thought you both died with Miroku."

It explained why her demon friends hadn't searched for her. One, no one knew exactly what time period she lived in. And two, they didn't think she was alive. Besides, for all she knew Inuyasha was dead since he was a half demon. She didn't know their lifespan. "And before you ask, I can't tell you about the others. I was too young to find out and you remember how hard it was to keep in contact with others back then. No emails, phones, or mail. You had to travel on foot and chase around by smell. I do remember a wedding though that everyone talked about. Lord Sesshomaru held it at his palace." Sesshomaru and a wedding. Those two words didn't sound compatible.

Shippo was grateful for his height that allowed him to place the tea on the table for both of them. Souten didn't touch it as Kagome took a long sip of the brew. "Every year demons disappeared more and more. We went into hiding after the jewel so now it's hard to find each other. There is a directory offered to all demons, a center here in Japan, but demons rarely update it. We like our privacy now. I do know Lord Sesshomaru is still alive. He's rich, but I can't remember what he owns." She tapped her chin deep in thought. "I don't keep up with demon politics and business."

Her eyes snapped up to Souten's and she mouthed the name of the wolf leader who'd once led Ginta's pack. "Kouga?" Souten shook her head in a sad manner. "He died three hundred years ago. Very young for us, you know. Ayame and him had a cub of their own and that cub went onto marry a human. Guess the taste for humans ran in the family," she laughed. "Ayame's not around anymore. She died of heartbreak after Kouga. Their cub grew up under Ginta who was ruling the pack." It made sense. Ginta had been the second in command to Kouga. Souten's eyes drifted over towards Shippo and she wondered how Kagome felt about having a son who was immortal. It was a strange thing but she'd seen many stranger things. "You know when we're about one hundred and twenty that's when we look like teenagers. That kid mated with a human though so I don't know how that went. He left the pack as soon as he was old enough…"

Shippo sat in a chair and Kagome really took notice of her son. He'd sprouted an inch within the past week or she was going blind. How old was her son? "Mom's actually from this time period. That's how we ended up here." He wasn't going to resurface those memories. Besides, Shippo was wary of the demon society in this age. Nothing here was like the past and maybe there were new rules, maybe there were rules about humans and demons interacting. Especially humans taking demons under their charge. Sesshomaru had taken a human under him, but that was a different story.

The alarm on Souten's watch went off. "I've got to go." She bolted. "There's a meeting in my clan about dating Ginta. I've got to get it approved, y'know." No, Kagome didn't know. Just because she'd hung out with demons didn't mean she'd been an official expert on their race. "As soon as I can I'll bring Ginta back here. He'll be psyched to see you big sis! I'm so happy you guys are alive." And faster than lightning the woman managed to disappear out the front door.

"Mom, demons still exist."

"Yeah," she managed to say. She wanted to speak to Shippo, but the joy on her face was enough for him to take the reins talking.

"They're all cloaking their powers," he answered her before she could even ask it. That's why she hadn't felt their auras nearby. They were doing it to remain hidden. "Sesshomaru's still alive." And both looked at each other with another task made up on their list of the impossible to do. Aside from Kagome recovering her voice they would research for Sesshomaru on their down time. "Do you think Kyoya could help?" She nodded eagerly. Maybe he could do a face match up on the cameras in Japan and find someone that looked like her description of Sesshomaru. Shippo's tail wagged and he threw himself into her arms. Good news just seemed to be coming their way. "Should I draw a picture?" Kagome instantly nodded her head and the two ran over to his backpack to pull out the crayons and paper. Kagome had been able to tell stories with words when she was in their traveling group of old and Shippo had always been able to tell stories with art.

* * *

><p><em>Engaged.<em> It was whispered around the school and Kyoya was trying his best to tamper it down, but sadly his fiancée's loud mouth was announcing to one and all. He was damned lucky that she hadn't gotten hold of the intercom over the school. But it wasn't too rare of a thing to have an arranged marriage in their upper class. Renge was just thrilled that she'd have a wedding some day. And worse. He was to have Renge over at his house for tea this week._ Kagome_ hadn't even been over to his house!

"Mommy is it true?" Tamaki asked, cornering Kyoya before the classes began. "You didn't tell me! Mommy, I can't believe you kept it from me."

"I guess that means Kagome's available," said Hikaru with a glance to his brother who was trying not to look too happy over the news.

"But I thought you liked Gome-chan," murmured a confused Honey riding atop Mori's shoulders. Kyoya glanced around making sure he was hidden from any cameras in the halls by standing encased by his friends. He even ducked a bit in case a lip reader watched the cameras for his father.

"I didn't know I was engaged until Saturday night," answered Kyoya sharply. And they all stared back in shock.

"It really is an arranged marriage?" Haruhi asked with wide eyes. "I didn't know people still did those until I came to this school."

"I'm expected to formally propose, but yes. It's arranged." And Kyoya revealed a bit of himself to them in his next question when he averted his eyes. "Has Kagome heard yet?"

"I don't know how she couldn't," replied Hikaru.

"Everyone's talking about it," added Kaoru.

Great. The quiet girl whom everyone forgot existed in the foreground of their minds, who heard everything anyone said and picked up on little bits of information, was privy to what was hot gossip. He was screwed unless she remembered the messages he'd sent her on Saturday night. Kyoya glanced around the hall making sure they were in a corner of the hall where the cameras couldn't spot him. He reached into his pocket and slid out the readied note. He'd poured out the entire truth into it the night before and needed to get it to Kagome to explain things without his father ever knowing. "Give Kagome this message for me." Kyoya Ootori never asked, he ordered.

But before he could hand off the note a parcel of binders dropped down the hall. Their eyes swung towards the noise to find Kagome staring straight at Kyoya, other girls were standing nearby talking. Male classmates bent down to retrieve her books and females asked if she was alright. Her accusing glare aimed at Kyoya was painfully harsh. He could see the heartbreak in her eyes and the fact that he'd caused her pain killed him inside. He was one to warrant enemies and normally he didn't give a shit. But for once he actually cared. Kagome absentmindedly took her books from the others before she marched in his direction. The warning bell rang and the hall began to clear so that it was only Kagome and the Host Club standing in the hallway as others ran past.

"Kagome."

She raised a hand and slapped him before spinning around on her heel and heading towards her class. That slap had stung more than any he'd received in his life. He touched his cheek and his resolve was firm. He couldn't live with himself for the rest of his life with the imprint of those hurt and angry eyes forever ingrained in his mind.

He desperately slid the note into Tamaki's hand and said once more, "Tamaki, give this to her. Please." The 'p' word was in short supply with Kyoya so this was something to say the least.

"Kyoya-"

"I am watched at all times." And he pushed through his crowded group of friends and rushed after Kagome towards their first period class.

* * *

><p>She was ignoring him throughout first period. Tamaki had been late by a minute and upon sliding into his chair he'd been trying to get her attention. But she was tuning out everyone today. She wanted to do nothing more than beat the snot out of him. How could she have been a fool? He'd told her to trust him two days ago and bam! He gets a fiancée. He'd kissed her and now he had a fiancée! He said such sweet things to her and had even brought her gifts and he had a fiancée! The man she'd been steadily finding reasons to like was no longer an option for her and he was engaged to one of her friends! <em><strong>Bastard!<strong>_

But those messages on Saturday night had been hurried and emotional. Two things that Kyoya was never. What had brought those about?

She flipped open her phone in class, using the desk as a way to hide it from the sight of the professor and reread those messages.

_**Sentimental only to you. I wear many faces when I need to, but only around you am I myself. Just promise me something.**_

_**Don't ever doubt anything I've said this night and the nights prior.**_

_**Trust me.**_

She had to believe something was going on. Kagome's eyes rose to look at Kyoya whose attention hadn't been focused on the teacher at all. He'd been watching her read those messages. 'Trust you?' she signed.

He nodded. Her shoulders sagged and she slid the phone into her pocket before giving the universal sign for okay. And then she turned around and focused on class thinking, _**He better have one hell of an explanation. **_For the rest of the class she ignored both Kyoya and Tamaki. The latter of the two was trying in vain to get her attention for only the kamis could guess why. He probably wanted to explain for Kyoya, but she would rather hear it from the horse's mouth.

* * *

><p>Still very much pissed. She thought it would get easier as the classes went by, but no. Kyoya wasn't speaking to her and he mostly avoided her altogether. It was at lunch time, right before hosting, that Kagome's self-esteem hit an all low. Kagome had just picked up her tray and was heading towards their usual table when she saw a new added member. Renge was sat beside Kyoya. Kagome's eyes swerved towards Kyoya, but he stared right past her before resuming his meal.<p>

She braved the few stares she caught and sat right across from Renge, right beside Tamaki. Kyoya had probably worked the seating out purposefully to keep things neutral and not so negative or awkward. "Hello Kagome," sang Renge. "I'm so happy to see you! Did you hear the news? Kyoya and I are getting married." Renge was on cloud nine imagining her wedding. "Papa says she must find the best design from Paris for my wedding gown, but I don't know. Don't you think something Japanese would look better?"

Kagome picked at her food and shrugged. She signed 'I don't know.'

"What do you think Kyoya, dear?" Kagome's eyes shot up to Kyoya who didn't spare her a single glance.

"I prefer traditional, but I think Paris fashion suits you." He preferred a traditional wedding kimono on Kagome. She would look utterly beautiful in one. But his mouth couldn't voice his original thoughts.

"Oh, such a sweet fiancée!"

Kagome felt her stomach sicken with every bite of her high classed food. He'd yet to explain anything to her and when she would try to corner him in the halls or something he would veer off in another direction like she had the plague. "Kagome," murmured Tamaki silently under Renge's rambling. He caught her eye and he tried to push a square note towards her. She pushed it right back. He pushed again. She ignored it. She would rather something written in Kyoya's hand and she had a feeling Tamaki had written it to explain things to her.

"Shouldn't you read whatever it is that Tamaki is passing you?" Kyoya suggested. It was the first time he spoke to her all morning.

Kagome met his harsh silver eyes. How could he be doing this to her? Whatever he had to say, why wouldn't he say it to her face? He'd found ways around his father before, why now was he avoiding trying altogether?

"Is that a love note from Tamaki?" Renge asked. You could practically see the hearts popping around her head at the thought of two host members falling madly in love. Little did Renge know it was her intended who was the one in love in this triangle. "You should read it Kagome," she prompted. Her eyes shone with moe.

"Indeed," said Kyoya.

Just like Kyoya, Kagome hated being told what to do. She looked down at the note and picked it up much to Tamaki's delight at doing a good deed for the day. And then Kagome promptly pushed it into the pocket of Tamaki's jacket watching his smile fall to grief. "No," was her one worded reply. Kagome got up to empty her tray and left the cafeteria with a gloomy aura trailing after her.

"Oh dear, do you think she's sick?" Renge fretfully asked. "Maybe you should check on her Kyoya. You are best friends." But he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to get up and chase after her Kyoya couldn't move. He glared hatefully up at the cameras his family had installed at Ouran Academy for the safety of the students.

* * *

><p>As soon as she was in the bathroom she broke down sobbing. This was not how dating was supposed to go. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. She'd had her fair share of crying. First with Inuyasha, but she'd thankfully fallen out of that childhood crushing with him. Second, with the loss of Miroku. And now this stupid high school babble. Kagome furiously kicked the door to her stall.<p>

A door opened and the patter of feet signaled new bathroom arrivals. More girls. She couldn't distinguish who because everyone wore the same thing. "Can you believe they're actually getting married? They kind of suit each other."

"And I thought for sure that Kagome and Kyoya had something going on."

"Maybe he's cheating on Renge. Wait until word gets back to her."

"But he's ignoring her."

"Common bred girls **should **be ignored." Kagome recognized that voice. The harsher one of the two. Ayanokoji. The girl who had been banned from the club after Haruhi's first trial as a host. Kagome had been pointed out by the twins to avoid her at all cost because she liked to stir up trouble. "Besides, Kyoya should do the right thing by shaking her off. Just think of his family prestige."

She waited with bated breath for them to leave and then blew her nose. She wasn't petty. She wasn't to be ignored. If he wanted to play this game with her and not explain things then she could too. Kagome tossed her tissues in the trash with resolve and scooped water from the sink to wash her face a bit of the red puffy eyes. Hell hath no fury as a priestess scorned. And the best way to get back at the gossip and confuse Kyoya was act as if nothing had happened. She may trust him, but she was irked all the same. He could show some sign of feelings at some point if he tried!

Almost as soon as Kagome stepped out of the bathroom she jumped about a foot in the air at the fright of Nekozawa sneaking up on her. "I sensed you were depressed, lark."

"Ney-ko," she managed to say, feeling lighter upon seeing him. Kagome hugged him and he patted her back. For a split second she could hear him purr at her attentive actions.

The spike in her energy made him blush and he pulled away to offer her his free hand. "Beezlenuff has suggested that you take lunch with us, or if your appetite has waned we have fresh tea in the Dark Arts Club. I normally eat in there instead of here." She bit her lip glumly and took his hand. Her mind felt frazzled with all sorts of things. "Though I prefer dreary moods, allow me to offer some consolation to you. I've found how to break the curse." That brought a flare of her sweet energy. They walked down the hall, dark and light buoying off one another.

When they made it into the club room it was pitch dark and she had to tug onto Nekozawa's black robes to get his attention. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so used to the dark." He let go of her hand and an instant later a glow of light erupted in his hand and he sent the flames onto nearby candles. Just further proof that demons were still around. She sat down on the couch and began sipping at the tea he'd already had waiting for her. He'd been gone long enough for it to cool as he fetched her. The dark priest pushed the scroll towards the light priestess and gave a certain passage a tap to indicate where she should look.

He waited for her to skim over it. Her brows wrinkled in thought. "If you don't do anything to break it the curse will last seven years, lark." He regarded her for a moment. The flickering emotions playing behind her eyes as she thought about the significance of seven long years in silence. Would she even want to speak again if she went for seven years without doing anything? "However, as you can see there is a way to break a curse, by finding your song."

Kagome's face was a canvas of looks. He had to grant that he'd never had so much fun watching a person's features for she could bounce from one emotion to the next so quickly. "Think on it, lark. Why do bird's sing?"

**_To attract their mate,_** was the first answer that popped in her mind.

"To find love," he affirmed.

A weak cherub smile spread and the apples of her cheeks bloomed with pink roses. An angel sitting in the Dark Arts Club. And he saw the moment her heart began to sink. The light shining off a tear that slipped over her face and the determination that rose as she stubbornly wiped it away. The lark was hurting, but she wouldn't stop loving despite the pain. He worried for what Fate had in store for her. A weird friendship had sprouted from them. No weirder than a cat demon falling for a human.

Her stomach growled and he gave a warm laugh. "And on that note let me offer you some lunch." He took off the silver top to a tray of sandwiches just as delicious as the sandwiches in the Host Club. Just because he was odd didn't mean his tastes were. Although, Nekozawa did enjoy eating tuna sandwiches, but she credited that to his ancestors.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Tamaki and his father arrived at the door to the Higurashi Sunset Shrine. Both of them were bouncing on their toes intrigued. Mr. Suoh had told his mother, like a boy trying to get out of business, that the trip was to assure that his students would be safe visiting the temple. He hadn't let her know that Tamaki would be tagging along. "Dad, do you think they'll give us a charm?"<p>

"Or maybe they have demons!"

"Or ghosts!"

"Or both!" father and son squealed together.

"BOO!" A demon jumped from behind the shrine.

"AHH!" Father and son jumped into each others arms as Shippo laughed his furry tailed ass off.

"Shippo! It's rude to frighten our guests!" admonished Souta, tugging on his nephew's pointy ear.

"Oww oww owwwa! Uncle Souta that hurts." Souta flicked his ear and jerked his head at Shippo to get back inside the house which was only a few feet away from the temple. The kit scampered back in, heading towards the kitchen where he was sure to get a good coddle from his grandmother as well as a treat.

"Don't mind him. Dressing like a fox demon makes him more rebellious," lied Souta as he lead them towards the house. He wore priest robes and opened their humble home to the Suoh family. "Please make yourselves comfortable. Dinner's almost ready."

And Kagome came in from the back, slipping off her wooden geta and setting aside the broom. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy ponytail and strands curled about her delicate face in a pretty manner. "Daughter!" Both Suoh's shouted, running to hug Kagome in her cute priestess gear. She was in a Suoh sandwich. "Was there ever a more adorable little girl?"

"She's my daughter, dad!"

"No, mine!" And so ensued the tug of war grabbing Kagome by both arms. Tamaki had to have been cloned. That was it. The way the duo acted and looked it was hard to see them as two different people.

"Perhaps you'd like some tea," offered Mrs. Higurashi. And Kagome was relieved as they let go of her and rushed to the table. Both were precarious with their manners and didn't know how to completely act inside the commoner's home. Tamaki did have more experience then his father though.

Tamaki was having fun instructing his father on what little he knew. "And we don't wait for the soup to cool or ask our servants to serve it at room temperature," instructed Tamaki. "We blow on it because commoners don't have servants."

"Amazing!" remarked Mr. Suoh as Mrs. Higurashi set the bowls in front of them. He dipped his spoon in and gave it a testing blow before he drank it. His tongue burnt a bit, but he remarked that it worked well enough.

Souta rolled his eyes and Kagome snickered. It was fun watching the two get along. In fact, most of the food was ready; they were waiting on pretense to give the two some bonding time. "And like in those Japanese dramas it's okay to talk around the table unlike at banquets and such."

Kagome's family had joined the table by now, each sipping on their own soup with the main dishes in the center along with plates stacked for anyone to grab. Souta was bragging about soccer to Shippo and Tamaki. About how he'd nailed the goal right before the buzzard rang and won their match. "Mr. Suoh, Tamaki is so much like you," remarked Mrs. Higurashi.

Mr. Suoh practically beamed as he cuffed his son on the head. "He is. He's got his mother's smile though. What about Kagome? Who is she most like? Her mama or her papa?"

"She most assuredly acts like her father," stated Mrs. Higurash.

"But she looks like mom," piped up Souta.

"She would've done her rebellious father proud, bringing home demons and the like," grumbled Grandfather Higurashi. He may have warmed up to Inuyasha, but the old man was still firm in his old ways. He only allowed Shippo around without griping because he was a child in his own way. Shippo didn't mind if Grandpa complained though because it reminded him of Inuyasha.

"What was that?" Mr. Suoh asked.

Shippo pushed a bread roll in his great-grandfather's mouth. "Nothing, gramps is just getting old. Right, Uncle Souta?"

"Yeah, he still thinks demons exist and stuff," laughed Souta. Kagome had to try her hardest not to snort. No matter how badly her love life might've taken a rough turn, she could still sit at home and enjoy her family.

Kagome signed to her mother and the two Suoh's watched fascinated. Tamaki was trying to remember a few of the things signed. "She wants to know if you both would like a tour after supper?"

"That would be lovely," said Tamaki. He began signing to Kagome letter by letter and she gave him the okay symbol that had him glowing.

"You must teach me some of those, Tamaki."

"Okay dad. How about we start with the alphabet?"

And so went their long dinner that was lengthened by the amount of chatter between the two relatives. They barely knew where the time went. Neither noticed Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi taking up their plates. By the time they were nibbling on cookies the two realized it had gotten so late they hadn't had a proper touring of the place. It was just so warming to be sitting there and know that no one would be judging them if they slacked off and relaxed. "We must see something before we leave," whined Mr. Suoh.

Kagome gave the okay symbol and thumbed the direction of the back door. The sun was setting and it was quite a pretty sight when it's rays highlighted the leaves of the Goshinboku tree. She stood next to the god tree and touched the scar in it's bark that would never leave like the mark in her side. If she pushed her finger in it she knew she would feel a stone arrow that had once buried into the flesh of a half-demon she'd tagged after. "This is where a half-demon, Inuyasha was placed to sleep for fifty years," stated Souta. His voice was still as idol-worshipping as they'd been when he was younger.

"Oh? What happened?" Tamaki was all ears as his father walked around and whistled at the sheer size of the tree.

"He was freed by a priestess from the future," explained Souta, tugging his sister's hair conspiratorially. "She was reincarnated from his past love who stuck him to the tree because they were both tricked by a half-demon named Naraku."

Mr. Suoh saw where this fairy tale was going. At least, he'd thought he did. "Did the two fall in love?" Kagome shook her head.

"At first, but he wasn't her type," interrupted Shippo. He always loved retelling things from the past and what he'd seen with his very two eyes. "She fell for a pervert named Miroku." Kagome snickered. "Together all of her friends saved Japan by defeating Naraku! Inuyasha was all 'Rah!' with his sword!" Shippo had a stick in his hand pretending to brandish it. He dropped the stick to suddenly re-enact his mom with his hands miming a bow and arrow, "And she was all 'Woosh' with her arrows! And Sango and Kirara were all 'BAM!' with their claws and boomerang."

Kagome covered Shippo's mouth. "My nephew gets overexcited with the story," finished Souta."Would you like us to walk you to your car?"

* * *

><p>Two days had passed and today the Host Club had garnered permission to take the club girls to the Higurashi shrine. The girls would be arriving any moment in limos. The hosts had managed to leave school early to make it in time to Kagome's house to make a make-shift changing room in Souta's room and Kagome's room was where they did the hair and make-up. The entire family was delighted to help. Mrs. Higurashi had even baked treats and Grandpa Higurashi was getting into the spirit.<p>

Tamaki dragged the elder of the twins into the changing room. "Hikaru! I've tried giving this to Kagome, but she won't take it from me. I thought that since she was close to you and Kaoru that she would accept it. Will you give it to her for Kyoya?" And here it was. The ticket to possibly reconciling Kagome and Kyoya. And Hikaru held it in his hands as its new messenger. "Thanks Hikaru!" Without any refusal or acceptance from the twin, Tamaki left the room ornately dressed as Adonis. Today they were Greek gods and myths. The twins were obviously Gemini.

The elder twin stared down at the note that had changed three hands so far. He crept towards the door and opened it a bit to spy on Kaoru helping Kagome refasten a pin on her green robed costume across the hall in her room. Kaoru was already decked out in a tunic and skirt with leather arm guards as opposed to Hikaru's arm guards with feathers. Hikaru was Pollux, the immortal twin who was part bird, and Kaoru was Castor, the mortal twin. Kagome was Artemis bearing a quiver of arrows on her back and a bow across her chest. She was actually using her own equipment, though Hikaru had no idea where she'd gotten a bow and quiver set that looked so authentically aged.

The shrine priestess giggled at something Kaoru said when he was playing with her hair and making monster faces. Kaoru was pretending her long raven strands were snakes that belonged to Medusa. She swatted at his hand and he fumbled to right her hair in a pretty ornate style. He was having fun with Kagome without Hikaru there to add onto the fun. Kaoru plucked off his usual orange rose, that was pinned to his shirt, and weaved it into her hair. Just watching Kaoru made Hikaru think better on giving the note. Hikaru knew that at some point today Kaoru would either confess his feelings or ask Kagome out. He'd been rehearsing in their room when he thought Kaoru wasn't nearby. Truth was that the twin was having a hard time keeping his hysterics under control, he'd been hiding under the bed the entire time.

Hikaru slid the square of folded paper into his pocket. Kaoru needed a chance now that Kyoya had screwed up.

If Kagome refused a date then Hikaru would fork it over. If she agreed to a date then he would hand it off to her afterwards. First, he needed his brother to have his moment.

* * *

><p>Kyoya had no idea whether or not Kagome had received his note. She was acting like nothing had ever happened and it unnerved him to no ends that the message he'd written for her could be floating around somewhere. He'd like some sign, something to tell him that she didn't hate him. Was it a sign that she was being cordial? But when he signed to her she gave him short replies or ignored him completely. He'd already tried texting her or calling her. Somehow his father had managed to block his phone from being able to send anything to her or call. Safe to say if she sent him anything he probably missed it, meaning if she had she was probably irritated with him for not replying.<p>

At one point though she walked over to him holding a sheet of paper. She looked nervous approaching Hades who sat beside Renge, dressed as Persephone. Shippo padded up next to her and tugged on her short skirt that showed off her legs and strapped sandals. "Kagome, what's in your hand?" Renge asked.

She stepped forward and offered it up to Kyoya. It was a well sketched picture that had taken painstaking hours for Shippo to draw outside of his usual cartoon drawing. The artwork was enough proof to Kagome that her son was abnormally inhuman. He'd tried his hardest and had succeeded in presenting an accurate picture of Sesshomaru's face. "It's someone we know," said Shippo as Kyoya took the picture from Kagome.

He knew exactly what this meant. "Someone you knew from your past?" She nodded while her fingers fiddled with the edge of her bow.

Kyoya stood up and for once was close enough that Kagome felt things had slid back into normal for a brief second. Kagome looked so hopeful when he touched the small of her back to guide her and Shippo away from the crowd of girls. He had the strongest temptation to press her against the god tree and ravish her with kisses, but had to refrain with Renge sitting in the background. Hell, he would've tugged her into the house to kiss her if it weren't for the fact that random fan girls had a habit of running inside the house for the bathroom or to help Mrs. Higurashi present more sweets. He couldn't afford to be caught no matter how alluring those lips were. He could only convey his like for her in the smallest of motions, like his fingers lightly brushing against the side of her fingers.

"We ran into an old friend who told us that he's alive," chirped Shippo. Kyoya's placed the slip of paper into his notebook and took into account the features. Noble looking. A lean and harsh face with stripes on the cheeks. So demons really had existed in the Japan, in fact, they still existed. He jotted down a note to search for them and research what more he could on demons. However, if they were evasive enough not to be caught after hundreds of years he knew it would be a challenge. He rose to the occasion. "We just don't know where. Mama and I were hoping you could match a face up on your computer thingy and find him. He's also supposed to have lots of money."

The third son of a wealthy family with many connections eyed Kagome. "I've certainly never seen someone walking around with white hair among my family's acquaintances." He would be sure to go through tonight everyone his family knew just to be safe.

"He's hiding," replied Shippo, tapping a claw on the picture. "He may not look exactly like that. Or even go by Sesshomaru anymore."

The priestess reached out and grabbed Kyoya's free hand to give it a gentle squeeze. "Try. Please. Kyo-yah." Those wide sparkling eyes and the way she looked at him like he was the only one in existence who she could rely on. He was always helping her. Kyoya wouldn't be able to refuse her even if he actually wanted to. It was the one instinct he had developed. When Kagome needed him, he was there.

"I will. I promise you, Kagome." He was a man of his word and she had to try and keep that in mind from his previous text messages. "**Only** if you promise to read that note. _I_ wrote it. _Not_ Tamaki." One fleeting look full of longing and heated silver eyes. That glimpse was enough to convey to Kagome that those feelings from their date hadn't disappeared and were still very much alive. No, the act had never been her. The act was him pretending it had never happened around everyone else. He grudgingly released her hands and went back to take his spot beside Renge and the other girls who clamored for his attention as the cool type host. And Kagome decided she would retrieve that note and see what exactly it said now that she knew Kyoya wrote it.

The cool type was caught up in his own thoughts circulating this new tid-bit. He'd done his research on the Kikyou character already that had cursed Kagome. He hadn't been able to find how she'd done it, but he had been able to find out what type of person she'd been. Malicious. Cruel. And exceedingly jealous with a bone to pick at Kagome for stealing the loyalty and affections of her former lover, Inuyasha. At least, that's what it said in the copies of the scrolls he'd phoned in from Nekozawa nights ago. Now that was someone that Kyoya had never predicted to see himself calling on a weekly basis. If Kagome had a witch in her past then just what would this Sesshomaru person be like?

* * *

><p>He could do it. Kaoru could stand up and do exactly as Haruhi had instructed him to. Athena, Haruhi, was tutoring her fans today when Kaoru bravely walked past her. None of the hosts were the wiser to Haruhi actually being a girl since Athena wore armor to begin with.<p>

Mrs. Higurashi was dressed as Hestia, giggling as she gave out cookies and Kagome's grandfather was Chronos the god of time. He was telling long winded stories to the interested guests who thought his ancient folk lore act was adorable. Kaoru hoped her family would think well on him. He patted the head of Shippo, dressed as Hermes who was performing tricks for the young ladies with a batch of odd looking acorns and mushrooms. Kaoru waved to Souta, Apollo the twin to Artemis.

Kaoru strode past Honey and Mori, Cupid and Hercules.

He ignored the steady killing gaze of Hades, Kyoya.

Surrounded by beautiful girls, Kagome really did look the part of protector of virgins. Seeing his orange rose pinned and highlighting like an ember in her dark hair gave him courage to continue. "Kagome," he began. The mortal was approaching the goddess ready to bargain for one day spent on Olympus with her. "Will you go on a date with me?" Kaoru simply asked. In front of all of the Host Club members. And their guests. And her family. Why the hell hadn't he picked a time when they were alone? "Would you like to?" He repeated the question to a blank staring Kagome. Kaoru really had no idea what he was doing. He'd never expanded relationships outside of his family and the club. "We don't have to go anywhere fancy-"

"Pssh, like anyone would go out with someone pathetic like you," began Hikaru, crossing his arms over his chest in a haughty god-like manner. "You aren't meant for the Heavens today my twin."

"Our Artemis won't be able to leave," began Kyoya. He really nailed the cold chill of Hades. That was what snapped Kagome's spine and made her make a decision on the dot. "She has errands to attend for the club-"

Kagome cast Kyoya and Hikaru a glare that could kill before she muttered in a soft voice, "Sure Kah-roo." Then, Kagome rather brazenly leaned in to place a delicate kiss on Kaoru's cheek. The younger twin flushed with pleasure at the soft touch of her lips on his face. He would've preferred a real kiss, but he wasn't complaining. Kagome straightened up and with her nose in the air walked away towards the house where she would fetch tea for her guests. When Kagome had left them, with a resounding shut of the kitchen door, the twins began bickering.

And Kyoya realized how manipulative they really could be.

The host girls were chirping their delight at a pairing in the club. Some of them teetered if Hikaru would allow it or better yet would both twins fall for her. It's what every fan of the twins dreamed of having, two identical lovers. You could see the drool and hearts without needing to even imagine it.

"What was with that 'pathetic' remark? I didn't need your help to get a date," commented Kaoru. Kaoru was clearly distasteful for his brother's word choice and having Hikaru add a hand into something that was supposed to be purely Kaoru's doing.

Hikaru's smile grew broader. "I'm tired of seeing you mope around. Besides, I wanted to make sure she'd go out with you." They knew Kagome and her buttons just as well as Kyoya did. The biggest button was being told she couldn't do anything followed closely behind by the button where people told others that they couldn't do anything. "At least you've already gotten a kiss out of it."

"Wah! You were making fun of Kaoru to get Kagome to agree," exclaimed Tamaki! He was so innocent, not knowing the rules of courtship and how anything went if you could win the girl. "Oh, that's it! You've been planning this all along! To corrupt my other daughter-"

"Believe me boss," began Haruhi. "If Kagome didn't want to go on a date with Kaoru she wouldn't." With those words it was all the easier for Kyoya to agree to stalk the date with Tamaki and the rest of the club in tow. In fact, he planted the idea in Tamaki's head merely by stating that Kagome was surely strong enough to protect herself from Kaoru's advances. And bam! Tamaki was sure his frail flower would need them. If only it were that easy to get what Kyoya wanted out of his father.

A scream emitted from one of the girls and Kagome came running out of the shrine. A poisonous snake had slithered out of its hole and was now dangerously swaying back and forth with fangs bared at a lone Renge. No one knew what to do. Honey and Mori were running towards Renge, planning on doing something. Kyoya was dialing the animal specialist when an arrow zinged through the air nailing the poor snake through the head with dead accuracy. Everyone's eyes rose to Kagome, standing at the opening of her door quite a long ways off. Her bow was lowered and her fingers still held taut the bowstring. She made her way through the parting crowd towards Renge. The girl was too scared to move from the twitching corpse of the snake lying on the ground. Kagome walked around it's body and grabbed Renge by the elbows, leading the dazed girl safely away from harm. She'd been telling her mother they had a snake problem at this side of the shrine. Shippo would be able to take care of the sneaky snakes since as a demon he was impervious to poisons of lowly creatures such as snakes. Now demons with poison was anther story.

Once that snake was out of Renge's sight she was back to normal. She flung her arms around her new savior, sobbing against Kagome's shoulder in gratitude. "Thank you, Kagome! Thank you! You saved my life!" She buried her head against Kagome and the more sensible one patted the weepy one's back to console her. Renge peered tearfully at Kyoya over Kagome's shoulder. "We have to thank her in some way, Kyoya."

"Yes, we do." He wished he were in Renge's place. She leaned against Kagome because she was feeling weak from that scary encounter.

"Let's invite her to dinner next week," offered Renge, holding onto Kagome's hand. She spun with her tears almost gone and strength quickly recovered to eye her idol. "Kagome, I think you should come. Oh, do say you will!"

Before Kyoya could retract his fiancée's offer Kagome nodded and smiled at Renge. She then turned around and went back to get her tea, but not before Kyoya saw Kaoru pat her on the back and offer to carry her bow and arrows for her. And like nothing was out of the ordinary she agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Badummmm! Forbidden love. Ain't it grand? XD Will Kagome ever get the note? How will her date with Kaoru go? Wait! Haruhi is crushing on someone! *gasp* Tune in next time!**


	12. Chapter 12 Double Dates

**A/N: Late, late, I'm very very late. It seems to be an understatement, oh I'm late, I'm late, I'm late.**

**Disclaimer: I ownz nothing.**

* * *

><p>All dolled up with peachy bright lipstick. No backing out of it now. Sure, she didn't love Kaoru. There was no denying the hots and warm fuzzies she felt for Kyoya. But she needed to try expanding out. She'd never dated before Miroku. Then again, she'd always hoped she'd find the one guy and that would be it, no having to search. Enough of her life had been spent searching.<p>

Yes, guys had pursued her but she'd accepted no one. At least she could choose her own suitors rather than being set up on a blind date with Hojo.

Nervous habit had her slipping out her necklace to trace the simple band at the end as she remembered the night he'd proposed. The one guy she'd finally accepted. Leaning against her window she didn't even see the trees. Just a firm memory in her head from a lush forest in a place lost to time and cities.

_She was cuddled in the arms of her sweetheart as they watched the stars peeping into view from a spot on a log. He'd wrapped his purple robe around her shoulders. Winter was coming. "I love this," she murmured dreamily. She always loved when he held her. She didn't feel safe, not when they were being attacked all the time, but she did feel loved. It made her hope for the future and the day that they would be undeniably safe from enemies. No more running or looking over their shoulders._

_He froze. "You know, we could stay like this all the time."_

"_If we did that we wouldn't get any shards hunted." Always so literal._

"_No, I mean…" She knew he was getting serious when he wasn't groping her ass. He stared down at their entwined fingers before violet eyes rose to stare at her amiably. "I know I'm just a monk. If you want riches, I'll find them." He was getting excited. "The world can be our oyster. I'll move mountains if you want." Every sentence grew with momentum. "I don't know how, but I'll find a way. Nothing's impossible-"_

_She placed a hand over his mouth to shut him up. "Miroku, what exactly are you saying?"_

_He pulled her hand from his mouth. He held it with the cursed one. Fate deemed him unfit for anyone, but she didn't think so. Kagome was the first woman to boldly hold that hand and not shirk away from it in fear. His other hand fumbled around in his pocket before slipping something over her ring finger. And then he asked well worn words that had never meant anything until then. "Kagome, will you bear my child?"_

_A second later they were limbs and legs as Kagome launched on Miroku in a full blown out kissing assault. "Yes! Yes!"_

"_You'll marry me?!"_

"_I'll marry you!" Happy tears wet both of their faces._

"_Finally!" He gave her a long tender kiss that turned her stomach to goo before pulling away to tease her. "Way to make me wait forever!"_

_Which prompted the question, "How long have you been thinking about this, Miroku?" She waved the ring on her finger. The fact that he had a ring prepared… he'd been carrying it around for some time._

"_Weeks. Inuyasha filled me in on the ring stuff in your time, but I didn't think of actually asking til now." There was nothing impossible, just hard to obtain thus requiring a longer wait in his eyes. Miroku was used to biding his time for what he wanted most. His eyes may have held a shine for Sango once upon a time, but their original target had always been Kagome. He'd been mesmerized by her, but pushed aside those desires when he'd seen the way she and Inuyasha had interacted. He should've went with his gut instinct and pursued her. Oh well, things happened for a reason. And it was all the sweeter now. It was a reason why he'd always evaded promises to wife the demon slayer. His heart had never been fully in it. "Wench, you had to wait so long to say yes." He slapped her rear and she punched him in the arm._

_They'd known that they would be happy._

_The war with Naraku had yet to come, but that was why they had needed that moment to cherish what they'd never known before. True love._

She shook her head free from memories. Miroku had often laughingly told her what a hindrance Inuyasha had been to his true conquest.

She still missed Miroku. God did she miss him that sometimes it hurt. But thankfully her sorrows had grown to a dull ache by now with the months of school and new friends keeping her occupied. On some mornings she woke up expecting a grab at her ass only to be disappointed when nothing happened. It was easier than it had been. Every not-so-subtle grope, every kiss and sigh, and most of all she missed how well he'd treated her.

But you couldn't remain in the past.

The hotheaded priestess might have agreed to this date out of spite, but it was also to prove to her late-husband that she could move on. If she didn't start stretching her legs she would get nowhere.

After nights of thinking, her anger for Kyoya had depleted. He never did anything without reason.

A simple tuck, a quick pat, and the necklace was back under her shirt right before she reached for two pairs of earrings trying to decide. "Those," said Shippo pointing. She slid on the little rose-shaped earrings as Shippo plopped on her bed. He'd been watching from the doorway silently. "I like Kaoru and I know you do too," he stated. She'd wondered when her son would rear up with his version of 'the talk'. "But you don't like him as much as you like Kyoya." He pawed a pointy ear with his sharp nails in a gesture similar to Inuyasha. And she reached out for the nail clippers and took his paws in her hands. No matter how he masked things, his nails still existed and could be felt. He wasn't that advanced in his powers yet.

**Clip. Clip. Clack.**

Sometimes Shippo couldn't understand humans. Why didn't they rely on instinct when it was screaming at them? "Why can't you two just be together?" Kagome wished she knew the answer to that question too. "He's your intended mate."

She paused and chuckled before writing down on her notepad that Haruhi had bought her. Light blue covered in bunnies. Classic sign that Haruhi was still a girl at heart.

_**Since when did you think I needed a mate?**_

"Don't you feel it, mama?" He scrunched up his nose. He couldn't place his paw on it, but something about Kyoya felt right. Like he fit just being with Kagome. Kind of in a familiar way. "He's the one."

She tisked and placed aside the nail clippers. It was enough having her own kid prophesize who she was meant to be with. She reached over and pulled her growing kitsune's against her chest hugging him. His nose tweaked a bit as he caught a smell from the window. "Kaoru's here, mama."

She reached over for Shippo's book bag on the floor and pulled out his agenda to steady her nerves. Yup. No matter what time period there were always the first date jitters. There were also the anxieties about leaving her kit, her son, behind to date someone. "I know, I know. I'll do homework while you're out." He pawed at her hands that smoothed over his hair. "Will you check it for me tonight?" He wasn't used to not being the center of Kagome's world, but he wanted to see her smile more. However, Shippo also wasn't ready to give up all of her attention, which was why he plied her for a promise for later. She nodded. He dutifully crawled back onto her bed to begin homework.

Shippo was an avid student. This chance was one that would've never been granted had he been stuck in the past. The son of a pauper family unable to afford schooling, but here it was offered to everyone. He'd always been jealous of how Kagome could read to him when they traveled and now he was happy to read to anyone who would listen. Trips to the library were a weekly thing.

Kagome stood in a pair of well-fitted jeans and patted down her peachy tank top. Out of the skillet and into the fire. She planned on giving the Host Club a run for their money at tracking. That's why she'd chosen sneakers. Hopefully, Kaoru was as good at running as he was at mischief. She rolled the hackles of her shoulders back at the challenge and smirked. It was time to outfox her friends.

* * *

><p>Dammit! They'd just lost them! Kyoya and the club members were scouting high and low all the while Hikaru leaned against a lamppost radiating smugness.<p>

"Aww! We don't get to see the date!" whined a teary eyed Honey. They were all wearing what they deemed everyday clothes, outfits that could've paid a month of electricity bills. Tamaki was crying against Mori's jacket at not being able to protect his other daughter from a knave.

"Looks like she doesn't want to be caught by you," sang Hikaru just rubbing salt in Kyoya's displeased mood. Tracing Kagome on his own phone was out of the question. And apparently Kaoru had turned his phone off. Wherever they were they were well out of reach.

While Kyoya fumed, Haruhi walked around the pole and prodded Hikaru's shoulder. She'd put two and two together. "You know where they went." A part of the reason they'd lost the duo was because of Haruhi's outfit. She was wearing cargo pants, a baggy shirt that swallowed her and made her more child-like, and pink barrettes in her honey brown hair. Tamaki had flipped out, thus costing the group the very moment when Kaoru and Kagome ducked away.

Hikaru crooked a finger. She appeased his wishes and leaned in. "Of course I do. I helped him decide."

"So, where'd they go?"

He glanced back at Kyoya who was using Tamaki's phone to call Kagome. Hikaru threw an arm around Haruhi's shoulders and guided her down the sidewalk for privacy. Her cheeks pinked and Haruhi glanced the other way pretending to be uninterested. He caught her chin and tugged it back. "The zoo." A grin spread from ear to ear. Hikaru cast an eye back at the group. Kyoya was leaving a message on Kagome's phone, Tamaki was fighting to take it from him so he could leave a message too, Honey was excited he'd found change on the sidewalk, and Mori was peering through a shop window at antique swords.

For a moment Hikaru considered if he should take his chance now with the rest of the Host Club so easily distracted.

Hell yeah!

"So Haruhi, what're your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Grocery shopping," she replied.

"Can you help me find Kaoru a birthday gift? I want it to be a surprise and you know those guys can't keep secrets." He cast a thumb in the direction of the others. Haruhi glanced at them. Hikaru was right. There was no keeping anything secret from the Host Club. They would run their mouths at first signs of a surprise.

"Sure."

Hikaru would have jumped for joy and congratulated himself but that would've been too obvious. Oh, naïve Haruhi. His and Kaoru's birthdays weren't until June, not that she had to know. "Once the coast is clear, I'll text you when I'm picking you up."

"Hey Hika-chan. Where are you and Haru-chan going?" Honey's squeaky voice chirped and they were now the focus of attention. Tamaki ran between them waving a red flag.

* * *

><p>They'd just lost the group who'd been dogging them. There was no being inconspicuous for that lot. Kaoru spared a glance at his batch of directions. "Don't worry. I know exactly where we're heading." He'd memorized them over and over and wasn't about to ask anyone for help. It went against the man-code to ask for directions on a date. She tried to peek at the paper in his hands, but he spun around with it behind his back. "I'm not telling you where we're heading."<p>

About twenty more minutes they walked in silence with Kaoru inconspicuously having his fingers brush her hand every so often. He and Hikaru were so used to comforting one another with an arm slung over a shoulder or batting at each other. When he brushed her hand a fourth time she reached out and tapped his shoulder.

She had an antsy look and he had the gall to laugh. "No, I'm still not telling you. So stop asking, Kagome." She stuck her tongue out. "Besides, it's the next street over." She went to run forward, but he tugged her hand right back. "A surprise is meant to be a surprise y'know. You're as bad as Hikaru sometimes." A bit of the weight fell off his shoulders at someone with a bit of his brother's spirit. It was familiar to him.

A few minutes more and Kagome found she was appropriately dressed as Kaoru dragged her to the zoo. It had been his plan alpha he'd spent the night before thinking up with Hikaru. The backup plan was just winging it. "I know it isn't fancy or anything, but I thought you might like it," he said, paying their tickets in cash. He had more money in that wallet than she had in her bank account.

She nodded and as soon as they were past the ticket booth and began trailing over to the animal petting booth that greeted them to the left. He shook his head and followed after. Of course Kagome would love wild animals. She got along with the Host Club didn't she?

* * *

><p>It was hard to approach things without Kaoru by his side. Normally, he took the lead knowing that Kaoru would be right behind following him. But this dating business was different. This wasn't between him, Kaoru, and a group of drooling fans. This was one-on-one. Sadly, Haruhi was unaware that this was a date which made it all the harder to pursue.<p>

And her mind wasn't exactly on him, although he took all the blame for that. "What do you think Kaoru would like, Hikaru? Clothes?"

"Nah, our mom's a fashion designer." They were swamped in the latest fashions because their mother was the top fashion designer in Japan.

Haruhi cutely wrinkled her nose. "How do rich kids buy each other things if they don't need anything?"

"Well, we _want_ everything," he stated. He coveted her even, but he wasn't bold enough to say that.

"That's just being spoiled," muttered Haruhi as they trailed to the snack aisle. Weird flavored snacks. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw them.

He balked. "Cantaloupe flavored cookies? Banana?! Commoners eat this sort of thing?"

They were so much alike. The entire Host Club when it came to surprising them. "I think we should get Kaoru a bag of goodies for his birthday," she proposed. "Has he ever gotten one before?" She knew the answer, but wanted Hikaru to suggest it so he would feel he had a hand in deciding what to get his brother.

"Not of commoner food," remarked Hikaru. If this really were Kaoru's birthday present he knew his twin would be pleased with the gift more than any fancy gadget.

The two wound their way through the store. Haruhi was learning not just what Kaoru liked but also what Hikaru liked with every stop they made for a new item. "I love strawberry pocky. I don't know how Kaoru can eat milk flavored," he grimaced. When he glanced the other way Haruhi added a hefty bit of strawberry to her own shopping basket.

* * *

><p>They'd been all over the park trying to guess each other's favorite animal. Kaoru was enjoying it because for once someone was listening to him and he didn't have to pretend interest like he did with host's guests. "Mmm, how 'bout the flamingo?" She snorted and popped a caramel corn in her mouth. Highly unlikely she'd pick something so ostentatious. That seemed more like Tamaki. He reached into the bag of sweetened popcorn. "Maybe the dolphins we saw earlier." She shook her head. "Okay, you've got to give me a hint. Water or land?"<p>

She signed back.

"Land." It was actually pretty fun. "That just makes things harder." They were actually standing in front of her favorite animal.

Kagome would've never admitted it was her favorite animal aloud in the Feudal Era because Inuyasha would have heartily complained and Kouga would have taken it as a full out invitation to courtship. She stared at the wolves. One was lazing about in the sun while a she-wolf was licking at her pup. She felt a comradeship with them. They traveled in packs and watched their kin. She'd seen firsthand how they protected their own. "The wolf?"

She nodded and her fingers spoke as his mouth read aloud. "They mate for life." In his own way Miroku had been a lone wolf of sorts and he'd been drawn to her pack. "They're loyal too." She felt like she was quoting Kouga. In fact, as she stared at the wolves she had the oddest feeling that they understood her. One of them, the largest and probably the alpha of the pack, seemed to be watching her. The way it tossed its head and the fanged grin it flashed her was so Kouga.

Around the pack of mangy wolves Kagome seemed at home. Everything around her looked softer as she leaned against the metal bars. His soft inquiring voice entered her ears. "Where did you travel?"

She bit her lip and stared at the wolves as if searching for an answer. Wolves were blunt and honest. "You don't have a passport so you can't have gone far. You're a mystery. Probably why Kyoya took to you." No matter where she went or who she was with Kyoya had a way of getting into the conversation if not her thoughts. He seemed to be rooted in her mind.

She wrote down on the notepad she carried in her pocket and passed it to him. "You didn't leave Japan?"

"No." The one word she never screwed up.

"You traveled Japan?" He took a stab at it and she nodded. She knew Japan like the back of her hand. If you needed to go somewhere far off she could tell you exactly how long it would be to get there on foot and where the scenic spots were. Or rather, where they'd been hundreds of years ago.

They took to walking again. Kagome spared a look at a tiger they passed and thought of Kirara. Nekozawa's ancestor. What would a tiger look like as a human? Bright orange hair or golden white like the crest of its chest? "That's Hikaru's favorite." He smirked widely. "I've tricked you Kagome," he admitted with a lazy stretch. She cocked her head. "I don't have a favorite."

She smirked and scribbled on the note pad. He glanced over her shoulder. "I look like a fox person?" Shippo was positive the twins had been fox demons in a past life.

Thinking about what sort of animals her friends would be, it was no surprise that her mind automatically went to Kyoya. A panther. Sleek and dark. Predatory. And when he stretched after long days at the club with his shirt lifting up to reveal that sensuous happy trail… her thoughts sank haplessly to the gutter.

"Yo, Kagome? You still on planet earth?" She'd had a dreamy look on her face. She snapped back to scratch at her head embarrassedly.

He did **not** want to know who'd put that expression there.

They'd already spent over two hours together. This date had gone pretty well, then again, he didn't really have anything to base it on for comparison.

Like any child of the twenty-first century he had turned to the internet for help in his dire moment of need.

It had backfired in his face.

It had told him to keep up a steady stream of conversation.

Well, his date was mute.

He tried to come up with another point on the websites.

They'd told him to be considerate of his date. Kaoru reached into the bag of caramel corn and made a face when it was empty. How could he not be considerate of her? She beat him to eating the entire bag, little miss sweet tooth.

"When do you need to be home, Kagome?" She was no longer beside him though. He spun around to find Kagome frozen in front of the cheetah's den. Kaoru hustled over to her.

Pure terror was etched on her face.

But there was a fence between her and it. A huge gauge was there that the animal could never cross to get to anyone. "Kagome?" The large feline was growling and glaring. It sensed her fear.

All she saw was spotted fur stretched over taut slinky muscles that could catch up to you in a second.

And Kagome was no longer there.

Or rather. At that time and place.

She could feel the harsh breathing of it on her neck as it slammed her against one wall after the other in quick successions.

The sharp stabbing pain in her ribs when it reared a clawed hand at her.

The fangs that bared at her and Miroku as they battled the cheetah demon whom Kikyou had joined with when she'd gone to Naraku's side.

Past memories of toying yellow eyes that glowed ominously in the dark cave. They beckoned her to try her best to survive.

She could even smell the blood it had already shed from its last victims.

The sound of Shippo's whimpers and Rin's muffled sobs bounced off the walls.

This one's tail flickered mirroring the tail of the cheetah demon that had cornered her. This one was less deadly though.

Kaoru grabbed Kagome's shoulders and pulled her from the line of sight of the cheetah. Her past vanished before her eyes launching her back to the present as Kaoru dragged her far from the Alley of Cats. "I didn't know you were scared of cheetahs." There was an unasked question hanging at the end of that. Why? But Kagome was thankful this was Kaoru and not Hikaru. Kaoru knew when a subject shouldn't be broached.

* * *

><p>Trying to distract someone of Hikaru's character hadn't been as hard as expected. Haruhi had given away a handful of change and told him to go try win a toy from the crane game. He'd given a curt salute before taking off while she paid for her basket of groceries.<p>

Haruhi shook her head when she grabbed her bags and caught him thumping the machine and calling it a no-good-money-eater. He didn't look rich at that moment. He looked like your normal aggravated teenager. She rifled through her bags for a moment, switching her groceries to one and the gifts to the other bag.

"Hikaru," she called, getting his attention. Oddly enough it was a kind of relief hanging out with Hikaru. Unlike Tamaki he didn't swing her around and embarrass the snot out of her. He didn't charge her for things like Kyoya. Didn't adorably beg her for sweets and eat her out of her special emergency stash of goodies. He also was easy to keep conversation with and not broody in appearance like Mori.

Without Kaoru by his side he spoke enough for the two of them full of jitters. She'd originally thought that he wouldn't be up to it without his brother. Haruhi had noticed Hikaru was actually the more skittish one when it came to people even though he carried himself with such smugness most of the time. "Come on. I need to get home to cook tonight."

He sighed. Sad that he hadn't managed to snag a prize out of that machine for Haruhi. Obediently, the boy who was used to taking orders from no one, trailed after Haruhi with bags in hand.

A young man who hadn't been used to anyone encroaching on his and Kaoru's world much less offered a hand out to anyone who wasn't his brother. "Want me to carry your bags for you Haruhi?"

When he'd first joined the club he and Kaoru had been searching for a new entertainment and possibly finding out more about Tamaki. It was no longer the case as they were honestly enjoying themselves now. "Thanks Hikaru."

* * *

><p>Kagome had been sitting on a bench, but seeing a little one tumble had sent her rushing over and immediately forgetting what had shaken her in the first place. Kaoru had dutifully left to buy her a bottle of water.<p>

She helped up the child who oddly enough wasn't crying over a tumble like most little girls did. "Thank you missus."

_**Polite little thing.**_

Kagome bobbed her head at the girl with mousy brown hair tied up in a pink ponytail. Motherly instinct took over and she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and began wiping at the bit of blood scraped on the child's hands. Having Shippo underfoot prepared her for everything.

"Kagome," said Kaoru, coming towards them and capturing the child's attention. Kagome used that distraction to send a shimmer of healing powers over the girl's palm. A flash of pretty gold eyes landed on her face.

"You're different," stated the child. The one thing Kagome had yet to master. No matter what slight of hand she pulled or distraction she offered, Kagome couldn't tamper down the shine that followed from the efforts of her power. This child had caught the briefest glow and the little girl gazed down at her unmarred skin.

_**Pretty damned quick to have caught that.**_

Fervent prayers hoped this girl wouldn't say anymore.

Without any offered explanation, Kagome took the bottle from Kaoru and wiped off the perspiration with the handkerchief to use to rub off the blood from a missing wound. "Who's the kid?"

The priestess shrugged nonchalantly and stood up, patting the child on the head before turning around with Kaoru. This child could compromise what she was and children were always inquisitive. It would be hard to explain to Kaoru. Maybe she should pull a Sesshomaru and intimidate this kid so she wouldn't say anything. Kagome straightened up and cast a look over her shoulder to the child that ordered, 'Leave me alone.'

Not two minutes later there was a brave tug on her shirt. Kagome stopped walking only to have the child collide with her leg. Kaoru snickered. "What's your name? Daddy says it's improper not to know someone's name when they've helped you." It sounded like a well recited lesson. Her tiny fingers were the only thing to fidget as she hastily added, "And I want to be your friend." Ah hell. Given that response it was hard to ignore the kid.

At least she wasn't spouting off that Kagome was a superhero or something. The priestess stooped down and touched her throat. She'd hate to sound stupid to this child by trying to talk when she was still working on syllables. "Kagome," answered Kaoru, stooping down beside her.

"Kagome," squeaked the little girl. She had to be seven and easily excited. "That's my name too! But my last name's Taisho. What's yours?"

"Higurashi," answered Kaoru once more. The youngster stared between them, looking back and forth, before her brows scrunched up and she leaned forward so that she was cute round nose to nose with Kagome. "Does your throat hurt?"

Kaoru and Kagome moved to sit on the grass where quite a bunch of people were picnicking. He explained for his date, "She lost her voice. But she has a special language you have to use to speak to her." He had her wrapped around his finger. Kaoru may have only started wooing girls with his brother a year or so ago, but he was good at what he did. He was the sugar to Hikaru's salty flavor and girls couldn't get enough of that combination. "Kagome understands us, but you have to speak another language for her to speak back and for you to understand." He waggled his fingers like a showy magician. "With your hands."

"Oh cool! Show me! Show me!" Her enthusiasm to learn something new reminded Kagome oddly of Sango. Heck, she kind of looked like her. The miniature Kagome had a good strong arm on her as she tugged on Kagome's hand. The priestess turned to Kaoru to spell and he read each letter to her and then said the sentence.

"She has eyes like you," he repeated verbatim. Kaoru's face glowed and this time he was the one leaning forward to peer at the little girl with pretty honeyed eyes. "You're right. Although I don't know if her eyes are as pretty as mine." He batted his lashes at the older Kagome making her roll her own eyes. Guess the twins were similar in the ego department.

"Nu-uh. My eyes are prettier! And I don't have eyes like you, I have eyes like daddy." An impertinent one with her nose primly in the air with full snub on.

"And she acts like Hikaru," added Kaoru.

"Whose Hikaru?"

"My twin."

"My cousins are twins," said the little girl excitedly.

"And how do you tell them apart?"

"Miro smells nicer than Ship." Kagome laughed at the little Kagome's answer and the girl balked at the pretty noise. "You can't talk, but you laugh really pretty." This older woman was peculiar. She'd never met someone like this. As her father would say, this woman was 'intriguing' for sure. A real live priestess! Her daddy had told her they didn't exist anymore aside from her auntie. Boy, would he be surprised.

Kaoru was aiming to hear more of the older Kagome's laughter. He couldn't get enough of it. Besides, he was willing to do extra to swing the pendulum of affection away from Kyoya and in his direction. Dealing the comical card always swayed the girls from one host to him and his brother. "How do I smell?" He asked the girl and boldly leaned forward.

She got a good whiff and answered, "Like paint and popcorn."

Now that was odd. He'd been sure to wash off the paint he'd used this morning. It was one of his secret hobbies that no one knew about. Til now. The speculative look Kagome gave him made his face flush. "I like painting," he admitted. It was a girly thing that Hikaru teased him about in private, but he could spend hours at an easel creating something.

"How does Kagome smell?"

The little girl sniffed Kagome and froze before bestowing a smile that lit up brighter than the stars.

And the priestess suddenly knew watching this child's nose flare out that this was no ordinary child. "Like a fox," she answered. The younger Kagome's face matched the elder, both confused.

The younger was taken aback.

This priestess smelled like a fox demon.

The older was blindsided.

This was a demon's child.

This little girl was so young and so well hidden. Even Shippo's masking spell didn't work around her. Sure, he looked human, but she could feel his powers.

"How did you get such a pretty name?" Kaoru snapped Kagome out of her trance. She'd been staring at the little girl who'd been gawking right back.

The child scooted closer to Kagome, believing her to be a fox demon with possible healing powers. She confided, "I'm named after my mommy's best friend. She died a long time ago."

Kagome made a motion and Kaoru explained, "That means 'I'm sorry'." The miniature Kagome copied the action. She was quite a chatter box. Her shy eyes blinked up at Kaoru as she clutched onto Kagome's shirt. The older Kagome swung her blue eyes to Kaoru's speckled gold and she raised a brow and jerked her head at the smaller Kagome while mouthing the word 'parents' to him.

"Where are your folks?"

"Mama dragged daddy into the store so I ran away to see the tigers. They remind me of our kitty at home."

And suddenly the 'Oh-Shit!' look flew onto Kagome and Kaoru's faces. "Won't you get in trouble?"

Her reply to Kaoru was a careless one worded answer. "Hnn." And the girl stood up to brush off the grass from her pretty pink skirt. She froze in her actions and lifted up her face in a way that mirrored Shippo's when sensing someone near. "I've got to go. Daddy's angry." She hastily took off ducking through the crowd. By the time they'd gotten up both Kaoru and Kagome could see through the crowd a glowering back with a long black ponytail. They could hear the girl shout out her joy at seeing her parents and her profuse apologies.

Kagome shook her head. She was more than glad to be waylaid from what could've been impending trouble from worried parents.

"Kids," muttered Kaoru. "Was Shippo ever like that?"

She cast him a 'You have no idea' look. He took her hand and dragged her off just as a balloon cart passed by. "Want to head home?" She nodded and he tugged her to the exit.

* * *

><p>"But mommy, I was safe. I prowmise," vowed Kagome Taisho, standing taller than before with a stiff back like she was making a solemn oath. She acted far too much like her father sometimes, though she had her mother's mouth.<p>

Her mother's brown ponytail bounced as she shook her head and continued brushing off the grass from the bubble gum pink skirt. "I don't care if the person was nice Kagome, you've got to learn to mind us." Sesshomaru looked towards the direction his daughter had come from, but a balloon cart obstructed his view.

Kagome gave a pointed answer in return. "My instincts said she wasn't a threat and the boy with her was nice too. Besides, she smelled like a fox." Her father shook his head. Sometimes their daughter really reminded them of her namesake for how trusting she was. "It was weird though, because I thought she was a priestess at first. Daddy, can foxes heal people?"

"Hnn, some may."

"And mommy she had the same name as me, but she couldn't talk."

Her mother and father got on either side of her and held her hands every once in a while swinging her up just to hear her giggle. "But her last name was different."

"Hnn. As it would be," stated her father.

"It was Higurashi." And as her daddy was about to lift up again her mother refrained from moving. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Sango?" Her father asked.

Sango let go and spun around looking through the crowd. "Where were they, Kagome?" At the silence that followed Sango swooped down and grabbed her daughter's shoulders very lightly, urgency in her eyes. "Where did you see this girl?" Her daughter pointed in a direction and Sango immediately picked her daughter up and started heading that way. Her husband's long strides caught up with her. He always managed to look like he was taking his time. Never for a single day in his life had he ever looked hurried for anyone. "Sesshomaru, Higurashi was Kagome's last name," stated Sango. "Its way past the time she came through the well." They'd counted to the five-hundredth year.

They'd even visited her home.

Once.

For the birth of their friend, but after that they'd promised themselves no interfering. It hurt Inuyasha the most to be away from his best friend and her family. The only reason they hadn't returned was for the fact that she was supposed to be dead by now. It would only hurt the family more and they'd all decided to let the Higurashi's think what they would rather than know that their daughter was dead. Sometimes not knowing was the better solution than having your worst fears confirmed.

Sango's words sped Sesshomaru's feet and they made it to the grass where their daughter had been sitting. Sesshomaru could smell his daughter's scent along with two others. "Could she still be alive, Sesh?" He sniffed around. It was five hundred years, and although other demons weren't able to recall at the drop of a hat the scent of someone, he was able to pick up the smell on this bright sunny day when there was no rain to sweep away a scent.

When his golden eyes swung to his wife he confirmed her deepest hopes. "Hnn. It's her. The fox smell was the kit."

"Sure of it?"

"Positive." Shippo and Kagome were both alive! And so ensued the tracking. Sesshomaru reached out and guided his wife by the small of her back.

"Kagome, what did she look like?"

"She had pretty blue eyes like the sky. And black hair like Aunt Rin's." Yup, that fit Kagome's description.

"Can you guess how old she was?" Though demon children aged relatively slow, half-demons as well, and lived for hundreds of years before they hit maturity they acted like kids. They were able to maintain a youthful innocence like humans until they hit what was deemed 'puberty' in their culture. But they didn't miss the difference between themselves and humans. They could read the years on a human's face and were very accurate in guessing their age.

The little one pondered for a moment. She always wanted to be positive of her answers. "Eighteen." One year apart from the age Kagome was when she disappeared.

"Are you sure she wasn't seventeen?"

"Her tag said she was a junior at Ouran." Always a good eye for detail like Sesshomaru.

A junior should be seventeen, but the hitch was the academy.

"Kagome **never **went to Ouran, she went to Osaka High School." Sango's gait was practically walking on air. "Sesh, it's been too long. She's alive."

"And she can't speak," said Sesshomaru as he came to the end of the line where a car had picked her and her companion up. The trail was still there. He could follow the slow moving vehicles of today no matter how 'advanced' they were in speed. Nothing could ever trump Sesshomaru's swiftness. He ducked into an alley, wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, and summoned his cloud and a cloaking spell to hide their ascent to the sky. And then the real chase took place with Sango holding onto their daughter.

* * *

><p>The most damning walk he'd ever faced. Strolling alongside Haruhi to her apartment complex. Hikaru shyly scratched his head. "Have a good night Haurhi." All instincts screamed at him to do more. To act on more. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't risk scaring her off.<p>

The elder twin turned away and began walking back towards the awaiting car.

Haruhi watched him and the butterflies of nerves fluttering in her stomach were squished. She couldn't let him go like that. Not when she had this chance! This opportunity to let him know without anyone interfering! "Hikaru. Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks as she caught up to him and just as he'd turned around she pressed something into his hands. "A grocery bag?"

"This one's for you. Happy Birthday Hikaru!"

He felt so guilty for the little fib and was about to come clean with it. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, well, Haruhi beat him to the punch and swooped in… or rather, swooped up, on tippy toes. Tthere was a warm pair of lips on his own. He couldn't even think straight as she kissed him, two bold hands holding onto his shoulders so she could get a more steady grip. He dropped the groceries and his hands held her waist as he tilted his head to fully access the first kiss he'd ever received. His timid lips grew bolder and a thumb gently pressed her waist. Pink faced Haruhi pulled away.

"Night Hikaru." And like that she darted back to the groceries she left by the apartment steps and ran up to her home.

And that was how Haruhi got her first male-female kiss. And the queerest thing of all, aside from it being with Hikaru… it was incredible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, Haruhi needed a moment of boldness. I highly recommend it.**


	13. Chapter 13 Tears of a HalfDemon

**A/N: For once I'm not writing Inuyasha to be a villain. Surprise! (^_^)**

**Disclaimer: I ownz it all... I wish. Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Taking her time. There'd never been such an extravagance granted to her in the past. And yet here she was dallying with Kaoru. She'd tapped on the window and made the driver pull over so they could walk. A natural habit when she was thinking. She couldn't stand long durations stuck in a moving contraption anymore. Not when the crisp air tickled her nose so pleasantly. They cut paths through the park where Kaoru was able to see a bunch of spitfire kids running around and having cheap fun. It was a different setting from his childhood. His childhood had consisted of his parents leaving every other week and him being taken out by the maid with Hikaru to a prestigious park with prim flowers and well maintained playgrounds. Here, children had their parents nearby to run to for booboos. They learned to rely on themselves and at the same time run to their parents for help. The playground was rusted from well loved age. No flowers of any kind to be trampled on. Strictly grass and trees.<p>

They walked over to the swings and Kagome sat in one while reaching over to jangle the chain on the other. He slumped onto it and watched as she began rocking her legs back and forth for momentum. Long toned limbs swung in the air with her hair trailing behind and the happiest face he'd seen to date.

Beautiful seemed too simple of a word. Lovely and sweet. Smart and brave.

Everything he could possible want in a girl.

Except…

She didn't love him.

And Kaoru had known all along that Kagome had started this date out as revenge for a wounded heart. It was a cheap shot, but he'd taken what he could get. But it was no longer revenge. She'd treated this date like any other date and he was positive that she was aware this was his first. It had lived beyond his expectations.

He wished Hikaru were there so he could talk to him, but sometimes you had to grow up. And Kaoru was the twin who was the more mature one ready to accept his individuality. He reached out and caught her swing, bringing it to slow down. It was his turn to take the lead no matter how hard it may hurt.

"Kyoya's probably really steamed at us." She shrugged her shoulders and signed slowly to say this was their date, not a date with Kyoya.

Was being rejected like ripping off a bandage? If you ripped it off fast would you not hurt as bad?

"You love him don't you?" She froze up unable to answer. "Dammit!" A half-hearted chuckle. "Why do Hikaru and I always pick the ones who are already in love?" Kagome shook her head and signed to Kaoru. "What do you mean Haruhi doesn't love the boss? It's obvious he likes her."

Kagome rolled her eyes and signed so fast that he snagged her notepad and forced it into her hands. She jotted down her thoughts and handed it to him to read aloud. "That doesn't mean she likes him." He'd never contemplated that liking someone didn't always end up in them not liking you back until today. Then again, he'd never been on the receiving end of not being liked back. Maybe this was karma getting him back for those mean tricks he and Hikaru had played on girls who confessed to them.

But he hadn't seen any hints about Haruhi liking someone. He'd been too busy noticing the blatant signs of affection from Tamaki. "Do you know who Haruhi likes?"

Kagome nodded. There were very few people that Haruhi actually let get in her personal space. "Who?"

She put a finger to her lips. "I'll keep it a secret, Kagome." She signed again. "Even from Hikaru? Why?" She glared. Prying a secret from a mute priestess with a sense of loyalty was a hard thing to do. "Fine, I'll do it. Who?"

With a smug look Kagome said, "He-kah-ru."

He jumped, making his swing jostle. "What? No she doesn't!" Kagome smiled all knowingly. Haruhi never let Kyoya close. She always batted away Tamaki defensively. Mori wasn't at all close to her and Honey was only allowed near her because of his behavior. Even at times with Honey she'd seen Haruhi's eye twitch in aggravation. "How do you know that?"

But it had never happened for Hikaru, the touchier of the twins. Being mute had its benefits. When Haruhi did bat the twins away… she always saved Hikaru for last.

Kagome scribbled down one explanation. "Wait! You know that she offered me advice?" Pssh. The girl grapevine was strong even if Kagome couldn't speak a lot. Haruhi had alerted her of a date with Kaoru a mile away. "And you're saying she offered advice because she knew Hikaru was listening?"

Kagome signed 'Exactly'.

"Why?"

She wrote more on the notepad and he peeked over her shoulder. "To get him to start thinking about dating." Well, he couldn't refute that Haruhi wasn't smart enough to come up with something like that. "No way. She's not that manipulative." Kagome raised a brow. Just because Haruhi couldn't be evil didn't mean she wasn't a girl with her own hidden agenda. "Besides, if you knew I was going to ask you out, why'd you say yes if you don't like me like that?"

Her scribbled answer just left more questions.

_**I thought I loved someone else when I fell for Miroku.**_

A name to the nameless guy who'd died and taught her to play music. "Is it too much to hope for another date?" She shook her head no. However, Kaoru could read between the lines. "There's a _but_ in there, isn't there?"

"Yes," she murmured. She held up bold words for him to read.

_**I won't date when I'm already seeing someone.**_

She'd never been seeing Inuyasha, so there'd been a chance for Miroku to tarry to her side and try his hand at courtship.

"He's engaged!"

_**He doesn't love her.**_

"And he loves you? Funny way of showing it!" Kagome slumped in her seat and Kaoru realized that had been a low blow. "I'm sorry! That wasn't nice…" He scrambled for something to say since he couldn't take his words back. "If it helps… if Kyoya is possible of loving anyone I'm sure its you. You're the only one he's let in." And then the light bulb flickered in his head. "If Kyoya hadn't acted on his feelings, would you have fallen for me?"

'Who knows?' Honestly… she knew what Shippo had said was right. Her and Kyoya fit. She probably wouldn't have fallen for Kaoru because something just drew her to Kyoya.

She turned Kaoru's chin back towards her. It was aggravating always having to rely on writing when trying to have a serious discussion with someone who needed talking to.

_**Date around. You don't know who you will find.**_

She needed Kaoru to learn the easy way, not the hard way. She needed him to open up to others and not drag his feet. Kagome continued to scribble on the notepad.

_**But never be scared of being alone.**_

She'd never feared it.

Death was an everyday occurrence she hadn't been scared of because she'd known if it caught up to her she'd be in good company.

_**Never be scared of that.**_

She'd wanted to go with Miroku in those last seconds.

Be sucked up alongside him in death.

But it was one journey Miroku wouldn't let her take with him.

He'd shaken her off. Saving her life and Shippo's by sacrificing his.

_**At the end, we're all alone.**_

And she loved and hated that damned monk for it.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru, Sango, and little Kagome descended from the cloud. He raised a finger to his lips to quiet his rambunctious daughter. The adrenaline bouncing from her mom was enough to get excited. Sango set their little girl down.<p>

They peered around the grocery store and watched Kagome and Kaoru bounce up the stairs. Sango gripped the wall and leaned against it. Her eyes lovingly traced a long lost sister figure she hadn't seen in half a millennia. "It's really her, Sesh." Sango went to step forward, but a stern grip on her shoulder reined her back. Sesshomaru hated refusing his mate, especially this one thing, but it couldn't be helped. They needed to visit Kagome as a family.

"I understand," she agreed, leaning against her silent husband. Even after five hundred years his words were sparse, but they didn't need to speak when they already understood each other. Her vision had improved over five hundred years, not as great as a demon's, but stronger than a human's. Sango spotted the Ouran High School bag that Kagome toted.

"Inuyasha will want to see her," he stated.

"Mommy, is that really your friend?"

Sango nodded down at her daughter while wiping at happy tears. "She's the Shikon Miko."

"Really! I knew she was special as soon as I sniffed her." An antsy little girl with spunk to explore like Sango began to tug at her mother's shirt. "Mommy, when can we see her?"

"Tomorrow Kaggy," answered Sesshomaru. He showed his softer nature to pack only. Sesshomaru lifted his daughter from the ground and bumped noses with her. She tugged on his bangs with a little growl of affection. His free arm tugged Sango to them when he caught the smell of salt water. "Mate, you're distressed?"

She nodded and Sesshomaru nuzzled her while Kagome wrapped her arms around both of their necks. "It's just. We weren't there for her when she came home. Her or Shippo." She murmured against her strong husband's chest. "We had so little faith that they lived…"

"None of us saw them, Sango." He reaffirmed knowing her uneasy feelings. Even he'd thought the worst. "Their scent disappeared with his. It was too coincidental not to believe."

She burrowed her head against his chest. "I know, but I feel so horrible. All this time…"

"You have the rest of her life to be forgiven," he assured his mate. His words soothed her and she sagged against him. Sango cast a wistful look at Kagome who was moving her hands signing to Kaoru as they marched up the steps. Kaoru had a light laughed and she smiled back at him. It was nice to see Kagome smiling, though it was disheartening that Miroku wasn't the one walking by her side with jangling staff in hand.

* * *

><p>The brooding aura alerted her of his presence far before the store bells rang. "I knew I'd forgotten something," Rin exclaimed. On this god awful day he'd stopped by the sweet shop to harass her.<p>

"Indeed, Mrs. Taisho. Though it's perfectly fine-"

"Yada yada, I know you're irritated, Kyoya," Rin replied, reaching under the cash register to pull out his wallet. "I was raised by someone like you, trust me. You're an open book." He deftly caught the wallet she'd tossed. How could someone so rich act so… indifferent? She was careless and kind of reminded him of Kagome. Thinking of Kagome he became even more furious. He wished he was tagging along that date, but of course he had no idea where they were so this was a moot point.

However, he did have cash.

And cash couldn't be traced.

And pastry stores accepted cash.

And this one delivered.

At once Kyoya set down his school bag and was scouting the pastries and sweets. "Planning on getting your girlfriend something?"

"Yes," he answered.

He looked like he'd just traveled through hell. Then again, hailing a cab in 5 o'clock traffic was a force to be reckoned with.

He'd never known it was possible until today, but Kyoya was certain he was going through Kagome withdrawals.

"You in the dog house?"

His eyes jumped up to her. "How do you-"

"You look like you want to buy me out of the store." She placed a new batch of iced cookies behind the glass and leaned her elbows on the counter. "Wanna talk 'bout it?"

"It's complicated," he stated. He actually did need some advice on women and sadly he didn't have anyone to turn to. The only logical choice was his sister, Fuyumi, but her own quest for happiness hadn't really been that great. An arranged marriage much like what he was stuck in. She'd went through with it at the pressure of their father. Oh hell. He should've called Fuyumi! She was the perfect choice to talk to. But he wanted someone who had a happy life. "Complicated is a mild understatement." What was there to risk in letting this eccentric stranger know?

She snorted. "I've heard that one before. Why don't you just go and tell her you're sorry?"

"My father forbids it." It couldn't hurt asking for advice. As far as he knew the Taisho family was one of the happiest. Then again, they purposefully stayed out of the media. His family did everything they could to get into the spotlight.

"Ah, so that's why she's mad?" There were so many reasons Kagome should be mad and it was all explained in that damned note. His grimace turned sour. Rin had centuries getting used to noticing the barest of fraction in emotions from the man who'd raised her. "There's more?"

"I'm the third son, Kyoya Ootori. Surely, you've heard." His father had attended quite a number of events this week for the news to spread like wild fire among the rich. First rate fodder for gossip.

"You have an arranged marriage!" She pounded her fist in her hand. "That's right! I did hear it at a party last Wednesday." And then her face went wide eyed. "Oh my!"

"Harsh," commented Inuyasha, coming through the back. He'd just recently heard things with his pricy sound blocking headphones now hanging around his neck. "Sounds like you need the one-knee approach."

What was that slang for? "One-knee approach?"

"Bend down and be prepared to kiss her ass." Crass as one of the Hitachinn twins.

Rin swatted his arm. "Yasha!" He ducked out of range when she went to bop him in the head. "Don't forget you've got to pick up the twins from Totosai's."

"Feh, the brats love the old geezer."

Kyoya's hand slipped and he had to catch himself from toppling and hitting his head on the glass. A click had happened, catching with stored information and he felt awed that it could even be possible.

Totosai had been a name in one of the scrolls.

Not Yasha… but Inuyasha, now that had littered the old scripts.

But this guy had dark black hair hanging down his back in a low ponytail. Not white. There were no fuzzy ears.

Despite all of that, Kyoya still needed it confirmed. "How is your father… I'm sorry but I forgot his name?"

That was a surprise for an Ootori to forget the name of someone with more money than them. Normally the Ootori family was knee deep in dirt trying to attach themselves to anyone above their own wealth. Such was the reason Sesshomaru stayed clear away from the Ootori's. Conniving humans, Rin remembered him once calling them.

Inuyasha had never been quick to catch on; in fact, he'd been tuned out listening to his music when this kid introduced himself as an Ootori so he hadn't heard anything until he'd taken off his head set in time to catch the arranged marriage bit. "Oy. You guys talkin' 'bout Sesshomaru?"

She elbowed her husband. "Maru Taisho. _My_ father and your _long distance_ _cousin_." They'd tried to keep close to the truth, but these humans would've balked at the scandal of Sesshomaru's 'adopted daughter' marrying his brother. Of course, the years in age and the species was unknown to the idiots who didn't believe in their own fables anymore. In this time period she was Sesshomaru and Sango's adopted daughter because they'd "had trouble conceiving" and far later had little Kagome.

Kyoya took a step back and couldn't stop staring.

He'd found them.

Kagome's lost friends.

Rin looked away from her husband to glance worriedly at their customer. "Kyoya, you okay?" A motherly hand rose up as she leaned over the counter. "You feeling sick or something?" She was going to check his forehead, but he shook his head.

"That girl that came in the other day with me…" He began.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, my girlfriend." Would they forget her? _**As if they could,**_ he answered. Kagome left too much of an impression on people. "She's mute."

He waited to gauge their reactions. But like the scrolls said, there was nothing mentioned about her being mute and so they knew nothing. Not even a look of surprise or possible consideration over this news. "That's too bad," murmured Rin. "Was she born that way?"

"No, Kagome Higurashi was most certainly not born mute."

Inuyasha dropped the tray sending sweets scattering. This time Kyoya was the one being heavily eye-balled.

"I'm sorry but-"

"What didchu just say?" Inuyasha quickly cut in, moving away from the trashed tray of broken cookies on the floor to get closer to the bar.

And so Kyoya relinquished what facts he knew in a way that if these people weren't who he thought they were, highly unlikely by his estimates, then they wouldn't be the wiser. "Kagome Higurashi wasn't born mute. She was raised at Higurashi Shrine perfectly able." Each name was a fact and he watched their faces. For some of the story he knew more about than they did, thanks to Souta. "Kagome became mute after Kikyou hurt her." Inuyasha flinched and Rin's face went pale. "Her husband, Miroku, died saving her and her son, Shippo." And Inuyasha ripped off his hat and hopped over the counter in a move quicker than Kyoya had seen any man perform.

He was at the door before Kyoya could blink.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?!"

"Kagome's alive," he said pointedly.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't! We've got to wait to tell dad and Sango-"

"Actually, I have a delivery that I was hoping you'd give her for me. I'm restricted from talking to her and-"

"Say no more. I'll deliver it." Inuyasha thumbed at himself and rounded on Kyoya. He gruffly strolled over to stand beside Kyoya and gave his wife _the look_. It was the look he got when he was determined to do something no matter how stupid it might possibly be.

"You really shouldn't," she chided.

"I just want a glimpse," he begged his wife like a puppy pawing at the door to get out. "She's my best friend, Rin."

For a long moment she stared at Inuyasha's equivalent of large-incredibly-hard-to-refuse puppy eyes before her shoulders sagged in defeat. "Okay, special order right up. Completely free." She brightened at the prospect of doing something for the woman she'd seen as an older sister. "What do you want?"

"Kagome likes caramels." Kyoya was pointing out her favorites. "And those sugar cookies." They were shaped like stars and it reminded him of the night of their first shared kiss. "And Shippo will want something as well. He eats anything."

"That's a fact," snorted Inuyasha with a bounce in his step.

Kyoya went to his book bag and fetched out his notebook. One door had closed. Another had opened. This was his chance to speak to Kagome. He would use this place to speak to her, hell, maybe even visit her. He hastily began re-working on something that he'd actually begun toying with when he was plagued with thoughts of her. Which was every other minute. "What're you doing?" Rin asked him.

"I can't contact her via the phone, but that doesn't make me incapable of a letter."

"What the hell does your father got against the, wench?" Kyoya eyed him and figured he would let the 'wench' comment slide since these people were beneficial to him.

"She's poor. Not to mention she's raising a child whom not many people knows is adopted. No records. Believe me, I know he's checked and thinks the worst."

"Feh, she's not poor anymore." Those words were the catalyst buoying Kyoya's hope, but at the same time he still feared she wouldn't be accepted. Kagome wasn't born into their class. She wasn't trained or well-bred or what his father had in mind for a trophy wife. Kagome was her own person with her own will and independence. She would never sit to the side while her husband ran a company.

Inuyasha was quicker than Rin and was moving at the speed of light to doll out heaps of sweets. "Inuyasha, not too much! We don't want her to get a stomach ache."

"Feh, like we could. She had a sweet tooth that rivaled yours. Dontchu remember?"

"I was like seven, Yasha."

"Between the wench, Shippo, and you, I clearly remember a whole cake being finished."

Okay, she did remember that. Sesshomaru had scolded her for being covered in chocolate and Inuyasha had pouted that Kagome hadn't brought him back any ramen. "You're right, add the crepes too."

Three boxes were stacked and Rin halted Inuysaha's process by grabbing the third box and bringing out a thing of frosting. "What're you doing, Rinny?"

She comically covered her husband's mouth with her free hand. "Shh, it's art Inuyasha." It looked more like an apology written in icing on a cake to him. Rin took Kyoya's entire notebook. He'd sectioned off a bit with a bookmark he'd had in his bag. Rin tied it with a pretty store ribbon and a delicate bow. She placed it in the box, under the tray of cookies, and ruffled Inuyasha's hair. "Remember, stay out of sight."

"Yeah, yeah. I hear yah." He grabbed the boxes with ease. Then again, cakes and pastries were far lighter than Tetsusaiga. He was going to hoof it to her house, far faster and the anticipation was building to smell her and confirm that she was there. Alive. And fully able to meet him and the others. He knew if he slipped up his wife and sister-in-law would kill him because they weren't there. He'd have to be sneaky.

Before Inuyasha opened the door, he paused and turned around to ask the one niggling thing that had been bothering him. He set the boxes on a table.

Miroku may not have been in Kagome's life.

But someone else certainly was.

"You in love with the wench?" That was as sentimental as he got. Rin knew that it could only get worse with his protective streak if Kyoya answered an affirmative.

Kyoya's glasses had slid to his nose, but he could still see Inuyasha pretty clearly. Yes, he loved her. But he'd yet to admit it aloud to Kagome so he wasn't going to say those exact words to this stranger.

He'd come to a decision this week. If there was anyone worth marrying it was her. She was like a puzzle piece that just fit with him. That was the best way he could describe it. "It is my full intention to marry Kagome and have her bear my children."

Inuyasha's eye twitched as he stared intently at Kyoya. "Oy!" He pointed a shaking finger at Kyoya as he backed up against the wall. The look on his face was like he'd seen a ghost, or rather, heard one. "Whut the hell?" He didn't know how to respond. "RIN?!"

"I heard. I heard." Even as a child` she could remember the elder monk running around asking women to give him kids. Rin pushed the swinging door and was out from behind the counter staring intently at Kyoya as if he'd grown a third head that had begun speaking a mixture of Flemish and Klingon. "Y'know, it happened to Kagome, Kikyou, and Midoriko… it isn't a far stretch, Yasha. These things do happen."

"Sure as hell look alike." Just like Kikyou and Kagome and Midoriko resembled one another.

"He isn't as carefree though…"

"But lookit Kikyou and Kagome. Different people, different lives."

"Good point," said Rin with a nod. Kyoya felt as if he were missing something. All he could piece together was that he was like someone.

After Inuyasha left, Kyoya handed his credit card to Rin. "What's this for?"

"Sadly, this is no good," he lifted up the accursed phone. It was the only electronic device he had on him and the link to his father monitoring his every move. "It's probably being tracked." He should've left it with Tamaki. "So I'm going to have to ask you to deliver something to my fiancée." He waved his hand about. "Send her something French."

Rin set forth to pulling out a cardboard box and began looking for a benne sweet. "Is this _Renge_ aware of your feelings for Kagome?"

He slovenly lounged in a chair. "No, she just wants a wedding."

Accusing female eyes cut at him. "I think you should tell her. It isn't fair to a third party."

"Keh, ain't that the truth," muttered Inuyasha all too aware of his own past love triangles and what a mess those had been.

"And have Renge crying to her father? She'd have the wedding cancelled for Kagome!"

Wide eyes were awestruck. "She'd do that?" Did Kagome still inspire loyalty with everyone who met her?

"She's a friend of Kagome's. But if she did that without my finding a solution to this it would bode unwell for Kagome's situation as well as my own." And the look of determination on his face was like that of Seshomaru or Inuyasha's when they wanted to take something the hell down. "I will figure this out for us." He was thoughtful and liked planning out situations and analyzing them.

They were going to have to relook into this reincarnation thing again.

* * *

><p>Shippo was probably tucked away in bed by now, no doubt anxiously waiting up for her so she could check his homework and so he could ply her for information about the date. Though they both knew that this was one-sided, Kaoru still walked her up to the door and said half-heartedly, "Night Kagome." Kaoru turned to go but she couldn't let him walk away like that. Kagome ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around a quick kiss brushed against his cheek. He touched it. Two kisses from Kagome in one week. She really was kind.<p>

"Th-ank yew." She tried her hardest. She ended up writing on the notepad.

**This was a great date. Sorry it didn't go how you wished.**

"Eh, there's always next time. But as far as Kyoya's concerned is it okay for me to antagonize him?" She nodded and that grin came back full scale on his face. "Okay. Then when I retell this to the club I'll brag about getting to second base." She laughed, ducking her face behind her hands. The idea of the facial reactions that would bring about was enough for her to agree. What she'd originally thought she'd gotten herself into when she'd made friends with the Hitachinn's was underplayed.

The next thing he did surprised her. The twin took her hands in his and slipped a letter that his brother had given to him. "Shadow King wanted to give this to you the day you found out. I'm sorry. Hikaru didn't give it to me til today." He held her hands a moment longer. "He better deserve you."

'Good night, Kaoru.'

She waved goodbye to him and he loped off, reaching into his pocket and turning on his phone to call his ride that was where they'd left it near the park. On the way down he caught sight of a delivery man carrying a hefty bag. The delivery boy looked confused as if he didn't know how to approach Kaoru and so the gentler of the twins shrugged his shoulders. "Need anything?"

"Feh, yeah. I've got a delivery for Kagome Higurashi…" He paused. This place smelled like her. His eyes had seen her back. But he'd been tricked before. "Was that her?"

"In the flesh. Lemme guess…" He scanned the package of sweets trying to figure out which Host Club member had sent it. Honey was a viable choice. But this looked more the work of someone trying to beg forgiveness considering how large the package of sweets was. "Guy with specks."

"Yeah."

"Lucky guy."

The delivery man chuckled and got this apologetic look. "I take it you like her?"

"Not the only one apparently. She'll be up there." Kaoru thumbed in the direction of the house.

The delivery guy looked nervous as he bit his lip. "Thanks." Kaoru walked past him, but Inuyasha swung around. "Wu-wait!" Kaoru was a bit impatient to leave. He was a ginger scorned, though scorned sweetly. He had a hand on his hip as he regarded this guy. "Is she happy?"

"What?" Now this was odd. Some stranger asking after Kagome. "Do you know her?"

"Sort of," he shrugged. His wife had taught him that truth was the best, though discretion was as well. They liked to mix a bit of both unlike Sesshomaru who just plain kept everything to the chest and went about finding answers for himself. "She's like a brat sister. I didn't know she got back til today, so it's been a while." He shuffled a foot nervously. "I thought the worst." The sorrow in his voice tugged at Kaoru and for once he wasn't going to be mean to someone.

Kaoru began immediately acting courteous. "Yeah, she's fairly happy," he reassured the delivery guy. "Just don't be surprised when you meet her. Kagome can't talk much. She lost her voice." His golden eyes hardened and narrowed on the delivery guy. "If you dare say anything rude about it or I find out you've made her uncomfortable in anyway possible…"

"Feh, what'll you do runt?"

"You won't have to worry about what I'll do, but let's just say your pastry business won't last if you're mean to her." Inuyasha was close to making a rude gesture with his finger, but it was nice knowing that Kagome still garnered protection and allegiance from folks wherever she went. He had to admit she had a bunch of good friends watching after her if the two he'd run into so far were any clue as to how the rest of her buddies guarded her.

"Don't worry kid. I'd never do that to Kagome, voice or no voice."

And Inuyasha left the ginger haired twin with bold steps advancing towards the shrine now that he had it confirmed twice that Kagome was well and truly alive. Kaoru had the faint feeling that something important was about to happen, but he kept his back to the shrine. If Kagome wanted to tell him what was going to happen and who this guy was she would. He was pretty sure given the determination and the longing in the guy's eyes that this was one meeting better left alone. Not that he was worried this might be a suitor. He'd copped a glance to discover a golden wedding band in place. Besides, his shirt said '**I'm not a man on a mission, I'm a Dad**.'

* * *

><p>Inuyasha set the package against a bench as he tried to prepare himself for this meeting.<p>

Rin hadn't wanted him to actually meet Kagome. He was there to drop off the package and leave. That was it. End of story. He was a delivery boy. Not a messenger.

But he'd been arguing with himself the better part of the trip over to the shrine on revealing himself.

He wanted to do it.

He was so close to doing it.

His hand was even balled up into a fist and just waiting on him to knock on the door.

Ah hell. What was he doing?

Turning up after five hundred years. Would she be mad at him for not showing up sooner? For underestimating her? He'd begun pacing without realizing it. Inuyasha turned around and was considering leaving when a clutter was heard and an awe-struck voice managed to get out, "Inu-yah-sha."

No matter his appearance she knew him. Her strongest and most powerful friend.

He recognized instantly that broken voice. And when Inuyasha spun around and his relieved golden eyes landed on her. Trash bag carelessly dropped on the ground and her eyes. That look.

It was really her.

She was alive.

His face went through too many emotions for her to count as she walked towards him.

She reached out and cupped his face.

No illusion could ever be this real.

He crumpled before her.

It was the first time Inuyasha had broken down and wept in five hundred years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry I made Inuyasha cry... it needed to be done.**


	14. Chapter 14 Reunited

**A/N: Wahoo another chapter! I had down time and rewatched all of Ouran and Fullmetal Alchemist this week! Yesh! Enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah *it was last week, but belated is better than no well wishes... mmmm latkes*.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>She wouldn't let go of him for at least five minutes. It couldn't be said just who sobbed the hardest as they clung onto each other.<p>

He still smelled like dirt and sweat and ramen.

Five hundred years and he was still her best friend.

Words didn't matter right now.

It was enough to hug him and know he was alive.

"Lemme lookit cha," he begged, tugging Kagome back to peer down at her with glassy golden eyes. Her fingers reached up for the ears that were gone and she tugged on his black locks that were tied back in a messy ponytail. "It's just a cover up," he stated. She touched his face where the tears were. "Feh." He immediately pawed at the deceptive tears that betrayed how truly happy he was. Seeing Kagome again was a close tie with the day he first became a father. "I've just got somethin' in my eyes that's all." She patted his hair when he cupped her face. He was looking down at her like a man finding a new faith. "It's really you! Kagome!" He swung her around by the waist and was laughing and cheering while she giggled. The guy she'd grown to have as a companion, best friend, and a brother was back in her life.

No ghost of him would haunt her dreams.

Inuyasha set her down. "He found us, Kagome. Your man. That Kyoya guy." Her smile fell a bit, but she looked wistful, as if she couldn't believe it but wanted to. "Kagome. He really does care for you." If he hadn't figured us out he would've cleaned out the shop and sent it to you apologizing. Hell, I wanted to clean out the shop when he broke it down for us." He was leading her towards the house, tugging on her hand. "Pretty much gave us a quick bit of what happened." He paused suddenly and spun back ground, his hands gripped onto her tiny fingers. She knew his ears would've flattened down by now. When he looked at her she was worried he might cry again. "I'm sorry, about the monk."

Kagome looked away. But his nose caught it. Salty tears. And sorrow.

His eyes hardened when she didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. He tugged on her hands and made sure she was looking him full in the face. It was the hardest thing for him. If he had just killed Kikyou when he had the chance after she'd been brought back to life, if he'd taken into account his friendship before his first love… things wouldn't have happened this way. Kagome might still be with the monk. Hell, they might have been popping out kids by now. "If I could go back in time and kill that bitch I'd do it a thousand times over."

He knew a thing or two about the pain of curses. He'd been cursed to a tree for fifty years so he could feel the imposing power radiating off of Kagome. A clawed finger touched her throat. "No worries, Kagome. You've got family to help. Lots and lots of family, wench."

Once those words were out of his mouth a ruckus of noise came careening to their ears from inside the house. Plates shattered, feet pattered, and in a moment a ball of red streaked forward and landed against the half-demon's chest. "INUYASHA!" He burrowed his face in Inuyasha's chest. A little ball of auburn fluff.

"RUNT!"

Souta peered around the doorway and stumbled. "Inuyasha!" He craned his head inside to shout. "Mama! Gramps! Get out here! Inuyasha's alive!"

* * *

><p>A phone call later and the Hitachinn car was pulling up beside Hikaru who were standing just outside of Haruhi's apartment complex. His face was contemplative, more than Kaoru had ever seen his brother's face to be in his entire life. He hopped out of the car and was quick to notice that Hikaru was faintly blushing. Hmm, apparently things had went well on his end. Kaoru didn't know what Hikaru had done, only that his mission today had been to gain a date as well.<p>

The twin hastened to open the door and peered at his younger brother as he scooted onto a seat. "So, how'd your date go Kaoru?"

The younger twin shrugged in reply. He didn't get the girl, but he did get some closure. "Eh, the first date of many." Though not necessarily with her.

"She turned you down?" Sometimes Hikaru's bluntness really could wound you. Thank God it wasn't fatal.

"Yeah, but it's hard not to like her more for how she did it," Kaoru complained. If she'd pulled a dramatic fit of tears like any girl, if she'd been wooed right over on the first date… she wouldn't be Kagome. Though it would've been easier for him to accept defeat had she been a little bit less like herself. "I wish I'd beaten Kyoya to the punch, but there are more fish in the sea." Hikaru frowned and went to toss an arm over Kaoru's shoulders. It had taken all the bravery in the world for his younger brother to wake up this morning and go out on a date.

"Very mature." Hikaru said while eyeing Kaoru. Something was up. Kaoru pulled away from his arms with a wide smile. "Though you didn't come back with the girl, you sound pretty smug."

"What can I say?" He strutted and plucked at his shirt a bit. "Kagome made sure I knew_ I_ was a hot commodity, not just _us_." He wagged his finger between the two of them.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Sounds like you had fun, Kaoru."

Fun was an understatement. Other dates would have a hard time competing with this one. Though they could obviously end better. Maybe next time he might actually get the girl. "Eh, you win some and lose some." Kaoru leaned back in his seat with obvious amusement. He was about to dump the cat right out of the bag. "I'm glad 'Operation Double Date' was a success for Haruhi and myself," he chirped. Hikaru's eyes widened as the words sunk in.

"Wait! What?"

"Yeah, apparently those girls got to talking. Everything was planned. We need to give Haruhi more credit than we thought." He was looking away, but not far away enough that he couldn't easily see his twin out of the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction. "She wanted to go on a date with you."

The sight was priceless as Hikaru was speechless for once in his life and his eyes widened to saucer-like proportions.

* * *

><p>He sipped on his tea with a content smile. He was still as loud as he had been when they were younger. It was strange. There were still the same mannerisms he'd had five hundred years ago, but Inuyasha was more… tame. He actually looked like he'd let life slow down around him. The sad thing was that she couldn't speak up, but Inuyasha didn't mind waiting as she continued writing their conversation out on paper. Some moments he would tease her because he couldn't read her hasty scribbles. Her mother had been so excited she'd almost dropped the laundry she'd been carrying. However, her mother hadn't been able to stay long. She'd taken up an extra job to keep their shrine afloat and had to rush within an hour to the grocery store down the road. Sota sat there for a while, but quickly scampered off for his sister and Shippo to catch up. Some reunions were better left alone. Especially one that had been over five hundred years in coming.<p>

"I would've come seen you sooner." He was apologizing for the hundredth time again. "But they made me promise not to interfere. We kept count and everything and figured you were dead." He meekly shrugged. "But you guys disappeared when he did so we weren't going to return. We didn't think your family should know." Here he looked as guilty as someone convicted for murder. "Five hundred years meant no matter what you were dead… I'm sorry Kagome. We just didn't know what happened and didn't want to bring more burden to your family."

"Miroku saved us," piped up Shippo.

That was pretty much what Inuyasha figured as soon as he'd realized they were alive. That monk was a gentleman and being so close to the well he was hardly one to let a damsel and a child die on account of him. Especially when it was his own wife and kid. "You'll have to tell me what happened." He ducked his head shamefully. As if he were at fault for her being mute. "Y'know. Write it down for us. When you have time."

She reached out and slid her hand over his own in a gesture she'd done countless times when they were younger. It meant that everything was okay. They were still friends through good times and hell.

Shippo's cheeks were iced with chocolate from the coated marshmellows on sticks he'd been popping into his mouth like they were pez bits and not huge desserts. "It was Kikyou," piped up Shippo. "Kikyou cursed mama after she and Miroku killed the cheetah demon."

A flash of bright yellow over his eyes. "Kikyou," he growled out, remembering her betrayal as his eyes took on a bright golden hue. Feral red rimmed it at the memories, but he easily tampered it down.

When the second part sank in there was another flash of light.

There they were.

Razor claws sinking into the table like soft cheese.

"Cheetah demon?!"

Kagome was the one to look ashamed this time. But it wasn't her fault that she couldn't tell him on her own what had happened. "You should've seen them fight!" Shippo stood up on his chair and had his little fist poised. He launched a fist. "The cheetah cornered Kagome while Miroku was distracting Kikyou!"

The priestess reached over and touched Shippo's shoulder to quiet him. He looked up and understood. This was a tale better left for her to tell. It was her story after all. "Mama can tell you later."

The half-demon shook his head. At least the two hadn't changed. Aside from a little growing up on both of their parts, but Kagome had matured way ahead of him anyway. He took a peek at his watch. Rin had forced it on his wrist one Christmas because he was always late for appointments.

"Shit! I need to get the kids." Kagome's eyes flew wide open as he stretched his arms up to get the kinks out. She got a good look at his shirt and could barely believe it. "Yeah, that's another story for another time, Kags." He quickly got up and was rushing for the door. He paused. "Oh, and I've got a surprise for you. Come to our shop tomorrow at noon." He grabbed her hands and his illusion shifted. There he was. The half-demon she knew standing in front of her in twenty-first century clothes. His claws brushed her wrist. "Promise you'll come. You won't be disappointed, Kags."

She nodded. He tossed her a cocky grin and then his illusion shimmered back on as he disappeared out the door, but most certainly not out of her life.

* * *

><p>A moment to herself. Shippo was tucked into her bed. He'd fallen asleep after reading a bedtime story. She hadn't had the heart to pick him up and carry Shippo to his room. With a soft click she shut the bathroom door and pried open the well-worn letter. It was creased, but the words were dark and his message was conveyed. In such a way that a noticeable blush flushed over her face.<p>

_There is no easy way of telling you this, Kagome. I hope that I am the first one to tell you this tomorrow. I don't want you to hear it from the others. However, my actions are restricted for I can't contact you any other way. I'm constantly being watched by my father. You might think I'm joking, but my father takes such extremes, especially when it concerns a business deal. Said business deal being a forced engagement between myself and Renge._

_Please don't put the note down._

_I don't want it, Kagome._

_I don't want to marry Renge._

_Nor do I intend to marry Renge._

_For the first time in my life I've found someone I'm genuinely interested in. Not necessarily suited to. I know this doesn't make sense. The time we've spent together is nothing compared to how much more I know other girls in this school, richer girls with the pedigree my father would approve of… but they're not you._

_Kagome, something seems right when I am around you._

_I'm going to find a loophole. For now I need you to pretend we are only friends. I don't want to pretend. I despise being forced into anything, but just for a while. I will find a way for us to see each other. Just trust me._

This message was before they'd gotten as close as they were now.

He'd been planning on giving it to her before word broke out over the school.

Kagome slipped her note into her pocket and took up his ledger. She needed air. Carefully she tiptoed out of the room, downstairs, and walked onto the back porch where the coming sunset was.

This. Of all things.

He could have sent a slip of paper with a mere message. This message! It would've sufficed!

But no.

He'd given her his life bared out before him. This thick black notebook he couldn't live without was in her possession. She pried it open and flipped to the bookmarked page.

On the top of that page he wrote: _You may read anything you want. It's just notes over the course of the Host Club. But these three pages are my message to you._

She skimmed over the early ones. Every page was neatly dated. Some pages were clearly accounts of what was spent within the club and what was earned. On the pages where she had come into his life he'd clearly begun a sort of observatory log of her like she was some new alien species. For the most part, this black notebook was Kyoya's journal. He'd called her "infuriating" and gradually began marking her changes with the doctors. At one point there was a phrase that made her duck her head. _A flower found among lowly weeds. She is the perfect hostess for our club._

_Note: She chipped a thousand dollar plate today. Add to her or Haruhi's hours._

_**Stingy bastard,**_ she thought with a roll of her eyes, but she couldn't stop the dimpled smile.

Three pages, front and back. And the first page was a draft of the back of the page.

A poem.

Kyoya, the overlord of darkness and purveyor of all greed and things that benefited him, had written a Haiku for her. He'd written many, but had neatly scripted out in elegant writing one that he obviously had thought the best for her.

_Ice formed my heart_

_And then you swept in, my wind_

_Bringing me summer._

A pen was pulled out and Kagome dared to write in his notebook. Her own response to what he'd bared open for her.

_Summer had changed_

_Longed for winter's caress_

_To return to her._

And then she returned to the pages where she'd broken things, crossing them out, and writing above them little notes of her own.

_This cancels out because Tamaki broke a glass at my house, she_ wrote beside one of the clumsy moments in the book where she or Haruhi did something. Soon Kyoya's notebook wasn't strictly his own. It was a shared bit of bits and pieces between the two of them.

And as she giggled and set the notebook and pen down, Kagome crawled off of the back porch and stood up to welcome the night that was following closely the purpling sky. The chill night air kissed her cheeks and for a moment she thought she vaguely had the notion the wind was caressing her.

The night just felt alive and full of prospect. Kagome walked barefoot over the grass and was lost to the sensations that she felt coming back to her from the past. She had only to close her eyes to be back in Edo. But she needn't go back. She was happy here and her friends had returned to her. Over stretches of time they had come to her and not the other way around. They were still connected after all of this time. It just felt right, like the fates were rewarding her after what she'd sacrificed by being allowed to keep the rest of her past family. She began humming happily one of the first songs she'd learned on the shamisun and her fingers outstretched to find the god tree's bark. If she felt just a bit higher, close to where thick branches began forming, she would find an old heart and a pair of five-hundred-year-old fading initials chiseled into the wood. She knew her monk would approve of her happiness being found again.

The priestess leaned against the tree basking in the fact that for once she felt like things might go her way. With closed blissful eyes she walked around the tree back to where she'd started.

And when she opened her eyes she saw him.

Casually sitting on the porch.

A dark figure, just a shadow really, but she knew that shape anywhere. The staff. The form. The robes.

Kagome took off for the porch, but a bunch of sakura petals blew by it and before she even reached the porch the phantom had vanished. She stretched her fingers out, probing for what _he'd_ trained her to feel for in those early lessons on her priestess powers.

Spirits.

Someone had been here. Someone who meant her no harm and she could still feel the aura. They'd once been a holy being. The emotions swamped over her. Love.

To have it confirmed, well, Kagome was a little shaken. But what really shook her was when she looked down. The ledger was wide open. And there scrawled in a very unmistakable hand were the words: _Tell him your story, Lady Kagome._

The name he'd called her since the day they first met.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She spun around searching the darkness for him. The only things that answered her searching gaze were lightning bugs and the soft wind chime on the porch.

It had been him. He'd given her permission.

Permission to move on.

And she knew it was him not just because of the handwriting, but at the bottom of the page was a bunch of elegant characters that read:

_Miroku._

Suddenly chilled to the bone, Kagome gathered up the ledger and walked back into the house. Not without hearing a soft jingle that sounded like a familiar monk's staff.

She snapped the door shut and sat at the kitchen table. After a moment of thought she took a deep breath and then took up the pen again. Sure, she might get carpal tunnel writing everything out. But it was time to tell Kyoya. Everything.

* * *

><p>Kyoya had been invited to the shop at three. He didn't know what they had planned; only that something smelled fishy. For once though, he was willing to take 'fishy' with stride.<p>

Through double pairs of glass, his specks and the window, he saw Kagome lit up like a candle with joy as everyone jostled for her attention. He drank in the sight of her. She was resplendent in every way, shape, and form. Kyoya straightened his over-sized jacket. He'd left his phone in the care of someone he trusted. The bright and bumbling Tamaki who was sitting in the Suoh personal theater in the second mansion. He had the Host Club over for a movie and his phone was probably sitting in the seat next to Tamaki. The most likely place his father would suspect him. He didn't know how well those tracking devices in cell phones could work so it was better safe than sorry.

Anything to shake off his father. For extra measure he'd tossed all of his clothes, not knowing if his father had taken the precautions to have him bugged. He'd dressed in some pretty shabby commoner's clothes and a wig and trekked it here. One taxi paid in cash and he was now in front of the shop. Did he dare go in and interrupt their happiness? Before he could look away her blue eyes clashed with his through the glass window and he was immobile. There was no turning away now.

Time seemed to freeze when they both realized that the other was truly there.

The way he looked at her made Kagome's heart thud in her chest. His warm eyes looked so gentle that Kagome felt the blood flush her body from head to toe. And before she knew what she was doing she'd taken off towards the door. She'd forgiven him as soon as she'd seen him. All that fury that had been legendary with her friends couldn't hold up when she'd missed him so damn much.

She was breath-taking to behold and looked bashful as she held the door open for him. Inviting him back into her life. Not that he'd ever left it considering how present he'd been in the back of her mind.

With her free hand she pulled out the messy letters she had from him, as if to confirm that everything was swept under the rug between them. But that wasn't enough. He needed her to truly know that he regretted what was happening in regards to his engagement and how he'd treated her.

He stepped over the threshold and was no longer aware of other eyes upon him. All he could think of was that this was the closest he'd been to her in days. She reached out with a hand to touch the fake brown hair. A fling of his hand tore off the wig and sent it tumbling to the floor. In two steps he had her pressed against him in a loving embrace and his nose was touching her neck while she buried her face against his shoulders. "I've missed you, Kagome." Even saying her name was a taste of Heaven on his tongue. A name he dared not say in the presence of his father.

A throat cleared behind them and Kagome sprang away, but Kyoya's hold on her waist didn't loosen. Clearly marking what was his and that he wouldn't let go of her for the world. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Yup. There was no denying it. From the looks of it, the duo was smitten.

"It appears we have you to thank," said Sesshomaru. He'd done some digging into her past that he and Sango hadn't been aware of. If Kagome hadn't have met Kyoya and her friend, Haruhi, many things might not have transpired. He'd found she'd visited the Nekozawa beach house and with a quick call had confirmed many things from Umehito. If her curse was any hinting, her future happiness may yet hinge on this young man.

"Won't you join us?" Sango felt indebted to Kyoya. If Kagome hadn't been at that zoo… well, everything happened for a reason. "We have something we'd like to discuss with you two." She pulled out a chair and Kyoya went to sit in it, not before pulling out a chair beside himself for Kagome first. He held her hand, not wanting to let go. Okay, that bit was somewhat like Miroku. Though he'd yet to do anything perverted in front of them. Maybe he had better sense than the monk had.

"I'm all ears," he said.

They'd discussed everything with the others the night before while their kids had slept soundly in a shared room. "We were thinking we could act as your conduit."

"Wh-at?" Rin found it so adorable when Kagome tried words. Yes, it was horrible what happened to Kagome, but it was still cute as all get out.

"You two could meet here. That is, if you've forgiven each other." Kagome nodded emphatically, her fingers clutching onto his own. She needed to be beside him. Only a few days had passed, but it felt like an eternity considering the bad air that had been left between them.

"We'll cover for you both," stated Inuyasha. The fact that the two needed cover to meet to begin with was hard on his nerves. Him and Sesshomaru would have to fix that right away. "And this way we'll get to see the wench more and get to know you."

"Your father wants to align himself with my father," said Rin. "And Kagome's the bargaining chip."

"We were thinking you and Sesshomaru could talk to each other and think over a plan," suggested Inuyasha. "As far as I can tell, the wedding's over with now that we're involved." Kagome would've hugged them had not Kyoya been hanging onto her. And so she wept. Happily. "Oy! Not the waterworks again!"

"Inuyasha, you've yet to tell Kagome something else, something about Kouga." Rin nudged her husband.

His ears perked up. "Oh yeah. I forgot all about that mangy wolf." There had actually been details in that scroll about the wolf leader, Kouga. He'd been young and brash. Kyoya had also read he'd been madly in love with Kagome. "It's a good thing you never took a shine to Kouga cause he was-"

"Your ancestor!" Sango broke in excitedly. Inuyasha glared at her. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. I felt like I needed to tell her something to. You've both been filling her ears with so much information, I felt left out."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You see, Kouga and Ayame married and had a bunch of wolf cubs. But they always taught them not to mistreat humans and one ended up falling in love with a priestess. And well they had children, and so on, and so on. Isn't that right, Sesh?"

"Hnn."

"So, somewhere inside of you is a bit wolf," piped in Rin. "We think that might be the reason why Kouga took to you so quickly."

Kyoya squeezed Kagome's hand. These people were his way out of the marriage. But he knew Kagome wouldn't want to hurt Renge. "I believe, before Sesshomaru and I speak, Kagome and I need to talk personally with Renge." It might help anyway to have one more person on their side… hopefully, she'd still be on their side and wouldn't hate them. Despite the dangerous repercussions it could have, he wanted to try and do things not quite as underhandedly. Call it Kagome's good influence.

Their eyes locked. "Yes," she said. Kagome also didn't want to hurt anyone if she couldn't help it. Pain would be imminent regardless for Renge finding out, but better them than from a random third party.

Sango waved her hands. "Okay, okay. You two get to decide when you want to plan things out. But we're here for you."

* * *

><p>The day wore on and Kyoya had to be back at Tamaki's by eight. Sesshomaru had called for a inconspicuous taxi and paid the driver greatly, telling him to take Kyoya wherever he wished to go. "We'll just be going," said Sango, not at all subtle.<p>

"Just lock the doors behind you for us," called Rin, placing a key on the bar. "We have a spare."

"Oy. And don't do anything in the shop or I'll kill you," threatened Inuyasha. He pointed to his nose ominously. "The nose knows all." And they left.

Kyoya looked sadly back at her. "I need to be leaving soon. I've got to get to Tamaki's before nine or we might be caught." She solemnly nodded and got up to switch off the lights. The room was bathed in darkness and only the street lights bleakly lightened the room Kyoya pulled her back against his chest. This was one darkness that Kagome welcomed. It wasn't so bad with him holding onto her and the street lights outside.

"Kyo-ya." She spun around in his arms and wrapped her limbs around his warm neck. Kagome stood on tip toe to kiss his cheeks and his nose. He was alive with every peck. "Kyo-ya." She nipped at his chin. "Kyo-ya."

He needed her to kiss his lips right then and there. The heady kiss he gave her seared her body sending a fire running down her spine. He pressed her against the door leading to the kitchen and tangled his fingers in her hair. With their bodies so close to one another he practically memorized the curves pressed against him. "Kagome, I want to go on a da-" She kissed him into silence with kiss after kiss on his lips. She tasted rich. Chocolate on her tongue. Innocently erotic. It was a sin to have gone so long without being in her presence, much less kissing her.

He knew. Whatever he wanted they could find a way. They could go on a date. They could be a proper couple. All he had to do was use his skills of detection in the reverse and keep himself under the radar. He'd have to enlist the help of his best friends, but those fools would do anything for love as it appeared he was doing. At least until he thought up a plan with Sesshomaru. But honestly that man was probably five steps ahead of him with something already cooked up.

Just how the hell was he thinking when she was biting his ear?!

He groaned at the delicious action of her blunt teeth tugging at his lobe. He never knew his ears were sensitive until now.

His hand began gravitating upwards in a motion that she knew so well, but not the course of direction. It felt… well, like _him_. His fingers gripped the round mound and gave it a squeeze and she gasped.

Instinct reared its ugly head and she'd slapped Kyoya before either of them could register what had happened.

She waved her hands around. "No, no." Gah, if only she could get the words out. Dammit all! Brazen fingers grabbed his and with a blush she placed them right back over where they'd been on her wrinkled up shirt.

His eyebrows shot up. And he didn't know how else to broach the subject than to be blunt. "You liked it?" She nodded furiously. "Then, why did you slap me?" His hand left her breast to rub at his sore cheek a bit. His mind was still in a bit of a haze, in no quick effort to climb down off of the euphoria she'd given him.

"Ha-bit," she admitted. Her face was turning a shade darker with every minute. To try and sweep aside her embarrassment she leaned back up to kiss him and he just couldn't stop laughing against her lips at that guilty look she'd had.

"I've missed you," he muttered, kissing her forehead. His eyes became heavy and somber. "God help me, I've missed you." He pulled away. "But we both have to go back." She held onto his arm greedily. Not wanting to leave the shop. When they left the shop it would all have to go back to normal. They would have to keep pretending while Kyoya figured out a plan for the two of them to be together.

Kagome ran a hand through his hair and went to cup his cheek. Touching him felt great. His head chased after her hand leaning right into it and her face went soft with emotion. It was right. They already belonged to each other. Maybe Shippo had been right. Maybe he was meant to be hers. Forever.

Two hands descended on her wrists and held them in a cobra-like grip. Worried blue eyes met his smoldering ones. "Don't do that Kagome." He backed her against the oven and she was aware of the cold behind her and the ever present warmth of his body in front of her. "When you touch me like that… when you look at me like that…" He leaned down until their foreheads were touching and his eyes had trapped her with the fire burning behind them. "It's all I can do not to take you right here."

She gulped and instantly had the image of him and her defiling this kitchen in every way imaginable. A tangle of clothes on the floor, limbs worshiping each other, moans and whispers, and a baser instinct attributed to Kyoya that she'd yet to see. To hell with Inuyasha's nose and the repercussions!

Almost as if he knew she was going to lean forward and kiss him, he took a step back, still holding her wrists pinned to the oven. "I know we haven't been together long, but you make me want to act everything I wasn't bred to be." He'd toss that gentleman routine out the window for her, but he wanted to show her that he loved her first. Not that he constantly lusted after her. There was a difference between the two and he wanted to make sure she was well aware of his truer feelings.

Kagome didn't know how to convey that she felt the same with the strain on her throat for making words. So she simply said, "Me. Too." He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and let go of her wrists only to bring them up to his lips to kiss where he'd held them. She pried her fingers away to straighten his glasses.

"Let's go, Kagome."

* * *

><p>It may not have been a chariot, but the taxi ride home had been everything a fairytale should've been made of simply because he'd placed his arm around her shoulders. She just knew as he bid her goodnight at her shrine that things were going to get better. Especially because he had her book. Though she'd made a note that she'd like it to be read aloud in front of her friends. She knew they wouldn't understand the fable she'd written down, but at least she could let them know what happened… even if they didn't believe her.<p>

Kyoya sat contentedly in the taxi and as it pulled away he was rather hopeful for what awaited him. He'd get to see his friends and tell them it would all be worked out. He would ask for their help with masking his relationship with Kagome. And he would request that they give him and Kagome the room to themselves with Renge one day. Just as Kyoya settled back against the plush of the taxi seat with his ragged wig in his lap… the taxi stopped and a towering figure sat in.

Kyoya had no idea how he got all the way out there on foot. Nor how he knew when Kyoya reached the shrine. Maybe he'd had the driver alert him on his cell phone. Must've been a demon power, maybe he was quick on foot or could poof somewhere. Whatever it was, Sesshomaru apparently didn't want to wait for him and Kagome to act on their own decisions with Renge.

Still wearing the stiff business suit, Sesshomaru leaned against the taxi seat as if he belonged there. He nodded for the driver to continue and turned to speak to Kyoya. Though his manner was intimidating, his tone was anything but that. "This Sesshomaru has already formulated a plan. Listen well Ootori and we may yet succeed." And it was thus that Kyoya, the one used to planning ahead, found himself listening. His mind began working and hiw own contributions to the plan were made.

For once, Kyoya felt he could face his father. Very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wahoo! Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15 Beginning of the End

**A/N: Another chapter! Productive this week! But that's because I'm stealing my bf's internet! YESH!**

**Disclaimer: D: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>A new school week had arrived. And she felt more than ready to accept it after such a long time of dreading moments at school full of doubt and questions. She was just ready to be done with high school and go onto college. All she wanted was to begin her life anew working in the hospital.<p>

At least she was getting somewhere in her nursing classes, that was a plus. They were often held at the Ootori hospital and Shippo's school had been cancelled yesterday so he'd been sitting patiently there watching her work under the advising of her professor. Every once in a while girls or guys would eye him and he would wave his little hand at them cutely. You could've practically seen the swirling hearts shooting around everyone's heads at the sight of him. Kagome had been the best in the class that day, receiving much praise from the doctor who looked over their work on the dummies. She could see it now, in a few years she'd be just like her father. Taking care of others and constantly watching after them. It would be a nice pace compared to always on the run. And at least most of the wounds and illnesses she would be treating wouldn't be on account of grisly wars where demons could take a bite out of a man.

She breezed through dressing in her school uniform and walked outside, hand holding Shippo's, only to find Tamaki holding open the door to a very nice BMW that was taking him to school that morning. "My lady and little princeling, your ride to the kingdom of education awaits." As soon as she sat down inside the BMW, with Shippo "oohing" and "ahhing" appropriately over such a nice ride, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She gave a small squeak and couldn't stop blushing when Kyoya leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

In front of Tamaki and Shippo!

Tamaki was lit up in his seat like a holiday candle at the sight.

"No worries. I often ride with Tamaki," he replied. Kyoya turned his attention to Shippo. "Can you keep this a secret, Shippo?" Wait! Kyoya was teasing her! And joking with her son! Too many miracles in one damned morning!

"If you want to keep it a secret you better not look at my mom like that all the time," replied Shippo smartly.

Tamaki had already pushed a warm cup of coffee into her hands. "Caramel latte! Oh, and this is for you," he passed a bag of fresh muffins to her son. "Let's share them!" Something Tamaki had always wanted to do with Haruhi… something that Shippo readily agreed to. He was in seventh Heaven as he snacked on a muffin alongside the small boy. It was as if he had a little brother who had as much enthusiasm as he did.

"Hey Tama-sempai." There was a crumb on Shippo's cheek and Tamaki was about to burst with happiness at the spectacle. "You know a festival is coming up soon. I was wondering if you and the Host Club would want to come to our shrine to celebrate it. It's really great! Everyone where's kimonos and theres a pavilion erected outside of the shrine by other people with foods and games! And then Kagome does this presentation of her powers-" The look his mother sent him lessened his enthusiasm a bit as he was reminded to watch his words. "As if she were a real priestess. And I dress up like a demon!"

"Does this event bring a lot of money to the shrine?" Kyoya pressed as Tamaki began imagining what fun he would have with Haruhi. Maybe he'd catch a fish at one of those pong and bowl games for Haruhi and they could watch fireworks under a blooming sakura tree together. She'd melt into his arms as he would exclaim how the fireworks were nothing compared to her beauty.

Kagome nodded. "Then we shall have to invite the entire school to help the proceeds. It would also benefit the host club to have their own little soiree perhaps." He began scribbling down in his black notebook.

"Yes!" Broken out of his daydreaming, Tamaki was pumping his fist in the air. "Operation: Save the Shrine is a go! We shall make flyers and brag about the wonders of a commoners' festival." Once they got him started there was no shutting him up.

Kyoya leaned in to whisper in her ear, "When you get back today, Sesshomaru will be waiting for you at the shrine." Wide surprised eyes stared back at Kyoya. "Our plans have hatched, Kagome." The smug smile on his face said it all. There was hope for them to be together.

* * *

><p>The façade was easier to hold up now that they both knew where they originally stood. It was hard when girls asked Kyoya what he was imagining for the wedding. He would say that he had no idea as of yet. Some guys would amiably ask Kyoya how he was going to deal with being married. The only part that was hard for Kagome was the part that made her feel like a home wrecker when it came to Renge. The worst of it happened when it came time for the Host Club.<p>

Renge had decided to confide to Kagome all the wedding plans she was considering.

And she had to sit there and listen and try to act like the friend she wanted to be. Kagome genuinely cared for Renge's go-to attitude and her bubbly nature was heart-warming. However, she was very much a starry eyed girl who knew nothing about the real life. A pampered heiress like most of the girls whose father wanted her to marry money and would probably become a trophy wife. It was that innocence that Kagome hoped Renge would hold onto for a while and at the same time, she wanted Renge to know what life was really about. It wasn't social gatherings, new dresses, and great food. If she had the voice she might have advised Renge on so much. What made it harder was the fact that the object of her affections was the groom-to-be.

"Then a thousand doves will burst out of the cake!" exclaimed Renge, her hands waving about in the air. "At least, I thought about it. Mama said I should consider something more elegant-"

And he swooped into her rescue. "If you'll excuse me, Renge. But I need to steal Kagome away for a moment," interrupted Kaoru. "I need to ask her advice without Hikaru listening in."

Renge went starry eyed. "Oh? On what? Are you in love with someone, Kaoru?" Know a fangirl to immediately jump to that conclusion. A topic Kagome felt uncomfortable with around Kaoru.

"Yes, so it's very personal, but I need her help. You don't mind do you?"

"No, I shall never stand in the way of true love," she boldly cheered, quite unaware that she was doing just that.

Kaoru dragged Kagome off and she felt though he saved her. It was a bittersweet taste in her mouth to know he'd done it for her. Kaoru was still treating her kindly even though she turned him down. "God she's more annoying now than she ever was. At least before this engagement she would have a dozen different things to talk about. Now it's all wedding this and wedding that." He looked sympathetically at Kagome. "I don't know how you can stand it. Do you need a moment to yourself?" He'd led her to the Host Club bathroom. She gingerly nodded. He could see it in her eyes. Kagome just needed a break. Sure, she had Kyoya's love, but it was straining her to keep her feelings in. As she went in the bathroom, Kaoru cast a look at Kyoya. The Shadow King of the Host Club had been intently watching over the rim of his black notebook.

* * *

><p>A blow of the nose and a heartfelt sigh later, Kagome went to the sink and ran some cold water before splashing it in her face. Be happy. That's all she could think of. She was happy, wasn't she? This façade would be dropped soon enough. Sesshomaru had plans and when he had plans there was no denying him. Already her heart felt lighter just thinking about it. A chill ran down her back as the room got cooler.<p>

When Kagome looked up at the mirror her eyes stilled. She couldn't tear herself away from the reflection.

Though it was a mere bit of glass, she became entranced with it when their eyes met. Her own were full of shock. His violet eyes gazed on longingly.

He was more apparent than before and far clearer than his image had been in the darkness that evening at her shrine. Miroku touched her shoulders trying to comfort her and Kagome would've given almost anything to have actually felt it. But he was transparent. A ghost of himself. He opened his mouth, but like her, he couldn't speak. Miroku pointed to himself with one hand and then pointed his staff towards the wall. She knew who he was pointing to. But what did he mean by pointing to himself and Kyoya? Much less with a joyful attitude? And then he was gone.

Kagome hastily opened the door, reaching up to tug her necklace out of hiding for reassurance… and ran smack into someone who'd been heading for her.

A crash to the floor and the unmistakable clanging sound of jewelry falling onto the tiles echoed in the room.

Kagome lifted up her head from the floor, rubbing at her bruised noggin, and spied the chain lying there on the tiles with the ring hanging on the end of it. The clutch holding the necklace together had come undone. Headache forgotten, Kagome scrambled for it, but wouldn't you know it if someone picked it up before her. The very person she'd crashed into. Tamaki curiously lifted up the ring forged by Totosai. It was a ring that could never be broken, neither by sword nor fire. And it was with an inquisitive tone that Tamaki read the chiseled words inside it aloud. "For my wife, M- You're married!"

There had never been a time when the Host Club was so full of silence.

Soft footsteps were the only thing heard as Kyoya kneeled down and reached out to take Kagome's hand in his. He wouldn't let her go through this topic alone. She looked gratefully up at him despite the fat tears landing on the floor. And in that instant she had a mild awareness that she might know what Miroku had been trying to tell her… she couldn't figure it out, but she had some inkling that he'd told her before.

"I already knew," answered Kyoya quietly for her ears, reaffirming it loudly so all knew that Kagome hadn't masqueraded as a false hostess. She felt the fright she'd had slide right off her shoulders.

"It's alright, Kagome. We're quite alright with you being married," said Tamaki. Kagome shook her head at that as Tamaki slid the necklace into her hands. "You aren't?" She shook her head again and looked to Kyoya wishing he could read her mind and spew out her train of thoughts.

"She _was_ married," said Mori not wanting for things to be dragged out and cause more stress for her. How had they not remembered? She'd 'mentioned' it before that her boyfriend had died. Kagome nodded her head feebly as her fingers stumbled to bring the necklace back up. For the life of her she just couldn't get the clasp to clip. It was stuck after that fall.

Any other time he would've been embarrassed to be kneeling on the floor next to a crying female, but this was the crying female he'd fallen in love with. Kyoya felt guilty at what had happened since he could've prevented it. He was Kyoya, he could prevent almost anything. And so he worked the clasp until it budged and let his fingers stray for a lingering moment over her neck as he moved her hair back in place after adorning her with the object in question. The look she gave Kyoya was enough for the other host members to remember the tid-bit that she'd briefly shared the first time she'd entered the club.

"Whose M?" Kagome raised her hand up and did one letter at a time, her lips moving to mouth it as she spelled out the name. She had surprisingly ended up falling in love with the least likely man for husband and even ended up marrying that rake in the Feudal Era. Hikaru and Kaoru were already at the dry erase board writing out each letter she spelled, but Kyoya answered them before they'd even finished.

"Miroku," he said. "He was a monk she married a few months after she found Shippo." Kagome wiped at the tears of her eyes and gave what looked to be a quiet laugh as she remembered the man attached to that name. The pervert who'd taken every shot he had at groping her ass. He may have chased Sango while Kagome had chased Inuyasha, but one night they'd been left alone in Edo. That night they'd begun talking and had an inspiring conversation that led to more conversations every night thereafter. The funny thing was, she couldn't even remember what they'd talked about that fateful night. Those conversations had led to both of them realizing how right they were for each other.

Miroku and Kagome had been reflections of one another. They'd both been at a quandary with the world; she could vanish any moment through the well if something went wrong and he could be swallowed by his doomed hand. She was lost to time and he had no time.

"Mi-ro-ku," she whispered. It still hurt to talk. She lifted the ring off the necklace and slid it over her slim finger. He'd been so proud of himself for getting that ring. Not many people needed a ring in the past to certify their marriage, but Miroku had found out from Inuyasha that Kagome's mother had worn one as well as every female in her time that was married.

Why had she hidden it when he'd tried so hard to get it for her?

Because… she'd been ashamed that she'd let their vows end so suddenly. That she'd lost him and hadn't gone with him. For so long she'd been ashamed of that even though it hadn't been in her power to control.

"My husband, for a year," she explained without tripping over her words. It was the longest sentence Kagome had been able to muster for years and that might have been due to the courage of Kyoya clutching onto her shoulders.

Their silent Kagome looked at any moment to cry a river, but instead of excusing herself to run to the restroom she neatly got up and tapped on Kyoya's book with a little nod. Her eyes were silently begging him to have the tale told that she couldn't tell.

"Kagome wrote a story," he began, handing it to Haruhi. "It sounds like a fairy tale, but she wanted to write it and a lot of it speaks about her husband. She'd like to share it with you. It may take most of this hosting time to read and possibly well into tomorrow… any objections?" There were none. Everyone chirped up to hear the story for their curiosity was piqued.

Maybe she'd written a fairy tale to cope with the pain of the real matter. At least, that's what Kyoya would have the rest of the room to believe. Haruhi stared down at the book and looked back up at Kyoya questioningly. This was his black note book. The one he let no one write in or read from. "Page 72, Haruhi. The only ink in the book that's blue." He waved his hand as if giving her permission. Kyoya led a shell shocked Kagome to the cushions and sat protectively beside her. Let people look. They would just think he was helping out a friend.

"…The evening air was crisp and as I sat in the hot springs, unknowingly a perverted monk was eyeing me…" A few giggles swept through the room. Kyoya looked up to watch Haruhi read and his breath halted. "He was an incorrigible rake who groped every woman that passed and repeatedly asked them to bear his child. At the time I was unaware that he was cursed. He carried it around, a black spot of doom that would kill him before his time. If I had known then what I know now, I might've said yes earlier to give us more time together…"

Kagome thought back to those happier days. Miroku had always been all talk and no show. Though she'd known he'd indeed had a reputable past with taking up offers. As soon as he'd joined their little group though, he'd stopped following up with female favors out of courtesy towards her and later Sango. Miroku may have been a hound dog, but it was a gentleman when it suited him. She was enraptured with the story down memory lane, not knowing that Kyoya was just as well.

"You see, despite the deadly battles we faced, even love may bloom. At first, we had both been infatuated with our friends. But they weren't for us. Neither one wanted to settle down just yet. Sango was enraptured with her vengeance on the man who started this slowly evolving war we were fighting. Inuyasha was too preoccupied with his past love. So, one night we ended up talking at a tea house while Sango was out training with Kirara, her demon cat, and Inuyasha was hiding that night because of his illness every moon-" And that's where she'd seen the shamisan being played. He'd noticed the shine in her eye and had offered to teach her. The next week he'd bought her an old tawdry one to learn on. "And that one night turned into evenings of talks and practicing playing the shamisan." A few girls tittered at the memory of Kagome playing the lovely instrument.

A month had passed and then the day happened that he bought her the most beautiful one that she'd ever seen. It had been her most cherished item. "He would walk me everywhere just to talk. He no longer offered for women to bear his child, even Inuyasha and Sango noticed. And then one night, we were at a ball thrown by Sesshomaru to upraise the spirits of all before the war began. For it had gotten to the point that everyone knew we were on the brink of it. Everyone knew blood was coming, but we needed our courage raised one last time before we faced the inevitable last ahead. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's elder half-brother and had finally acquiesced to helping the cause. Amidst the dancing and it all, I had to go outside for air…" Kagome could still hear the rustling of her silky kimono that Sesshomaru had given her to wear blazoned in black with purple flowers lining it. She should've known. Sesshomaru had a great insight on others. Being so silent he was able to see what others were not and the outfit he'd given her had so matched Miroku's. Inuyasha had been porking out and Sango had been distracted by the entertainment. It was as viable as an opportunity as any for Miroku.

She could still remember in precise detail how Miroku had followed her outside and tugged lightly on a curl of black hair that had escaped from her bun wound up in decorative chopsticks. She'd leaned against his arm as they watched the lower class and their festivities below in the courtyard. For the first time since she'd broken the jewel, Kagome had felt at peace. "The moment he kissed me, I was a goner." Her cheeks lit at the retelling. The cherry blossoms had been blooming that night as if it was just for them and the distant sound of fireworks in the courtyard seemed to reflect the ones she saw behind her eyelids as soon as their lips touched. That's why spring was her favorite season. "And I didn't stop him." Not for quite some time. "Inuyasha and Sango wouldn't speak to us after that for two weeks." The two had done nothing to hide their infatuation with each other, so they'd been found rather easily. Sango had felt betrayed for not hearing a word about Kagome's infatuation with Miroku and Inuyasha had felt it as well, but Kagome had yelled at him. Inuyasha had no room to talk. However, Sango had taken longer because she had a mild interest in Miroku that she'd never acted on. "But they realized that they'd lost their chances... and we all made up."

They were caught in the whirlwind romance. "From there on out we had our little dates in between battling and finding the shards from the ancient necklace Naraku was after." Picnics with Shippo in attendance to keep his hand from straying too much. Miroku walking with her along the woods trying to steal a quick kiss. Playing music together and practicing using their holy powers. He was always superior to her, but he was ready to train her to be far better than he ever could be. Miroku didn't mind the thought that Kagome could surpass him in something. More often than not his hands would stray during those lessons, but she was the only one for whom those hands were cursed for. Despite his forward approaches, he had tried to be a gentleman to the very end when it came to their courtship. She'd actually been the one to force him into restraining from keeping her innocent. A blush coated her cheeks when she remembered they'd gone to a stream and she'd asked him if he wanted to bathe with her. He'd lost all sense of rational thoughts saying 'Whut?' Miroku had protested. He'd wanted to preserve her innocence, but as soon as that little skirt dropped to reveal a bouncy bottom in vibrant red lace underwear… well, his cursed hand wasn't the only thing that couldn't stop itself.

"Finally, he asked me to bear his child. And… I said yes, though I never gave him one."

Looking up to Kyoya's eyes she saw the mirth there at her tale. She saw something else. Now that she'd said her peace, feeling a weight off of her, she wanted to know what it was. She wanted to explore the reason why her heart beat around that icy man. They had obstacles to face and people who wanted nothing better than to push them down. But she'd had worse and if she could triumph over Naraku then Kyoya's father should be a piece of cake.

She turned her attention back to the ardent story teller. It was getting close to the end. To what truly happened to her. And it was at that moment that Kyoya became distracted from the story.

Standing beside Haruhi was a young man. A few years older than Kyoya. It was as if Kyoya was looking at an eerie reflection of himself in a past life. But he knew that wasn't the case. The man stared back at Kyoya knowingly. Kyoya glanced over at Kagome, but she saw nothing. She was busy smiling or glancing at some of her friends to see their reactions to the story. The monk jerked his head for Kyoya to follow. After a whispered excuse to Kagome, he got up and followed after the monk towards the dark hallway that lead to the bathroom where no one could see them. His staff jingled as he led the way. Once away from prying eyes, the ghost pointed to himself and pointed to Kyoya. He didn't understand.

It was when the monk reached out and actually touched the place over Kyoya's heart that it happened.

Kyoya was hit with a blinding headache and cringed as a white light enveloped his vision. He grasped for the wall and slumped against it as his heart raced. Kyoya's hands covered his eyes as he waited to regain his vision.

When he opened his eyes he was alone in the hallway. He glanced about. There was no apparition.

He listened closely, but could only hear Haruhi's voice. "The week before we fought Naraku is my fondest memory, despite the topic Miroku brought up." Kyoya touched his chest where Miroku had touched. He didn't feel bad. Actually, he felt better than all right. But what happened to Miroku? "I never liked it when our conversation led to death. It awaited us, every day. With an army on one side and danger in every corner. I'd been trained to fight and kill by now. I'd shed my first blood. However, Miroku joked about death. One particular sweet balmy night in the wilderness he'd teased that he would be reincarnated as another or-"

_**Well, fuck,**_ thought Kyoya as it hit him clear as day. _**I'm his reincarnation.**_

And as he came to grips with this he walked back towards the group. Kagome lifted her eyes to look at him, as if questioning what had happened. Why had he disappeared during the telling?

The priestess reached out for Kyoya and when he reassuringly touched her hand…

He didn't hear the story anymore.

For he was led back into the story from repressed memories. He saw his previous life. And the world around him went black. His ears were numbed to the world he lived in, all but Kagome's single exclamation of, "Kyo-ya!" He fell and slipped into that former world. The clock had rewound itself to show everything in precise detail that his past self wanted him to remember.

The day he'd died as Miroku, so that he knew how it came to be he was reborn as Kyoya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone see this coming? I'd left quite a bunch of hints. No worries. Kyoya will still keep his mannerisms and regular self. There's just a bit more to him is all.**


	16. Chapter 16 His Last Day on Earth

**A/N: I apologize for long bouts of time between fanfic chapters posting.  
><strong>

**For the single anonymous reviewer who cursed me out for not updating: As I've explained several times before, life happens and I have always meant to finish my stories and still intend to do so. Many joyous things have happened and many sad things, but life has kept me preoccupied. **If you're so despondent over my stories to result in a tirade over how awful of a person I am, then I suggest you find a writer more reliable, I can only get to the computer when I'm able. I absolutely love criticism over my writing, that's acceptable, but please have a little class and not call me vulgar words for not updating. **I don't have a lot of free time, so as Korra would say: Deal with it!******

**Side note, thank you to those who are patient and continue to follow my works. Your insight to characters and/or suggestions is thoroughly appreciated. I do take them into consideration and please brace yourselves as my free time is usually limited. Thank you for your suggestions and I want you to know I appreciate you, each of you. I'm just very despondent I don't get to produce as many chapters as I used to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own rant. Happy holidays and stay classy. ^_^**

* * *

><p>He'd closed his eyes on Ouran, and opened his eyes to find he was standing within a tent miles away from the battle grounds… or rather Miroku was. Kyoya had the faint knowledge that this wasn't in real time, but rather that he was living in someone else's memories. There was the alarming fact that he was also stuck in someone else's body. It moved like his own, the only thing upsetting about it was that he was quite a bit shorter. That and Kyoya was unable to move of his own accord. He was powerless to look away or back out of any action. Apparently, Miroku thought Kyoya needed to see this experience of all experiences. This time, this moment, this day. It warranted a different retelling than what Kagome had penned in his notebook.<p>

And Kyoya had a sickening feeling he knew how this would end. It began with a story from Kagome about losing her loved one, it would no doubt end that way. Just how it played out was the mystery.

They would make their march, human, half-demon, demon, priests, and priestesses alike. They all had a stake in this. A wooden cracked table stood before them, stretched out on it a yellowed map with flags dotting it, and a crystal necklace was strewn over it that had been used by a strong scrying psychic to confirm what they knew to be true. All these thoughts, someone else's, occurring in Kyoya's head to feed him facts.

It was her voice that broke his reverie. A voice Kyoya only knew in his time to be quiet, one that hadn't reached its full potential. Here, this voice belonging to the woman he loved, Kyoya could hear it in all of its purity.

The fierceness and sheer leadership in that lilting voice as Kagome pointed on a map, while standing next to someone who looked quite an awful lot like Sesshomaru, just more demonic. "He has Shippo and Rin hidden in there." The demon lord was decked out in full armor, quite an intimidating sight to behold when compared to his business suit attire. Her other hand lay across a spot that signified the foot of the mountain. "This is where the first onslaught should begin to draw their attraction. Holy beings and demons sent in to draw the fire, branching out so that humans and slayers may charge straight through the middle. They may be protected, but not hindered in their own abilities. He'll be drawn to it considering how egotistical he is. But he won't come out immediately; we need to hold back if we can on taking out his entire army. We want him to be smug and think he's tiring us."

Miroku stared at her, coming closer to view the map, and all the while Kyoya took in the very sight of her. This was no ordinary mortal girl. This was a goddess for all women. Now she was the goddess of war, tactics, but Kyoya knew her to be charitable, kind, sweet, and a siren beckoning to him with every moment she was in his presence.

That luxurious hair he liked to imagine curling around his fingers was drawn up in a perfect ponytail with the exception being a pesky stray lock of black trailing along her cheek. The vigor of life glowed in her eyes. Dark purple slayer's armor clung to her incredibly toned body like a second skin. How Kyoya knew it was slayer's armor, he didn't know, but guessed it was because he was looking out from someone else's eyes and held Miroku's knowledge.

And for a moment a visage flashed before his eyes of that delectable body bucking beneath his own, or rather Miroku's, under an amber hued glow of candles... the scent of rose petals and essence sticks thickened the air... their bodies were writhing with sweat in an age old rite of passion... the sound of her panting up against his ear in delirious pleasure crept across his thoughts. And then it was gone.

Kyoya irritably wondered if Miroku was either taunting him with what he could have or if he was bragging about Kagome being a tigress in the bed.

"Hnn. We will flank the side of the mountain where this Kanna has told us he will be. Temptation is too great for him."

"We'll draw the bastard out," chuckled Inuyasha as his clawed hand tapped on the hilt of his sword.

Kagome stared up at the full demon and his eyes went out to her full of trust. They'd discussed this at length and knew that any demon chasing after the children would draw too much attention. Kyoya felt his body go to her, stand alongside her, and his hand went of its own accord comfortingly over her armor covered shoulder. Kyoya could even feel the warmth radiating from her. She was sweating through that armor. Nerves, but today of all days she would not give into them. Surprisingly, this Kagome was also built. Muscle was there underneath his fingertips. Muscle that Kyoya was suddenly aware existed in his time period, but had decreased due to its lack of use.

"We'll be distracted in battle, Sesshomaru, if we don't get them," came a low voice that he barely recognized. It was coming from his own mouth. And thoughts flew in his head that weren't his own.

Miroku would never insult the demon lord and just say that Sesshomaru would be distracted, though honestly he and Kagome were indeed worried about the children as well. A memory popped into Kyoya's mind of Kagome weeping the night Shippo had been taken and cradling in her arms a picture he'd doodled of her colored in crayon. "Don't worry. We'll save them," Miroku assured his wife with a peck on the cheek.

"Hnn, I will rely on you and the miko to fetch our wards until such a time comes as she is needed." It was understood that Kagome would need to make it back as Naraku died. It was not only her duty, but they were all positive she would play an integral part in his demise.

"Distract them for us, Inuyasha," said the priestess.

"Feh, lemme work, wench," the half demon said with a cocky smirk. Inuyasha rolled his arm back for a good stretch. Sango reached out and boldly tugged on Lord Sesshomaru's sleeve. Miroku could see her hesitance at the action she performed, but Sango did so without backing down. He'd never thought he'd see Sango willingly touch a demon aside from her fire cat or Inuyasha, especially Sesshomaru.

"We need to get to our posts, Lord Sesshomaru, if we want to have the element of surprise." The only one to call him the title he proudly bore. Sango was going to lead the middle band, riding on Kirara heralding their attack so all could see her, and Sesshomaru was going to direct the outside branches atop his cloud. Naraku was aware of their presence, but not when they'd attack. Everyone was planning for the day after, hoping the whispers would get to Naraku. However, the leaders had discussed it and would strike. Now.

"Any last words?" Kagome asked, hoping to get a chuckle out of her lame joke when they all knew these next few hours may be their last. Extinguished like the flame on a candle with the tiniest breath of wind. It could happen to them. They'd all made their peace with that months ago.

"If we survive this battle, I want five kids," replied Miroku, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Oh, and I ate the last bowl of ramen," he admitted.

"Dammit! I knew it was you!" Inuyasha stomped with a foul glare cast at the monk. The half-demon looked over at Kagome somberly. "For what it's worth, I'm glad I met you, wench."

"You too, Inuyasha." Kagome gripped tightly onto Miroku's beaded hand and looked up at him. "An encouraging kiss would be nice." And he did just that. Kissed her like his life depended on it. All the while he was feeling up her rear in a fashion that was perverted in the extreme, be it in public or in private. Kyoya was lost in the feelings that swamped his body from Miroku and knew… Miroku could've taken her then and there with the love and lust he had for her. Kyoya was very much aware of the reason why Kagome slapped him now when his hands gripped her rear. It was for the fond memories and their own signature of the love they carried. That slap was a signature for them.

So, Miroku had different preferences, that was nice to know.

He pulled away to hear her whisper against his pierced ear, "I love you."

"I know," he whispered back, all cocky and smirking. Kagome shouldered her bows and arrows. Miroku held tightly his staff. Sutras were ready in the pocket of his robes. And Inuyasha pulled out his sword. While the demons in front of the mountain were distracted he would sniff out Naraku and the others would meet him. No doubt, Naraku would show up.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru turned his attention fully on Sango and tipped her chin upwards with the tips of his fingers. If he'd kissed her it would've been just as shocking. "If this Sesshomaru should perish, he would like to acknowledge that you are the fairest woman he has laid eyes upon in all his years." Sango's face matched the pink hue of her slayer attire. That had been quite unexpected and very romantic. Kagome expectantly looked at Miroku.

"I've got nothing," he said with a shrug. "At least, nothing that can beat that." She punched his arm. "You already know you're the loveliest woman I've ever seen or felt!" One more punch for good measure.

* * *

><p>In another moment Kyoya was shifted in the memories until he felt his legs, Miroku's legs, as they were sprinting through the woods with quite a speed Kyoya wasn't used to. Never had he felt muscle down there this taut. No amount of paid training could have prepared him for the hurtles as he ducked and dodged through brush beside Kagome. Loud thunderous roars, the clang of swords, shouts, and cries could be heard in the distance.<p>

They had to shut them out. A mission of just as much importance was ahead of them.

They'd risen that day with two goals set in mind.

Save Shippo and Rin and then finish this war.

Naraku may have the battlefield exactly where he wanted in regards to location, but they had the determination as well as the numbers.

It was a while before they came across the destination intended for them. Of course, their enemies probably expected that the monk and priestess would be the ones to journey this way. They were the two with the softest hearts and the most to lose.

This was where Hanna had revealed the beginning of the end would be set in her mirror, right before her death. "Kagome, I have a feeling we're walking into a trap," Miroku muttered.

They paused to see rather than look. There was quite a difference between seeing and merely looking. They saw that no demons stood sentry over the entrance to this cave. There were two sets of tracks going in. A dancing mushroom had been haphazardly thrown near a bush, signaling that Shippo had tried to discreetly notify them which way he and Rin were being taken.

The duo listened rather than heard. There were no squawking birds, buzzing flies, or even crickets. Silence met their ears in this lone area.

"At least we both know it's a trap," she admitted. They stared into the mouth of the tunnel, both concentrating on what they felt. "Four," she answered him.

"Four," he agreed. There were four beings in this cave. Two of which were small, undoubtedly Shippo and Rin. The other two felt as if they were being suppressed so the duo wouldn't know just what they were up against.

Nimble fingers habitually reached out for his cursed hand. It was the one hand that no woman had ever willingly touched while knowing what was encased behind those beads. No woman, but Kagome dared to hold it so gently. Kyoya knew what this gesture meant without having to feel Miroku's thoughts. She'd risk death merely to hold his hand. He squeezed it encouragingly before they let go and she pulled her weathered bow off her body. An arrow was quickly laid across the bow should she need it. "Miroku, what does Inuyasha usually do?"

"Brazenly run in and get the shit and tar beat out of him." He hadn't even hesitated with that answer. And as he answered, Kyoya felt that he was in tune with Kagome's emotions, thoughts, and actions at that point. As if Miroku wanted him to know what had been going on with her as well.

Kagome nodded, wanting him to reassure her that they weren't going to do just that even when the mother hen in her wanted to take off and desperately find Shippo. "It's a good thing we aren't Inuyasha." He gave a small chuckle and stepped forward, his cursed hand pressing the small of her back. Their fate awaited them today, might as well get it over with.

* * *

><p>For what was supposed to appear as an abandoned cave, it sure had quite a lot of torches lighting their path. The torches behind them along the cavern wall would sputter out with every step forward.<p>

"Someone's intentionally leading us," he voiced.

She nodded. At least they'd known it was a trap to begin with. No exit routes that they knew of aside from the one behind them. If the back closed in then it would be one hell of a time finding their way out. Of course, this was with the highest optimism that they actually survived. Luckily, they'd talked this over the night before. Should anything happen, they were to try and remain together. If anything they'd learned over the last few years it was that separating had never worked out for their group when looking for shards. Someone always ran into trouble they wouldn't be able to handle by themselves. Luck had always saved them with someone bursting in from their party… but they couldn't rely on luck today. If they did get separated, they'd both practiced their barriers and stretching them out to protect themselves, at least until they found each other.

What awaited them wasn't unexpected. At least, partially. Kagome had felt a constant feeling tugging on her soul for days. She'd known all along that she would have to face this person. It was a fixed moment written in her destiny of that she was positive.

Light flared ahead of them on several torches with the silhouette of a woman outlined. She stepped out so they could see her though her cold indifference was known before the shadows left her skin. There she was, their beacon of carnage to come.

A dark priestess whose eyes were as dark as a hopeless night while her skin was white as soured cream. This was a person that Kagome had long hoped would redeem herself by joining their side. Her hair was inky dripping down her shoulders in a soft curtain with a sheen that Kagome had never been able to maintain. But the facial features were similar enough that it felt like staring into a cursed reflection. The face of beautiful cruelty.

Kikyou tilted her head and said with that eerie smile she often had, "At last. You've finally made it, Kagome."

"Kikyou," she said curtly. "I had hoped not to find you here."

Kikyou glanced to her left where there was nothing but shadow and returned a dazzling smile on them. "I'm here to reclaim my soul from the one who took it from me."

"Funny, I'd hoped to do the same."

Kikyou's face curdled. She waved her hand and the torches went out, but not before Miroku and Kagome caught sight of the second member within the cave.

A demon had stepped out of the shadow just before the darkness overcame them.

A towering cheetah demon.

Having no light hooded Kagome's vision and for a moment she felt uncertainty and fear. No need for a bow when you couldn't see and were in close quarters. Kagome held a calm composure as she slid her bow over her shoulder and pulled out a knife, though her heart was pulsing wildly. It was the only melee weapon she was trained to wield aside from Miroku's staff. There was no point in swiping in the dark, so she remained steady and tried to hone in on her other senses.

"Leave the girl for me. The monk is yours."

"Gladly," came the growl.

A younger Kagome would've freaked out and groped for safety. But this was life or death and their lives depended on maintaining a semi-cool head.

"Is this your plan, Kikyou? Playing hide and go seek?" Kagome asked, treading just a little to the right.

_Kagome was once the weakest link with no combat experience and spiritual powers._

Kikyou's cackle bounced off the walls of the cavern with that snide smirk that Kagome didn't even need to see to imagine Kikyou was making.

"I'm done playing games, Ka-go-me. Your name sounds as childish as your voice."

_Miroku had drilled her with spells when he wasn't trying to get her on her back to bear his child._

The demon bellowed mightily and fur brushed past Kagome as the beast ran by her. Toying with her and making her jump while he went for Miroku. Though she was knocked to the ground, Kagome tucked into a roll and slowly stood back up.

Smoke. Good.

Kyoya was in Kagome's thoughts and Miroku's all at once. Everywhere and nowhere in particular, feeling every moment. Apparently, Miroku wanted Kyoya to know all of the details.

Miroku had tossed a ball of smoke powder to the ground. Unknown to Kagome the powder had caught quite a bit in the demon's eyes and Miroku took advantage to whack the demon as hard as possible. Now he knew where the demon was and had a fighting chance.

"Are you worried for your lover?"

_Sango had extensively taught Kagome how to handle herself in combat._

"Scared he'll die?"

_One of the best advantages was when Inuyasha had admitted that Kikyou was not the woman he'd love. He'd taken Kagome aside to direct her on openings._

"Maybe I'll let you see him die?"

_Inuyasha knew Kikyou's weakness._

"I'm not helpless," replied Kagome.

She was trying to move lightly enough so as not to give away her position.

_He'd said it was talking about herself._

"You are. You cannot see."

"And neither can you!" Kagome shot out a bolt of energy towards the direction of Kikyou's voice. Light bounced off the walls knocking Kikyou back and for a moment they could see everything. Including the demon wrestling on the ground with Miroku. A dark sleeve was torn and matted with blood dangling on his arm as he gripped the cheetah's hair to ripping point.

A moment's distraction.

Kikyou lunged for Kagome, sending her arrows scattering on the ground as they were blanketed in shadows again.

They rolled to a stop with Kikyou on top trying to pin Kagome.

Her form was wrong, her knees not strong, and for all her knowledge Kikyou's soft palms had never known hand to hand combat in her life. Kikyou struggled for a grip on Kagome's hair. It stung, but at least Kagome's arm was freed when Kikyou grabbed her tresses.

A fist swung upwards and knocked Kikyou right on the chin, coating Kagome's knuckles in blood. They rolled over and Kagome took that opening to continuously swing madly fist after fist. Arms arching over and over while Kikyou weakly beat up at her chest trying to wrench Kagome off.

Kikyou was dead to begin with; killing her again wouldn't be easy for anyone, which was why it had to fall on Kagome.

Only one thing could possibly kill Kikyou now.

A priestess.

Power thrummed and was ferried to the top of Kagome's skin causing a bright shine. "The souls you've collected, I call them up out of you dark spirit!" Words she'd garnered from Miroku's teachings about exorcising demons. The closest thing they had to getting rid of the plague that was Kikyou.

"No," shrieked Kikyou! "You can't undo me! Stop it! Stop talking!" She attempted to scratch Kagome, hands going for her mouth, but the greater priestess would not budge. Not for this.

"Allow them freedom and be cast back to the fires of hell! Bother this world no more!" Screaming followed. In the light cast by her body Kagome could see the panic in the former miko's eyes. And like a fallen china doll, Kikyou began to splinter and crack into pieces beneath her.

"No, you won't have me so easily!" As Kikyou's body began to crinkle, dark words rushed to her mouth in anger at being so easily undone. "You may put me in the ground, but I vow if not your life to take your sound-"

Kagome struggled through the dark aura radiating from Kikyou's deteriorating body. She reached out to try and strangle Kikyou and cut off the curse. Alas, Kikyou tossed enough to make it hard and it was challenging enough trying to get a grasp on Kikyou's disintegrating body with Kagome's hands greased by blood.

"-Suffer for several years hence, may you never break this curse of silence!"

"Kik-"

Kagome's voice was severed from continuing as she was hit with a strong force of magic that knocked her into the cavern wall. The strength to open her mouth and cry out never came. Pain wracked her throat. Nothing crossed over her lips but a fresh spurt of blood as the spell took effect in damaging her voice. No words would come out no matter how much she moved her lips and strained to make noise. And Kikyou was smug in her satisfaction as she glowered back at the wordless priestess. Light from the exorcism caused Kikyou to glow in a ghostly manner. Her face stayed frozen that way, smirking, until she became nothing but dust and dried flaking flesh on the ground. The only thing that remained of her was her vengeful curse as a testament to the kind of woman she'd been.

"Kagome," Miroku called out in the shadows. Kagome scrambled to find footing, sprinting towards the sound of brawling, tripping over something Miroku had dropped in the dark. His staff.

Kyoya could feel the pain, he knew Miroku was lying crumpled on the ground, feeling dizzy and in so much pain from a clawed hit to the head. Trying with all of his might to keep the cheetah from his wife. He was vainly hoping that his call out to her had been enough to allow her time to get this demon unawares. Sticky syrupy blood oozed on his cheek. He'd tried. Kami had he tried to summon his own powers, but the cheetah moved quick enough to catch him before he could manage one mantra. He was blacking in and out from a pounding headache, faintly aware of what was happening as the weight that had been pressing into his ribs from steady kicking abruptly stopped. The snarls were no more as the wildcat screeched and its own blood fell like raindrops onto Miroku's clothes.

The jangle of his staff clattered to the ground from the demon smacking it out of Kagome's hand.

Miroku had to get up or that monster would get Kagome.

Try as he might, the struggle was too much and his head spun dizzily. He slumped. Every stumble mocked him. Unmanned him. He couldn't be undone with so much on the line. A feminine gasp reached his ears. He would not stay down when her life depended on him.

"You dare hit me," growled the beast. She'd sensed it now that Kikyou's protective spell camouflaging his power was gone. The demon was a target in the dark room she could easily pinpoint wherever he went.

Her feet spread out, her body glowed menacingly.

She wouldn't-couldn't go down easily.

Neither would Miroku as he went about summoning what energy he had in his body to crawl along the floor, hoping to get his knees working again.

Every ounce of energy she had went into burning the beast and making it hard for the demon to hold onto her.

He would grab her and let go.

In the darkness Kagome scurried, searching for a safe spot, an anchor to use her priestess energy… but he would have her again. Force knocked her around and tears welled in her eyes. As she crawled, making a reach for the staff that she knew she'd dropped near by, she was in the air again, hands latched onto her shirt!

Rocks pressed sharply against her back and side, ripping her shirt and drawing blood. A wheeze for air was managed, but it was cut off shortly. Claws clenched around her neck, drawing blood. It ran in drips along her skin.

Was this the end?

Tremors of fright ran through her body as those bright cat-like eyes held joy from her pain. Her heart thrummed in terror.

Was this what it was like to know your end was coming?

She'd always known that death was a high possibility, but had always hoped it wouldn't come to this. Her breathing was getting harder; black spots were showing up in front of her eyes as her hands struggled against the muscles gripping her neck. She shone, glowing as brightly. Still he resisted to let go despite the blood marring his cracked skin from his tenacious grip on her. His fangs were bared as he leaned in closely, licking his chops and smacking his lips in an unseemly manner while he inhaled the scent of her terror. With the other claw he forced her fighting hands to the wall and he laughed, gloating over his domination over her.

"The Shikon Miko will be no more," breathed the monster even as his skin bled from touching her.

Hope still existed. Always existed. Especially where forgetful youkai were concerned.

It's words were cut off by a sharp intake of breath. Kagome could breathe again as its hold loosened. Blood splattered on her chest from one of her arrows that had scattered with her bow. The torches within the cave suddenly sputtered to life as if waiting for the owner of the cave to relinquish his hold on it with his own dark magic. "I think not," muttered Miroku, slumping weakly where he stood from the exertion, dropping her bow.

"Now, Kagome," he ordered. She'd known as soon as she felt his thrum of power in the cave when he'd gotten back up. They were to end this together. Their reiki combined was the final push turning the demon into ash as he threw out a sutra and she became a beacon of light.

Once freed from the brink of destruction, the duo fell into each other's arms, one gasping for air, the other hobbling on his staff to remain standing up. He held her against him, trying to be her pillar of strength when he wanted most to fall over. "I think my arm was pulled out," whispered Miroku, reaching out with his cursed hand to touch her face. Kagome felt for his limp hand, trailing it up to his shoulder. This would hurt, quite a bit. But pain was something they were accustomed to. "Now!" She pushed it back in with all her might and he roared in agony at the throbbing muscles, falling against her in a slump.

Kagome wanted to say his name to reassure him, but she couldn't, she could only cry. She touched her throat and he knew. "You can't speak anymore?" She shamefully shook her head. She should've been strong, she should've-

"You did your best." And knowing it was the best reaction to give her, and also, having just feared he would lose her… Miroku began tenderly kissing her neck, making his way up to her bloodied and cracked lips. Each kiss was a praise lavished on her ability to survive. Arms entwined around her waist and her hands slid along his slick face. The priestess pulled away to look at the damage done to her monk and lifted up shining hands to lie on his face. He held them there, relishing her trained power that washed over in a balm to his cheek that was no longer an open wound. Those same hands began dipping underneath his robes to slide over his ribs, trying to mend what no amount of science could as quickly as she. Touching places that stirred longing within him that was better left for a day when they weren't at war. Those loving digits slid along cracked ribs causing a wince to cross his face and for her to pause until he whispered," Continue, my lady." When she began to pull away after he was healed as best as she could do, he held her there with his forehead resting on her own. No one could have resisted the call for blushing from the way his eyes swept over her.

"If not for this battle, I'd have you right now," he whispered. Her face flushed, but her eyes reflected the lust in his own. "Kagome, heal yourself." He touched her bleeding side and the scratches on her neck. She shook her head.

"You don't have the energy?"

She shook it again.

"You're saving it for later." He huffed out in aggravation before placing his own hands on her, not as strong as she, but as worried as any lover. A calming warmth spread along her neck. The scratches stopped bleeding as did her side, but the pain not so much.

She patted on Miroku in a demanding way and pushed him back until he was sitting on the ground, patting his shoulder to try and let him know, but he knew. "You want me to stay here?" Placing his hand on her face she nodded. Right now, he needed to catch his breath. And now that all illusions and tricks had faded, there was a distinctive small tunnel in the wall that only she could fit through… or Kikyou. "I'll wait, in case anyone comes in through the cave. Get them, Kagome." As she moved to leave he pulled her back down placing an urgent kiss on her lips. "Be quick about it."

* * *

><p>Being worn out and bloodied didn't hinder Kagome as she went deeper into the cave, fumbling around blindly until she found them nestled in the rickety wooden cage with straw everywhere for matting in a tiny confined room that allowed enough room for few children, much less many adults to stand in. This had obviously been a safe place for children, demonic children to hide once. Now Kikyou had turned it into a prison. Kagome's eyes glowed upon seeing Shippo, who'd kept the room lit with his foxfire. Determined fingers merely had to touch the cage to snap it open and break Kikyou's spell that had kept it shut. With Kikyou departed, her work was undone by her successor. Rin and Shippo scurried out of there. Kagome swept them into her motherly arms, peppering their faces with kisses, and then quickly motioned for them to follow behind her as they crawled their way out of the tunnel and towards freedom. Towards Miroku. Neither one asked why she wasn't speaking, both children merely assumed to likewise be quiet.<p>

It still didn't stop the heartache of knowing she'd have to find a new way to communicate to those she loved most.

* * *

><p>Emerging out of that cave seemed like a lifetime had passed when it had been merely a little over an hour, judging from the position of the sun. Jaken was waiting outside. It was his duty upon feeling the evil around that section of the mountain disperse to hurry in to do his job as a retainer and keep the children. "I want to fight with you guys," whined Shippo. Rin was ready to go with Jaken, she trusted well enough that Lord Sesshomaru would save the day and all would be well. What a child's mindset she still retained that Kyoya understood from looking at the girl through Miroku's eyes. But Shippo, he was a different matter. He'd always been a part of their fights until today.<p>

Kagome sternly shook her head. How could she agree to let him go into this fight? He was a child, more than that, he was her child now. Their child.

"Shippo, you have to understand. You need to be protected; you were kidnapped for kami's-"

"I deserve to be there too," he said. Those eyes were as determined as Kagome's were when it came to a challenge and Miroku looked at her defeated already. He knew when there was no stopping his son or his wife.

"He's got me there." The father figure looked between wife and son. "It would break her heart for anything to happen to you and it would break his heart likewise, dear." She waved her hands about in exclamation at how ridiculous it was to have a kid in a battlefield. He understood her without needing her to speak. "I know, but he's older than any human child. And you might as well have been his age when you climbed out of that well. The world asks us to do hard things at young ages." The world screamed for blood and he remained the voice of reason. "We need to do this together." Her monk cupped her face in his hands. "I'll keep an eye on him while the other is on you."

With reluctance Kagome made what she was sure the worst parenting decision ever, not knowing that later on down the road she would be grateful for giving into her husband's wishes and bringing along their adopted son.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the battle Naraku had long since been seduced out into their game of war. Blood was a stench and cries of pain echoed, but order still remained. The wounded were carried off quickly and efficiently while others distracted opponents so they wouldn't chase after the hurt. In a moment a red blur appeared before her with his palm stretched out clutching onto what had remained whole years ago and was now pieced back together. For a moment she was dazzled. This was what the war was fought for. Not land, not wealth, this little cursed jewel that was nearly whole once more, Miroku had pieces on him so that he could go through the well.<p>

Her half-demon friend smirked while his brother roared out threateningly in the background, a giant bestial dog, keeping Naraku at bay from retrieving the jewel he'd lost. A gaping wound to the chest of Naraku and Inuyasha's blood laced hand revealed what happened. "Had to get close to the bastard. Feh, Sango blinded him with that damned boomerang of hers. Never saw it coming." He quickly pushed the object he'd once desired into her hand and immediately growled out in anger. This had to end. They were moments from it all being over and he could hear Naraku giving his brother a well deserved fight. It didn't help that he instantly felt the Naraku loyalists eyeing them. He'd have to fend them off of Kagome and Miroku to give them a head start to freedom.

"Kagome, run! We've got this bastard!" he cried, nudging her with his bloodied hand to get going far away and make a wish. The jewel was immediately pocketed.

Monk and priestess began running, they were so tired already but all the strength they had went into their legs. Years and this was finally coming to a close. Targets might have well have been painted on their backs as they went somewhere no one else could go. The well. Shippo clung to Miroku's shoulders and tossed mushroom bombs behind them that erupted into sickening fogs. His contribution helped to stymie some lesser demons. The little fox almost slipped off of Miroku's shoulders, but Kagome quickly reached out and stole him away, clutching onto him like a football.

But there was a defect to this plan all along. Naraku was the one who'd cursed Miroku's family line in the first place. He controlled the hole in Miroku's hand. And as he saw them run towards the well, knowing he'd never be able to get the jewel before she left, Naraku pulled out his last nasty trick. If he couldn't have the jewel then he'd make her life miserable as hell as he went down. Naraku let Miroku's hand open up and continue to do so without stopping.

Miroku cried out as he fell to the ground and Kagome backtracked with Shippo shivering in her arms. She couldn't say anything. Kagome desperately held onto Miroku, arms tightly clutching around his shoulders. She needed to get away, but her heart wanted to attach herself to him and never leave. Or if to leave, to leave with him. His hand was thrown away from her and Shippo, sucking at air and demons. His face was contorted in absolute pain from the ripping of his skin. Kagome pulled his face towards her, her panicked eyes asked the question that she already knew the answer to. Her heart sunk to her stomach.

They'd always known this might happen, but never suspected it would be when their quest was so close to completion.

"I can't shut it, Kagome," he answered, while Naraku felt bittersweet victory in the distance despite the fact that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were killing him. All eyes were still on the fight, none spared for their little trio in the distance on the lone hill. The demons who worshiped Naraku knew when defeat was near and none would dare step anywhere near that wind tunnel. The wind around them spun and whirled. The darkness of the evening had grown and the clouds were being pulled in great masses towards them by his wind tunnel.

Kagome's wide blue eyes were filling with tears. Drops were swept away by the raging winds. She felt like they were in the heart of a tornado. There was so much she wanted to say and couldn't. She mouthed the only words that mattered from her heart, 'I love you.'

"Wherever you are, that is where my Heaven will be. I love you. I always will," he vowed, kissing her forehead. "In this life and the next." Miroku pushed something into her pocket and leaned down stealing her lips. He covered her mouth with his own, coveting every taste he could as he made the few extra feet towards the well with his other hand raised high in the air away from those he loved the most. She felt the well pressed against her back and clutched onto Shippo with fear in her eyes when she looked at her husband.

How could she know what was going to happen?

Miroku needed her out of there.

Kagome held onto her child and husband. She wouldn't leave without Miroku. But Shippo! Shippo needed her to live.

Miroku frantically pulled her closer to him with his free arm, his hand squeezing her bottom so tight as if it were his last squeeze… which it inevitably was. She kissed him without reserve one last lingering kiss.

But he pulled away and she should've done something.

She should've done something because of that damn light in his eyes that said he had an epiphany!

"Watch after each other," he said. And Miroku forcefully used his entire body to knock the two into the well. Kagome threw up a hand to grip onto the rim and caught herself from leaving into the well that was already thrumming with raw power to suck her into the future. She couldn't drop Shippo who was clutching onto her neck whimpering. Kagome couldn't leave, not without knowing.

Kagome peered over the ledge with straining arms. And just as he fell to his knees with the hole eating his hand entirely, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cornered Naraku. As Inuyasha raised the blow to kill Naraku and finish him completely… Miroku was sucked up into the whirling vacuum of darkness that was his hand and was no more. Gone, the only trace left was his staff that clattered to the ground.

Shock sent Kagome falling backwards into the well, hands clutching onto Shippo, willing him to pass through the well with her even as the tears rained down her face and the sobs shook her body. There was nothing, nothing so heartbreaking as watching the one you loved die before your eyes and knowing you could do nothing about it.

Kyoya felt himself floating above, watching, and could still read every thought of Kagome's as if it had been presented to him in a book.

Kagome disappeared into the well. Her heart broken and her body battered and her lips still tasting the warm sweetened mouth of a dead man.

This wasn't how her story was supposed to end. Fate was supposed to be merciful, but instead life just proved to her that no one, neither good nor bad, was free from death and suffering.

He saw that moment. That moment she came out of the well, beat up and weeping. Bitter tears when she found in her pocket the last two shards she'd given to Miroku to get him through the well.

They still had the jewel.

Kagome was clutching with shaking hands onto Shippo, kissing his little head of hair for all she was worth. Making silent vows to keep him and watch after him. The little kit called out for help and the patter of feet and the glow of a flashlight bounced off the walls as her brother was the one to discover her wounded and holding onto Shippo for all she was worth.

Before Kyoya knew what was happening, Kyoya's soul was falling and tumbling in a pit of darkness. He was spinning and spinning and suddenly he plunged into something solid that he readily recognized.

His own body.

Kyoya took a huge gasp of air and opened his eyes to the blinding light of the nurse's room at Ouran.

"He's awake," shouted Hikaru. The Host Club crowded around him. They hadn't left his side even though all of them were late for class. Kagome had been clutching onto his hand the entire time.

"You've been out for half an hour. We were about to take you to the hospital," explained Kaoru. His words felt lame as Kyoya was distracted, as if it wasn't important he'd just suffered a fainting spell. "Your dad should be here soon."

There she was. The angel of his past and possible future. The woman he'd died to protect, to ensure that her vital life he loved so much would continue on in the world.

Kyoya blatantly stared at Kagome. By coming here, to this time period, she'd been transformed into something different. A shadow of her capabilities, but that shadow could be tangible again.

He'd gone to the past to see the life of another and understand his own pull towards Kagome.

He'd gone back to know that he was a separate person, but held more power than he'd ever imagined. "Kagome." Just saying her name aloud from his own lips was a joy.

He'd also come to realize his love for Kagome, it would never die. In this life, it had been his choosing to fall for her. The fact he'd loved her once before didn't hurt, but rather strengthened it.

Kyoya had brought nothing with him going in.

But something had come back with him. A parting gift to make things easier to explain to her. Kyoya knew without even having to call out for the ghost that it was Miroku's doing. He knew it as well as he knew that Miroku was finally at peace now that their story had truly been told. The ghost had made leave so that Kyoya could finish his own story.

"Kagome." Kyoya said her name ardently and reached up with his free hand to cup her cheek. It felt like centuries since he'd seen her gorgeous face. Shock filtered across her features when she felt beads pressed against her skin, beads that shouldn't have been on that smooth palm. Not on his hand!

Kagome stared at them in wonder and back at Kyoya. She knew those beads. Intimately. Tears spilled over her eyes.

The next words that passed over his lips were ones that shocked Kagome's very core and made the Host Club members feel like intruders upon a rather intimate moment. None but Kagome understood the significance of those words that trespassed over his lips.

"Wherever you are, that is where my Heaven will be." It was a different voice and a different person entirely, but this heart, this old soul, was the same. The look on his face, the thrum of power resting beneath the surface of his skin, it all felt familiar and different all at once. The last words he'd said, she was hearing them again and she didn't know whether to be scared or ecstatic. But she did feel her heart in her throat and the tears rushed down her face in happy sobs as Kyoya hoarsely said, "I love you. I always will. In this life or the next."

And his father walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To Be Continued... woot. I loved writing the ending to this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17 Not Wasting Time

**A/N: Listened to Vivaldi while writing this and it inspired me into writing a whole d**ned chapter. Sometimes, it's nice to revisit the classics. Enjoy your holidays m'dears... Also, oarfish are known as messengers from the sea god's palace and are often found on land when danger is coming... just something interesting about a random fish in passing that'll be mentioned later... nothing of import... not at all...**

* * *

><p>The room was silent for all of a moment as they registered that a heated confrontation was undoubtedly about to take place. Mr. Ootori took in the sight of his son, clutching onto that commoner's hand as if she had the right to do so. It was so blatantly obvious that his fool of a son was in love with her. He couldn't- he wouldn't have it. No son of his was going to marry a pauper and bring shame to the Ootori name.<p>

"Kyoya, you will remove your hands from that pauper." Such vehemence insulting Kagome, the kindest person Kyoya had ever met, in front of their friends.

The Shadow King had stood too long in his father's shadows. He would not take this backing down. This woman deserved the world's respect. He finally understood why Sota held his sister in such reverence. Kyoya stood up as Kagome moved herself away from him, he just reached out and grabbed her hand with his covered in beads. She'd fought. She'd bleed. All to protect their future. "No, father." Shock raised Mr. Ootori's brows to his hairline. "And you will refer to her by her name. Kagome. Ka-go-me."

All reserve was gone. Making a spectacle out of himself was forgotten when he knew what his son was thinking. Of bringing this woman into their family. Besmirching everything Mr. Ootori had raised Kyoya to be. "I won't have you ruining your future by sleeping with some penniless-"

Haruhi saw red. "Excuse me sir! But you have some nerve-"

"I will not have him ruin the marriage I've made for him," snapped the businessman.

Honey was one of the few who had openly defied his family's wishes to fight for his own path. "That's not fair Mr. Oto," he said, as kind as the Lolita was, Honey's anger was beginning to show. His eyes didn't hold that child-like sparkle they usually did and in his voice was something akin to a threat. "I don't like how you're talking about Kagome-chan like that." Even Mori came to stand in front of her as if by blocking her from his view Mr. Otori would have no ability to harm her. Tamaki knew what side to stand by, even if his grandmother would be displeased by it… well, there was no pleasing her anyway. He reached out and gripped Kagome's hand encouragingly.

Did everyone wish to defy him today? "You're going to marry Renge-"

"I'm not going through with it, father." Harsh words of conviction. Why hadn't he done this to begin with? Why hadn't he thrown caution to the wind? Because he hadn't wanted Kagome's family ruined by his selfish want for her love. But now he had all the backing he needed. Now they had the backing they needed to be happy. And none of that backing was warranted as coming from his own family.

"Yes, you are. It is obvious your fainting spell has damaged your mind and you aren't using sound thinking at the moment. We will discuss this later, Kyoya."

"We will discuss this now!" Fists clenched in fury. That mask had slipped. His anger was raw and unwavering. "Father, I am a grown man. I graduate in less than 2 years, maybe even one if I desire it." The only reason he did not ask to be moved up a grade was because he'd grown attached to Tamaki. "You've controlled me all of my life, but my marriage is one thing I won't let you control."

"She's a mute with no name-"

"You may wish to speak to Maru Taisho about that." The only thing preventing Kyoya from strangling his father was using that same energy to defend Kagome's honor tooth and nail against his father.

"Why would a billionaire be concerned with a gutter snipe-"

"She's his ward!"

The room was still with a sudden hush. No one had suspected that, not even Kagome.

"She wants to be a nurse, his company owns half of the world's best hospitals and his daughter is not going to be of age for a_ very_ long time." Of that, Kyoya had been thoroughly explained to about. She was a demon's child, her life was expansive and she'd age very slowly. Kagome could be his heir for all matters of import until his daughter had grown... probably by the time Kagome was a tombstone his daughter might actually be of age. "When Kagome finishes school she will inherit his company should she wish it!" Kagome hazarded a safe bet and assumed that this was what Sesshomaru had been planning to discuss with her after school today. "Her family is untouchable to you so long as the Taisho's protect her."

Wild eyes were fearful for a moment of disrespecting this woman now that he was aware of her connections. "What of the Ootori promise to the family of Renge?" A bitter sting resounded in Kyoya's heart, one that he was ready to deal with if he had to. Kyoya was willing to break away from his family if he had to. "An Ootori always keeps their promise, Kyoya, and the marriage contract has been signed and readied. Breaking the contract would result in a loss. Think about what that would mean for your sister." The soft spot Kyoya had for his family was his elder sister. It was no secret her marriage had been arranged and should he bring turmoil to their family that would mean they would be ostracized or gossiped about... and of course his sister's husband wouldn't mind laying a hand or two on his wife for their sudden fall in good society. Kyoya hated that man almost as much as he hated his father.

"It was your promise father, allow us to speak with Renge and we can come to a new agreement."

"No amount of talking will get you out of this one," replied his father tartly. "No deal is as good as the one already rpesented." Mr. Ootori ungraciously stormed out of the room, letting his ominous words fall onto his son.

* * *

><p>Even from a distance in the car, Kagome could feel his presence surrounding the very grounds of the shrine. Even without her aura picking up on his angry vibrations the ostentatious car waiting outside was a tell-tale sign that Sesshomaru awaited them. Cresting those steps together, Kyoya hefting the brunt of their bags like they weighed nothing with his free hand never letting go of her own... Kagome suddenly didn't feel so alone and helpless as she did when she'd first ascended that ladder so long ago on that last trip from the well. She'd long felt like nothing more than a forlorn shadow of what was once a glorious priestess. That insecurity was quickly receding the longer she spent time with Kyoya.<p>

"I received a disturbing phone call," spoke the powerful demon who held all the manner of the lord he'd once been. The look on Kyoya's face of displeasure said it all. There was going to be hell to pay for the lowly words his father had used aimed at Kagome. Sesshomaru's face usually held such clam indifference, right now though any person within seeing distance could tell the lordly demon was pissed.

The priestess's appearance was that of being tired, but she looked on at Kyoya with a new face full of discovery. Something had breached the normality of their ties that Sesshomaru had no knowledge about, but whatever it was, the girl was startled and looked as if she were in a daze. "Kagome," Sesshomaru said, his voice snapping her out of whatever silent reverie she was in. "Are you unwell?"

She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes for a moment before looking back at Kyoya. "It's okay, Kagome. I expect it will take some getting used to." Common courtesy no longer dictated to Kyoya what was right to do in front of prying eyes. When his hand raised up to touch her face, there was no faulting Sesshomaru's vast memory. The demon lord recognized the 108 wooden beads wrapped around Kyoya's hand. "Go inside, I'll be with you in a moment." She nodded, not knowing quite what to think, and teetered into the house leaving the two strategic men alone.

"My father doesn't wish for me to align with a penniless girl," spoke Kyoya, leaning against the door haggardly.

The demon lord's eyes left that beaded hand and rose back up to the younger man's face. "He wouldn't be so stupid as to sleight this Maru Taisho."

"Of course, upon finding out your connection to Kagome, he stated it was a matter of my promise to Renge. Breaking our word is tantamount to ruining our name." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "Although, you prove to be a better benefit... However, I believe he no longer cares about what benefits our family. Only how to control my life." For once, Kyoya believed his father to be personally involved in a matter. It wasn't a matter of gaining power anymore, it was a matter of a power struggle between father and son. This was something that Sesshomaru was all too familiar with when it came to family discrepancies and the expectations therein. His own mother had expected many things of him that Sesshomaru had fallen short to do, instead making his own path and marrying a demon slayer of all things.

"Hnn. Promises can be broken for better opportunities," quipped the demon, revisiting his own similar situation. There was once a time when he'd had to change the minds of everyone when he introduced his own wife to his world and society.

"We need one to present itself to the Houshakuji family and then present our own offer to my father," stated Kyoya. He'd already figured out if they could get the Houshakuji family to break it off than it was possible to sway his father. No amount of stubbornness would turn away the profit of the Taisho Company if the Ootori's no longer had an interested partner with the Houshakuji family.

They stared down at the bustling city, having a good view of everything that went on around them. Life prevailed and continued even when others struggled. Kyoya reached down to rub at his hand where the beads rested. He could've taken them off... but they felt like they belonged there. A reminder of what could be lost and a symbol of what he planned on never losing. "This Sesshomaru did not expect to feel the presence of a monk today."

Violet eyes widened at the suggestion. "I'm not a-"

"It appears there will be more to discover about yourself now that you've awoken to your full potential." A nod of the demon's head cemented the matter of discussion. When Sesshomaru said something, he was hardly ever wrong about it.

"I'm not Miroku," stated Kyoya. It was something he feared that Kagome may come to believe of him. "I'm different."

"Hnn, I am aware of this. Your similarities are there, but your difference defines you." As if to bolster up Kyoya's self-esteem, the once silent spectator said, "This Sesshomaru finds you more tolerable." And walked away. Sesshomaru knew he owed this lone priestess everything, everything in his power he would use to make her happy. It was because of that meddling woman that he had the love of a family, that he'd stopped being a spectator and had joined in the game of life. "You will hear from me soon, young Ootori," he called out with a wave of his hand.

Left speechless the young man stepped inside and was immediately embraced by Kagome's loving arms. "You heard all of that didn't you?" A soft nod was her reply. "We will be a couple soon. Even if I have to disown my father to do so," he murmured, hand stroking her long beautiful hair as he held onto her. The priestess shook her head, not liking the complications since she and Kyoya began seeing each other. She pulled away and would've signed to him that it wasn't right... their having to do so much and cause pain and bickering just to be together... had she not seen that look on his face as he saw her retreat from him. Kyoya pulled her back into her arms and Kagome rested there thinking over what she'd seen. One other had only ever looked at her like that and that emotion was something she knew she could identify... what she'd seen on Kyoya's face was the emotion of love. And Kagome didn't know just how to respond to that, but the beating of her heart left no illusions in her mind. She was oddly enough, very happy.

* * *

><p>The weekend had passed. Tomorrow would start a new week of school again. But school was not the topic of their minds.<p>

"I swear Kagome, what's not to get?" Sango reproached her friend at their ongoing conversation. The store was cleared. Just the three women sitting at quaint little tables while Inuyasha baked in the back. The television that hung in a corner of the room continued on about the weather and how earthquakes might be in the near future with oarfish being found along the shores of beaches. A little fan was turned on top of the bar, it was unusually hot for today, it had been the past few days. "You have such history with him, now and in the past! He is his reincarnation! Those beads prove it!" Inuyasha came out of the kitchen now that cookies and muffins were arranged in the dutch ovens in the back to cook.

Kagome shook her head. This was all so surreal to her that Kagome was scared what it could mean. Was it wrong to love him? Was it fated? She didn't want it to be in fate's control. Her ability to fall in love was her own!

"Do you have anything to disprove it, Kagome?" Rin asked as her husband came to nuzzle her head. He'd taken the whole reincarnation thing in stride.

Kagome shook her head and blushed. She wrote down on a piece of paper and slid it to Rin who read it, laughed her ass off, clutched the paper to her chest as Inuyasha tried to grab for it, and read it aloud, "Miroku was an ass man. Kyoya's the opposite. What the hell?!"

Sango was laughing now and banging the table with her fist.

"I'll kill him," threatened Inuyasha.

Rin began pushing her husband back into the kitchen where he belonged. "Honey, let us girls talk. Why don't you make some meringues or check our sales in the office?" Inuyasha may have been a brute outside of the kitchen, but inside it he was a genius.

"Feh, alright." He would've left, but Inuyasha wanted fair warning to be made. The half-demon pointed at Kagome. "If he does anything you don't like at all, tell me, Kagome. I can still bury a body pretty quick y'know." They'd buried enough for him to be a certifiable grave digger.

"Kagome, that's hard proof," stated Rin, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Hell, I think that means Kyoya is definitely his reincarnation," remarked Sango who'd had her own share of gropes.

The two women knew what was on Kagome's minds though. Especially Sango, the woman who'd had firsthand experience watching Kagome suffering from the knowledge of being someone's reincarnation.

"Kagome, reincarnations aren't exactly the same," said Rin. Kikyou had been nothing like Kagome. Not as selfless as Kagome. Not as sweet. They had both shared very few things; their powers, their skill with the bow, their kindness for children, and their need to help those injured. But it had all been in the eyes that showed the difference. Kikyou's had been hardened and tough. Kikyou could get by alone without love and if she gave it all it was only to a select few. She'd been determined to do so. Kagome hadn't been like that. She'd been full of love ready to give to everyone and had relied on the others for her strength to burst forward. "Kagome, you were good and Kikyou turned evil." At the fear in Kagome's eyes Rin quickly patted her hand. "That doesn't mean that Kyoya's evil." She shook her head. Kyoya had it in him. He could be evil if he felt like it, but not to her. Never to her.

"Sesshomaru and I had actually talked about this, a few years after we'd thought you'd died. We thought the reason she'd turned evil was that she didn't belong to this world. Kikyou was dead, her body and mind didn't want to be in a time you existed, so it rejected everything. It didn't help that her soul was fighting between two owners. The part of soul that was with her wanted to be with you, which angered her."

"And Kyoya is far from dead and he doesn't have to worry about another of him being anywhere. Miroku is gone. His soul isn't fighting or in conflict. He is simply Miroku reincarnated. A few memories like you have from Kikyou and Midoriko and a few similar traits, but different."

"He's like you Kagome, original but with more depth," added Rin, squeezing the miko's hand. Kagome nodded, accepting what she'd wanted to accept but had been scared to. She liked Kyoya for him. Before she'd even known he was Miroku's reincarnation she had liked him. It was not at all because of his past life. Kagome nodded and got up, grabbing her backpack. "Do you need a ride?"

The priestess shook her head and signed that the walk would be nice. If he was going to fight for them to be together, than so would she. Kagome pulled out her little cell phone and sent a text to Sesshomaru inquiring about lessons on running his company, on learning all that she needed to know to be worthy of being his heir. She would try her damnedest to prove to the world that she was still a strong person worthy of notice.

* * *

><p>Monday had found both of them unsure of where to go. At least for the first few classes. Both of them acutely aware of the other watching the other, neither one knowing just what the other's game plan was just yet. Monday passed by with Kagome leaving the host club for an impromptu meeting with Sesshomaru, that's what keyed in Kyoya that she was on the same page as him. They were both fighting to be together.<p>

And so Tuesday found them after the host club left, being the last ones to file out of the room. Kyoya had dismissed Haruhi so that he could help Kagome put away the last of their costumes.

They went to the back room where all of the club's costumes hung colorfully in the dark of the wardrobe closet. They'd both been on pins and needles so she should've suspected their staying behind and what all would entail to be in his presence alone. The door snapped shut behind them in the dark closet. The clothes from Kyoya's hands dropped without a single care for the finely made garments and he turned around to find her looking so forlorn in the dark. Kagome squeaked when she was suddenly pushed against the door while he kissed her and kissed her. Kyoya didn't want to stop. His father had it out for her and Kyoya was sneaking around to be with her. But that's what made the time they had special though she was getting seriously pissed at having to keep this a secret. Kagome's fingers laced in his dark hair and he pushed her up against the door. "Ti-hme?" She mumbled heatedly against his kisses.

"Ten, mmmh, minutes." Something in their activities had changed since he'd awoken. They were constantly aware of the other now and Kyoya now knew that time with her was priceless. He now wished to pursue his own endeavors with whatever time he had in his life. There was no going back after he'd learned what it was like to die.

His hand slid of its own accord nimbly unhooking buttons along the back of her dress to slide the top down to her waist. Those same hands moved in a direction contrary of what she was used to. Goosebumps and quivering anticipation spread over her. Wooden beads tickled against the naked flesh of her ribs and gripped at the lacy holds of her chest. For a brief moment, Kyoya was about to question her on whether he was going too far with certain liberties, but from the arch of her chest that forced his hand to grip itself around a pert breast, all doubts left him. He was a quick learner as he popped the hooks to her bra off. Kagome sucked in a breath when cold air met her chest, but it was immediately replaced by a wanton gasp of pleasure when Kyoya's lips did something he'd only ever dreamt of. When his fine lips latched onto a pert tip begging for attention and his free hand kneaded at the other breast, Kyoya was rewarded with a sweet gasp of satisfaction from Kagome. He'd never dared to do this before. But needs... needs had built up in him over this woman.

Her leg wrapped enticingly around his thigh, bringing ever closer to her warm center the throbbing pain she'd aroused within his clothes. Damn it. "Maybe fifteen," he corrected, not caring if they were late. The brazen young woman clawed at his back and deliberately rubbed herself against him sending Kyoya's mind into a brief haze.

She mewed and he tasted her delicious lips and pulled her against him for one fantastic moment. They were melted against each other, able to feel every contour and muscle through those clothes. And Kyoya was made even more aware how much he wanted to rip off those clothes and take her.

To hell with class. She was his, but his rational mind prevailed with a cooler head. Dammit. He pried her from his body and set her away begrudgingly. Arms pulled him back for a greedy kiss, but he tried in vain to remain stoic. The pout she made against his lips was enough to make him reconsider. "Kagome, if we don't stop _I'm_ not going to be able to." He paused. His breath was labored and for some reason it felt like the air in the closet was turning into steam. "I'm not going to do that to you. Not here."

He reached down to pick up her bra and handed it to her calmly even though he felt as if pure magma was riding through his veins. Kyoya helped her latch it. The ghosting of his fingers slide her straps over her shoulders. Despite his better judgment, Kyoya even assisted her in dressing back into the top of her dress. He cupped her face and she kissed the palm of his hand. "Kyo-ya." His name on her lips. A promise of everything he'd ever wanted and everything he never knew he'd wanted.

"I'll walk you to class," he whispered, opening the door behind her and stepping out into the light of the club room with her holding his hand. If only they could so easily be in the light and unhidden like this on a daily basis. "Just give me a moment," he murmured rather awkwardly. For once the Shadow King had to wait against his own wishes for a certain part of his body to calm down. His lady had trouble hiding the smug smile when he looked back at her and vowed retribution for the fix she'd placed him in.

* * *

><p>Thursday warranted some explanation. A note was found in Renge's desk just before the hosting period, a note begging for her to sit and talk with Kyoya and Kagome. A tête-à-tête after club hours and after school. With no worries the young French girl went to the hosting club with a bright carefree attitude and a smile on her face. She was eager to ask her dearest friend what she wished to talk to her about with Kyoya? Perhaps they were thinking of hosting a celebration for her becoming a young bride? As unnatural as it was, that day started off relatively beautiful for all the members of the Host Club. Kaoru had begun to start accepting his own fans without his brother. Haruhi was helping Hikaru carry a tray of refreshments to their guests, their hands "accidentally" brushing of course. Tamaki had received a cordial letter from his father requesting that he attend a business event where his grandmother was certain to show up and the young prince looked forward to it hoping with heart in his throat for a welcoming into the family. Mori and Honey had yet to change their pleasant friendship, but Honey was taking larger steps to being as brave as Kagome and doing things on his own... he'd tied his own shoelaces when they'd come undone instead of letting Mori do them. Kyoya had originally been full of nerves from their note left for Renge's eyes, but in the club he wouldn't allow those nerves to exist. Not here when Kagome was so close by trying to pick two curtain samples for the curtain rod hanging over the window. It had been her idea to send the old curtains to get cleaned so now Kyoya stood under the twinkling chandelier admiring the colors her light allowed to sparkle through the crystals overhead.<p>

And then she felt it. A change. The birds outside the window had taken off from the trees. The subtle vibrations that made the curtains shake in her hands. Traveling in Feudal Japan she'd felt something like this. Normally, it preceded a demon shooting out from under the earth or a quake of immense destruction. The chandelier began moving just the slightest, but she could feel the trembles other's couldn't. Animal instinct screamed at her that something worse was about to happen, that these were just the harbingers of something larger. Kagome ran forward and threw her arms out, knocking Kyoya down and sending the both of them flying to the floor away from the chandelier. Her voice was at its full capability when she shouted, "EVERYONE DOWN!" The bigger quake rumbled shook the entire building causing a few cracks along the walls. The curtain rod broke from cracks in the wall and tumbled, rolling to a stop next to the duo.

"Under the tables! Now," instructed Kyoya. "Stay away from the windows!"

Cake tumbled and glasses rattled and broke while guests hid under the tables. The quake lasted about four minutes when part of the ceiling began to crack over Renge and the twins.

Kagome was going on sheer preservation, what she'd done a thousand times for her friends in the past. With the reflexes of a warrior, she shot out from Kyoya's arms to the trio just as the huge chunk of ceiling broke off. "Kagome! No!"

Her hands flew up and once again instinct couldn't stop itself. A flash of bright pink light illuminated the room for a split second before the ceiling tumbled. A shield was thrown up in defense. It would've knocked them out or killed them. It would have been a bloody incident that the rich weren't used to seeing. It would have been so many things had not the large chunk of ceiling hit her barrier. The strain of it bore upon her shoulders, rubble encasing the four in darkness. Renge's blue eyes and the twins' golden eyes stared at her glowing pink body. There were no doubts at what they saw. It would have been pitch black, but the pink of her skin basked them in a soft glow as her hands tried to keep the weight off, stretching the barrier to limits she'd trained in her past to surpass.

The enormity of this action wasn't lost on them.

Understanding dawned upon the trio. That fairy tale that had been told to them, the one where Kagome had made her life a sweet little fable where she'd been the Shikon priestess… it hadn't been a joke. It was real and they were staring it in the face as she sweated under the tension and strain of keeping up a barrier. God, she should've practiced her powers more as soon as she'd returned. They were not quite as strong as they'd once been.

"Kagome!" Kyoya was up and digging furiously around the broken pieces of rubble as the wave of motion halted. He'd brought the curtain rod with him, trying to use it as a wedge to get the heavier pieces of ceiling off. Fire alarms had been triggered by the quake, students cried and made so much noise. But Kyoya heard nothing but the beat of his own frantically worried heart. Mori and Honey were hastily digging alongside him and Haruhi and Tamaki had tossed off their jackets and were down on hands and knees helping.

Tamaki turned towards the on looking hosts. "Quick, someone get help! Go in pairs in case something happens!" Four students ran off together, quick to help. Others had tears in their eyes for fear of what happened to the four trapped under the debris.

Soon the room became really quiet as the gravity of what had happened preceded everything. Four of their friends may yet be lost. Prayers, tears, and the ever present huffing and scraping as the Host Club members pulled at the rubble. The way the floor had pitched they were terrified the group had been lost through the flooring. "Everyone avert your eyes just in case," ordered Tamaki. No one should have to see what they may yet uncover and so the ladies averted their eyes and tried to keep quiet and hopeful.

They continued prying at the pieces. "Kagome, are you okay?" Kyoya called out, hoping she would answer. His hands were bleeding where he'd scraped them on sharper spots, but it didn't deter him from his progress. Kyoya stopped using his hands and gripped onto the rod. Suddenly, a chord of memory struck within him. Her safety was all that mattered so he didn't stop himself as the rod grew hot under his hand and suddenly under the debris Kagome's barrier was no longer needed as a purple one covered over her and the others. The strain of her powers was no longer warranted so the pink glow thrummed once before springing back into her body.

Shocked eyes stared at it. None so shocked as Kagome. The trio trapped with her believed it to be her powers, but it wasn't. She knew this power, but it was stronger than it had ever been. Kyoya held onto the rod and seemed to feel the wind pick up from the broken windows and felt it lifting up the largest section of ceiling that Mori was reaching for, allowing Mori to easily toss it aside.

Kyoya dropped the rod to the ground with Sesshomaru's words echoing in his mind. _"This Sesshomaru did not expect to feel the presence of a monk..."_

The Host Club expected to find bad news when they uncovered the four.

Instead, they were unscathed. More so than anyone in the room. Kagome was trembling.

"She really is a priestess," mumbled a shocked Renge as it registered. The entirety of that sad story. All the while Hikaru and Karou had been ambushed by a worried Haruhi who was hugging them both dearly, hiding the tears she had for worrying over them both against Hikaru's neck.

And Kyoya forgot himself.

He took Kagome in his arms and was running a hand through her disheveled hair all the while kissing her forehead. "Are you okay?" He thumbed for bruises, looked her over, and when her teary clear blue eyes looked back at him he gave her a deep kiss that shattered all illusions that Kyoya was the cool and aloof type. This was a kiss of sheer heat and longing and love that confused everyone but the Host Club. When he pulled away he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Never do that again!" He was chastising her and incredibly pissed off. "You could have been killed! I don't care if someone's in danger, placing yourself in it again is no way to-"

"Kyoya," voiced Renge.

"I swear you're lucky we're both what we are! Something like that could've-"

"Kyoya."

"Not now Renge, I'm-" His words fell and he realized what had just happened. They'd just been caught. And not just caught. Their feelings had been on display for everyone to see. All because he had forgotten himself in moment of sheer worry.

"Tamaki."

"Yes sir."

"Shut the doors. Kaoru, Hikaru, take Kagome to the bathroom." He was going to get it out now. Sure, he might have ruined quite a bit of plans that had been laid out. But he was a Host Club member and breaking this young woman's heart had been his doing. It warranted explanation and honesty. The next four words addressed to the French heiress were words no one ever wanted to hear in a relationship. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woot. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18 Puppets and Dolls No More

**A/N: I apologize for being heavy handed with symbols and motifs. But Kagome isn't the only person needing to be freed/rescued in this story. I also apologize for the long wait in between chapters. Also... warning. This chapter is rated M for... explicit lemons. Not limes. LEMONS.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: As always, I'm making no profit off of this. It is strictly for fun and because I love these characters and wish to explore their depths and better my writing. Thank you for your critiques and I hope you've enjoyed the chapters so far.**

* * *

><p>Freeing someone of the constraints of an illusion was a hard thing to do, particularly when they'd so willingly believed the lie rather than accept the truth from the very beginning. It wasn't asking for too much considering Kyoya had refused Renge's advances upon their first meeting. Nevertheless, it didn't make this any less hard. Luckily, everyone was enthralled with being helped by the medics and the teachers who'd swamped the hallways with the intercom thundering over them to vacate outside as soon as possible, police had begun guiding the bottom floor and were working their way up, word already spreading that classes might be cancelled possibly for a week with the damage to the school... so most people weren't going to bother them with the hysterics going around and people filing out terrified of the school collapsing on their heads. Of course, that didn't mean what had transpired wouldn't make it around the school before the end of the day along whispers among the internet and cell phones that were busily clicking to transfer every bit of gossip from that day at the host club.<p>

The Host Club had remained behind, ushering their fan club out the door towards safety, informing them they'd be out in a while. A ruse to buy them time until the police and medics made it to their floor.

A chipped teacup rested in Renge's manicured hands. Etiquette was drilled into her to remark on the jasmine smell, but honestly Renge didn't know where to begin talking for once as her mind wrapped around everything that had transpired. She set down the tea cup. Picked it up again. And set it back down, leaving it full to the brim with tea. They sat there as if she were about to have her very own personal host, it looked like any other day within the club minus the fact that the club hosts and herself were all alone. Even the smile fixed on Renge's face mirrored that of an eloquent porcelain doll, one whose string had come undone in the back so she couldn't recite what she should in this situation. It was totally off script. The only thing that belied this wasn't a normal day the fact that an earthquake had taken place, the facade was gone, torn asunder. Cracks along the mirage had revealed itself for the truth. And Renge was disillusioned of her world at once.

This was just a room. These were just young men. And the love that had always presented itself in this room was nothing but a sham, none of it was real. All of it was words. The friendship was genuine, but it was obvious that the hosts weren't in love with any of their guests. After all, how could seven men be involved with a room full of different women all the time, not that Renge had ever gotten the idea that Haruhi was interested in any of them. Haruhi had a sort of indifference...

"Do you understand, Renge?" It came through the white noise that rang in her ears. "Renge?"

"What was that?" Renge snapped out of it upon hearing her name repeated once more by Kyoya. Mori and Honey guarded the doors to make sure that none had decided to check this room. They had minutes at most before they were found by rescue teams checking the entirety of the school. Hikaru and Haruhi were absent, taking their own moment to settle down in the bathroom. Haruhi had shown surprising concern over the elder twin. And it was now that Renge could see the real members of the Host Club, the faces behind the facade. The emotions that hide themselves from others, like the fact that Hikaru and Haruhi were on their way to falling in love with each other. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," she apologized, a faint blush rising to her cheeks.

Kyoya felt Kagome's hands give his own a squeeze and surprising him, she kowtowed before Renge with tears flowing down her cheeks in an apology. Kyoya followed after, shocking his friends at the change in his demeanor since their quiet host had joined. She'd brought the human back in him. "I don't understand," murmured Renge.

"We'd like to apologize. _I'd_ like to apologize." It wasn't just one woman he was glancing at when he said this. Silver eyes lingering on the one beside him. The shadow lord sat up and gestured to the three of them. "When my father made the arrangement that we should be married he had no idea that I was involved with someone else." Kyoya rose those eyes back up to Renge and Kagome also sat up, the both of them feeling like embarrassed and guilty teens having been caught by their parents making out.

"You and Kagome are-were, no wait, **are** involved?"

"It wasn't an interest of love that your parents considered the marriage. It was an interest of money," spoke up Tamaki, making his way to sit beside Renge. He wanted to help his friends out as best as he could and wanted to prevent as much heartache as possible from happening. He'd already seen Kagome's share of unhappiness from this arranged marriage, he didn't need to see Renge cry as well. And Tamaki knew that a marriage without love wasn't a happy one, or at least he'd gathered that from the fact that his father had never remarried after his divorce. How could he? Tamaki knew his father was still desperately in love with his mother. To hold onto that through everything. Money was commonplace and made bitter enemies in comparison to the rarity of love and he'd gotten to witness it in this very room between his best friend and another host member.

"So... you don't really want to marry me, Kyoya?" Her voice hitched for a moment, but it was odd. Renge didn't feel a tearing sensation at her heart like she'd read about in manga or novels. If she'd really been in love... shouldn't she be angrier? Shouldn't she pitch a fit or feel something more? Feel at least slighted by the "other woman" in question?

Knowing there was nothing else Kagome could do, Kagome listened to her heart and put everything into the few words that she could get out. "Sor-ry, Ren-ge." Having Kyoya constantly by her side since she'd returned to this time had made all the difference in saving her from herself and what she'd become, a husk of life. She wished she could let Renge know how much it meant to Kagome to be able to love again. Tiny hands clasped around her neck and Kagome broke the chain that she'd so long had enshrined her neck. It was the one thing that remained there to remind her of a former life she'd shackled herself to mourning for years. The ring slid off into her palm and clattered onto the floor. This time, Kagome allowed it to remain there.

The two women stared at each other for a long time, knowing that they were great friends and realizing that it was their friendship that was truly in jeopardy. "You've finished mourning." Tears sprang into Renge's eyes and the next thing she did shocked all host members present. "Oh, Kagome!" Arms found themselves wound about the priestess and lovingly embracing her. Kyoya was completely forgotten altogether. "It's okay! You're my best friend!" The heiress pulled away and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief she pulled from her pocket. "Kyoya didn't even propose! So, I guess it never really was a real engagement, huh?" The laughter was genuine. Kagome smiled thankfully at Renge. "I want love, Kagome. I guess I was just hoping..." The priestess nodded at Renge's response and was so grateful. There were a million ways this could've gone wrong and yet Renge had given them the one way it could've gone right. It reminded her too much of when she and Miroku had to explain themselves to Inuyasha and Sango. Their bitterness had lasted close to a week, but it had ended up quite similarly with Sango hating giving the cold shoulder and Inuyasha shuffling to ask Kagome to fix him a bowl of ramen.

Tamaki patted his fellow French companion on the back, "You'll find love one day, Renge. Of this there's no doubt." There was knocking at their door and calls from outside of it seeing if there was anyone inside. The rescue team had made it to their floor to check and see if there were still students that needed help.

"But we still have a dilemma," said Kyoya, wasting no time to engage in another viable ally. "Renge, don't alert your father just yet. If we don't manage to stay together outside, I need you to meet us at that bakery I sent you sweets from, as soon as possible."

Renge nodded. "This is a mission of extreme importance, my princess," murmured Tamaki, grabbing Renge by the hand and helping her up from the floor. Kaoru nodded at Mori and Honey and the duo slid the rod out from the looped handles and allowed the rescue team to bust in.

* * *

><p>It had taken an hour or so to make it here after the terror sweeping through Japan. Role calls had been made. No real progress had been made in that aspect as students had fled to their homes with their valets and attendants. Faculty were making inquiries on phones for missing students. So, naturally the Host Club had disappeared in the mess. Returning to their own homes had been easily avoided after Mr. Suoh had seen them in the crowd and that they were safe. As long as he could vouch to their parents of their safety then they were fine making their escape. And so it was no surprise that Rin and Inuyasha had been patiently waiting in their bakery for phone calls, watching the news, hoping for information that their little group was alright.<p>

Now, after a proper explanation and food to calm the nerves... Renge felt unrestrained in her enthusiasm for something that she should've disapproved of as it wasn't going to benefit her father's business dealings. The school would gossip about her as well. But for once, Renge didn't care about the spotlight. She was still gushing as Kyoya told of his father's disdain for Kagome's upbringing.

"So, all this time you two have been?"

They nodded wondering what her reaction would be. So far it hadn't been anything they could've imagined. Renge's eyes shone as she murmured giddily, "Forbidden love hidden away! I'm so lucky to have played a part in this! I'm the woman who will help renew your love while falling for another I'd never have dreamed of loving. Or at least, that's how it's supposed to go in any good manga or anime," she stated matter-of-factly as if expecting life to be scripted. Renge shook her head at Kagome's worried expression. "I know life isn't like that, Kagome. It's just nice to imagine sometimes," she admitted with a bashful nod of the head.

"The French broad is taking this better than expected," whispered Inuyasha to his wife.

"Oh shush," Rin said admonishing him on the shoulder with a smack and pushing Inuyasha back into the kitchen. "Leave them alone and get back in the kitchen where you belong, Yasha."

"But I want coffee," he griped, making his way to the end of the bar where a pot brewed.

"Kagome, you saved my life," exclaimed Renge, "you really are the priestess from the story!"

"Yeah, we saw it glowing hands-"

"And all," finished Kaoru for Hikaru.

"And you saved Japan," chirped Honey. Now that tidbit the others hadn't caught onto as quickly.

Kagome wrote out on a note card and passed it to Renge. "Why do you want to keep everything secret about you and Kyoya?"

"My father forbids it," replied Kyoya over his cup of coffee. "I need a better deal for **your **father to make him refuse mine." Not so subtle was the hint for help.

It was a quandary that they were in. The whole Host Club were deep in thought while Rin came over to sit at the long rectangular table to think alongside them. The door tinkled acknowledging the presence of another guest and an unmistakable demon lord came in carrying a snazzy brief case. "Why can't I tell my father that I don't want to marry you?"

"It wouldn't be believable," stated Kyoya.

"The whole reason you came to Japan was originally because of Kyoya," asserted Haruhi, remembering the stir Renge had caused.

The businessman pulled up a chair and came to sit directly in between Kyoya and Kagome, snapping his briefcase onto the desk and earning the attention of everyone in the room at last. He uncharacteristically rolled his eyes. "Hnn. Blatancy stares you in the face," he admonished his heir. This was child's play. The great lord who'd strategically helped in battles felt a mite discouraged that he was now helping solve lovelorn complications. Then again, nothing was different, politics and marriage often went hand in hand during his period. Why should centuries change that? The fact that this new era was similar was rather refreshing. The demon lord turned those huge golden eyes on Renge, eyes that said they would not have any disagreements with what he said. "Broach your father your desires not for an arranged marriage, but rather for finding love on your own. Imply that your affections may lie elsewhere." If there was one thing that Sesshomaru knew about the head of the Ootori and Houshakuji family it was that they differed where it concerned their children. Yoshio Ootori had pawned off his daughter in a marriage for his benefit, but Mr. Houshakuji would never do such a thing. He lived to make his only child absolutely happy.

"It would be more convincing if there was someone she always associated with that she could flirt with," suggested Kyoya.

The gaze of all in the room pointedly fell upon Tamaki who was checking his reflection in his spoon.

"Sem-pai," coughed Haruhi, trying to get their host club prince's attention.

He unsuccessfully hid behind his spoon upon finding all eyes upon him. "What are all of you looking at me for? Am I too beautiful to behold? Oh! I know, it's the violet I'm wearing today!" He raised his cuffs to show violet pins on it. "It brings out my eyes!" Was there ever a more preening beautiful peacock?

"You mean, Tamaki?" Renge was flabbergasted. Her mind reeled at ideas of them cavorting in their own romantic drama.

"Makes sense," began Kaoru.

"With you both being French," ended Hikaru.

"There was a dinner date mentioned that never took place," began Sesshomaru, recalling a tidbit Kagome had told him about in passing... 'told' meaning she wrote him letters keeping him up to date on everything that had transpired since she began pursuing Kyoya. He'd wanted all the impertinent and commonplace details.

"Yes, my father had to reschedule it because he had to go back to Paris for mama's photo shoot."

"Hold the party as an apology to the Ootori family. Bring the whelp," he said with a nod towards Tamaki, "as proof. Contact all of society and the Ootori head today." That would clear up the complications that no doubt the school buzz had possibly caused. Kyoya's cell phone had been conveniently left at the school, knowing full and well his father would be spitting mad into the phone after hearing about the scene at Ouran. "Explain that there is a new deal on the table that you would like to present."

"What deal?" Renge asked curiously.

"My deal," replied the demon lord, patting his heir confidently on the shoulder. With that the demon lord left them stunned as he'd had a full conversation with them. He stood up and promptly took Inuyasha's coffee from his shell-shocked figure at how conversational his half-brother had been.

Kagome shared a startled look with Kyoya. They both knew the implications of Sesshomaru's words. The only way to lure Mr. Ootori away from a broken engagement was with another one. Both of them knew in their hearts that they desired the other. But marriage? Were they ready for that? Before either one could digest the full extent of married life- "Takashi, can we eat cake now?"

* * *

><p>That dinner date that Renge would be inviting everyone to. He knew his father would undoubtedly be wishing to see how Kagome stacked up against Renge, prove to his son that she had no right to belong in their world. But of course, he'd yet to speak to the man. That talk was soon in coming, especially with the evening approaching. Kyoya shouldn't have been surprised when he'd tried to buy the food Rin and Inuyasha had supplied their little group with. His credit card was promptly denied. It was still embarrassing. At least, it would've been even more so had Kyoya been the man he was before he'd met Kagome. He kept a cool front and agreed to accept the food as a gift before leaving with Kagome on the short walk back to her home while the others went in their own directions.<p>

"Might I use your house phone when we get home?" Kyoya asked her, realizing belatedly that he was already referring to her place as his own. He went over there as often as he went to Tamaki's house. Mostly because his own home was such a discomfort. The priestess bobbed her head, worry present in her eyes. Kyoya held her hand reassuringly. "He's no doubt angry," he admitted. There it was. The mask. It had slipped right back on him and Kagome knew the difference. This was the face Kyoya had when he was hurt and didn't want others to see the real him. It pained her that even now there were some things he didn't feel like he could share. How long had that instinct for self-preservation been ingrained in him?

The halt of her footsteps on the shrine steps had him stopping as well. So much had happened. An earthquake, friendships renewed, plotting, and the world went on turning. And yet people were still too hesitant even on the precipice of life and death to say what they meant. "Shay-re," she spoke up.

"Share," he repeated. Of course, no relationship worked without communication. Something his own parents lacked. Sure, his mother had done her duty and had four children, three of them boys... but his parents rarely ever spoke to each other, always keeping up the pretext in high society of a happy marriage. "Okay," he agreed, nodding his head. Always he'd tried to impress his father. Now it was, the more growing up he was doing the more Kyoya was realizing that he wanted to be nothing like the man. Kyoya would never make the mistakes his father had made. "After I call my father, we'll talk." And depending on the conversation over the phone he may need to request staying the night. Or a couple of nights.

* * *

><p>The earthquake had apparently caused a few fractures within the area of Tokyo, hitting their school among a few other places in the hometowns of the riche mostly. One of those places being the west wing of Hikaru and Kaoru's home. Their wing. The twins huffed in aggravation upon learning about this on the phone. "Of course it'll be rebuilt in a day," griped Hikaru. They were walking down the street from the sweet shop, taking the chance to just relax under the oddly beautiful day despite the earlier terrifying events from mother nature. Most of the shops were closed along the streets. People who weren't home already with their loved ones were rushing there. A few signs hung askew and there were more cracks in the sidewalks than usual. Ambulances and police cars could still be heard. Frightening as it was and perhaps rather callous as the twins were, they didn't care.<p>

"They'll probably remodel the whole house," muttered Kaoru. "You know how mom is." She would take this opportunity no doubt to implement new styles she'd seen on her travels abroad. Their mother would suggest staying in a penthouse or a condo they owned, neglecting the fact that the twins were homebodies, like their father, who preferred not leaving their main home. Sure, condos and penthouses were nice, but they weren't home.

And Haruhi's feet became blocks of cement at the mention of parents. Her father. Her phone! Hands desperately patted her school jacket and chaotically began dumping things out of her school bag. On her knees, Haruhi began searching through the items on the sidewalk. Where was it? Dear god! Why hadn't she called her father?! Why hadn't she wondered at his not phoning her? It must've gotten lost in the hustle and bustle of the school. Her father would've called the shadow ki- but Kyoya hadn't had his phone. His leaving it behind had been intentional.

"Haruhi?"

"Hikaru, can I use your phone?" Hikaru was taken aback by the tears she showed.

"Haruhi, what's wrong? Why are you making that face?" He tactlessly asked, immediately forfeiting the phone over. Hikaru bent down, an arm holding onto her elbow while Kaoru began to help place Haruhi's stuff back in her bag.

"I haven't heard from my dad." As selfish as their lives had been, Hikaru and Kaoru had never known fear as they did at that moment for anyone outside of their own family. For someone they didn't even know or consider their plaything; Ranka. As quickly as the rings came on the phone, they were desperately slow for the trio crouching on the sidewalk. None of them moving. Hikaru was praying for Ranka. Praying with all his might to pick up that damned phone and guarantee Haruhi that he was safe. The phone went to voice mail, they could hear it with the silence passing between them. "He's not answering," she whispered. Her voice rose a nervous octave. She dialed again and waited. Hoping. No one picked up. A tremble in her voice made the elder twin fear with her. "Hikaru, he's not answering."

* * *

><p>Oh, there was no denying it now. Not that he felt terrible. In fact, it was a bit liberating as he picked up the phone on Kagome's dresser in her darkened bedroom. The only light in the room came through the window with the quickly setting sun. Kyoya knew full and well the number would be traced, not that it mattered anymore. Of course, he answered on the first ring. "Hello father," Kyoya smoothly drawled out.<p>

"You will explain to me why Renge's father called to say the engagement is off?" No worries over where he'd been. No asking after his health. His heart was stone itself.

"What reason did he give you father?"

"It appears she's in love with someone else."

"As am I," he responded. Kyoya glanced about, not wishing for the ardor of his heart finding that tidbit out just yet. He'd rather tell her himself. Luckily, she was still in the connecting bathroom to her bedroom, washing up after their ordeal. Mrs. Higurashi had been beside herself upon seeing them safe and had instantly went outside to tell the neighbors they didn't need to notify her if they saw Kagome passing by. Shippo had fallen asleep in a mess of anxious spent energy on the couch downstairs. Her grandfather and Souta were in the den watching the news for more information on the impact of the quake. And Kyoya sat in this cheerfully girly bedroom speaking with his father.

"You've cost us one of the greatest-" Kyoya pulled the phone away from his ear and let his father get it all out. Profanity, anger, being defied. He set the phone down on the pillow next to him and let his father rage a bit before rubbing at the bridge of his nose and taking off his glasses. He was having a ripe headache already without all the yelling.

"Father," he cut in, placing the phone back to his ear.

"Do you think you're better than your brothers? That you don't need to impress me-"

"I don't," he interrupted. "What I **think** I'm doing right now is making my own decisions."

"I'll disown you," Mr. Ootori threatened just as Kagome came out of her bathroom in her baby blue pajamas and toweling her hair. "You're no longer allowed home." And Kyoya knew from looking at her worried eyes that this place was his home. She'd always been his home. Her love and care for him were all that he needed.

"Disown me if you wish. I've enough contacts of my own."

"I'm no longer paying your tuition."

"I have my own funds," Kyoya quipped. He was heartily glad he'd begun investing and making profits at such a young age. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, father, but it's my future, not yours. I'll see you at the party." And he hung the phone up on her dresser and slunk against her bedpost. He looked so forlorn with his glasses hanging from the collar of his shirt. Disappointment in his eyes over his father's reaction. Words of comfort sprang to her mind, but Kagome could say nothing and for that she hated the curse for not being able to provide comfort for him. So, she did what she could. His girlfriend sat on the bed and reached out to take his face in her hands, which he tilted his face into and kissed her palm gently. This man. The same man who'd mocked her asking if she were mute. The same man she'd loathed upon their first meeting. When had he become so gentle with her? Kagome kissed him for all she was worth.

The kiss lasted for how long? Neither knew. Different templates they'd sampled of kisses. Their first kiss followed by hungry kisses stolen at the club. Kisses of longing. Secret ones. But this, this was different. It sent a thrumming to his heart and a spark of hope. Those lips drinking him in, leading the dance. The playful nips and tugs, bringing cheer to him. The readiness to taste her tongue in his mouth. Feeling her climb over his limbs, hands in his hair to keep him with her. The drunkenness of her touch and the tinkle of laughter that followed when Kagome pulled away and his lips chased after.

Being alone would never be a problem for him. So long as Kyoya had Kagome. The world and his troubles slipped away around them as her lips caressed his forehead. She'd reminded him what real love was. Acceptance.

Eager arms wrapped around her, gently guiding her to lay back on the bed, as he turned the kiss back on her. Kyoya wanted Kagome to know just how grateful he was for her being in his life. Fingers knit into her wet onyx hair, holding her as if he feared to break her in his grasp. He knew she was strong. Far stronger than she appeared. And for once, Kyoya didn't mind letting someone else bear some of the weight resting on his shoulders. Someone knowing his concerns and seeing his problems. Because, despite his father's disregard for her upbringing, Kyoya knew that Kagome was his equal in every way.

Without any reservation, Kagome reached out and placed his glasses on the dresser, and a lone finger hooked in his tie and began sliding it loose. Kyoya didn't question the unbuttoning of his shirt. Didn't even think of it -hell, he was preoccupied with other things when she bit that sensitive ear of his, sending a spike of lust straight to his cock. It was only when skilled lips touched his bared chest and steady hands trailed along his rib cage that his mind began piecing together what his girlfriend was leading him to. "Kagome?" Piercing blue eyes rose to his. That look. He'd told her if she looked at him like that again... And here he was, completely unsure on territory he'd never crossed before. Kagome had the upper hand here. "Are you sure?" His own nerves made him wonder whether or not he should be asking himself that question instead.

A brief nod. Just as he was about to protest in favor of waiting- her bold hand cupped what was straining against his pants for attention. Peering down he could see her perky breasts so clear and beautiful, bra less and free under her cotton night shirt as she worked her way down following that nest of hair that led to a place he'd only heatedly dreamt of her visiting with that mouth of hers. It took only moments for Kagome to loosen the button and slide his pants and silken boxers down his hips in a hush. Each moment, each proud erect inch of him that she saw, was savored. There would be no rushing frenzy of passions. The world wasn't asking her to save it anymore and there were no more monsters lurking in bushes to take the jewel. Just the two of them. In her bedroom. Safe.

Soft lips ghosted light kisses over his length and it was an appreciative moan he let out when she welcomed his shaft into her warm mouth. Bliss ran through his entire body at the caress of her tongue on him, rolling him around in that velvety cavern. Her tongue traced out patterns on the underside of his shaft before taking him as deeply as she could go. He bucked and gripped onto her dark hair. Dear god, what she was doing to him surpassed anything he could've ever imagined. Eyes blinked back the sheer pleasure making his mind lose all coherency. "Kah-" his breath caught in his throat, "-gome," he managed to choke out. She paused in her ministrations. His cock twitched with extreme longing when she gazed back at him with question marks in her eyes.

He didn't want to cum before getting to the main course. But how could he let her know that without feeling embarrassed? A shine came in his eyes. He just had to divert her attentions elsewhere. "Lay on your back," he commanded urgently, switching places now so that she was on the receiving end. Hands shook trying to take her shirt off. Kagome touched them and the look in her eyes said it all. There was no need to be nervous about doing this. No need to fear he'd disappoint her. She boldly took charge and tore the shirt off giving him quite the eye full that practically had him salivating. Kyoya shook his head, mentally chiding himself, and at once he shifted to that cool type she'd seen day in and day out at the Host Club. The type that did what he wanted without any repercussions. In her bed he could have her whatever way he wanted. He was naked before her figuratively and literally with his member at full throbbing attention pressed against her belly.

In a fervor of bold exploration, his fingers trailed every crook and cranny of her body. He would know it all. Hooking his fingers around the sides of her cotton panties he began the process of tugging them down her long slender legs that raised up to help in his mission. He paused to kiss the inside of her leg, starting at the corner of her knee and placing her legs back until they were bent with feet flat on the bed, leaving her sex fully exposed to his viewing in this position. He considered it, having never seen one before aside from videos he'd watched, being the teenager he was. So smooth, pink as a peach, with lips wet to behold. Never a shy one when it came to gaining something in his favor, Kyoya's hands slid along her thigh to touch the apex of her center, spreading her apart. Tremors of anticipation ran through her and the soft sighs uttered from her mouth were all the reassurance that Kyoya needed. One at a time he slipped fingers into that wet chasm, curling gently, flicking back and forth with two digits. A particular spot had her hanging tightly onto the bed sheets with eyes clenched in amazement.

Curiosity led his brash mouth. He dove in, tongue sweeping determinedly tracing a path to the nerves at the top that were bringing her the most pleasure while the fingers inside her kept up a steady pace. His other hand lay splayed on her hand attempting to hold her in place. The hips that bucked against his mouth with the accompaniment of his action brought a smug smile to his lips. What Kyoya lacked in experience he made up with the enthusiasm of one who'd been a closeted pervert since he'd began to yearn for this woman. Soon enough hands fisted in his hair and Kagome's silent whimpers wracked in sync with her writhing. It was like he'd known exactly where her spot was, almost as if it were instinct. If it had anything to do with his past life as her former lover Kagome was thanking the heavens with everything she could muster as his mouth dutifully ravaged her until that final moment of ecstasy sent her hips gyrating upwards against his prodding tongue.

He supped on her juices, licking his lips clean, and trying to place the flavor of her. Unsurprisingly sweet. Kyoya ambled up along her body, the splayed hand on her stomach moving up to cup a tit. Those breasts were begging for attention and he couldn't ignore them any longer. He popped a supple nipple in his mouth, sucking on it gently while his thumb rubbed at what had to be her button. Kagome couldn't handle it any longer, she reached down and guided his cock in her hand towards where she desired it most.

His eyes met hers. Hot silver clashing with steady blues. And they held contact as he slowly inched himself within her dripping wet folds that were more than welcoming for his cock. She watched the way his mouth hung open at the feeling of her constricting around him. An unbidden squeak came from Kagome as he slid into her. It had been a long time since she'd done this. Once they were joined, there was no holding them back. What started as a slow rhythm soon took off. Their bodies slapped with sweat making their skin cling to each other with each time he reared back. Fevered kisses and heated panting against each other's mouths affirmed that she wanted this as much as he did. When he rammed hard against her, Kagome could swear she'd never known completion until then. Pounding against her, watching those breasts sway, he was in an element he never knew he should have been a part of; making love with her. His mouth captured of one of those tantalizing tits and suckled for all he was worth, squeezing her ass with his hands while her legs wrapped around him in a vice-like grip to bring him closer to her pussy. It was the maddening feeling filtering through their bodies pure erotic ecstasy that made them hasten to their climax. He bit hard on her nipple while she dug her nails into his back, her mouth was wide open in a silent scream of pleasure, their hips going and going, rubbing against that nub until he felt her walls contract. And when those walls began spasming and clenching onto his manhood in waves of bliss, Kyoya tortured her breasts with bites to keep from shouting out his own orgasm as his cock twitched inside her and shot out a hot load of cum.

His head fell against her neck and their heavy breaths and heaving sides were all the noise within the room as they held onto each other.

What had started as a terrible day had led to one that promised him that there would be tomorrows as he pulled out of her and lay against the bed in the laze that only came after a good fucking. Opening the window to bring in a good breeze to cool them down, Kagome then lay against his bare chest, resting and thanking the gods of sex -if they even existed- for what had just transpired. A giggle stole over her and she slumped against him contentedly. Protective arms wrapped around her and it was then that Kyoya realized a very important truth that had been gnawing at him since hours earlier when Sesshomaru had hinted at it. Kyoya wanted Kagome in all of his tomorrows; permanently.

As Kagome lay, entwined in Kyoya's gentle arms she felt an overwhelming peace settle over her soul. True, she was capable of finding her own happiness in life. But Kyoya had brought a spice with it she could not refrain from admitting helped. Eyes closed she softly thanked Miroku wherever he was. Though their love had been everything she'd dreamt of, her love -and yes, she could admit it was love now- for Kyoya was everything she'd never imagined love could be. A soft slumber swept over the lovers rather quickly with the stars glowing down on their union. Their hearts beating in sync together as a night wind blew through the window, making the curtain dance, and a stray phantom of light seemed to stretch out from the moon and gently brushed Kagome's neck. In her sleep she batted at it, feeling the faint chill there. A glow, as if a cloud of starlight itself, settled around her throat and sank within her skin. And at once the light dimmed from her window and all was normal again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did I just write a sex scene in this chapter? I was honestly debating whether or not to add sex now... but I felt intimacy fit here. Also, *clears throat* unlike what these characters did in this situation, please know protection is always your friend. Stay safe. *thumbs up*  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19 An Evening to Remember

**A/N: Cha-cha-cha-changes! *sings Bowie* We are on the precipice of the end my dears. Just 2 or 3 chapters more. I had the most fun writing Honey and Mori's section for obvious reasons. Everything before Kagome/Kyoya at the end takes places obviously the night they... connect, fuse, join, make the sexy times.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Ouran or Inuyasha. I only own the idea behind Breaking the Silence. A chika1345 original! ^_^ Happy April Fools!  
><strong>

**Muse: Edgar Allen Poe. When I want to feel like a better author I read 1 of my top 5 idols. Whose your favorites?**

* * *

><p>Upon that evening. when the rosy sunset slumbered giving rise to the night and the pale moon made her glorious debut, while Kagome and Kyoya began to bridge the gap between two lost souls to become whole again, Hikaru was brusquely yelling orders into a phone. He was trying to uncover the whereabouts of one Ranka Fujioka. Though he lacked the extensive police force and information that Kyoya had, he still had his own resources and his own family guards and personnel. None of that was enough to find what he needed. If Ranka wasn't of the elite then his own people didn't know of him. They'd never been forced to make note of anyone that wasn't on the radar of the upper crust unlike Kyoya's forces. Too damned bad Hikaru couldn't reach the bastard! <em>Probably wallowing in bed when something this important is happening,<em> thought the twin all riled up. His subordinates had only been able to ascertain what Hikaru already knew. Ranka was a transvestite bartender.

Hikaru called Sesshomaru and the information that had his underlings had lacked was garnered within minutes as he heard the phenomenally fast typing of the demon lord. Of course, this was a man who **would** have strings attached to anyone associated with Kagome since birth.

"He's been taken to Ootori Hospital."

_Of course he has_, thought Hikaru. The lair of their most hated foe. He very well might die there if Mr. Ootori heard whose father he was. The father of the daughter who consorted with the Host Club. The best friend of the one who'd turned Mr. Ootori's son against him. "Put guards on him and get him the best medical-"

"I'm seeing to it now," confirmed Sesshomaru, finishing an immediate message to the head himself, Mr. Ootori. Medical expenses wouldn't matter. And Sesshomaru had a small personal moment of pleasure at the thought that attending to a commoner's well-being would put a nettle in Mr. Ootori's evening. Sesshomaru didn't even pause to get out of his casual attire at the house. He merely opened the window of his bedroom and summoned his cloud while Sango spared a glance at his computer to understand where her silent husband was venturing. Worry was immediate in her eyes and she waved him away. The night sky was clear and no electronic device had been invented that was fast enough to catch him in the sky. A brief glance at the computer had given him everything. Committed to the memory of a centuries old demon. Things looked rather grim.

"She has to be able to see her father." Hikaru was practically begging, though the anger in his voice tried to hide the real emotion behind it. He was straining to keep it cool around Haruhi.

"Clearance will be granted," he stated. Though he wasn't sure whether or not he'd allow it. The young woman's father was not in the best of health. The fact that he still had some health at all was a saving grace.

"What's his condition?" Hikaru asked, his eyes never leaving Haruhi's. Those frantic caramel eyes had jumped up to his face upon hearing her boyfriend ask about her father's well-being. He sat in the car far enough away that she couldn't hear the words that channeled through the phone line.

"Critical."

"What do you mean-?"

"I advise you," ushered Sesshomaru, "to stop worrying. Care for your intended." Hikaru didn't have time to correct him. "Meet me there. I must call to change that condition." A click of the phone signaled the line was dead. He didn't know how fast the man could work, but he prayed for a miracle before they got there. He did not want Haruhi to have to face a dying father and end up orphaned. He couldn't, wouldn't, let her think that way. He'd carry all the foreboding thoughts if he had to, but not her!

Weight shifted in the seats and he knew she was beside him. Tremblings fingers reached out and seized hold of his own. When he examined those eyes, those wide petrified eyes he'd come to seriously care for... Hikaru knew he'd protect her from the world if he had to. Which is why he knew he had to lie right now to keep her heart safe if there was going to be any rest for her tonight. Because he knew what she was going to ask before those glorious lips opened. "What did he say?"

Lying had always come easy to the twins. It had been habit, a protective one they'd learned from childhood to keep themselves protected from heartache when people couldn't tell them apart. Lies had been a game from a young age. But suddenly, Hikaru didn't feel like playing games anymore. He couldn't look at those eyes and lie to her of all people. Haruhi would know, she always knew, just by looking in his face when he was lying. He swept her into his arms, her head tucked under his chin as he cradled her close, arms around her waist while her own encircled under his arms. He could practically feel her heartbeat and hoped with her ear against his chest that she wouldn't hear his racing. Hikaru locked eyes with Kaoru and immediately the younger twin knew as Hikaru said it and let the words just roll off his tongue in an easy manner, "He's going to be fine, Haruhi. He's just got a few scratches and pulled muscles, they're keeping him in overnight for observation..." Kaoru knew that was the one time Hikaru wished a lie was the truth more than anything in his life as he placed a placating kiss on her head and rubbed her back to ease her anxiety. "Shh, we'll be there soon, Haruhi." Kaoru immediately joined their little group, hoping to hide his face just as his brother was doing. That woman had an uncanny way of sniffing out the truth.

Kaoru stretched his hand upwards to press the button on the roof of their car that accessed the speaker where the driver was. "Yes, sir?"

"Ootori Hospital," spoke Hikaru.

"Fast, as if your job depended on getting there," added Kaoru.

"Because it does," threatened his elder. And he prayed that Sesshomaru was a damned miracle worker. Demon or no, anyone in that hospital would be held accountable for Ranka's condition. He'd sue Ootori if he had to. Might as well start a war with the man since he was already picking on his friends.

* * *

><p>After dropping off Renge like a proper gentleman, Tamaki's helicopter took off for the mansion. He alerted the pilot to park closest to his wing of the mansion. Not that he needed to make note of trying to stay as far from sight of his grandmother's mansion. Almost everyone knew that the young master suffered from a strained relationship with his grandmother. Practically no relationship existed between the two except that the grandmother found pleasure in putting down her grandson at every opportunity and reminding him that he had not been in her plans.<p>

As soon as the helicopter touched ground a tall figure took off out through the ornate gold gilded glass doors of his wing. Even in the presence of night, Tamaki could easily spy the golden hair gleaming under the lights. The entire mansion was lit, bathing the courtyard in an almost festive glow as if to welcome him home along with the lights spread around the helicopter pad. You could hear the worry in Mr. Suoh's panicked voice as he shouted out proclamations over where his son had been and wondering if he'd eaten. He was running quite well for someone of his age and in no time Tamaki was swept up into a tight hug that felt as if he were banded between two arms of steel. This was why Tamaki had an easier time leaving his mother behind. This man had promised to do everything to help take care of his mother and Tamaki had willingly gone with him all the while knowing that he was exchanging a kinder world for a harsher one. A life of privilege where people weren't as open as his life had been with his mother. She'd explained as much to him.

"I was so worried! When you didn't immediately show at the mansion I called the police-"

"Father," he calmly said, stepping out of the loving embrace. There were times when Tamaki was serious. And moments when he needed to be. After watching Kagome's struggle to be accepted with Kyoya, something that mirrored what Tamaki had feared if his parents had openly tried to work something out. There would be obvious revulsion at the idea of a woman snaking into an arranged marriage. A marriage to a woman that his grandmother couldn't control. His mother was no planned queen piece on his grandmother's chessboard. Tamaki finally recognized that for what it was. "'I'd like you to arrange for a meeting with grandmere, please."

"Why?" The pallor of his father had whitened. "You know it's very hard to get your grandmother to see you-"

"I am her only heir," he spoke out. For a moment, Mr. Suoh thought he saw his son grow a head taller. He'd never spoken with such conviction. Tamaki imagined Kagome taking a stand. She had no voice and yet she was heard. He had a voice of his own and yet he'd never spoken out of turn. He'd always acted like the proper little heir and did what was expected of him. "If I guess right, you loved my mother, Anne-Sophie. You still love my mother. And you will never marry again, right Otosan?"

The silence that followed that was greeted with a quick nod as the older gentleman brought up the chained watch he kept inside his pocket. He popped open the false covering to show a picture of Tamaki's mother. She was always carried closest to his heart. "Grandmere will be receiving an invitation from Renge Houshakuji. Make sure she attends. Please." He knew he'd only be able to get it all out once. What better way to do so with his friends backing him? With a whole party where they were celebrating his relationship, albeit a false one, with Renge. He knew his grandmother might not want to go with Renge being half French as well, but he needed her there before he lost the courage to say what he'd been holding in for quite some time; he was a Suoh. Everyone recognized that fact even amongst his classmates. It was time for Shizue Suoh to accept that as well.

* * *

><p>The group had trickled down little by little. Kagome and Kyoya leaving first. No doubt those two had the brunt of worry dragging along their backs, though none of it had to do with the earthquake that had transpired that morning. They probably had a lot to talk about and Rin sighed, wishing for Kagome's curse to be broken. Haruhi and the twins were next. She was explaining her house was right down the road and the twins immediately jumped on escorting her on their own. Tamaki had called his father and a helicopter was immediately dispatched to his exact location by his fretful father to pick him up... having not seen him after the mad chaos of the school. Tamaki offered to play up the ruse and drop Renge up and the duo were seen outside the shops window holding onto a hanging rope from the helicopter and waving cheerfully like two insane eccentric idiots. And so that left two members of the club left with the sunset broaching the horizon; Honey and Mori. Those two reminded Rin so much of herself and her father when she was just a girl.<p>

"I can call your parents to pick you up? Or do you need a ride?" She chirped, elbowing her silent husband.

"Oof! I mean, yeah, we can drop you off," stated Inuyasha, rubbing at his side with a wince. Years of living with Rin and teaching her all that he knew had only made her more than capable of handling her own with him or anyone else for that matter. It didn't hurt that his brother had raised her in everything from swordsmanship to hand to hand contact.

"My parents are in America for a tournament," spoke Honey, holding his bunny close to him. "No one's waiting at home for me. Chika left school yesterday to go with them." Glancing over at his silent companion, Honey spoke up for his cousin, "And Takashi's parents are at an expo in England for swords."

Rin's eyes zoomed in on her husband and from that look he knew he couldn't refuse what he knew was coming out of her mouth. Pregnancy had just added a whole extra layer of beauty and irresistibility to her. "Can we take them home with us? At least, for the night."

"Oh! Can we please?" piped up Honey. Hearts and swirls of color were practically bursting behind him.

Taking the deep sigh of a man who knew when he was clearly outmatched, Inuyasha said, "Sure. But they might as well help us closing up the shop."

Rin and Honey cheered, Honey hugging her enthusiastically while Mori got up ready to fulfill any duties that awaited them. "Wanna make meringues with me, Honey? We're almost out." Rin offered and the lolita agreed all too eagerly. If Inuyasha didn't know any better he would've thought that Honey was a long lost relation of his wife's.

The somber half-demon looked to the tall quiet teenager. "Lets get started setting up the chairs on the tables, sweeping, and cleaning." There was no way Inuyasha was going to let his wife do the heavy labor in her condition. In fact, he'd been adamantly against it from the day he'd found out she was pregnant. It was her begging that had him acquiescing to her request to continue ringing up customers and doing light cooking every once in a while. But she had threatened that if he didn't give her an outlet for her boredom at the store than she'd redo the entire house, which although it wasn't a huge stint in his wallet, Inuyasha preferred having familiar surroundings. And it wasn't that bad, it was only three days out of the week she worked. Four days she remained home all day for the twins to come home from school, usually she quilted in that time hoping to knock out another blanket for their soon-to-be arrival.

Rin and Honey swept away into the kitchen and Inuyasha turned around to find Mori already hard at work putting the tables up with his jacket hanging on the doorknob to the side office. Inuyasha cocked his head and went to work alongside him, feeling rather short for once in his life. This kid had a couple of inches on him. "So, you'll be graduating soon?" He made for small talk, not that he was favorable towards it, but no one had gotten boo out of this kid and he'd bet Sesshomaru that Mori was mute like Kagome.

"Hnn." Hell he could've been a human clone of his half-brother.

"Do you know what you'll be doing afterwards?"

Silence met his ears and he didn't press Mori another thirty minutes or so until they brought out the brooms and dust pans. Meanwhile, Honey was proving to be prodigy in the kitchen. They'd already added the egg whites and tartar and all it took was some beating until they were ready to mold. Honey's arm strength was proving to be an asset with the meringues. Inuyasha could smell it. "What stuff do you like?"

"Protecting," was the simplest reply and the most obvious.

"I could tell that." He thought about it for a moment as he dumped out the dirt and grit from the pan into the trash. "Y'know, Stretch, Kagome's going to need some top security, right? If her and Glasses end up together and get his father to recognize them." Mori nodded and a wry smile appeared on his face at Kyoya's new nickname. It was common knowledge that Kagome would be protected like a hawk if Kyoya had anything to say about it or any of her "extended" family members. "Well, there's a problem." Inuyasha leaned against his broom. "As long as I've known Kagome, she won't want a lot of attention around her." She'd never like a crowd of security guards following her around. "Whose to say you wouldn't do a great job as her personal bodyguard? I'm sure she'd trust you and I hear you've got the skill."

There it was! The spark in that lugs eyes revealed his interest had been caught by Inuyasha's observations and handy capability to point out the obvious. "I'd like that," replied Mori. Well damned. There went that bet with Sesshomaru that Mori couldn't talk.

Just in the kitchen Honey and Rin were getting along like strawberries and whipped cream. "Oh, it's absolutely lovely, Honey," chirped Rin. "You know, you might have the talent of a future chef."

"You really think so?"

"Have you given any thoughts to your future, Honey?"

"Nope," the lolita chirped brightly, which shocked Rin so much at having known that Honey and Mori were on their last year of high school.

"You know, being a chef doesn't only mean you get to eat all the sweets you want," Rin informed him as she made up a little plate with his meringues. "But you also get to see people's happy faces when you give them something sweet." She nodded towards Mori and Honey, getting the gist of her meaning, took off with his plate, took a seat beside Mori, and presented the sweet before his cousin. "Takashi look what I made! These are for you!" The giant of a teenager looked down at the pretty plate set before him and faithfully popped one of the sweet confections into his mouth. The reaction was something Honey found himself liking as Takashi's face glowed with delight at the taste. He'd never been one for sweet things, but he'd never really shown an interest in it as much as his smaller cousin.

Rin waddled out with a gentle hand on her belly. "Maybe you should see if you can intern for your last semester here with-" And there was a loud gush in her body followed by the splashing noise of water as Rin lost her words when a new feeling entered her senses. All eyes spun to her, a lone pregnant woman looking down at the puddle on the floor underneath her maternity dress. Her eyes were wide and a smile ghosted her face. "Inuyasha, my water just-"

"BABY! OH MY GOD WE'RE HAVING A BABY! BABY!"

Honey fell right out of his chair in the shock and Takashi's hands flew upward knocking the palet into the air and sending marengs everywhere. The demon had already gathered what was going on and was freaking out, rushing to her side and then running towards her emergency bags they kept in the back office, setting the bags down, running back to her, running to the oven to check to see if it was off, running back to her. Teenagers were running with him. Honey was awkwardly wondering what to do, clutching onto his bunny doll. Takashi was running to the kitchen getting a warm pot of water thinking they were going to deliver the baby right then and there on the floor of the pastry shop. "What do we do?! Where are my keys!? WE'RE HAVING A BABY! Rin are you okay?"

Calm motherly hands grasped her husband's face so that his eyes met her own and he was instantly silenced. They were raising a small brood already. She had experience with overexcited men and little boys. "Take a deep breath."

"Shouldn't you be the one-"

"Inuyasha," she spoke sharply. You could practically see his ears twitch at the noise if he wasn't cloaked in an illusion spell to appear human. "We have minutes, maybe hours before this little life-"

'"Minutes," he squeaked fearfully, though she didn't know what he was worrying about. He'd been there in the lamaze classes with her.

"Inuyasha!" She griped his concealed ear to get his attention. As cute as it was him freaking out, she needed him to be collected right now of all moments. "You're going to check the kitchen. Turn off the ovens, the lights, everything except the fridges. Get the car parked behind the pastry shop. Your keys are in your back pocket, dear." Surprised he felt and sure enough his keys were plastered on his ass in his jeans. "You're going to call Sango and tell her to bring our boys from her house so they can see their new little brother or sister." Each word spoken at an even pace. But she had experience from one other time with two. If she could have twins then she could have one more. "And then you're going to bring the car here. Mori is going to grab my bag and these boys will escort me out to the car where you'll help me in and then lock the store." He nodded at each bit of instruction. And then he was in gear. Movements as efficient and as graceful as a warrior checking his equipment before battle. Mori walked alongside him, flicking off lights in the kitchen and turning the oven off while Inuyasha went over everything that needed to be taken care of. He remembered to shut down the register and lock the office and then with a kiss to her forehead, he went through the backdoor to get the car and bring it out front.

"Mori," she said, seeing the same terror in the kind giant's eyes. He scrambled to her side and tripped over his own huge feet.

"Takashi, it's just a baby," replied Honey, easily shouldering the overnight bag of clothes with one hand. It was always surprising to remember that little tyke was so strong. Honey gave Rin his Usa-chan. "Hang onto him for support," he offered with a smile. Rin was touched and took the offering. Honey grabbed her hand with his free one and led her to the door while his cousin picked himself up off the floor rather shamefully. Inuyasha was at the door in an instant, trunk popped and ready for the bag he threw in. He slammed it shut while Mori opened the car door. Inuyasha held his wife as gently as if she could break at any moment and helped her in while Mori and Honey got in on his side into the back seats.

She cupped his cheek once and said encouragingly, "We can do this." He kissed her palm and nodded before rushing over into the driver's seat and taking off like a demon with his ass on fire. They sped so quickly that cops began chasing them, but a quick phone call to Sesshomaru had the cops escorting them instead. This baby was going to make an entrance.

* * *

><p>The noises of the hospital, the doctors telling her that she shouldn't go back there, not that she couldn't, all faded out. Haruhi walked right by them towards the demon lord who was observing through an inch of class the medical procedures going on in intensive care. Haruhi stared silently at her father. Such a lively and outgoing person full of energy and movement. And he was lying in a bed. No color in his cheeks. Bruises marred his beautiful face and he would've been ashamed to have his bloody shirt ripped open for the prying eyes of doctors. She didn't blanch at the sight of blood on him. All she wanted to do as a daughter was rush in there and touch him, comfort him, talk to him, but she couldn't even do that. She had to remain here on the other side of glass. A doctor came out upon seeing her arrival and began talking very hurriedly. They needed to do surgery. Without it he'd die. He'd been shopping and rubble had crashed down on him. His lungs were failing and his ribs were broken.<p>

Hikaru and Kaoru came to either side of her. Kaoru looped comforting arm around her shoulders while Hikaru stared on in absolute loathing through the glass at all the wires, tubes, and equipment attached to Ranka like a stringed marionette lying at rest.

"Will he live?" Was all she asked, eyes not leaving that motionless form on the bed. A shell of the man she knew, loved, and called father. Bitter eyes turned on the doctor and pleaded hoarsely, "If he goes through with it, will he live?"

The doctor floundered for words, but finally he admitted the hardest thing a doctor had to admit to the family of a patient. "There is a minimal chance. His heart rate has been steadily dropping. Even if we go into surgery," he said with a shake of his head, "we may lose him." Haruhi let out a wail that broke Hikaru's heart as she crumbled into his younger brother's arms. Kaoru patted her back and was crying with her.

"Do it," she wept. "Just do it and leave me alone," she told the doctor. When he offered the paper for her to sign, Sesshomaru just glared at him and the man went ahead to prep the team that would begin the operation.

Hikaru's fists balled up and were shaking in his fury. "All the money in the world and I can't do this one thing," he said sourly. Bitterness in every word as if he were condemning everyone and everything around him. Luxury was a lie when death was concerned. Poor and rich alike could not stop it even when there was a man as deserving as Ranka who shouldn't reach it so soon. "What's the point in money if I can't bring someone back from the dead?"

And Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the implication of Hikaru's words that the boy had spouted off without even realizing the powers that lay at Sesshomaru's disposal. "I can," he whispered.

"What? What can you do that these doctors can't, rich bastard?"

"I can bring someone back from the dead." The demon lord was rapt with attention. This young woman and her father were important to Kagome. He had the chance to save Ranka. The sword might say it was his time, but there was still a chance that it wasn't. "Prevent them from the surgery. I will be back and he will live," vowed Sesshomaru. That sword would work or there would be hell to pay. Hikaru ran to tell the doctor. By the time he got back, Sesshomaru was already gone.

* * *

><p>The hospital certainly catered to their needs. As soon as Inuyasha had pulled up to the pregnancy section of the hospital Rin was hastily escorted into a wheel chair and hoisted off before Inuyasha could even park his car. "How dare they take my wife and I haven't even finished yet!" He all but growled out, parking the car and walking off with Mori and Honey, growling in frustration when he remembered the bag of emergency clothes and had to backtrack to retrieve them.<p>

Mere moments later they were in the hospital room of Taisho Regional Care Hospital. And surprisingly Sesshomaru was there seemingly out of breath like he'd actually strained to get there after talking to Inuyasha on the phone. But unknown to them the demon was trying to be two places at once since he'd just left from the Ootori Hospital and had run to retrieve his wife, sword, daughter, and nephews. Inuyasha and Rin's little brats were attached to both of Sesshomaru's legs, his niece was riding piggy back on the brute, and Sango was chattering in the room with Rin. "She is well," he affirmed as soon as Inuyasha, Mori, and Honey came into the room to find Rin set up in a comfy bed with a television broadcasting one of her favorite Japanese soap operas.

"DADDY!" Came the chorus of squeals from Kohaku and Roku. Both had Rin's cherub face she'd carried as a child, their father's golden eyes, but Rin's curly hair. Completely identical twins.

"Hi Uncle Yasha," waved little Kagome from her comfortable perch as her father placed her back down on the floor. Sesshomaru gladly switched the role of being the climbing tree for youngsters to his younger half-brother.

"Hey runts," called out Yasha, hefting both of his kids under his arms and carrying them over to see his wife. Inuyasha rushed over, set them down bouncing on the end of the bed near her feet, and held her hand, peppering kisses on her face. "Okay, deep breaths."

"Inuyasha," she laughed. "I don't think this baby is coming for another few hours."

"Soon though," confirmed Sesshomaru. His nose was far stronger than Inuyasha's. That little life would be in before the night was over. Sesshomaru came to her side and briefly kissed her forehead in a very tender gesture. The door was shut. Their masks dropped as this section of the delivering floor catered to demons and their mates. The doctors and nurses assisting the birth would be demons. Honey and Mori's eyes widened. It was still rather new to them the concept that demons and priestesses actually existed. Sesshomaru ran a cursory hand through his wife's loose hair. He loved it when it was free and bent down to give her a long kiss accompanied by a chorus of "ewws" from the kids and Inuyasha. He kissed the crescent on his daughter's forehead and with a lingering look at his family said, "Hnn, I will be back." It was when he turned his back that the others noticed the sword on a sling hanging over his shoulders.

"Hey, wait, where are you going? And why do you have that damned sword for?"

"Life and death are one thread, the same line viewed from different sides," he quoted Laozi, someone from the warring states period**. **He saw the flicker of terror on Inuyasha's face and turned to clap a hand on his shoulder. "Fear not, brother. It is neither your wife nor your child's life that needs this Sesshomaru tonight."

That was the second time in a long time Sesshomaru had openly called him brother. The first had been when he'd accepted, after much trying, Inuyasha and Rin's relationship. It appeared the old dog was softening up for them that or the occasion of his long-time ward giving birth might have left him a bit vulnerable. "Oy! You didn't answer me! Where are you going, dog breath?"

Sesshomaru replied over his shoulder, "To the other side of the line." That other side being half an hour away at the Ootori Hospital where things were looking far more grim than he'd hoped for. "Watch after the mortals," he commented.

* * *

><p>A heartbeat was all that distinguished the living from the dead. A faint heartbeat. And Ranka didn't have many of those left as medics pulled out the defibrillator pads. He was going into cardiac arrest on top of his lungs beginning to give out. The pain was too much for one body. Haruhi shrieked, hands splayed against the windows, while Hikaru and Kaoru held her back as she yelled through messy tears that she wanted to be in there. She just wanted to be in there with her father.<p>

It was pure chaos as Sesshomaru silently walked past them. The grim reaper's gait could not have been any quieter or foreboding. Haruhi's cries halted at the sight of such unwavering resolve to perform a miracle that science couldn't. He marched past the medics howling at him to "please step outside." With all the calm of a master in patience, he deliberately unsheathed his sword. The blade shone, glinting in the light, sharp though never able to kill a living being. The head doctor frantically began calling up security. They'd never seen someone brazenly come in with a sword and he was holding it as if he were about to kill the poor man on the bed that was already dying.

He spotted them. Imps from the other side struggling in their gnarled forms to extract Ranka's soul from his body. He waited, poised for that moment when the heartbeat stopped. He could only bring the dead back. When it came. When that shrill noise dialed out letting them all know that Ranka had left the living, Sesshomaru swiped his sword at the creatures the others could not see. Almost immediately a heart rate picked back up. And the room was at a standstill with only the monitor beeping for noise. Everyone gawked at Sesshomaru.

Ranka began breathing on his own and a nurse quickly came to his aid, removing the breathing tube that had been in his mouth.

"What did you do?" The doctor asked. Never in all of his live as a practitioner of medicine had he seen someone come in with a sword and wave it about to cure the dying. The way he did it, as if this billionaire had held no doubts of the capabilities of causing such a mystical looking scene.

"Ancient Japanese myth," stated Sesshomaru, leaving it at that. He'd let their imagination cook up the idea that waving around a sword over the ill would bring back their souls from the brink of death. Sometimes humans could come up with the most peculiar of things, like rationalizing that demons didn't exist. "Let the daughter in. He should be well enough for you to treat." Haruhi didn't need anymore prodding, she ran into the room followed closely by the twins and threw her arms around her father who was slowly stirring his eyes open. Sesshomaru gathered that his wounds, his ribs, his bruises, and cuts would be healed within a matter of days if the sword was as strong as it had been over 500 years ago. It would be a medical miracle these mortals would mention that this man would walk away from death within days.

Just as the demon lord went to leave the little family alone he felt two arms encircle his waist and smelt the saltiness of tears that was dampening his coat. "Thank you," murmured Haruhi.

Sesshomaru, not one for exaggerated gestures of comfort, patted her on the head and nodded.

* * *

><p>The demon lord hadn't been lying. It had been all of two hours before Rin had gone into labor, squeezing Inuyasha's hand and shouting out obscenities that Inuyasha didn't even think she knew. She sounded more like the wife of a sailor than the gentle and loving wife of a pastry and sweets chef. Sango had calmly taken the twins and little Kagome out into the hallway to wait together. And of course, the remaining teenage audience members had not been swept out into the hallway like they were too young to witness a birthing. Nope. Instead, Rin had insisted they stand there. With Kagome back any of her friends were considered family. This pleased Honey to no end as he coached her alongside Inuyasha. All the while Rin held Usa-chan in her other hand. That poor rabbit if it had been alive would've died three times over now from suffocation.<p>

"That's it, its coming," cried out the doctor. Rin and Inuyasha hadn't wanted sonograms telling them the sex of the baby. It was to be a surprise.

Honey quickly ran down to stand behind the doctor, tugging along his cousin right behind. You 'd think he was watching a sports event with how cheerful he approached it and how often he began cheering or chanting for Rin to keep on. "Look Mori! I see a head!" Honey was astonished by the view and tugged on his cousin's hand ushering Mori to take a peek. Takashi took one very brief glance that turned into a full out stare of absolute horror and promptly fainted.

"Just leave him there," shouted Inuyasha, in serious pain from Rin's grip. He couldn't even move to go take a peek himself. She needed him right beside her. "We'll worry about him later."

"I didn't know Takashi was squeamish."

"It's a girl," called out the doctor, raising the fragile bright red squirming mass in his hands.

"Would you look at her?" Inuyasha said awed as much as he'd been with his twin sons as the cord was clipped and his daughter immediately brought over to her parents for the first scenting. "She's so beautiful." She was placed in her mother's arms and the wailing softened at hands holding her. A little nose puckered at the smells. "She has your eyes," whispered Inuyasha, raising his pinky out and watching utterly charmed when she batted at it with a clutched fist.

"Her father's ears," snorted Rin. All of their kids apparently had them now, except her ears were sooty black like her mother's hair. "Here Yasha, hold your daughter."

Gentler than anyone had ever seen of the demon, he handled the small squirming babe like the most precious treasure he'd ever found. "What will we name you, doodle bug?" The endearment fell out immediately and he thought it suited her.

"How about Usagi?" Honey was full of suggestions, stepping over his cousin's prone unconscious form.

"Usagi," murmured Rin looking at the plush pink bunny rabbit that had kept her company during the birthing. "I like it. What do you think?"

"I think your mind is already made up," he replied with a teasing scoff as he bent down to rub noses with his little girl. His very own daughter.

* * *

><p>When morning peeked through the window and brightly discovered Kyoya it was in a manner he was not at all familiar with, but he found himself altogether charmed by. Another body lay against his own keeping him warm. He could feel his heart overflowing with such feelings he'd never imagined having for himself. Kyoya had always thought that he'd never get the chance for love. That instead he'd be the dutiful son and marry whom his father chose. Well, that had went out the window along with any qualms he'd ever had at finding a bride. He sat up in the bed, reached out and settled his glasses upon his nose, and looked at her, just looked at her as the sunlight poured in and painted her skin in brightened hues that were missed at night. It was still relatively early in the morning, he was stark naked, and Kyoya had no idea about whether or not classes would continue today, but he'd never felt a day so promising. Last night he'd... they'd... the warmth flooding in his chest was overwhelming. Never had he'd felt this way for any other being than his sister and that was because that she was very much like him in wanting more to life than what was planned out for them.<p>

He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back and his head around in a nice stretch before getting out of bed as quietly as he could. Grey eyes were constantly watching how she shifted in the bed in hopes that she'd settle back down and sleep. A breath he'd been holding let out as soon as she rolled over and continued snoozing, bringing a lopsided smile to his face. If he smiled anymore the sun might burn out from shock. Kagome. Open and honest. _I want to make you happy, _the thought came unbidden.

Kyoya pulled his boxers on and shimmied into his pants before throwing on his t-shirt. There was a whole day ahead of him and he was wondering if he'd be able to get everything done within it. He sat on the bed and leaned over, brushing a kiss against her cheek. "Kagome," he murmured, trying to rouse her to at least hear him. "Kah-gooooohmeee," he sang quietly. She wearily blinked open her eyes and shut them back upon seeing sunlight, reaching out to grab his hand and bring it to her face. She'd never slept so well as she did last night and she wasn't exactly eager to wake up. He rolled his eyes. He leaned down so his lips brushed against her ears, "I'm going out to talk with Mr. Suoh and Sesshomaru. I'll be back before the day is over. Promise." He could see the smug cherub smile slowly unfurl over her lips at him making promises for her. Two pink lips puffed up waiting and he brushed his own softly against them. "Don't forget to charge your cellphone, it's always dead," he reminded her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later today, my lady." The endearment fit her so well. She wasn't just some honey, babe, sweetheart, she was his lady. And if he remembered rightly from the few past memories he had, it had been a term he'd used before. Kyoya went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before slipping out of their peaceful sanctuary and walking into the den where he was met by two protective men sitting at the kitchen table.

Souta was calmly drinking coffee, no doubt to appear more adult-like, and Shippo had a box of apple juice. Both seemed to be trying to appear as intimidating as a middle school-er and elementary kid could look. He paused and took the chair across from them. "Where's Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Helping the neighborhood take donations for the wounded," responded Souta.

Shippo's tiny green eyes never wavered from the steady glare he had going on.

"I take it you wish to discuss-"

"You're sleeping with my mama," stated the kitsune in a calm and brisk manner. Souta's eyes flinched. So he'd heard it from the fox demon. "It's a demon thing," replied the kit. His eyes then got surprisingly happy. "So, are you going to make her your mate?" Now there was the question of the day he'd woken up planning on answering.

Kyoya stood up and said, "Shippo, I'd like you to stay here and watch after your mother. Souta, you're coming with me. Provided I can borrow your cell phone," he added as an afterthought.

The teenager, immediately feeling like the climax of something important was happening stood up and put his mug in the sink. He tossed Kyoya his cellphone, an item he was wary of ever letting out of his sight since he just started dating. "Where are we going?"

Without missing a beat on his way to the front door, Kyoya said, "To speak to a demon about an engagement ring."

The quiet exchange of pleased faces between Souta and Shippo wasn't missed. Kyoya scanned over Souta's lazy attire of boxers and a t-shirt. "I need to make a call first. So go get dressed."

To assume Kyoya had every number in his previous cell phones memorized was not giving him enough credit. He could recite from memory in alphabetical order every person on his phone. In a moment he had up Sesshomaru's number. Before he could open his mouth shock filtered his face as he was filled in on everything from the previous night. Apparently it had been a very busy night for all around. "Will you send Sango to pick up Kagome in an hour? Make that two." She was always the latest riser when she wasn't required to get up. "She'll want to see both Rin and Haruhi."

"I assumed she would," noted Sesshomaru. "Why are you calling from the brother's phone?"

"I don't have my own."

"One will be sent to you today."

"No, I don't require-"

"As my future financial adviser we'll have to correct that," stated Sesshomaru coolly on the other line leaving Kyoya stunned. "Now, what reason did you call this Sesshomaru?"

This was an intricate matter that required delicacy and no one was more versed in delicate matters than the sole of discretion that was Sesshomaru. Kyoya hazarded a guess that he'd be a great poker player. "I would like to request a small loan to buy an engagement ring. I have the strong inclination to believe my father will bring me back into his graces, but as I'm inclined to refuse anything from him, I'll be able to pay you back by working at your-"

"Done. This Sesshomaru will pick you up in a few minutes." there was a bated breath. "Answer me this, will you love her with all of your heart?"

"In this life as I did in the past," he replied.

Apparently, that was all the answer Sesshomaru needed. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Yeah, stuffs happening. I called out of work today sick and went ahead and finished this chapter. Tummy bug. Bet you were waiting for Kagome to speak weren't you? All in good time, each tale has to be carefully told before everything is neatly finished. To borrow a quote from Flemeth/****Ashe'bellanar in the video game Dragon Age 2, "Is it fate or chance? I can never decide." I feel that aptly sums up this chapter with everything happening.  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20 Pragmatism Meets the Unlikely

**A/N: This chapter is M because of girls chatting about sex. It happens. So far, I've had more people requesting for the story get dirtier rather than asking for me to place breaks in between sex scenes. You freaky little darlings, oh, how I've missed you. I wanted to add more to this chapter, but I prefer giving you guys separate chapters rather than a huge one.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not making profit off of this.**

* * *

><p>The limbs in her body felt loose, brand spanking new, and thoroughly energized in a way that only earth-shattering sex could bring. Kagome rolled over, preening a bit in the stretch, and bounced up on the bed ready for the day.<p>

And then she realized something crucial: nudity. Okay, she already knew that. But she was stark naked and stretching with her girls on display, with her breast fri- best friend, staring pointedly at her from the computer chair. And since they'd been friends for so long, of course, the first though Kagome had was that somehow Sango had managed to figure out the password to her computer… followed by trailing after Sango's pointed stare to... _**Oh right! I'm naked.**_ Kagome let out an afterthought of an "eep" and quickly pulled up the covers.

"Like I haven't seen it before," commented Sango with a roll of her eyes at the show of modesty. "How many times did we bathe together?" Kagome began giggling against the covers with smug pinkened cheeks. "Such a pretty sound. I've missed that." Sango smiled, exiting off the computer. She'd only ever heard her friend's voice through gasps, laughs, and little cries now. Sango glanced about, as if she hadn't already seen an eye full stepping into the room and finding her friend cuddled up nude under the covers with clothes thrown about haphazardly. "_Something_ happened last night." A forefinger lifted up a lone crumpled night shirt. Attention to detail was a new attribute for Sango since mating Sesshomaru. "No frilly bras, hmm? Musta been the heat of the moment." Kagome lunged for the shirt back with one hand all the while the other was holding onto the blankets. Sango lifted it higher until Kagome fumbled for it, dropping the covers with a squeak.

"Come on, get up, and go take a shower. We have things to do and people to see." Kagome unquestioningly sprinted into the adjoining bathroom, starting up the water and hopping right in. It was a relief to jump into water and it be nice and warm these days.

It wasn't just the convenience of heated water. Kagome just felt spectacular. Sex was quite a luxurious feeling. Great sex at that. Oh, she remembered what it was like having wild sex under the cold night air and the twinkling stars. Romantic, albeit a bit chilly and it tended to cause discovering a bunch of bug bites in the morning. Her late husband had been an open pervert who'd lavished attentions on her vigorously be it in the river, against a tree, under the bushes, wherever he felt the mood.

But, Kyoya. Wow. Just wow!

Thorough attention to detail, so mindful of her responses, and patient to draw it all out.

Her whole world had been shaken in that one moment being surrounded by him.

She felt like a different person entirely or, at least, more like she'd used to feel. Free and whole once again.

"Well, you missed another party last night," called Sango. The elder woman was modeling with a pretty pink floral dress plastered against her body in front of the mirror. Lips pouted at father time. Once, she'd been able to share clothes with Kagome. Child bearing had widened the hips, not that her devout husband minded. Those lips were silent outside of the bedroom, but he was most appreciative within. "Rin and Inuyasha had a healthy little girl last night."

The flowery plastic curtains crinkled back a little for Kagome to peek her shocked face out from behind it as if to say 'Really?!'

"Rin's thrilled to death. Honey and Mori were actually there. Can you believe Honey convinced her to name the baby Usagi?" The snort that made Kagome's nose squint up was delightful.

"There was some bad news." Kagome's face back popped out with shower drops trailing over the forehead as her eyes worriedly questioned Sango. "No. The baby was fine! Haruhi almost lost her father, though. Sesshomaru managed to save him with his sword."

Showering was abruptly over. Kagome sprung out with a towel and dove to find clothes in her closet. Hands blindly grabbed whatever was suitable and began speedily dressing in sweat pants and a random t-shirt. "Kagome! Kagome! It's okay. He's alright." The former hunter touched the priestess's shoulder trying to still her.

Bright blue eyes bore into Sango's as Kagome shook her head, mouth opening, wanting to speak but knowing no words would come out if she even tried. However, Sango knew. Friends took precedent over everything.

Silently, Kagome swept her long wet hair back into a pony tail, grabbed her purse, and opened the door with a motion for Sango to lead the way. Haruhi had needed her and Kagome hadn't been there for her. That meant something to Kagome after the brown eyed girl had been helping Kagome in school this whole time, trying to pick her life back up. Haruhi was the friend who'd brought her back, who'd given her the freedom to be herself again even though she'd been damaged. And now it was time for Kagome to be there for Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Expectations and actuality were two different things. Like Kyoya had expected a small loan. Perhaps even paperwork to fill out with someone as neat and formal about borrowing money as Sesshomaru was.<p>

The reality was, a loan wasn't even mentioned. Sesshomaru understood that a task was to happen and rather than whisk Kyoya away to a dozen shiny ring stores with outrageous prices, Kyoya was taken somewhere peculiar for this particular errand.

Standing in front of the door of a renown sword maker wasn't at all on Kyoya's list of places to be today. Weapons for the Warrior. This was one of the most prestigious shops for fighters everywhere. It stocked weaponry of many different eras. And if one wanted a weapon made in the present day that boarded along the olden style, they had to come to Totosai Dai. Not much was known about him, most doubted his last name was real, but all rich family's knew he was a master that was kept at beck and call for the Taisho family and he often commissioned their weapons for free for whatever bizarre reason. Most believed him a family member, perhaps the son of a mistress in the family who'd risen in renown with his craft to be respected by the family. No one knew. "I thought we were picking out a ring," murmured Souta under his breath. The grandeur inside the actual store made any man's mouth water at visions of fighting like ninjas or samurais. "Granted, swords and arrows seem right down sis's alley, but they don't exactly scream marriage proposal."

"Hnn, there is more to this craftsman than swords," responded Sesshomaru, who'd clearly heard the whisper. "He made my father's swords."

"Fat lot that did you and your brother," spouted an old man in a black haori with a forest green kimono underneath. "You spent most of your lives trying to figure out how the swords worked trying to kill each other with 'em." He used a cane to toddle at a slow pace. Age clearly made this master sword maker unbelievable as an artisan even in his current age; an age that predated Sesshomaru's own father. "Hell, it wasn't til you started falling for the demon slayer that I finally agreed to reforge Tessaiga."

The demon lord bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Totosai." Souta and Kyoya did likewise under such indeterminate circumstances. "You understand our appointment-"

"Appointment," spat the old man with a laugh. "You ordered me to open up my shop when I was planning on seeing your new niece!"

"You know the reasoning with which-"

"Pah! I'd do anything for that little scamp in the green skirt," he replied. "So, this here is the man." Wide bulbous eyes peered at Kyoya and for a moment the cool member of the host club felt that he was being weighed and measured like a sword to see if he had the right balance. Circling Kyoya like a buzzard the young man didn't know what to feel exactly. He held his ground and met those wide old eyes when every time they examined his face. "Hmm... old soul recast anew," said Totosai with a pleased click of his tongue. "You'll do."

"Aren't you supposed to have a flea?" The inquisitive Souta asked, breaking the silent stare down between the two men. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had begun to play around with a sword on the wall, testing it's weight in his hand and swinging it around like a child giddy at a toy shop.

Totosai sighed, "Myoga's out grocery shopping. You can't expect two old bachelor's to eat air." He waved a hand at Kyoya as he walked towards a locked up door that led to his private smithing quarters. "Keep up now. We have work to do," stated the old busy-body, pulling out a long red string with a myriad of miniature keys from his pocket that had to have at least a hundred on them. He plucked the right key without even peeking at the ring. "If you keep swinging it so much, why don't you just buy the damned thing?" The aged man called out to Sesshomaru who stopped mid-swing and quickly replaced the sword.

"This Sesshomaru has two suitable swords." Practicality. That old demon never purchased the extravagant that he didn't need. The only one allowed to present him with gifts that had no practical need were his wife and child.

"Suit yourself. Anyway, we're going to need your help back here. Yours too, squirt," he said to Sota after pushing open the intricately carved door of lands and mountains that might've been Japan centuries ago. The wood hummed under his fingertips and gave away to a miniature volcano magically encased in a shroud to keep it from bursting out of the store. He preferred working with hot metal and nothing suited him better than actual magma and a crisp cool river running around the little beach of sand that the tiny volcano rested on.

"That's so totally cool," said Sota with awe.

"You should've seen how I got it in here," murmured Totosai.

* * *

><p>The hospital doors gave way to Kagome's pushy hands. Sango decided this was one meeting that needed one person less and nodded her departure before stepping out to call her husband.<p>

Haruhi sat inside the lavish room. An oddity in something so lavishly dressed screaming out money. The brunette was feeding her bandaged father a tray of breakfast that was of the likes neither he nor his daughter had ever been able to afford. The awe on his face might've been from the delicious tastes, but more likely it was from getting to spend so much time with Haruhi and not having to worry about work for once. Hikaru and Kaoru lay on either side of Ranka, making themselves very much at home on the large hospital bed. Hikaru tiredly flipped through the channels while Kaoru read a copy of what looked to be a battered copy of "Paradise Lost." Where had he even gotten that book?

Haruhi was the first to notice Kagome's approach. "Kago-" That embrace was a long time in coming from friend to friend. When was the last time the two had spent time together just hanging out? When had they ever taken a moment to themselves outside of school to just chat away from the Host Club? And here it was that it took Ranka's almost death to bring the desire for quality time. It could've just as easily have been Haruhi. And then what would've happened to the Host Club? To any of them. Kagome had forgotten how undiscriminating death and the brevity of life was. "It's okay, Kagome." Hands patted the priestess's back. The worry of possibly being an orphan was gone, but it had still shaken her. Luckily, Haruhi hadn't been alone. She'd had the twins. And she owed them so much. "My dad's fine."

"Hey Kagome," Ranka said with a weak cheerful wave. Stitches knit up the worst of his scratches on his face. It was really the shoulders down that had taken a brutal beating. Knowing Tenseiga, he'd be completely healed very soon. It was either luck or a miracle that Haruhi and Kagome knew each other well enough for Sesshomaru to perform such a task. "Dad's doing better than anyone they've ever seen." Haruhi held her friend in return a moment longer. Sometimes everyone just needed someone to just hold them and tell them everything was fine. She understood Kagome's meaning even if she couldn't speak. Was this how it had been for Kagome? Bloodshed and war on a daliy basis. Watching your love life torn asunder to the brutalities of dying. How had she carried on? Who'd hugged her in that time?

A nurse walked into the room to check on Mr. Fujioka and make sure he was finding everything to his satisfaction. It helped having an ace in the hole like Sesshomaru as incentive to treat a poor family like anyone else. "Is it fine if we take my dad out for a stroll?" Haruhi shouldn't have been surprised when they weren't immediately refused. Nor should she have been surprised when five medical staff came in to comfortably place Ranka in a very high class wheel chair that had to have silk seats.

Kagome raised a brow at Hikaru wheeling Ranka ahead of them with Kaoru running ahead to open the door. Both boys were whipped and whipped well into the service of Haruhi Fujioka. They belonged to her now as much as she belonged to them. "They're… they were, there," Haruhi replied with a shrug. "They brought me here faster than I could've ever hoped for. We might not have..." Her father might not have... Things happened for a reason. A gentle squeeze of the hand comforted Haruhi. "It's better not to think that way." The faint blush told a tale. "And Hikaru…" How did she admit to Kagome what she was terrified to admit to herself? If there was anyone to tell her truths to, it was Kagome. Not because of her inability to spill secrets, but because of who she was. Kagome was if anything the world's best oath-keeper. Running off to save the world just because she felt obligated and telling no one but her family. "He's nice, he's…" At the pointed look, Haruhi spit it out. "He's actually a really great boyfriend. I'd never thought I'd like... I'd care for someone this way." Haruhi had always just been determined to work hard and be like her mother. Fight civil cases for the poor. She'd never expected more in her life. Just thought that love would come after it all. Hadn't really thought that far. It might've been a good thing she hadn't planned it all out so she could make room for it all in her heart. "I like this feeling, Kagome."

* * *

><p>To forge something great, it must have important materials. Totosai had used part of Inuyasha's fang to reform his father's sword. Something personal to use was always required. And this was a wedding ring! "Something must be exchanged for something so meaningful to make it stronger. Everything I make is made out of something, some part or piece. But I hazard that you already knew this." Kyoya had known from what he'd read in the scrolls. But what could Kyoya give that was so important to forge an eternal band for love? Was there anything he had?<p>

"Don't look at me," murmured Sota. "I've only got a pack of gum in my pockets."

Kyoya shoved his hands in his own pockets and his fingers fumbled against something. A glint of recognition came into his eyes. "The only thing I have is what was given to me." His hand drug out the beads that clattered against each other in a tune very familiar to Totosai. "This was with me in my past life and made it to this one."

"Pretty damned meaningful." The old man gingerly retrieved the beads from Kyoya and held them in the palm of his hand inspecting their material. These beads had yet another purpose to serve. They'd kept destruction in once, but there was no need for that anymore. Like Miroku's soul, these beads needed to be reforged for a new purpose. Mayhap compose a set of rings with the wood. Perhaps infused with a strand of the robe of the fire rat in the core. Inuyasha would no doubt begrudge them a strand once hailed upon. "Call your brother and tell him to bring that damned robe," he said to Sesshomaru as he thought on. Past, present, approval from friends then and now. He'd forge one hell of a ring alright.

Deigning that Sesshomaru needn't bother actually talking to his brother, Sesshomaru merely texted a command to Inuyasha, followed by a kinder more detailed explanation to Rin. H'e never be the soft one on the half-breed.

Meanwhile, Totosai thought on about the most prevalent feature about a ring. Specifically, what jewel would bear the center of the female ring in the set?

Kyoya reached up and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, taking off his glasses and cleaning at them. He'd been doing that a lot of late since coming into this shop. Totosai could spot many a thing with his bulging eyes and this stood out. This young man wasn't just cleaning those glasses; Kyoya was peering through them as if in disbelief.

"Your eyes," stated Totosai, reaching out to snatch the glasses from Kyoya.

"What?"

"With these false eyes you've seen the real her and she's seen through to the real you." He blinked back at Kyoya with such large observing pupils. He noticed everything. The way Kyoya's black hair naturally swept aside over his ears for his eye ware, the lightness of skin where his frames had sat that only a demon could distinguish it was so faint, and the little depression on the nose too sharp for a human's eyes. "You've worn glasses all of your life, yes?"

Kyoya nodded. "Since I was a child. I tried contacts…" To stand out from his bespeckled family who'd made glasses a statement for who they were. "But they were not to my liking." Irritating waste of money.

"So, when did your vision correct itself?" The shocked silence passing through the men beside Kyoya was enormous. Sesshomaru was berating himself for having not noticed sooner.

"Since this morning." It had taken him a moment to realize it when he'd awoken. One moment he'd been able to see clearly through his glasses a sleeping naked goddess and the next he was getting minor headaches. By the time they'd reached the shop his eyesight was blurry when wearing the blasted things. "It just got better when we came through those doors," he stated.

A clear sign that fate was giving it's blessing. "All things happen for a reason," whispered Sesshomaru. "But something of this magnitude..."

"It's just my eyes," replied Kyoya. Honestly, he felt naked without them. After being so reliant on something for so long it was a little odd to have no need for them.

"No," stated Sesshomaru. "Haruhi's father, Rin's birthing, your mating…" Did all demons instinctively know when you'd been having sex or was his life just meant to be awkward around would-be-in-laws? "And now your eyes, the very moment you step in here." For a life binding commitment: a ring. "All blessings follow a pattern," stated Sesshomaru. His fingers drummed against the stone well. "Betrayal, trickery, bloodshed; those followed Naraku's influence on the jewel. But this, the patterns are too pronounced. Too good." Sesshomaru nodded to Totosai while flipping out his phone. "Begin forging the ring. The halfling will be here soon enough."

It was unlikely that much would change in a matter of days, much less a matter of hours. Kagome was the one who believed in miracles and believed that everything could change in a day. She was the optimist. Not he, Kyoya was the pragmatist in the relationship. But he could see the connections. Who was he to question facts that had all transpired within hours of each other and the way they strung together so perfectly? Wasn't this backroom a testament to stranger things existing in the world than what could be proven with science? "Who are you calling?"

"A human with knowledge of dark and light."

"Nekozawa?"

At the drop of that name, Sesshomaru's eyes flashed back to the once reincarnated man. "You know of him?"

Kyoya lunged for the phone and put it up to his ear just as a voice laughed eerily and said, "I was waiting for your call, monk."

"Nekozawa..."

"When a spell is broken and a miracle happens, it tends to have a ripple effect." Nekozawa had awoken that day with the strong need to stand in the sunlight. He'd been able to stand there for longer than five minutes. Surely that was a miracle preceding a broken curse.

The patterns were too strong to argue against. And hope was a merry beat in Kyoya's chest at the implications of breaking the curse. "Does this mean that Kagome can speak?"

"She has a new song to sing," confirmed Nekozawa.

"Can she speak now?"

"Yes, but her first song must be sung for you." And with a click Nekozawa hung up on the Shadow King. But for once it wasn't taken as an affront. If anything, Kyoya was grateful to that oddball over at the Dark Magic Club and was half tempted to advertise for his club when hosting.

"She can speak," he whispered, turning eyes upon the demons who'd overheard everything. "For me." He looked at the others, ready to bolt any moment to chase after and find his lady love. To have her speak to him and rejoice with her.

Just as Kyoya went for the door of the crafting room, Totosai hooked a gnarled wooden cane around his arm and yanked him right back. "Nope, you've got to finish this ring with us," stated Totosai. This task would undoubtedly prove it's link to Kagome's escape from Kikyou's wrathful hex. "But don't worry, all good things come with time." Kyoya didn't know if Totosai meant hearing Kagome's voice or the pair of rings being made.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So glad I got to update. Almost done! Woot! Hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far.**


	21. Chapter 21 Kagome's Song

**A/N: You guys totally deserve this chapter. Also, I hope everyone is doing well and you're not stressed. I've been trying to write more in between classes and am searching for some form of stress relief as my praxis test is this week and financial aid is taking their sweet time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and am not making profit off of this. I just think Kyoya and Kagome are a decent couple.**

* * *

><p>It was funny how an odd assortment of materials could create something so unique. It was a band of wood reddened from the dye in the thread of the fire rat and a light sheen coating that only magma from a magical volcano could possibly give it. The thread from the robe of the fire rat was somewhere in the heart of the wood protecting the ring from any element of nature ever destroying it. To prove his point that the ring was indestructible, Totosai had asked both brothers to try and destroy the ring. Inuyasha's sword had bounced off the ring. Sesshomaru's acid hadn't even left a blemish. It had all flaked and dissolved away around the ring as if being repelled by its power.<p>

A translucent gem the shape and perfection of a smooth circle sat atop the ring. To any eye from afar it was like a pearl in its shape and texture. Upon closer inspection the jewel was anything but a pearl. It seemed to reflect all the colors of the spectrum when hitting the right light.

Its mate ring, the smooth wooden male counterpart, sat within its own matching small box that Totosai had provided on the house. The duo ring holders weren't actually boxes, more of a pair of shiny black rocks that opened up. The old wrinkled man had stated that such a ring deserved a unique box to be carried in. _"Just be good to the wench,"_ Inuyasha had stated when Totosai had handed him his robe back after the creation of the jewel.

The light of the setting sun hit him and Kyoya felt a twinge of sadness that such a day had to end. Anticipation had his hands sweating as he placed the box back in his pocket. From where he stood at the top of the shrine, peering down the steps at the city below, it all looked separate from this shrine. This ancient piece of time that stood a testament to tradition that wouldn't allow the city below to eclipse it as it stood high on the hill. Inside the house Sota and Shippo were running around making the kitchen as colorful as possible. Grandpa Higurashi was keeping an eye out for Kagome to send her to the back without going through the house. And Mrs. Higurashi was preparing a feast to be reckoned with. The tantalizing smell of roasted meats had his stomach growling in anticipation.

He would ask them. Not yet. Later.

Asking her first was more important. He needed her to know that he valued her opinion above all else.

Kyoya leaned against the walls to the well house, waiting on the stone pavement that came before the wooden porch steps. Waiting for Kagome to come home. Waiting for her answer. And most of all, waiting to see if a miracle would happen before the day was over. She was already making a believer of him in regards to miracles happening. It wasn't a matter of luck that everything happened the way it had. Hell, he was beginning to believe, despite the strong rational mind he'd been nurtured with, that it had been fate that had led him to that grocery store that day. Fate had led to that angry mute stomping on his foot and incurring his avid interest. It'd all been sealed before his foot had even bruised.

Supposedly, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had alerted Sango to what was going on, who in turn would bring Kagome home soon. Their word was gold, so he knew she'd be back before the sunset. Why the sunset? Why not immediately when the ring was made? _"Every moment deserves a right setting,"_ replied Totosai to his impatience.

It would be fitting, wouldn't it? He accepted his past. The memories of another. The life of another. And his life separate from Miroku's. He accepted her past, her life, who she was, and knew that who she was becoming would be a woman unlike any she'd ever been in this life or the past ones. The sky tinged a beautiful orange and red as he glanced down at his false glasses that Sesshomaru had bought to replace the ones in the ring now. It had felt odd without them.

Light footsteps grabbed his attention as he hooked the glasses in the pocket of his shirt. Kagome waved at him as she came through around the house, much to her grandfather's cajoling, and headed towards the well house. The shrine priestess paused as she caught sight of him. The wind tousled his onyx hair and her heart paused. For a moment, Kyoya had looked like without the glasses… he had appeared like… but he wasn't and she could clearly see that with the light cast down on him. Shadows of Miroku. The hair, the way they both stood, and those eyes could real a girl in. But those eyes were more cold silver than laughing violet. More troubles than lighthearted. He was no ghost of the past love and was only the man that was Kyoya.

Footsteps resumed. The nearer she came the more sure Kyoya was of his question. Kagome she reached out upon nearing him, unhooking the glasses, and placing them back over his eyes. Completely unaware was she that her very actions had helped settled his nerves. The glasses were as much a part of him as any limb on his body. The light caught the luster of her black hair curling around her shoulders and he knew even before the wind chime hung up on the well house blew as if sending luck his way...

This was it.

The time was now.

"Kagome, I have something to ask you." A question she'd been asked before. Why did he suddenly feel as if he was being sent into a test he hadn't prepared for? He'd practiced enough in front of Shippo and Sota to earn a lifetime of teasing. "I don't care that we're still in school." Technically she wouldn't either. She'd married before, much younger, and they were soon to graduate. "We're both geniuses. We're both more than capable of a future." Facts. He was good with facts and numbers. "I've talked it over with Sesshomaru and he agreed to allow me a sort of internship after school. I know I can obtain a high position by the time we graduate." He pushed his glasses up on his nose before taking her hands in his. "We can work together…" For once, Kyoya lost his words as she stared up blankly at him with cerulean eyes.

He needed more. Something she'd understand: his heart.

And so, Kyoya knelt down in a timeless tradition that made her mouth open up and eyes shine with a sudden knowledge at what he was attempting to say and having a fool's time doing it. "From the moment I met you, you stomped on my foot, you beat me with flowers, you opposed every single thing I did when no one else would." The only woman to see him for the real man he was behind the façade. The only woman to stand up to him. "And I fell in love with you for it." The smile washing over her face was a sure sign he was doing well.

Kyoya fumbled for the case in his pocket. "Kagome, marry me." He poured his heart out to her in the most selfish sentence he had ever allowed himself to utter. "My life without you would be unbearable." Vulnerability was not something Kyoya was used to, but Kagome already knew his chinks and flaws. There was no one in the universe he would rather be exposed to, rather be at the mercy of.

Everything he'd done for her. Everything he was still trying to do. It wasn't a matter of him doing things for Kagome. There was no reason to ever prove his love, but it was a matter of how he went about protecting her and likewise how she did so for him. Their equal standing and care for each other. Kagome didn't want to be separated from this man. Ever again. In this life or the next should it come to that.

And it happened.

The long awaited admittance happened.

She was unconditionally in love with this stubborn man.

She was ready to start a new life with him.

And like that, Kagome thought she heard the strings of her shamisen play even though it was nowhere near her. And she knew. She just knew.

Kyoya was wondering if she was ever going to mercifully answer him as these thoughts passed through Kagome's mind.

When those peachy lips began to move he watched them adamantly waiting. It was the longest seconds of his life. And yet the ones he would remember for as long as he lived. That precipice moment before the world began to burst forth with waves of hope and optimism. The moment Kyoya truly felt was the greatest milestone in the history of the world.

The moment Kagome spoke.

And it wasn't the continued plea for an old lover she shouted out or revenge or desperate cries of agony or mantras of a spell. The first word out of her mouth was a feeble, "Yes." Then once more as her voice gathered strength, "Yes, Kyoya, yes!" Hands clapped over her mouth in astonished glee before she threw them away rejoicing this long lost ability. She couldn't stop. "Kyoya, yes! I'll marry you!" Once the name tumbled freely off her mouth she wanted to keep saying it without the hesitation she'd been so used to having from speaking broken words. "Kyoya!" She relished this ability to speak again as she flew into his arms. The ring case clattered to the ground, but it didn't matter as he held her in his arms on the stones. And Kagome was finally able to voice the very thing she'd had to keep to her heart for lack of a voice. Now she could say it forever out loud and not with meager hand gestures. "Kyoya! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Lips sought his and a flurry of kisses spread across his face. The taste of tears mixed with love and there was no knowing whose tears they were.

"The curse is broken," he whispered. "Tell me it's broken, Kagome." More words. He couldn't get enough hearing them.

That meek little quick nod speared to his heart. "It is!" Finally, every bit of her throat worked and she could hear the tinkling of her voice once more. That which was lost was reclaimed in its full glory. What had broken it? The only thing that had been going on in her mind was the overwhelming sense of joy and love she'd had for Kyoya. Kyoya leaned back laughing and watching as Kagome touched her throat, tracing it in awe as she said his name once more and felt the vibrations against her hand. No stuttering, no pauses, no straining or pain, and no hard gasps of breath. It was all fixed. All because she'd found a new song to sing. A new reason for life. Her soul mate.

"I can speak, Kyoya." The tears were ever present as the sun set behind them. Quick foot patters were heard followed by a sudden burst of bright confetti streamers shot around the couple coming from the firework poppers her family had been waiting to unleash. Shippo had notified them when it was appropriate timing to bother the couple with his acute hearing waiting for the moment. He almost hadn't been able to hold himself back. They laughed and it was cheer all around for everyone to hear Kagome's voice.

"The ring, show us the ring," goaded her mother. Faces crowded around them while Grandpa Higurashi lolled on in his long winded manner about how he'd always known the curse would break at the shrine because it had been blessed for centuries yada yada.

Kagome looked sheepishly back at Kyoya. Dimples dotted her cheeks at her admittance, "We didn't even get a chance." With peals of laughter, Kagome reached out for the box and handed it to Kyoya. It was his honors to present to her. To the future Mrs. Ootori.

"Oh my." Mrs. Higurashi had to dotted at her eyes with the bottom of her apron for the tears springing forth. She only wished her husband could be alive to see this.

"Wait til you see it," puffed Sota, happy at his own hand in the ring making. Totosai had found an avid learner in Sota. He'd given the boy metallic mitts made from the underside scaling of a dragon so he could lift the ladle of hot magma to coat the wooden ring giving it that special glossy sheen.

Kyoya finally managed to open the box and slid the ring along Kagome's offered finger. He helped her up as the family "oooh'd" and "ahh'd" before turning to make their way back towards the house. But Kyoya didn't follow them. He stood his ground and called to them, "Wait. There's something I have to do." He knew it was the right thing to do. Not just that Miroku would've done it, but that he had to do it. Never had he been so quickly accepted in a family. Never had he viewed such love from such kind people as if he were already one of their own.

And Sota witnessed what he'd always hoped one person in the entire world would do for his sister. The proudest man he knew got down on his knees, in the dirty earth next to his mother's vegetable garden, and kowtowed before his family with Kagome watching rapt with wide shining blue eyes. "I'm not worthy of your daughter, Mrs. Higurashi. But I humbly ask that you give me permission to try and make her happy for the rest of her days." His heart was in his eyes as Kyoya looked from one family member to the next.

It didn't matter that they all knew what the answer would be. It just mattered that he'd asked. That he wanted them to know that he would do everything he could to make sure they would have a happy life together. This time around their Kagome wouldn't be on the run from anything. She'd be able to settle down and have a family without worrying what the future would bring.

Mrs. Higurashi's face glowed with joy. Only one other man had ever come seeking her daughter's hand and she'd agreed then just as she knew she would now. Neither man had a hope to earn a cent. With Miroku, a traveling monk, and now Kyoya, a disinherited son. One man had been without a family and this man might as well have been. The only difference between the man before and the one now was that this man would have the chance to be with their family and so would Mrs. Higurashi's daughter. She hadn't been angry knowing that Miroku and Kagome had planned to stay in the past, but Mrs. Higurashi wasn't exactly displeased that Kyoya could give Kagome a future in the present with them. If anything she was overjoyed how the turns and trials life brought could bring things right side up again.

"I can only agree to your terms on the condition that you give her one thing."

Whatever it is he would give it. He didn't care for the price. He'd find a way. "I'll do it."

"Love."

And there it was. A real smile lit Kyoya's face that transformed the cool Shadow King of the Host Club into another being entirely. A trusting young man who didn't need to hide anything from these people. It seemed the more time he spent with this family the more Kyoya was able to present a real smile, not one of pretense to guile a customer or any of his father's associates. "Kagome will not lack for it."

Arms opened wide for him in a mother's embrace. It had been a long time since anyone had welcomed him so familiarly to a place he could call home. Kyoya willingly went into those arms and was held by a mother not his own. A mother who'd already treated him warmer than his ever had. "Then welcome to the family, Kyoya." And he finally had something he'd never realized he'd wanted. The complete and utter love and admiration of a family. He'd never believed it could be more important than anything wealth or privilege could have ever brought him.

For once, Kyoya was happy to be proven wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The wind chime bit is in some parts of Asia it is seen as good luck, also a way to ward off evil spirits. This story is totally almost done. Also, just wondering, random question... anyone a fan of video games?**


	22. Chapter 22 Jitters

**A/N: The video game question was because I'm fond of video games, particularly Bioware because of the amazing storylines and romances are amazing. I ask because I ****wonder if anyone in the plays and would enjoy fanfiction from those games. ****Last chapters… you ready for this?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>As starry-eyed as Kagome was from the engagement and the magic that had transpired, normality had to lay claim on their lives again. Everything had to go back to normal... or at least, what constituted as normal for her little family.<p>

Kagome was staunch enough in the here and now that she knew she needed to set her eyes on the prize. She was already in cahoots with Sesshomaru about interning her last semesters in high school at his hospital as a nurse and continuing on through college. He'd already sent her brochures that she was going to look over with her mother on colleges in the area for nursing. It was oddly endearing to pass over the brochures and know Sesshomaru was watching after her. He'd even made little notes in the brochures about which places had a mix of economic students, which colleges were closer to the shrine, which ones had daycares. Kagome snorted at that. But you never knew if plans went awry.

Her grandfather kept insisting on helping her choose her college, claiming that he'd chosen her father's by using a scrying crystal. How he'd gotten her father to attend a random university picked out by a rock was beyond her imagination.

The young teenager breathed in deep the outside breeze of flowers and dew of the Wednesday morning they were allowed to return back to school after the last week's disaster. The sweet smells gave rise to ambition and optimism. It was nice to know she was heading towards making her dreams come true. Standing in the breeze with the school ground's flowers dancing around their ankles would've been a nice way to spend the day together, but it wouldn't have accomplished anything except procrastination and possibly a grass stain or two from groping each other in their boredom. Kyoya and Kagome stood looking up at the imposing Ouran High School that peered down at them through a front of mocking affluence. His reliable hand reached over and clutched onto hers. It wasn't as much as a clutch as it was an affirmation that they were finally on their own paths as they were about to face the battle ahead of them. Battle being a loose term, but they still had a couple of trials yet to face.

Surprisingly, it appeared that there was no cause for jitters or alarm as they walked to the entrance. They'd asked for the chauffeur that Sesshomaru had sent them to drop them off a ways away so they could walk together and brace themselves for whatever may await them.

Instead of bullying looks, they were met at the entrance of the school by genteel people they'd come to call friends: Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, and even Renge stood as a divide from them and the scathing gossip within the school.

Already recon work had been transpiring since the days before. Renge's recruitment into the scheme of things had added benefits. The little French heiress had spewed forth a tale of an arranged marriage laced with a false mystery character she was in love with that she'd kept secret for fear of disapproval from her father. Of course, the avid imagination at work was able to sweep most eager fans into believing Kyoya was the one needing the consoling and sympathetic looks. For he was the gallant one, who upon realizing both he and Renge loved others, he'd called off the wedding and was immediately disinherited.

Or so was the story Renge wove.

Renge was quicker to turn a tale than ever Kaede had ever been. No wonder the girl was publishing her own manga series about the Host Club. She'd even made this story into a beautiful manga that she'd sold left and right, all proceeds going to help Kyoya in his dire hour. The students needn't know that it wasn't that dire given Kagome's newest "relations," but he would save the money aside as he always did.

Tamaki clamped a reassuring hand on Kyoya's shoulder as Mori and Honey held the doors open for them. Hikaru and Kaoru strode in with arms looped with Haruhi. And Renge took Kagome's other hand. The couple wasn't going to be alone on this endeavor. But then again, Kagome never was.

Their friends didn't know just yet Kagome's capabilities. Didn't know what had returned, but she already knew they'd get to that. Her mind was too pensive to speak that morning anyway.

As steps crossed over the velvety floored threshold more rumors began to spread.

_"Did you hear? Kagome Higurashi is actually the heir to Taisho Hospitals!"_

_"Did you see the ring on her finger?! She and Kyoya are engaged! They have to be!"_

_"Do you think she's pregnant?" "No way, she's so small!"_

_"Renge said they've been a couple secretly. Isn't that romantic?!"_

_"Do you think Kyoya will be kicked out of school now since he's, you know, poor?" __"What? No, not with Kagome as his fiancée. She's loaded now! An heiress!"_

_"Oh it's so romantic!"_

And so the news went like a tidal wave over the school. Covering all in its path and dragging in debris and tidbits from one conversation to drift towards another until everything was watery and indecipherable; until the true story became the absolute ridiculous.

* * *

><p>Doing something so simple as venturing into the room, like an upside-down buttercup swaying back and forth, still had an effect on the cool looking boyfr—fiancée. Kyoya's eyes liked watching her walk ahead of him simply for this reason and it didn't go unnoticed by others how sometimes his eyes lingered on Kagome. It was the one appeal of the "cool type" that drove the fangirls crazy. That he had a soft side for one person and one person alone.<p>

Kyoya looked on Kagome with something akin to reverent appreciation, one of the many things he'd learned from this slip of a woman. It was interesting for Kagome to feel the pull of another. To know that her lips and chin, her hips and tips, legs and calves were all being caressed by another's uncritical eyes. The balmy glow that washed over her was that of love for this ardent observer and it helped bolster the courage that Kagome felt she needed that day.

There was a sort of ownership as Kagome took her place behind the mahogany desk. This classroom was hers to teach and it gave a sort of calm balm about Kagome's heart. She belonged and nothing anyone did or said could refute that. This was her room and the teachers hadn't forgotten that she still taught sign language to the students as this room had been fixed just as beautifully as the other damaged classrooms. Not that they would've left any room still marred from the earthquake, but it was nice to think that they did it for her.

Kagome set her books down and calmly watched the students taking their seats. Their mouths were moving in eager conversations as she waited for the bell to ring and signal lessons. Kyoya and Kagome shared a look as he gripped her fingertips and brushed a soft kiss on them as charmingly as any Host Club member could do. Except, this wasn't a ruse to charm a woman. He already had her charmed. This was a genuine display of affection. Eyes, of course, had strayed to this little slip of the usual cool type host and this touching scene would undoubtedly make its way in conversation on the other side of school before class was over. For once, Kyoya didn't stand behind Kagome. As much as he would have loved to hover there translating for her, being beside her, Kyoya understood.

The struggle with Kagome's demon was coming to a close.

Today, Kagome would conquer her silence to the world.

The cool Host Club member knew this was something she wanted—needed to do in her own way. And so Kyoya took his seat patiently beside Renge.

Tamaki brushed by, but Kagome's hand locked onto his wrist. Who better? He'd been a great friend and she wanted to see his reaction as much as anyone's. He'd been the one to originally open the door to Ouran for her. Tamaki had been the one to offer her return to the academy and he'd given her the persistent nudge she'd needed to wake up. "Kagome? Do you need me to translate for you?"

The fat smile on was a broad and happy answer, so Tamaki stood waiting in oblivion to what Kagome had in store for them.

The bell rang and the young student teacher waited until absolute silence settled over the classroom as they watched her in anticipation. Already there was an air about Kagome that suggested today wasn't going to be like any other day.

Fingers moved slowly in a pattern the student's were used to translating. "As you all know," began Tamaki, "many things happened this week. Horrible and great. This week, with Kyoya's help, something amazing happened—I think we all know that, Kagome," Tamaki cut in with a chuckle. His eyes lingered pointedly on her ring.

This sent the students in a tizzy of discussion amongst themselves.

The sly thing shook her head. "Tamaki," she whispered in a teeny tiny voice, catching the prince off guard. His eyes lit up to a shining violet. Kagome had just spoken! She was trying to talk!

Tamaki shouted out over the chatter, "Silence!" Everyone was jerked to attention since it was very rare that Tamaki used his commanding presence in such a way. "Kagome, I believe you want to tell us something, yourself?"

She nodded her gratitude to Tamaki. Everyone was waiting on the edges of their chairs, eyes on her hands waiting for her to tell them something in sign language. She brought her hands up touching her cheeks and her mouth opened.

Timidity was out the window.

It was time to sing and be heard.

Tears shone in her eyes. She'd joyously cried enough already, but her thankfulness for its return never dampened the feeling.

Tamaki was excited having finally gotten down enough sign language to communicate in full out conversations this past week! It had taken him hours of concentration-

"My voice," she said. Her voice resonated through the room loudly covering the students in a warm savory sort of sweet wine-like quality in tone and resonance. Their expressions were priceless: confusion, joy, and absolute astonishment. "I can speak again. Because of Kyoya."

The surge of support was unexpected as students left their seats and surrounded her in praise and elation. Haruhi was hugging Kagome tightly and the priestess couldn't help but hug anyone who came within arm's length of her with congratulations and kind words. Hikaru and Kaoru were begging her to say their names after such a long time, which she easily obliged only to become part of a Hitachiin sandwich. The swell of pride came for the tribulations she'd been through and defeated overwhelmed Kyoya and left him in an awed state.

Kyoya wove his way through the crowd. He was pretending to try and give her room from the horde of loving friends, but really he was trying to get close to her. He was always trying to be there for her even when the world didn't want him to. And Kagome didn't care who could hear her as her next words came straight from the heart. "I love you, Kyoya. Thank you."

The cool face remained, but his eyes held her own in a honey sweet embrace. Of course, they couldn't bask in the moment forever. There was still a class to teach. He rounded on the students after an ample amount of congratulations had passed to his fiancée. "Shouldn't the rest of you be getting back to your seats? Kagome can discuss this great news after class is over." He clapped his hands getting them to resume their lessons. Just because the ability had returned to Kagome didn't mean that there was a need to stop this class. She wanted them to know that there were still people out there who couldn't communicate with the rest of the world the way most people did.

* * *

><p>Days passed and days neared. Each one slashed through on her calendar and each day bringing a brighter smile to her mother's face who seemed to be bursting at the seams with happiness. By the time the evening of Renge's party was upon them, Kagome's mother looked as if she'd swallowed the sun before they'd even arrived to their destination.<p>

Everything had been leading up to this. Being completely aware of how right this felt still didn't stop the nerves fluttering in Kagome's belly. It was nice to know though that she was not alone and that her family and friends were in the other room waiting for her entrance. Soon all of their problems would find a resolution.

Fuyumi stared back at the young girl. This was their very first time ever actually meeting, but Fuyumi knew it wouldn't be the last. Especially with the reasoning behind today's party. Sure, there was a business deal to secure, but the way in which it was being secured was the real objective. Little to no interaction and yet this lone woman had done so much already for Fuyumi's little brother. She'd upturned Fuyumi's father's command and made Kyoya do the impossible: question the limits of their father's authority. That alone made Fuyumi enamored with Kagome's very existence. She'd done something that Fuyumi had secretly wished she had. She'd married for love. The elder woman, who really didn't look that much older than Kagome, pretended to fret with Kagome's hair and the lace sitting atop it.

"Why did you marry?" Kagome finally asked as Fuyumi hooked a gift around Kagome's necklace. The pale white Ootori crest on a mauve cameo necklace that had once belonged to Fuyumi's grandmother who'd married an Ootori. It was something old and kind of blue.

No one had ever asked this question. Even Kyoya had kept quiet on the matter and he was the person she was closest to in their family. "I thought I had no other choice. I was the only girl and had no claim to the Ootori name." She'd always been impressed upon as a child to learn everything that needed to be learned to be a good wife. It had been more of a childish game for her at the time, pretending to learn to be a housewife. And then the marriage had happened. "There's something you need to know about our father. Everyone must have a proper place and reasoning. I hadn't found mine," Fuyumi stated. Thinking back on it she'd been swayed and wooed properly by a son who'd been schooled in the arts of presenting his better side. It was no surprise she'd thought herself in love with the match just as Renge had envisioned herself with the match with Kyoya. "The idea of just being lucky enough to fall in love and please my father was too much." And the illusion had broken once the honeymoon was over. "I saw what I wanted to see. Not what was actually there."

She'd known next to nothing about her husband other than his family name and status. And the marriage hadn't turned to love. Especially upon finding out about the mistress that lived less than an hour's drive away.

Kagome lightly touched Fuyumi on the shoulder. It was a strong woman that could admit her mistakes and acknowledge her own situation at being not so grand. "I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright." Fuyumi straightened up, seeing Tamaki over Kagome's shoulder heading straight for them in the long hallway just outside the ballroom. "Besides, you two have given me courage."

"Oh?"

"You may not be the only ones to defy my father soon." And with that Fuyumi left Kagome, headed towards the few women in Kagome's life that had made a difference: the ones that really mattered. Matrons and maids, but most of all, strong and loyal women.

* * *

><p>The best laid plans often get waylaid, but these plans had a demon lord presiding over them. And not a spot was out of place as Kagome and the rest prepared for their big night. That morning a private flight from France had landed. Kagome knew this information had Tamaki bouncing around happier than he'd ever been in his life. The prince of the Host Club was trying terribly hard to act calm and composed. But this was it. He was finally going to see his mother! And there was nothing his grandmother could do about it because she was Sesshomaru's guest to the big Renge shindig!<p>

"How do I look? How do I look?" He frantically asked, pacing back and forth in front of the bright windows of the hallway. Below in the French styled garden was an overabundance of color and naked statue art with bright lanterns strung about everywhere for the night's festivities. A pause in step and his pouting lips were quite a sight.

The laugh that met his ears was a nice one. It wasn't kept in and quiet from restraint, it was a real laugh and Tamaki turned bright eyes to someone he had determined was one of the best friends he could ever have in his life. "I think you look fine, Tamaki. Better than fine. Perfect," stated Kagome. Her hands patted down his lapels and repined his bright pearl creamed flower against his lapel that had come loose. "Now if you would, how do I look?"

Kagome gave a quick twirl and Tamaki remembered. Today wasn't just his day to make things right in the world. It was hers, too. The prince strode to the little priestess and patted settled the lace over her upturned face of dimpled loveliness. The dress made her a vision of the softest and sweetest dreams imagined. It was white, but not white. Like the silken petal of a light purple evening primrose. It was the perfect blend of lavender without the purple becoming too strong. It fit for them. Somewhere amongst the party in the other room, Kyoya was wearing a lavender flower to match. There was a lavender rose pattern on the bodice in little intricate ivy with pearls making the dress shine every time she caught the light. A gift from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Kagome, you look like the evening sun on a snowy mountaintop." Tamaki always knew the right things to say and she was grateful for his poetic nature as she hugged him tightly.

A faint familiar tune that many people in the world would recognize began a slow start in the ballroom. The main party hadn't started yet, wouldn't for another hour. But the pre-party was just beginning. Slowly, one by one, Kagome's female friends left the hallway until there was only Kagome and Tamaki alone together. "Kagome, I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Do you really believe we can fix anything we want to?"

The priestess was quiet for a moment, evaluating Tamaki's question. If there was on person's honest opinion he could trust it was Kagome's. "No." She couldn't fix the fact that Miroku was dead. She couldn't fix that Sango had lost her brother to mortality. That months and years had been spent without a voice.

But there were things she'd managed to fix, if not just contribute enough effort to for other's to fix on their own.

Her broken heart.

The ability for a pair of twins to realize that other people existed outside of their quite little world.

The future of two cousins who hadn't thought that far about what they wanted to do in their lives and now were coming to realize what they wanted from life.

She'd helped reestablish a friendship with a lonely girl who'd felt like the only pauper in a school.

A stubborn man who'd only thought he knew what he wanted in life.

And now, she was betting Tamaki was getting at what they were both trying to fix: a boy very much in need of both of his parents in his life. "But if you never try, you'll never know what you're capable of."

Sota strode in at that moment and nodded his head in the direction of the doors. "Tamaki, that's your cue to get out there and settle people down. Your mom should be in the front row with your dad."

"Thank you, Kagome," the prince whispered, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Was that a shine in his eye or a tear? He'd moved too quickly for her to catch it as Tamaki briskly walked away with a pep in his step like none anyone had ever seen.

The dapper suited younger brother straightened his coat jacket. At that moment, Kagome caught a glimmer of the man her brother was going to become. "Sure of what you're doing, sis?"

"As sure as jumping into a time-traveling well," she replied as he hooked her arm with his. There were no butterflies in her stomach. A decision constituted as a choice having to be made. There was no doubt in Kagome's mind that this wasn't a choice. This was meant to happen. "Thanks," she murmured quietly. At his inquiring look she rolled her eyes. "You know… for standing in for dad."

"I think dad would've been pleased. Particularly, with the fact that you're going to be pissing off his former boss," replied Sota, sending his sister into a fit of laughter.

"Let's do this," Kagome said eagerly.

Ready to begin another adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Give me a bit of time to reread, spell proof, and check transitions and there will be another chapter following this one and then hopefully the last chapter. I'm going to try and not leave you guys in suspense. Hope you guys are enjoying the read and have had a Happy New Year! Also, a shout out to my friend Tinabug: Thank you for the holiday goodies! Look in the mail for your gift, lovley!**


	23. Chapter 23 Joining the Family

**A/N: Wait til you read the epilogue after this!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Ouran or Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Neither one strayed too far from the other as guests began to trickle into the party punctually on time. Only those few, those very few that they'd deemed close in their inner circle knew what had taken place moments before. Knew why their hands playfully batted at each other only for those same fingers to embrace lovingly with a pair of rings that would stand the tests of time.<p>

Ootori men didn't divorce. It provided scandal and shame if someone couldn't hold together a family, at least in his father's eyes, which is why his sister would undoubtedly have a hard time in her future if she was planning what he thought she was planning. And so Kyoya had stolen the reins without the horse even knowing. If anything, he'd briefly thought what would Miroku do? But then again, the better question was, what would he do? As far as Kyoya's father knew, he was unmarried and thus his tryst with Kagome was preventable. His father would be more shameful of a divorce than a former pauper relation and even if he cut Kyoya off it wasn't like Kyoya would live in ruin with Kagome's friends protecting them. His future was secure despite the fact that his father had single-handedly tried to prove him wrong; he'd tried to prove that Kyoya couldn't live without his help.

This was the only way that man wouldn't touch Kagome with any slander or libel if he were inclined out of anger to do so. If she was already part of the family then he wouldn't be able to do anything.

And so, when his father came into the room to greet those hosting the party, Renge and her parents, it was Kyoya and Kagome that stood right beside Renge at the entrance. And Kyoya was ready. Fuuyumi wasn't that far. His sister had been invited earlier to the pre-party, not that her husband minded who was overseas right now on a business venture.

"Father," he gave a curt nod. "I hope you will be pleased with this party."

"This was not the party I'd intended on attending," his father spoke rudely. The chip on his shoulder had yet to break away. "But I was persuaded there was another more profitable negotiation." Renge giggled next to Kyoya, she couldn't help herself, and this warranted a confused look from the leader of the Ootori family.

"Allow me to introduce you, Father. Mother. Brothers." He nodded to each one in turn. His elder sister made her way and stood behind Kagome, approvingly.

"Oh, we've already been introduced," said his father, trying to guide his mother somewhere else by the arm.

"Not as she was," cut in Kyoya, taking a step to block his father's path. The difference between these two Ootori men was subtle. Where Kyoya's father liked to lead his mother around, Kyoya offered his hand out to Kagome who gingerly took it all the while his sister held on the other hand. Kyoya would never lead her. He'd offer Kagome a choice. "Your business venture is with Maru Taisho." Sesshomaru, who'd sniffed out Ootori upon stepping on the grounds, had somehow appeared not an arm's length away from him. "Meet his heiress, Kagome. Your daughter-in-law, Kagome Ootori, my wife."

For all of a second Kyoya relished the stunned mirrors his brothers Akito and Yuuichi reflected. The best face was that of his father's who looked like a cold pail of ice water had washed over him and the chip on his shoulder had melted away. Kyoya's mother choked on a sob and went to hug Kyoya, brushing right past her husband and taking Kagome in her arms. "Oh, Kyoya! She's so beautiful." No matter what society had forced upon her, Mrs. Ootori still loved her children even if her husband had made her hold them at arm's length for their own good. "I'm sorry what happened-"

"When?" Mr. Ootori asked, composing himself quicker than either of his elder unmarried sons.

"Not twenty minutes ago. We would've invited you, but seeing how you disowned me…" He gestured towards his sister who was wearing a corsage on her wrist and was sporting a smile she might have worn on a daily basis had she actually fallen in love with her husband.

"However, Fuyumi attended."

The blow was quick and succinct.

"She was one of Kagome's bridesmaids. The only one in our family to approve of our marriage."

That hit was staggering.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you father, but I'm not sorry for falling in love with Kagome."

If Kyoya had unloaded a gun into his father's chest it would've hurt less. He'd been excluded. From his own son's wedding! The first wedding of any of his sons that would pass on the Ootori name. Apparently, the wedding of the century that would be talked about everywhere in the media who hadn't been allowed to cover it. No doubt, the head of the Taisho's was behind that.

But he'd been the one to disown Kyoya.

It shouldn't have mattered.

Then, why did it hurt so much?

Seeing his floundering for a moment to speak, Kagome stepped forward without her husband's assistance. "I know what he's going to offer you and I know you won't refuse," she stated firmly, gesturing towards the business man that made all other business men tower and long for what he had in this century and the ones before it: Sesshomaru. "You and Kyoya think too much alike when it comes to weighing the advantages and the disadvantages. You'll come to the conclusion that this marriage is the right thing." She knew his son as well and if not better than most. That was one of the reasons why Yoshio had placed so much pressure on Kyoya. He saw too much of himself in his third son and wanted him to secretly surpass his brothers so much. Yoshio wanted Kyoya to prove himself so that Yoshio would have a legitimate reason to give the public for why he was passing his company over to his third son rather than his first and second.

"But I hope that in time, you'll accept me for my merit alone," Kagome spoke, drawing his attention back to the here and now. "Not for the purse strings attached to me. Because if this had gone some other way. If I didn't have Sesh-I mean, Maru. If I didn't have his money or love, you might never even have thought about our marriage or your son ever again." It was a chilling thought that Yoshio knew could have happened. "And then you would miss out on the man he's become. And the things we're going to do. The family we're going to have. So please, consider those gains when you speak to my benefactor rather than the financial advantages to be had." This woman had influence yes, but she also had a very powerful voice that he could already feel swaying him towards their cause. Funny how the meek and quiet woman had the strongest voice he'd heard in some time.

"How is it that you can speak for yourself? Weren't you mute?"

"Your son-"

"**We**, fixed it together," interrupted Kyoya. "And even when she couldn't speak, Kagome had a habit of speaking for herself."

And Yoshio stood there evaluating the situation. His wife was tearfully looking back at him with accusatory eyes. As if to say, if he'd loved more and been strict less this wouldn't have happened. And maybe she was right. Maybe they had been less than parents and more of bosses. He'd always thought that had been an advantage until now. But if he caused so much pain wasn't it inevitable that cracks and fissures would form in the empire he built? Maybe his son was right. Maybe he needed to try it their way instead. "I will think on your words as I speak with Mr. Taisho. Until I evaluate fairly, welcome to the family, Kagome Ootori."

"Hnn," replied Sesshomaru. He beckoned Mr. Ootori to his side. "Come, I believe we have matters to discuss while your family acquaints themselves with the bride's family."

The relief was overwhelming. Knowing that they could have done it on their own and having not to was a sweet relief. She almost felt as if her legs were going to give out, but the pressure on the small of her back reassured Kagome that if she were to fall then someone would be there to catch her. Always.

* * *

><p>Tamaki felt more a man than any day he'd ever pretended to be. Once he'd played the gentleman, but it wasn't until today that he truly knew what that actually meant or entailed. It meant not only acting gallant towards all those you came into contact, but also to stand for what was right. And today he was going to do it. Already so many things had transpired despite the protests against them. He proudly stroked the rose pinned against his lapel. It was going to be one of his favorite keepsakes to mark this day and his father had already mentioned a way to save the rose between book pages. For better or worse, things were going to change and he had his friends to show him. The handsome young Frenchmen had about an hour to wait, of course, for his grandmother to make her grand appearance. By then everyone was in high spirits and the festivities had begun in full swing with Kyoya and Kagome sharing their first dance together as Mr. and Mrs. Ootori. Today wasn't just Kagome's chance at joining the family. It was time he officially joined his.<p>

"Disgrace," muttered his grandmother as he approached her. "Fresh blood, yes. But blood of what? Priests and priestesses. Shrine tenders," she scoffed. There she went again in one of her ever predictable moods. "However, you have to admire her making a name for herself." Well, at least it could be said that his grandmother valued the appeal of a tough woman who carved out her own path.

Tamaki presented himself to his grandmother while the dancing continued. He bowed low and properly as his father and instructors had taught him for so many years. They'd ingrained every ounce of gentlemanly appeal. "Grand-mère, I am so happy that you could-"

The words were loss on his grandmother when she noticed the unmistakable tinkling laughter. When the head of the Suoh mansion saw, just over that head of bright Suoh hair,_ that woman_ whose laughter hadn't changed in all of the years. It was the laughter that only her son could bring about to a sick and poor woman. That whore that had ruined the best marriage alliance money could've arranged in centuries. A hand raised in outrage as she stomped towards that direction, right past her grandson. "What is she—"

"Grand-mère!" Tamaki thundered. Despite the music, chatter died down a bit from the fire in Tamaki's voice. He saw the worry etched across his mother's face and how his father immediately went to put an arm around her shoulders as if to protect her. "I need to speak with you," he ushered more politely. "Privately," he said in a more discrete whisper; one that no one in the Host Club had ever thought Tamaki capable of.

"I thought I said she was to never—"

"You will let me speak," he ordered in a tone that commanded attention and silence all at once. He'd wanted to pull her aside privately, but privately wasn't about to happen with this stubborn old woman. "I am your only heir. Bastard or not." This strength. Kagome had made an impression on him and Tamaki wasn't about to faint away after he'd spent so long trying to gather this courage. "And it's time you recognized that my father isn't having anymore children from any woman that isn't my mother." And she stood there unsure of what had come over her grandson. To speak to her like this in public! "There is another wedding we have to conduct before the night is over."

Was he talking about—? Surely, he wasn't?!

"You don't mean-"

His voice dropped as Tamaki leaned in and harshly whispered with a temper that reminded Shizue Suoh of her own as his violet eyes flashed in anger that had been held in for years. "You can either take place in this event that should've happened a long time ago, Grand-mère, or you can be the lone Suoh with no other family connection and no family to care for. Spin it off as your idea, do whatever you need to, to feel better. It's happening regardless." And he leaned away. "Do you understand?" He straightened his jacket and grabbed on her shoulder, trying to make it appear as if they were having a simple misunderstanding to anyone looking in their direction. He knew by now the importance of appearance to this old woman and while he didn't respect her opinion of his mother, he would still give her the good name of the family.

The muscles in his shoulders were tense as Tamaki awaited her reaction. He waited to be slapped. To be yelled at. To have to apologize to Kagome and Kyoya for making a scene at their wedding. What Tamaki hadn't expected was for his grandmother to sigh and look as if she had given up on a long bout of fighting. He'd never dreamed her next words would be, "If you've made up your mind, then I can do nothing to stop it. Nothing can change a Suoh's mind once it's decided." A weak smile was offered. The first honest one he'd ever seen from his grandmother. "It's about time you showed me you were a Suoh. Now escort your grandmother to a chair."

* * *

><p>That night a sort of peace set on the cosmos as happiness followed home the friends each to their separate homes. A night blanketed with stars and light brushes of clouds watched their journeys home.<p>

Tamaki rode home with his parents and grandmother, finally receiving the whole family that he'd always wanted. He was finally able to tell both of his parents good night and walk away knowing that in the morning they'd both be there at breakfast laughing together and healthy. She was going to get the best treatment from Sesshomaru's hospital.

* * *

><p>Sango and Sesshomaru shared the last dances of the night and when they went home, with a groggy half-demon clutching onto her father for dear life in her sleepy grip, it was with tenderness that they set their own little Kagome to bed. Both were exceedingly overjoyed that their daughter would get to learn more about her namesake firsthand rather than from stories that seemed more like legend than truth. Sesshomaru kissed Sango on the forehead, stroking back the brown hair he'd come to cherish having run through his claws. "Let's go to bed, m'lord." The suggestion in her eyes wasn't missed. "And that was an order from your mistress." Sesshomaru quietly followed after knowing that tonight would only end with happiness. And possibly, just quite possibly, another little pup like they'd been trying for.<p>

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru didn't go home that night. Instead they were invited to Ranka and Haruhi's for a make shift slumber party with Hikaru promising not to bother Haruhi's bedroom in the night. It was odd how much more at ease Ranka was with Hikaru. Something about that boy had screamed at Ranka that if Haruhi had ever showed him an ounce of affection he wouldn't take it for granted. Ranka's instincts had screamed that Tamaki might if he'd fallen in love with her. The four drank warm mugs of hot chocolate to chase the cold chill of the late night festivities away and played board games well into the night. Hikaru had found the love and companionship with people who weren't his brother. Kaoru had found independence as he and Ranka went out for a quick stroll, knowing he was leaving his brother alone with Haruhi and being fine with not being attached to his hip.<p>

* * *

><p>Sota and Shippo settled in the den with the television going. Their jackets were tossed about with their shoes piled up against the door. Boxes of leftover delicacies littered the floor and Totosai sat eating away at a puffed up pastry explaining to the two young men the intricacies of molding weapons. Myoga the flea was small, but included in the discussion as he gorged himself on a raw bleeding steak they'd brought back just for him. He'd been at the party, just quietly hidden on Totosai's shoulder in his boutonniere. Both old men had somehow found themselves being invited to Higurashi home to discuss their work, not knowing that this would be the beginnings of a new life for both of the boys to consider as their interest was continually piqued. Totosai had yet to notice the intrigue of possibly two new pupils to his craft, but Myoga knew and saw the advantage of asking them if they wanted to start working in the shop after school and on the weekends.<p>

* * *

><p>Mori ran a hand through his sweat coated hair. His clothes were in a tidy folded heap while he stood in hakamas with a sword in his hand. Meanwhile, a stack of bothersome top priority college forms that his family had suggested lay nearby. He'd still yet to decide what to do. He'd just always had assumed he'd be in the Host Club. Mori bent down and pushed the papers around. No matter which way he arranged them none of the schools were the ones for him. An email on his computer caught his eye that had been sent that week from Sesshomaru about the measures he'd have to take to become a personal bodyguard. As he read it he became more confident of his life choice after high school. And Mori was happy with the decision and even happier that his friends had somehow helped lead him to it.<p>

* * *

><p>Honey was busy that night. Rest couldn't come for him. Not when he'd tried so many delicious things at the double wedding party and had found himself wondering where the tastes came from. He sat on the floor of the kitchen and for once Honey wasn't eating cakes. Usa leaned against his knee as he flipped through a cookbook realizing… wouldn't it be fun to make food for people and see how happy they were from tasting it?! He had to call Inuyasha and Rin! That is, after he finished compiling a list of all the recipes he wanted to try out!<p>

* * *

><p>Renge applauded herself as she leaned in her nightgown in her bedroom as soft tears ran down her eyes. For once in her life a fairytale ending had taken place. Two, in fact. A young couple and an older couple and she, Renge, had been the tool to help them in triumphing when others had pushed them down. That wedding had been planned all by Renge to the tiniest detail as a gift to Kagome and Kyoya in thanks. They hadn't crushed her realities, but they'd helped her realize that romances and love stories could happen in real life. She just hoped one day she'd find her own without her father's help.<p>

* * *

><p>Mrs. Higurashi helped her father-in-law up the shrine steps he'd insisted on approaching near the well house. She was always worried he might fall down and break a hip and then he'd be stuck in the house telling his long-winded stories to her. "I think they'll be happy, don't you, father?"<p>

"I saw in them what I saw in you and my son."

"Oh?"

"A love that would last forever," he stated as he ran a hand over her face. All these years and she'd never remarried. She'd been a dutiful wife, a wonderful mother, and a great daughter-in-law in helping him run the shrine that would hopefully run in his family line another few centuries. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"No. Thank you, for taking care of me." The two walked into the house knowing there were two boys to clean up after and finding instead there were four men to clean up after. A few shouts and douses of holy water did nothing to deter them, but it did make for a nice story at how Grandpa Higurashi became friends with Myoga and Totosai who would become proud handymen of the shrine and keeping it in tip top shape.

* * *

><p>There was a nice lonesome conversation with Hikaru about what his plans were. Something she'd always wanted to find out; of all things he wanted to be a video game designer instead of a clothing designer like his brother. It made sense with how much fun he took in trolling people. He'd do well in video games. Thereafter Haruhi found herself welcoming the sweet kisses of a still nervous boyfriend and when they all went to bed she scrolled through the texts on her phone from everyone that night after the party wishing her to get home safe and saying she looked lovely. Haruhi had finally found her niche with a group of unlikely friends that she was actually thankful for breaking that vase. Maybe, just maybe her mother had laughed in Heaven and said, "You'll realize someday it was for your own good," the day she knocked that expensive vase over.<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha carried a twin under each arm with the boys still pawing at each other sleepily from some hot tempered spat about who would get to date Kyoya and Kagome's daughter. Both boys not realizing that it would be years before the two had kids, much less having their first child just happen to come out a daughter. Rin held their infant daughter in her arms, cooing to her before setting their daughter in the crib in their room. Inuyasha chuckled.<p>

"What're you laughing at? Their little tantrum was all from your side of the family," whispered Rin as she played with the little ears that had been hidden under a bonnet. Babies wouldn't be able to control their demon powers of illusion until they were at least a few centuries old. Luckily, there were talismans to hide their traits until they learned the ability, just none offhand that Totosai could make quickly enough for tonight.

"Just enjoying having a passel of kids to play with."

"Oh no you don't," she stated, backing away like a rabbit out into the hallway. "You just got me off my back, don't put me back on it."

Already their play was starting as he paced after her. "C'mon, Rinny."

"You got me with twins the first time," she prodded his chest.

"Doesn't mean it'll happen the third time." He leaned in to kiss her and cursed when his phone went off. Inuyasha glanced down in a broody manner and read. "Dammit, that kid has an odd sense of timing to text me about foods."

Rin snorted before her eyes became serious. She placed a hand on the phone and pushed it down. "You do realize they're human? Kagome and Kyoya. They don't have the time we do."

"I know." His forehead rested against Rin's. He'd known this conversation would come up at some point or another. It was something he'd accepted the moment he'd realized she was still alive. If anything, he was just happy she was alive. Her expiration date didn't matter. "But at least, at least this time I get to be part of it a little longer." He kissed the palm of Rin's hand. "I get my best friend for a few more decades and I have a hot wife and great kids to boot. I'm pretty damned pleased with the turn of events."

"Oh, Yasha."

* * *

><p>Their tales weren't over. They were just beginning.<p>

As for the honeymooners...

They had permission to make up their three days of honey mooning over the holidays. The wedded couple were tucked away in a nice abode outside of the city of Osaka. A traditional sukiya-zukuri house surrounded by forest and woods. One of Sesshomaru's private summer homes. Steam rolled out of the bathroom where a bath was streaming that she was getting ready for the two of them. It had been quite a long day. Kagome's kimono dragged on the floor, it was a little too long, but it had been a wedding gift from Sango who'd said she needed a really comfortable kimono for the wedding night. Whatever that had meant. Kyoya came up from behind, his arms coming around and sliding under the folds of her kimono very easily and brushing ever so gently against the underside of her chest. Oh... so that was why Sango had made the suggestion. "We have a wedding gift from my father. A late one, but nevertheless, a wedding gift," he murmured in her ear.

"And what is it?"

Kyoya let go of her to pick up an opened envelope that had been resting on their bed. It was rather bittersweet and he hadn't been sure whether or not to let her read it. However, on the basis of their honest relationship he ended up passing the letter to Kagome regardless. He'd let her read it for herself. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as he waited.

_It has come to my attention that your father was overworking the night that he passed. While this might not have caused his following wreck, the fault that he left so late is due to his superior requesting it. I will be visiting each of my hospitals to make sure that each of my doctors knows the value of getting rest and not caving under the pressure to stay when they are tired. After reviewing past tapes I believe this is why your father stayed so long. As an apology and a wedding gift, your shrine will now receive the benefits of the Ootori family to keep it preserved in its historic condition._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ootori Family_

A tear slipped down her cheek at Mr. Ootori's kind intentions. "It's nice to know that dad was still trying to heal people before it happened."

"I wondered where you got that trait from," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

Kagome spun around with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Miroku. Her future. "At least your father's trying to do right." Kagome pulled away and untied her obi that slid the kimono off and down into a pool around her ankles. "Now, Mr. Ootori, I believe it's time for our bath."

"An intriguing notion, Mrs. Ootori." He lunged for her and Kagome dodged with a giggle before ducking into the bathroom like a water nymph. And like any man in a Greek myth, Kyoya gave chase. However, this tale would end happily as soon as he caught her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Up next, ye good ol' epilogue. Wait til you read it! I worked really hard at it! ****This series was actually inspired by an episode of Ghost Hunt where flashbacks of the little ghost's life showed he wasn't able to communicate with others unless he had a whistle around his neck. And after that I wrote this story. So, yay, this was brought in part to you by Ghost Hunt!**


	24. Chapter 24 Strands Woven Together Again

**A/N: Anyone else confused on how demons age? Canonically speaking, I argue against Takahashi's statement that Inuyasha was exactly 15 when he was pinned to a tree. Maybe in human years he was, but not demon. We have seen in the anime that Inuyasha was born when his father died, which Myoga states happened 200 years before the Edo period (50 of which spent comatose on a tree) making Inuyasha 150 when he wakes, if we're not counting the 50 years. So, 10 human years for every demon year. At least, that's how I figured Shippo's age/appearance. I just. Ugh, demons and aging and appearance bother me sometimes.**

**To everyone involved reading this: Thank you, thank you for reading and I sincerely hope you enjoyed the story. I'm grateful to you guys and your input through the years and couldn't have gotten this far without you. Here's hoping I finish the other fanfics soon now that this one is done. It's been a great journey with you guys and the Host Club. I hope this epilogue lives up to the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The Chef, the marvelous gift to the world of culinary art, was preparing a feast to be reckoned with. Usually people paid outlandish amounts of money just to make it into his restaurant that prided itself on never serving the same thing twice a year. But this was one event he'd do free of charge. Not that he minded cooking, especially when it came to dessert and he was surrounded by icings and confections made out of pure sugar. He had to practically pinch and remind himself how awful cavities were. He was still 4' 9," but filled out in a way that made women yearn to catch a peek at what was under that chef's uniform. The ironed on pink bunny patch was the only color that marred his pure white chef's uniform. Honey took a golden fork to slice a sliver off the dobos torte his kitchen had been preparing under his strict orders among the long list of delicacies that would be featured on tonight's menu. Tonight was certainly going to be one to remember for a lifetime. He'd been creating this menu for a year, trying to make it perfect for the clients it would be serving.<p>

"Chef, how did we do?" An eager apprentice cook asked. Honey was practically wiggling from the light texture and bittersweet flavor that floated over his tongue. There was no need to ask how their chef was feeling about their creation. Nevertheless, hearing his praise was all his crew sought for. They absolutely loved working with him, not just for his culinary genius but also for his kindness. He was one of the few chefs that taught with a gentle hand rather than a firm one to get the message through.

"It's amazing, guys," he cheered as Inuyasha and Rin came in through the kitchen. These two were among the top three people Honey allowed back in the kitchen with staff. The third person being his cousin, Mori-sempai.

"It smells great, twerp," said Inuyasha with a sniff of his nose. All these goodies and he hadn't had to cook a single one. "Are those mangos flambéd?!"

"Inuyasha don't even start. I swear he starts on about baking and you can't get him to shut up," murmured Rin. She pulled Honey into a hug as the rest of the staff went back to pretend busy work to give their chef a moment with these two. These two people were rumored to be the inspirations for Honey's need and love to cook. Supposedly, they'd taught him everything they knew, so their tastes had to be absolutely extraordinary. Funny that they only ran a little bakery.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Honey murmured, returning the hug in full and pulling away, not without a cuff on the head from Rin's husband.

"They'll love it, alright. And if they don't, more cake for you," responded Inuyasha, knowing full and well that ten years later and that kid still had a major sweet tooth. Hell, he was practically salivating already at the thought of eating all the leftovers. Truth was they probably wouldn't have any left with as many people as were showing up tonight. "How's your little woman?" Reiko Kanazuki, Honey's extremely long-time girlfriend turned wife. He was the second Host Club member, third, if you counted Kagome as an official host, to actually marry.

Honey reached up over the cabinets to touch one of ragged Usa-chan's ears. The pink bunny had become a sort of good luck talisman that everyone in his kitchen touched before they served the food. If you had a rough night in the kitchen then you probably hadn't touched the bunny. "Great, we're expecting, again. A girl this time! Don't tell the others, we want to tell them tonight," chirped Honey. He'd made a special dish for his Reiko due to her specific cravings. Their first child had been all sweets and such during her pregnancy, but this time around she wanted sour and salt. "How's my goddaughter, Usagi?"

"Outside with her brothers waiting for her Uncle Honey," responded Rin as they headed towards the door to peer out. "They're all almost here."

"What a class-reunion it'll be." Though he and Mori had graduated a year earlier than the others, they were invited nevertheless due to their affiliation with the Host Club. Actually, Tamaki had extended the invitation to all who'd attended Ouran from Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi's earliest years upwards to Mori and Honey's. He'd intended on getting all friends together at once after hearing the commotion this reunion was going to cause and the sighs and whispers from other former students who'd wanted to attend. It would certainly be one hell of a night.

* * *

><p>The tall lean man with spiky black hair glanced about before muttering into his ear-piece, "Coast is clear. And remind my younger brother to remain within range, but not noticeable."<p>

"Sorry Mori, I couldn't help it—"

"You want this job. Do it well. Your spot on the roof is obvious," he chided. Mori had opened up quite a bit more in the conversation department since taking an apprenticeship under Sesshomaru's bodyguards. He'd even gotten proper schooling from the Ootori Police Force Academy. However, he preferred guarding close friends and none could get any closer than the little family stepping out of the modest Jeep that pulled in. Not failing in his duties, Mori went to open the door and waited as they got out. First the husband and then the lovely young wife.

"Mori, you don't have to do that, you know. It always feels so weird," griped Kagome with a shake of the head. "Tell him you prefer getting the door for me, Kyoya."

"And miss someone else being nagged? Not a chance," murmured the third son of Yoshio Ootori. And out after Kyoya's wife came… one, two, three, and Shippo brought up the fourth and eldest child in the brood. Looking... nine years old. He'd aged all of a year in the ten years spent. It was one of the depressing truths about raising a demonic child. Knowing that by the time Shippo reached the legal "human age" to drive they'd be old and withered. Beside Shippo was the rest of their litter. Ten-year-old Daichi, named for Kagome's father. Eight-year-old Yumi, named for Kyoya's sister. And of course, five-year-old Ume, named after Nekozawa of all people. So far, only one of Shippo's younger siblings stood tall over him, Daichi.

Immortality was a real bitch sometimes.

They'd already had a family discussion. Hell, the entirety of the Host Club had talked about it at lengths. Aside from their reunion, this week would be Shippo and Souta's last week with them before they traveled and saw more of the world under Totosai's tutelage of the craft. Funny thing, Souta's long exposure to the elements and magically enchanted items Totosai worked on had lengthened his life so Shippo wasn't in this adventure alone. And of course, there were the little quarterlings of Rin and Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru and Sango's halflings. The need for demons to go public was beginning to become a task that required addressing soon. But tonight, tonight was for the peace, the memories, and good cheer.

Tonight they'd have a farewell party to commemorate everything and, of course, the entire Host Club and families would come to Nekozawa's private beach. Nothing like getting everyone together. It wasn't that they hadn't seen each other in forever. Kyoya and Kagome saw Mori and his younger brother on a daily basis. They saw everyone else interchangeably. It was just that none of the Host Club members had managed to get every single one of them in one place, with children and spouses included, within the past year.

Bright festive lanterns lit up the entirety of the school. Such a huge school made it appear as if all of Japan were aglow. "The Headmaster spared no expense," commented Kagome with a smirk.

Even Mori had to whistle at the candles in weighted bags that lined every path and trail outside. It was very tasteful coming from a French bourgeois. "He probably wants to impress his young French wife," the tall bodyguard chuckled. He checked the phone that had vibrated in his pocket to check a message. Mori and that phone were barely separated now-a-days. Mori glanced back up at the academy. If the decorations were anything to hint at then the Headmaster was still in the newlywed phase, having been married all of two years and relishing every second of it. Tamaki was a late bloomer. He'd always been.

"Preening peacock. Took him long enough to propose to Renge," responded Kyoya fondly of his best friend and the Headmaster of Ouran, Tamaki Suoh. A chill blew through and Kyoya reached out to caress Kagome's shoulders. "Do you need my jacket?"

"No, just having déjà vu." So many memories. Good and bad flashed through her mind. Their lives had been an adventurous one. Getting through one life to find each other again and working through all of that drama. Ten years and it felt like the bat of an eye. Though Kyoya still inspired those hot passions she'd had in the Host Club room, like the ones when all the guests had left during their hay days as a newly married couple still attending school. They'd been so lucky they'd graduated when they did with Kagome two weeks pregnant as they walked across the stage to get her diploma. Not exactly as planned. They'd originally wanted to wait until after she received her Bachelor's, but life had a way of adding spice to the best laid plans. Thank god, Sesshomaru had the foresight to note the universities with daycares. Daycares and her mother had been her saving grace when rushing to classes at odd hours. She still wasn't living down that one after having told him before she was pregnant that she didn't need to worry about daycares.

Kyoya cupped her chin and leaned down catching her lips in the whisper of a kiss that deepened and made her knees jelly until a cheeky voice called out, "Not two steps on school grounds and they're already reliving high school. How many times did we catch them necking, Haruhi?"

"About as many times as we caught you two," rebuked Kyoya, wishing he'd gotten a moment more kissing his wife's inviting lips. It was just as well, he knew his own little family had been seconds away from making a series of smart ass comments about daddy and mommy being certified breeders. Which would mean going on to explaining to young inquisitive Ume what that meant. "We were always better at discretion unlike some people."

The lawyer suit was thankfully not on Haruhi today. Usually you couldn't get her out of that formal business attire, unless you were Hikaru and very, very persuasive. Long shaggy hair framed sexy angular features in a dress that could kill with long legs accentuated by heels Kaoru had no doubt tossed upon her. Kaoru had probably convinced Haruhi by saying he'd be hurt if she didn't wear his clothes he designed specifically for her. More like specifically for Hikaru to get her out of later. Kaoru was ever so subtle when it came to hinting at Hikaru and Haruhi that he was damned ready to be an uncle. Mischief always was afoot when a Hitachiin brother designed something.

Hikaru, two inches taller than his younger self, had a greedy hand holding his luscious wife's. The light coating on his own lips of color hinted at their own necking in the car on the way over. Kyoya rolled his eyes and motioned at Hikaru's mouth before one of his kids asked why Uncle Hikaru was wearing lipstick. Hikaru had proposed to Haruhi their last year in high school and had subsequently dogged her with unbridled determination for three more years in college until Haruhi had promised to marry him right after college. They'd married not two days after her graduation and were blissfully happy. He'd taken over video game designs while his brother had followed their mother's path to fashion.

Another voice chimed in, "We better get in there. There's no telling how long until the temptation of food gets to Honey," said Kaoru. The lean younger twin had parked his motorcycle in the packed parking lot and looked oddly down dressed and yet the flair around him stated he didn't need a dress suit to fit in here. A pierced ear, leather jacket, and confident eyes. The twins had long ago been discernible to people when their personalities had gotten larger. Hikaru, the game developer of the year who was now as efficient on a computer as Kyoya. Kaoru, the independent streak with a flair for fashion.

"Hey Uncle Kaoru," called out Yumi, running over to Kaoru who swung her up in his arms. "You know, it'll be real nice when I really am someone's uncle." He not so casually hinted.

"Of for fatty tuna's sakes," muttered Haruhi. "I'm going to do it."

"Haruhi, we aren't with the others yet-"

"You're going to be an uncle," she cheered! "Congratulations, Kaoru! I'm three weeks pregnant!"

The shock on his face was absolutely genuine as he set Yumi on his hip. Hikaru was shaking his head in exasperation, "It was supposed to be a surprise for everyone to hear. Now you're going to have to pretend to be shocked when we tell the others." There was a sniffle as the others turned around to see Mori wiping his eyes. "Mori, are you crying?"

The giant turned away and hid his face. "Just something in my eyes," the giant of a man murmured so happy for his friends. He walked over and opened his arms out.

"She's a handful," he muttered to Mori who took the squirming Yumi.

"Takes one to know one," he murmured just before Kaoru ran over to talk to an embarrassed Haruhi's stomach.

* * *

><p>Flustered and nervous made the Headmaster of the school quite a sight to behold as he paced his office waiting for just the right moment to go down. Before he could get another step two hands latched onto his collar and pulled him into quite the steamy tête-à-tête with just enough tongue and twice as much passion. The kiss was enough to send the Frenchman into a tizzy as his wife pulled away from him. Renge knew just the way to relax his nerves. He'd wished he'd noticed her sooner. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," she said cheerfully, reapplying her lipstick and giggling at the color on her husband's lips that matched his flushed cheeks.<p>

"Do you think-"

"They'll love it, Tamaki," she cut in. Renge's eyes shone. She knew how much work he'd put into this. The pacing and the late nights spent trying to compose just the right music for the ten year reunion. "All of it." Almost every last detail had been comprised by Tamaki aside from the menu, which had been left to the tasteful expertise of Honey. She'd never known how anal he could be about attention to detail until this past year. It just went to show there were always new things to discover in a marriage. "Now, let's go down there before _we're _late." Renge tugged on his arm. The duo passed a large family portrait in his office done just a year after his parent's marriage. The change in their features, the lack of a tense aura, the happiness was all a testament to the years that followed. He'd finally achieved the loving family he'd always wanted and his grandmother had not only accepted his parent's marriage, but had warmed up to his mother with surprising ease.

* * *

><p>The huge dining hall looked tasteful with small tables and long tables dispersed everywhere to create cozy atmospheres for reunited friends. The meal brought out to them by fancy dressed waiters and waitresses was exquisite and Honey was positively glowing as Haruhi bombarded Reiko and Kagome with pregnancy questions. Hikaru was subtly asking Kyoya if pregnancy would cause her curves to get... well, curvier as the fabled legend went about pregnancy. Kyoya buzily cleaned off Ume's face, who was still small enough to sit in a high chair, but the girl loved making messes. As much as she looked like her father, she was her mother all around. Careful that their wives wouldn't notice, Kyoya quickly glanced over at them and looked back at Hikaru with a quick silent nod. Shippo was busy discussing with Mori the benefits of carrying side knives rather than guns as a means of protection. Both debating the efficiency of guns versus the silenter of weapons while Kaoru reached over Mori's sundae for a cookie off of Shippo's plate. "So, when do I get to see your new place Mori?" Tamaki asked amidst the chatter causing quite the blush to creep up Mori's neck.<p>

He cleared his throat. "Well, you see..."

A smirk crept across Kaoru's face. "You haven't seen it yet? It's quite a place," he said with a low whistle. "Not too shabby. Quite tasteful for someone who wears black all the time." Mori kicked Kaoru under the table. The bit of pain and the wince it brought did nothing to deter Kaoru. "But it's understandable seeing as he lives with his _boyfriend_." A hush settle over the table.

"Mori-san, is this true?" Honey asked with a dimpled smile. "Why haven't I met him?"

There was quite the stare down between Mori and Kaoru. The twin deliberately reached out to pluck the cherry off of Mori's sundae and placed it in his mouth. All the while the taller man silently watched the tongue that flicked out to wrap around the cream coated cherry and bit it right off it's stem. "Yeah, Mori-san, why haven't you introduced him to your friends?"

"You aren't ashamed are you, Mori?" Renge asked with her eyes all aglow.

"Yeah, Mori, are you asha-"

And Mori's lips sealed right over Kaoru's smart assed mouth. Mori intensely kissed that sly smile right off Kaoru's face leaving no doubt to the table as to who Mori was living with. Kaoru's scarlet cheeks burned even after Mori pulled away from him. It wasn't everyday Kaoru was kissed in public so thoroughly by his boyfriend. While they'd played at the boy on boy love in high school they'd been nervous about openly coming out to their friends. Rather than astonished faces greeting them Mori and Kaoru heard, "I knew it! You owe me twenty bucks, Kyoya," from Hikaru who was feeling quite triumphant at upping Kyoya on guessing who Mori was involved with.

Mori's face had fallen in shock and Kaoru wallowed his face in Mori's neck from embarrassment. "We already kind of suspected," replied Kagome with a laugh as she a slice of cake from her own for Yumi. "I mean, those nights Mori would get a call and sneak off. You'd conveniently show up to watch the kids while Kyoya and I would go on a date and Mori would stay behind to protect them." The last part she did in air quotes. The signs had been there. Renge was thoroughly engrossed in chatting with Kagome about all of the signs they'd pointed out on their monthly girl outings with Reiko and Haruhi. It had apparently been a topic of hot discussion with the women who'd decided now was finally the time to get the answer they'd always wanted to know... how was Mori as a lover? And Kaoru felt himself sink into the chair while his lover silently chuckled to himself and draped a warm arm over Kaoru's shoulders.

"So, can we come over tomorrow," Honey asked. "I can make a moving in cake!"

* * *

><p>Eventually the chatter had died down. Dancing had commenced. Photos were taken. And in the hustle and bustle of it all they finally slipped away from the crowd and made it there, to the room. They'd been saving it for that moment when the others would look up from their empty plates and know. They all wanted to see it before anyone else did. It was their right to see it! As they crested up the steps and opened the room it was with small intakes of air that they were hit with the beauty of it. Roses. Their specifically colored roses were littered everywhere courtesy of Tamaki. Desserts filled the room made by Honey and his crew. Decorations by Hikaru and Kaoru had been sent ahead and tastefully done up under Tamaki's instructions. Pictures had been gathered by Kyoya and Kagome and were hanging down from strings of the students who'd come to the club. Of their younger years. It was their original home. Where they had hosted, bonded, hated, and loved. It was where they'd become a family.<p>

Kagome stared out the window remembering that day when she'd played the shamisen. The music gliding into the room. Music floated over the speakers in the room, a whole soundtrack Tamaki had composed. "What's so special about this room?" Their little Ume asked.

"This was where I fell in love with your daddy," replied Kagome. The significance of it was not lost on Kyoya as he'd already wrapped his arms around her waist in a nostalgic mood of his own.

"And where we fell in love," said Haruhi.

Kaoru pointed towards the couch, "And that's where your parents lost their-" Hikaru clamped a hand over his brother's mouth lest the children hear. He let go, his eyes giving ample warning that whatever Kaoru dished out would be returned in equal measure. "Oh, the good old times," Kaoru finished with a wry smirk. He'd actually been the one to stumble across Haruhi and Hikaru after school hurrying to get dressed again. When they'd become the leaders of the Host Club the three of them had been more… lax on who had to straighten up the place. He'd noticed a pattern when Hikaru and Haruhi began staying behind for a time. Once the kids had wandered over to the table littered with cookies and punch he spoke, his voice low enough that the youngsters wouldn't catch it, "Remember Haruhi thought she was pregnant for a whole week until you manned up and got a pregnancy test at the grocery store."

Haruhi smacked Kaoru in the back of the head. "If they hear something."

"They're distracted by the cakes," he shrugged

"Not all of us," commented Daichi. "TMI, Uncle Kaoru. TMI." He never remembered having quite a mouth on him at the age of ten, but then again, the kid was Kagome and Kyoya's.

Honey and Reiko sat at the table where he'd first served her when she'd come to the club after both the Host Club and the Dark Magic club were closed. Usagi, Inuyasha, and Rin sat with the duo all of them playing tea party with Usagi. "We're going to miss the fireworks if we stay in here," said Tamaki.

"I don't think anyone minds," murmured Renge just as the scheduled fireworks lit up fireworks lit up the sky over their little group and Renge turned off the light so they could press their faces against the glass and just watch. Tamaki sat against the piano with Renge. Their hands laced together. Mori held Kaoru from behind with his chin on top of his head. "I'll drive you home tonight now that the secrets out," murmured Kaoru. "You're riding bitch seat, though." Mori actually snorted. As much of a rebel as Kaoru presented himself to people, Mori could make him tremble and quiver back into the shy boy he'd once been in high school.

Kagome leaned against Kyoya as her kids ran about playing in costumes that were in the Host Club closet. Despite their graduation there was always a Host Club now. A smile tugged at her lips as she read the plaque in front of the center window of the Host Club that had been commissioned in honor of the original members.

_A true friend is someone who lets you have the freedom to be yourself no matter your background. Love is acceptance no matter what._

Kagome closed her eyes against the kiss from her husband as they basked in the warmth of their friends. What a life they'd all had together and what a life they were going to continue having.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End! And yeah, even I didn't see the Kaoru/Mori thing coming but it felt insanely good to work in. But... Happily Ever After!**


End file.
